Coffee Shop Cinderella
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Rogue & Kurt, adopted by Raven, now live in the quiet town of Bayville. Their lives aren't easy and Raven threatens, beats, and works them to the bone. With the Bayville's Yearly Carnival right around the corner, will something change in the way Rogue and her friends act. High School fic. Romy Kiort Jonda PietroxLexa (Keep an eye out for the Christmas Special in December)
1. Prologue

PyrusAngel: SORRY! I forgot to post this one first, but its up now.

**The Prologue**

Flames lite the night as sirens sounded an ominous cry. A young 7 year old girl with glistening green eyes and scorched auburn hair could only stand there and watch as the house she had once called home continued to burn before her. She clutched her half burnt teddy bear, Blaze, in her arms tears streaming down her face. A hand touched the girl's shoulder and instantly she turned and buried her face into the person next to her.

The boy smiled sadly at his half-sister. The boy tried to comfort her, but he too was fighting back tears. Being only a year older then the girl he really wasn't sure what he should do. The girl backed away and offered him a smile as she wiped her tears away. He smiled back and then the pair turned toward the officer, hands clasped, they walked into the police car.

**-At the Police Station-**

"Names." asked an old police officer from behind the desk.

"Kurt Wagner." the boy stated in his slight accent.

The policeman wrote down the boy's name on a piece of paper and then looked up at the girl expectantly, but she continued to glare at him and clutch her bear.

"Name, girl." he demanded.

"No." she stated green eyes still hard.

"Look. I know you've been through a lot tonight but I need your name." he continued trying to get her to answer him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because only Mama and Papa can use that name."

The police officer sighed and rubbed his temples, before turning back to the elder brother.

"Does she go by anything other then her name?" he asked finally.

Kurt glanced from the police officer and then to his half-sister. His golden colored eyes searched her green ones waiting for permission. She granted it to him after a few minutes of stubbornness.

"Rogue." Kurt stated flatly.

The police officer wrote the name down not even caring anymore since all of the pair records had burned in the house. He stamped the paper work and then the pair were carted off to the nearest orphanage.

02020202

It wasn't even two days after the fire that Kurt and Rogue were adopted. When the owner of the orphanage had brought them down to meet their new guardian Kurt and Rogue were once again holding hands, while Rogue clutched Blaze.

The woman was tall, her hair was unnaturally red and pulled up into a bun, and her eyes were a murky gold and light brown. She wore a tight red three piece suit and a pair of red stilettos, while a pair of slim black glasses were perched on her slim nose.

"Are these them then?" she asked the supervisor.

"Yes, ma'am." the supervisor replied in a slightly unsteady voice, the new woman turned to Kurt and Rogue.

"I am Raven. I will be taking care of you from now on alright?" She asked them in a some what forced voice.

Kurt and Rogue nod, though Kurt notices that Rogue squeezes his hand just a little bit harder as they both watch Raven sign the papers. Raven then shepherds the pair into her car and they're off without even a glance backward at the orphanage.

"Now listen up." Raven stated in a no nonsense voice. "You are mine now. First you will address me as Raven or ma'am none of this 'mom' stuff. Second you are to do chores around the house and at my coffee shop, while I go to work. You will go to school without any complaining. And third," for this she turned to look both of them in the eye, "You NEVER want to make me mad."

Kurt gulped but nodded none the less. Rogue stared at this woman eyes hard and mistrusting, not that Raven cared, but Rogue to nodded. Raven turned back and speed down the highway. Kurt looked out the window as the next twenty-three hours passes in the quiet car. Rogue snuggled up beside him, Blaze still clutched to her chest. He wrapped his hoddie around her and then soon fell asleep himself.

02020202

It took some time but when Kurt and Rogue woke they were already arriving at Bayville. It looked like your average small town, but as they passed Lake George into the heart of the town they passed an elegant stone house.

"Woow." Rogue cooed before turning to Raven "Who lives there?"

"Pfft" Raven laughed "That's Charles Xavier's place. A grumpy sort of man it's rumored that he feeds the people who go to visit his house to some mutant dog that he keeps locked up in the basement. So if your a bad little girl I might just have to send you to see him to see if the rumors are true."

Rogue squeaked and hide under Kurt's hoddie. Kurt hugged her close protecting his sister.

"Hey that's not nice!" Kurt yelled

"Don't contradict me boy!" Raven warned.

Kurt fell silent as he caught the flash of intent in Raven's eyes. The trio continued on into the town until Raven pointed out a small corner store named "The Waking Raven".

"That's my shop. When your both a little older I expect you to help out around there, but for now you are to go over to the shop everyday after school and on Saturdays to help out."

"What about Sunday?" Kurt asked.

"Sunday, we are closed so you will stay and help out at the house." Raven said as the light changed and they continued on for another seven to eight blocks.

When the car finally came to a stop in the drive way of a simple two story house with blue sidings and white trimming. As Kurt and Rogue made there way out of the car threw the odd garden that grew before the house they couldn't help but note all the black raven statues, hangings, and living ravens that were scattered around the house.

Once inside they found a house that was again simple and clean with hard wood flooring, a tiled kitchen and bathroom. The living room had an older TV sitting atop a cabinet but it looked like it would still work. Raven lead the two up the stairs where she showed them two small bedrooms that were across the hall from each other.

"Good night." Raven stated before disappearing into her own master bedroom

Kurt leads tiny Rogue into her room and tucks her in and only once he is sure she is truly asleep does he leave to get ready for bed himself. Once tucked into bed himself he stares up at the ceiling.

"Well life sure has changes." Kurt thought with a bitter laugh before rolling over and falling asleep.

02020202

Life with Raven wasn't easy. She got mad even if they were a minute late home or to work. Rogue seemed to get a whole lot more of Raven's anger to the point that when Kurt came home Rogue would be covered in bruises and cuts. Yet each time he asked Rogue always replied with "Its nothing." Kurt gave up the day he walked in on one of these fights.

Kurt had walked into the house after closing up the shop, at the age of twelve, and walking home only to hear screaming voices and a flying plate, which he had to duck as to avoid being hit. Raven and Rogue stood in the middle of the living room in the middle of a screaming match.

"...DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!"

"WHY NOT! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! I HATE IT HERE!" Rouge screamed tears flowing down her cheeks and onto the carpet.

"AND WHO'S GONNA TAKE A LITTLE NOBODY LIKE YOU IN?"

"I DON'T KNOW AND HONESTLY I DON'T CARE! ANY WHERE IS BETTER THEN WITH YOU! HELL I'LL GO TO THE FUCKING POLICE TO ESCAPE YOU!"

That broke Raven's hold. She picked up a vase and threw at the wall right above Rogue's head causing Rouge to duck. Raven then ran across the room to Rogue, wrapped both her hands around Rogue's neck and then slammed Rogue into the wall.

"NO YOU WILL NOT! YOU HEAR ME GIRL!" Raven screamed into Rogue's ear.

Kurt rushed forward and pulled Raven off Rogue who collapsed to the ground in a heap gasping for breath. Kurt crouched protectively over his little sister golden eyes glaring at their adoptive mother.

"BACK OFF" he growled.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE BOY!" Raven growled before storming out the front door.

Kurt waited until the car started and pulled out of the drive before he turned to check on Rogue. She was still shaking and crying and Kurt could see the bruises already forming around her neck. Kurt moved over and lifted his little sister up bridal style and took her upstairs. Once he had put her to bed he sat in front of her door until Raven passed and went into her own bedroom.

The next day was Sunday. Rogue left early and didn't return until late, but when she did return both Kurt and Raven's jaws dropped to the floor. An eleven year old Rogue walked in wear a pair of black combat boots, a tight black leather skirt with a matching tight shirt, and to top it all off she had a newly dyed pair of snow white bangs.

It had been that day that Rogue went ROGUE to everyone, except her brother though he too was pushed a little farther back. Rogue then began to take all that Raven dished out no longer caring for her own life.


	2. Chapter 1

PyrusAngel: Welcome to my story. Updates every couple days. Review if you like it.

Disclaimer: Sadly I only own my wonderful idea, the rest belongs to Stan Lee.

**Chapter 1: Social Status**

The alarm clock sounded before the sun had even risen. A sleepy seventeen year old Rogue groaned before slamming the off button. After stretching, with a yawn, she sat up and began her day, quickly brushing her teeth and getting dressed. Rogue wore her favorite pair of black combat boots, a pair of black boot cut jeans that had a rip over one knee, a dark purple off the shoulders shirt with sleeves that went to her elbows, and of course her favorite pair of leather fingerless black gloves. After running a brush threw her auburn and white hair, Rogue grabbed her bag and was out the door an apple in her hand for the road.

She ran more then walked down the sidewalk as the church around the corner tolled six o'clock just as Rogue made it to the coffee shop's back door. Grabbing the keys she opened the shop quickly getting to work. She shined all the tables, while the coffee and latte makers warmed up. Once that was done she prepared the first batch of cinnamon buns, chocolate chip cookies, and other such sugary confections.

The help arrived at seven o'clock in the form of Mia and Clara. Mia was a bouncy brunette with always tanned skin. She's 23 years old working while getting her bachelors in music education at the local college. Clara was a 30 year old dirty blonde haired single mom with two boys. She was the mother figure of the group, treating her younger coworkers like her children.

The two quickly got into the groove of things at "The Waking Raven". Clara was the first to notice that Rogue was still running around the shop when 7:20 came around so like anyone with some sense she went over to Rogue, who was busying herself by sweeping the floors.

"Rogue. Time for school" Clara stated grabbing the broom out of Rogue's hands.

"Ah don't wanna go!" Rogue fussed grabbing the broom back.

"Yes," Clara enforced just as Kurt walked in motorcycle helmet under his arm.

"Rogue." he called flatly.

Rogue looked up at him before sighing and moving to the back room to gather her things. Clara sent Kurt a warm smile before continuing to sweep the shop. Once Rouge returned she and Kurt waved to Mia and Clara.

"See you guys later." Mia called.

"Jah!" Kurt called back before walking out the door and getting on the bike Rogue behind him.

The ride to school was a short and silent one, but once they were walking Rogue's mood seemed to lighten a little bit.

"Hmm" she yawned "Ano'der long day...is it over y'et?"

"Nah sorry sheila, day just begun. Trust me Ah know, Wands here already took meh baby." came an Australian spiced voice.

Rogue and Kurt turned to see John and Wanda sitting with the others in the ally between the gym and science buildings adjacent to the court yard. John smirked as they came forward while Wanda was busy reading her wiccan book of spells that Rogue had got her for her birthday last year.

"Johnny, knowing you and your lighter half the school would be up in flames before lunch." Wanda stated not even looking up from her book.

"Hey vere is everyone else?" Kurt asked flopping down against one of the walls.

"Here We ARE!" came Kitty's loud voice.

The bouncing brunette came around the corner pulling Lance and Forge behind her, while Tabitha, Lexa, and Jubilee walked slower a book open as they all crammed for some test or other as always. Kitty sat down beside Kurt with a giggle, while Lance took his position on her other side. Forge pulled out his latest contraption and began tinkering with it. Rogue could only watch as her friends began to gather in their little hide away, as they always did in the morning.

"So if its a triangle you use base times height to find the volume?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes." came Lexa's flat reply.

"And you use the same one for area right?" Jubilee asked next.

"No, you would use one-half time base times height." Lexa explained

"AHH this is so confusing!" Tabitha called out as she threw her arms up in frustration.

She did this as she, Lexa, and Jubilee continued to study passing behind Rogue, to joined Lance, Kitty, and Kurt on the ground against the wall, causing Rogue to duck away from Tabitha's flying arms. It was a side effect from all the beatings Raven had given her over the years, Rogue could honestly admit she hated it when people touched her. Even worst was when it was Raven who touched her, yup that was a hundred times worst then "regular" people.

Rogue was jolted out of her thoughts when Todd and Fred showed up, which meant food! Rogue perked up as soon as Fred handed her a warm homemade biscuit. It was so warm and buttery that Rogue groaned in happiness.

"Oh Fred this is amazing!" Kitty cooed.

"Yeah top notch if Raven weren't such a bitch Ah'd invite yah f'er a job." Rogue laughed before taking another bite.

"Yeah, thanks though Rogue." Fred laughed taking a bite of his own biscuit.

They all continued to enjoy their food that is until John's constant chatter came to a sudden stop. Rogue looked up at the same moment as Wanda and Kitty.

"AHH why are they here!" Kitty groaned.

There in the court yard sat the crazy popular crowd that no one in this motley crew was happy with. The head girl was southern exchange student Belladonna, your classic blonde hair blue eyed back stabbing spoiled bitch. Belladonna's right hand girl was red head Jean Gray the supermodel thin student body president. Together they were followed by their wanna-be friends Amara, Danielle, and Rahne.

Then one couldn't forget the boy toy squad lead by Belladonna's fawned over, womanizer, boy toy known as Remy LeBeau. The tall, sunglasses wearing, dark, and handsome southern gentleman that every girl in the school had a crush on. Hell Rogue was 100% sure there was a Remy LeBeau fan club and stalker club, so Belladonna made sure all the girls knew he was taken.

Scott sat beside Jean his red shades down while a hand combed threw Jean's fiery red hair. Beside the top two show dogs most of the other guys were either friends of the wanna-bes or 'charity' cases on Belladonna's part each time Principle Kelly told her to add more people. So now there was Amara's boy toy Alex, Rahne's Roberto and Bobby, while Danielle just played babysitter to for all the guys plus Jamie, Sam, play boy Pietro, and Ray.

"I can't believe it I thought we made it clear this was our turf!" Lance growled moving to stand.

"Lance, sit." Rogue growled.

Lance looked at her and sat back down, Kitty began trying to calm him down. It would have been great if Lance was the only one on edge, but it was obvious that Wanda, Kurt, Tabitha, and Jubilee were all on edge as well. Rogue was controlling the situation at least until Amara and Jubilee made eye contact.

"What you want, traitor!" Amara screamed across the court yard.

"Nothing from a fat, little, ugly backstabbing bitch!" Jubilee yelled back.

"Hoe, no you didn't!" Amara yelled.

Now everyone was paying attention to the two groups, several students scrambled out of the line of fire between the groups as soon as Amara stood up. Tabitha held Jubilee back, while Wanda and Rogue stood. Across the yard Belladonna and Jean were standing, while Alex and Sam where busy holding Amara back.

Rogue moved out of the ally's shadows, Wanda at her side, she couldn't help but notice how half of the popular kids didn't even care that Amara had started something, again. Jamie, Bobby, and Ray continued their stupid game of monkey in the middle, Pietro was trying to hit on some blonde bimbo, Remy surprisingly was having a civil conversation with Danielle, both of whom had their backs to the whole scene Amara had begun.

"Bella let me at her! I can't let her..." Amara began but Belladonna cut her off.

"Mara shut up!" Belladonna screamed, Amara instantly clammed up, and Bella turned back to Wanda and Rogue.

"Can't keep the muzzle on those little pups can you, Gothica?" Belladonna asked Wanda

"Can't keep the princess' mouth clean can you, Prep?" Wanda replied.

"Vampire," Jean retorted.

"Bimbos," Wanda said smoothly.

"Lying Gaiter Ass," Belladonna said a little bit flustered.

"Oh, no. I'm just pointing out what everyone else here knows, besides that little boy toy of yours." Wanda replied with a smirk.

"Hey! Don't beh pull'in Remy in'tah all dis crap!" Remy yelled lifting his sunglasses to look at the group, but one glare from Belladonna and Wanda made him stand and move toward them.

Rogue only then noticed that he towered over the four of them, even Jean who was a happy five foot eleven inches tall. Remy had layered dark chocolate hair and light brown eyes, but Rogue wasn't sure about them because every now and then she could of sworn there was a flash of black in his eyes where the whites should have been. As soon as Remy was within arm's reach Belladonna clamped onto his arm. Before any words could be said though the bell sounded and Victor Creed appeared around a near by corner.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STANDING AROUND FOR? GET TO CLASS! NOOOOWWW!" Victor yelled in his demanding gym teacher yell.

Belladonna and Wanda glared at each other, while Rogue and Jean glared at each other before both parties turned on their heals and marched back to their corners. Once back with the group Rogue sighed.

"Sorry Wands. Ah just couldn't find meh voice tah'day."

"It's alright Rogue!" Wanda said throwing an arm around Rogue's shoulders, "You've helped out before. So your having an off day don't worry I'm here for you."

"Ve are all here for each other" Kurt corrected as they all moved on to first period.

The halls as always were noisy and chaotic, but in all the chaos Lexa was able to come up beside Rogue and ask a simple question that had them all on edge.

"So how is Jubilee a traitor?" Lexa asked.

Instantly Jubilee and Kitty froze at their lockers, Lance met Rogue's gaze, while Kurt and Tabitha moved just a little bit closer so that Jubilee and Kitty where behind them. Rogue glanced back to Wanda who gave a shake of her head. Rogue nodded before looking back at Lexa.

"Its a rather sore subject Lex, an' definitely not one tah'be discussed now. One day we'all tell yah though." Rogue explained

Though Lexa nodded that she understood Rogue felt bad about keeping the new girl in the dark. Thankfully though tactful Forge quickly changed the subject to something much more pressing.

"So first period?"

"Ah...Right!" Kitty laughed closing her locker "Well I'll see you guys later, English woo! You coming Kurt? Johnny?"

"Oi, I'm coming!" Johnny yelled before taking off after Kitty and Kurt, an odd black leather bound book in his hand.

"Lexa come on science, now tell me have you figured out how to create that..." Forge asked as he looped his arm with Lexa's before leading her down the hall toward the science wing.

Rogue and Wanda could only laugh as they all went their separate ways. Fred and Jubilee to foods, while Todd, Tabitha and Lance headed up to Math. Rogue and Wanda on the other hand trudged down to gym class where they quickly got changed into their gym uniforms before heading up to the gym.

"So howz life with Pietro be'ing at home?" Rogue ask Wanda as they walked up the stairs.

"Same old same old. New girlfriend, bimbo, or some other hoe walks in every day." Wanda shrugged and they both laughed as they walked into the gym.

There were two gym teachers Mr. Logan and Mr. Creed and saying that they disliked each other was an understatement! These two men HATED each other with a passion. So it wasn't at all surprising to find them yelling at each other as soon as one walked into the gym, and today wasn't any different.

"... and you and your posy need to get a life. Or work out more." Logan was yelling.

"Yeah well least I don't flirt with little girls." Victor retorted.

"I do NOT!"

"DO TOO just ask that one there." Victor yelled pointing at Rogue.

"STRIPES!" Logan yelled and she ran and saluted him.

"Sir yes sir!" Rogue said holding back her smile.

"Do I flirt with you? And be honest for Mr. Creed please."

"No, sir." Rogue stated and Logan gave Victor a smirk.

"Bah! A trained monkey is all." Victor claimed before walking out his class scurrying behind him.

Once the coast was clear Logan and Rogue looked at each other and nearly fell to the ground laughing their asses off.

"I-I told you those acting lessons with Wade would come in handy" Logan laughed.

"And Ah haven't argu'ed with yah since the first class an' that was three years ago!" Rogue laughed with him too.

"Ahem! Alright you maggots line UP!" Logan called after collecting himself.

Rogue rushed back to Wanda while all the others around them too lined up on the blue line so that Logan could take role. Once he was done, they were free to do as they wished so Rogue and Wanda walked around the room talking about nothing in particular. Once the bell rang ending first period Rogue said her good byes to Wanda and moved onto her next class, math.

Math was okay in Rogue's opinion. She sat near the window, she understood it for the most part, and Mr. Worthington was cool enough to set aside extra time during the day if she need the help. The bad part about math were all the other bimbo's who fawned over Mr. Worthington, disregarding the fact he was engaged to Alice Xavier.

Rogue walked in and robotically took her seat in the middle of the row beside the windows. She pulled out her book and her notebook as well as her little sketch book that Wanda had gotten her from Barnes & Nobles. Rogue flipped to her latest drawling and continued to sketch.

The sketch was mainly black with a wilting rose in the center. Chains had been roughly sketched pulling the rose downward into the darkness. With a heavy sigh Rogue's pencil began on its own to fill in the many empty areas of the sketch. That was until someone bumped into her arm sending her pencil sailing across the page, ruining the flower.

Rogue's head popped up green eyes glaring at the idiot who had ruined the sketch, all those hours wasted now. There towering above her stood a smiling Remy Lebeau. She growled even more as he leaned over looking at the drawling that was now ruined.

"Remy sorry bout dat petite. He don't mean to mess up yahr drawlin'. 'Y such a bell femma draw'in such a dark thin' any'ay?" Remy asked even though Rogue had already slammed the sketchbook closed, thankfully Mr. Worthington spoke before Rogue let this kid have it.

"Mr. LeBeau would you kindly find your way back to your seat!" Mr. Worthington stated in his calm yet-I-am-clearly-angry voice.

"Ahhh...Remy gotta get going, chere." Remy stated not even acknowledging Mr. Worthington's words but going back to his seat none the less.

Rogue saw Mr. Worthington roll his eyes once before returning to the lesson. When the bell rang Rogue was up and out the door before anyone could stop her. She was up the stairs and in the art room in no time flat, and after a few moments to catch her breath Rogue couldn't help the small smile as she took in the smells of the art room.

If there was one place that was a 'home' in this school, it was Ms. Sara Smith's art room, though all her students called her Paint. The smell of paint, clay, charcoal, smoke, pastels, and some other type of earthy smells that Rogue had never been able to give a name too, always brought comfort to those who entered the room.

"Rogue? What's up with you?" Paint asked from her seat behind an easel working on her latest drawling.

"Some jack'ass ruine'd meh sketch." Rogue explained pulling out the sketch book to show Paint.

Paint looked at the ruined work and sighed, while Rogue on the other hand was busy looking at Paint's drawling. A large gray wolf's face looked back at Rogue, it was clearly feminine in it's facial features and its eyes were a striking robin's egg blue. Rogue was sure that Paint could give a rock any feeling it wanted if she had the time to do such a thing.

"She's beautiful." Rogue whispered in awe.

"Why thank you. I just finished," Paint said as she swiveled around her back now to the large wolf, "Rogue may I ask you a question"

"Sure," Rogue answered automatically as she moved around the room and pulled out her own painting.

This one had been of a pond originally but recently it had begun to take on a life of its own to the point even Rogue didn't know what it was going to end up being. Rogue began to set herself up on the easel next to Paint.

"Well all your sketches...they're kinda of...dark, I guess is the word I'm looking for." Paint continued "Is there something wrong in your life? At home maybe?"

It was at those words that Rogue's hand froze and she stared blankly at the canvas before her. She knew that Paint had hit the nail on the head but didn't want to worry her. So with a semi forced half smile Rogue turned to Paint.

"No Ah've just been watchin' all dese horror movies with Lance an' Wanda. Ah guess dey've been gettin' tah meh." Rogue explained in an attempt at an airy carefree laugh.

"All right, but if you ever want to talk about it I'm here for you." Paint stated noticing other students walking in, though the look in her light brown eyes clear screamed I-don't-believe-a-word-you-just-said look in them.

As Paint walked away Rogue turned once again to the canvas before her. It was a mess. Dark blurred thorns now arched over the now midnight blue pond, which instead of having plentiful fish was barren and empty. There was no longer a bank, though Rogue could of swore she had sketched one before she had begun painting.

"_Well Ah guess its my type of inner pond..."_ Rogue thought with a dark defeated laugh.

With another heavy sigh Rogue put her headphones on and hit play. With Snow Patrol "Called Out In The Dark" playing loudly in her ears Rogue picked up her thinner brush and dipped it into the darkest purple in her pallet. She created small swirls in the midnight blue water trying to give the water some type of depth.

Once she was satisfied with the swirls she took the next brush. She began to sketch blurry reeds in the lower areas of the canvas. She uses soft almost fleeting movements as if the brush and paint would go threw the canvas if she pressed to hard. By the time the bell rang Rogue was sitting in her chair staring blankly at the canvas, wondering what the hell it was becoming.

"Rogue, bell!" Paint called after pulling out on of Rogue's ear buds.

"Oh?! Sorry Paint." Rogue faltered a bit as she packed up her iPod and then put her canvas away to dry.

She waved good bye to Paint before leaving the classroom and heading to her locker to meet Kurt and John for science. Sure enough the flame haired boy and her golden eyed half-brother were there waiting for her.

"Oi! Rogue what took yah so long?" John asked as he bounced down the hall toward the science wing.

"Ah got a bit distracted with mah pain'tin." she confessed as Kurt came up beside her.

Kurt took her gloved hand in his bare one, and gave her a soft half smile. Rogue looked away from her brother knowing she should tell him what was going on, but then again he would only worry.

"_No it's better this way."_ Rogue told herself just as they arrived at their science classroom.

Hank McCoy was mixing something in a large beaker when they walked in. Rogue dropped Kurt's hand only to grab John's.

"OI! Rogue Ah wanna see! PLEASE!" John complained as Rogue pulled him away from Hank's chemicals.

"No! Wanda said Ah had tah make sure yah didn't blow up Hank's science lab dis year." Rogue stated in a stern whisper.

"Awww" John pouted head low as he flopped into his seat.

Rogue just shook her head and took her seat waiting for Mr. McCoy to begin the class, suddenly Rogue felt an odd presence in the seat behind her. At first she chose to ignore the person, but the person began poking her shoulder so she turned around. And instantly she wished she hadn't.

"Chere, yah nev'a answer'd Remy's question." Yes you guessed it right, there behind her sat none other then Remy LeBeau.

"_Why MEH!"_ Rogue groaned inwardly.

Once she had seen who it was Rogue attempted to turn right back around, but he grabbed her upper arm stopping her. Her head jolted up to meet his eyes, they still seemed odd to her... almost fake in the way they took in the light. Before Rogue could pull him off her though Kurt was standing there his hand on Remy's wrist.

"Let. Go. Of. Meh. Schwester." Kurt growled golden eyes flashing dangerously.

Remy and Kurt's stand off continued at least until John stood, which got Hank's attention REALLY fast. Once Hank took in the situation he began to make his way toward the back of the room.

"Now gentleman I am sure there is no need for violence. Now on the count of three Remy let go of Rogue, Kurt let go of Remy, and John sit down." Hank said in his matter of fact voice.

"OI! What did Ah do?" John asked in his shocked voice.

"One," Hank continued ignoring the flame hair boy, "Two. Three."

Remy released Rogue's arm, Kurt released Remy's wrist, and John was still standing arms folded across his chest.

"St. John! Sit Down!" Hank stated in a flat no nonsense tone that shocked many.

John continued to stand until Kurt put a hand on his shoulder. John looked at him once then turned to meet Rogue's eyes, she was glaring at him, and he threw his arms up in defeat and sat down. Hank now satisfied that the problem was over motioned for Remy to return to his seat, while moving back up the front.

"Well then shall we begin?" Hank asked once at the front with his lab equipment.

The rest of science went by without much, besides the minor explosion Rogue and John created when it was there turn to show what they had learned. Rogue wasn't happy that the ends of her hair were now singed thanks to the mad Aussie. Rogue thanked all the gods when the bell ran and she was allowed to bolt out of the room. She knew Kurt would scold her later but she really didn't care, she HAD to get out of there before anything else happened.

Rogue ducked into the lunch room where her study hall was and saw Logan sitting at the front table as always. She smiled and walked over to him and leaned on the edge of the table.

"What happened to you, Stripes?" he asked pointing the end of his pencil toward her hair.

"Johnny and Hank's lab hap'end to meh. Ah swear if anythin' else hap'ens tah'day Ah will go crazy!" Rogue groaned hitting her books gently against her head for that little bit of emphasis.

"You don't gotta tell me kiddo. So where yah off tah today?" He asked her still looking at his clipboard.

"Ah was think'in the roof."

"Sal'right by me, kid." Logan said checking off her name but he looked up face serious "Just don't jump off, kid."

"Don't worry Ah ain't that far yet, Logan." Rogue laughed as she left.

"Just sayin kid, just sayin." Logan mumbled.

Rogue made her way threw the halls a little pep in her step as she scaled the stairs to the fenced roof top. Once outside she took a deep breath, pulled her bag off, and stretched.

"AHH dat felt good." She sighed before pulling out her larger sketch pad.

This one was newer and only had a few beginning sketches in it. Rogue had begun to sketch the roof top view on the first page and decided to work on that one some more. She hummed as she worked her pencil gliding over the page creating soft feather light strokes. This sketch in Rogue's mind was peaceful. It was a sketch that embodied a light, airy, feeling.

"_Why can't life be lighthearted like this?"_ Rouge wondered as the sun warmed her chilled skin.

Soon enough though the peace was broken by yells and footsteps from the halls below. Knowing that the bell had obviously rung Rogue packed up her sketch pad and sung her messenger bag back over her shoulder. She then took a deep breath before opening the door and descending down into the halls below, she didn't want to be late to lunch again.


	3. Chapter 2

PyrusAngel: Well here we are agin! Thank You to all of you who reviewed :D I'll probably update every 5 days or so. Thanks again and Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nope sorry I don't own anything.

_Review..._

_Soon enough though the peace was broken by yells and footsteps from the halls below. Knowing that the bell had obviously rung Rogue packed up her sketch pad and sung her messenger bag back over her shoulder. She then took a deep breath before opening the door and descending down into the halls below, she didn't want to be late to lunch again._

**Chapter 2: Mad Crazy Wade Wilson**

Rogue hated the noise of the cafeteria so ever since she could remember she and her friends had always eaten outside under the massive oak tree that grew in the courtyard. Today Rogue was the first one at the tree, she fell onto the grass with a sigh and waited for the others. Thankfully she wasn't waiting alone for long.

"Rogue!" came Kitty's jubilant yell as she carried her lunch tray while Jubilee, Lance, and Tabitha made their way over behind Kitty.

Rogue waved as the peppy brunette sat cross legged, in one elegant motion, beside Rogue while the others filled in around them.

"So Jubes. Tabby. How was that math test?" Lance asked taking a bit out an apple.

"I failed I just know it." Jubes claimed with a frown.

"Ah don't undera-stand why dah two of yah can't just pass dat damn class already." Came John's accented and food filled voice.

Rogue and the others looked up to see Wanda, John, Kurt, Lexa, and Forge walking toward them. Kurt sat beside Rogue a smile on his face as he handed her a paper brown bag. She gave him a smile in return as she took the bag and opened it, pulling out her favorite Nutella and strawberry sandwich along with a peach and a can of Coca-Cola.

"Have Ah eve-a told yah Ah luv yah, Kurt." Rogue asked as she popped the can open taking a large gulp of the bubbly drink.

"Many timez," Kurt chuckled before they both turned back to the conversation at hand.

"I know why they do it." Lexa stated in her normal flat tone.

"You wouldn't." Tabitha gasped a shocked on both her face and Jubilee's, Lexa could only smile.

"They have a crush on Mr. Worthington." a cheshire like grin spreading across Lexa's face.

"NOOO!" Tabitha and Jubilee screamed before dramatically falling over.

"Hey watch it yo!" Todd yelled as Jubilee almost kicked his root beer.

"Sorry," Jubes apologies with a nervous laugh.

"You two do realize he's getting married next month...right?" Fred asked in between mouth fulls of chips as he sat down beside Todd.

"Sadly yes...But I mean everyone knows marriages don't normally last. Someone always cheats at one point or another..." Jubilee trailed in a semi-hopeful voice until Tabitha cut in.

"There's still a chance!" Tabitha yelled with a cheer.

"You guys do realize that we don't live in Hollywood or a reality show right?" Forge asked.

Jubilee opened her mouth to say something back, but closed it unable to form a reply. They all laughed unable to hold it back. Rogue took another bite out of her sandwich and soon leaned back against the tree, content in the lighthearted air that now surrounded her and her friends._ "This is how it should be."_ Rogue thought with a sigh.

"So Rogue, What's been up with you?" Wanda asked while arching a single dark eyebrow.

"Ah'm guessin' dat Johnny an' Kurt happened tah tell yah about class, but yeah. Remy LeBeau ruined a sketch of mine and has been buggin' meh ever since."Rogue admitted.

"Now that doesn't sound like Remy at all." Jubilee murmured softly.

"I like don't know what you mean by that, because he can like so be a brown nose sometimes." Kitty interjected with a flurry of hand motions.

"You're one to talk." Forge stated with a small laugh as he tinkered away.

"GAH!" Kitty gasped before tossing a tiny rock at Forge, who dodged it without looking up.

"Either way. It don't mattah." Rogue sighed ending the discussion, even though Wanda had opened her mouth to add something.

"Oh, no no no girl. Please do continue dis enlightenin' conversation." came a rich southern accented voice from behind Wanda.

They all looked up to see Jean and Belladonna walking toward them, the latter looking very ticked off. Rogue glared them both down causing the two rival teens to stop a couple of steps farther from the group then they looked like they meant to, though Rogue wasn't the only intimidating face in the group. Wanda had conveniently slipped John his lighter as soon as Belladonna had spoken, so now the flame haired boy was busy opening, clicking the flame to life, and then closing the metal lid. Lexa wasn't looking at the two girls, but she was cracking her knuckles noisily. The rest glared just as hard as the preps, showing the group's displeasure at being over heard.

"V'at dah yeh vant?" Kurt asked his accent thickened by anger.

"My my what company you keep Kitty." Jean commented ignoring Kurt's comment.

"I suggest you either answer him, or bug off." Fred said his words enforced by the cracking of his own sausage sized knuckles.

"Shut yah mouth tubby!" Belladonna growled before turning back to Rogue.

"Ah wanna know 'y my cher, been talkin tah a no go'd freak l'ahke yah!" Belladonna stated, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Back off you flying hoe!" Jubilee yelled getting to her feet, her yellow coat swishing around her.

"Yellow Bitch." Belladonna rounded on Jubilee her hand flying up ready to swing and hit Jubilee, the only thing that stopped her was Lexa shooting up and grabbing hold of Belladonna's hand before it could hit Jubilee. "Don't touch me!" Belladonna growled, pulling her arm back away from Lexa.

Lexa stared down Belladonna, watching her with narrowed predator like black eyes. Jean was the one who made the next move, kicking Forge's machine from his hands causing it to fly threw the air and land in a puddle.

"NOO!" Forge cried, turning and scrambling after his machine. However Jean already stood in between them with her foot on top of Forge's machine, causing Forge to wince.

"What happened between them? She asked.

"Who?" Forge asked, visibly worried about the state of his machine.

"Remy and her." Jean repeated obviously getting angrier as Forge glanced back at his friends, so she not so gently dug her heal into the machine "Tell. Me."

"Remy messed up Rogue's sketch and now he won't leave her alone." Forge yelled out in panic reaching for the machine.

Jean gave a satisfied grin before lifting her high heeled shoe out of the mangled machine. Forge scooped up his machine, fussing over it as if it were a baby and not a hunk of metal. Rogue growled at the look Jean was making.

"Ah'll just see if dats true." Belladonna glared at Rogue before kicking dirt into Wanda and John's faces.

"I...Hate..Her." Wanda coughed out harshly leaning on John for support.

"Aye, Ah know, sheila." John comforted, patting her head.

"John." Wanda said in a nonsense tone.

"Yes, sheila?" John asked.

"Don't touch me." Wanda stated with a half hidden smile when John pulled his hand back and raised them above his head in surrender.

"Well Wanda you can join the club." Jubilee shot back as she flopped back onto the grass.

"I believe we ALL have a permanent membership to that club." Lance scoffed one arm now slung over Kitty's shoulders.

"Ain't dat dah truth!" Rogue smirked.

"You got a point there." Todd and Fred said together.

"Yup," Lexa chimed in.

"Agreed!" Kurt yelled holding his can in the air.

"To the 'Tortured by Belladonna' Club" Tabitha called, with laughs and cheers they all toasted clinking cans, cartons, and plastic bottles together. Once the toast was done however they all began to eat in silence, at least until Todd spoke.

"Yo, Forge you okay buddy?" Todd asked hopping over to the silently crying genius.

"No...No I am not alright. My baby, my beautiful baby." Forge sobbed.

"Hey man I'm sure you can fix her." Lance encouraged before softly adding "You've already fixed it fives times before."

"That's not the point." Forge murmured, "I don't have the drive to finish it anymore."

"Come on man! You can do it!" John cheered.

"Yeah don't let those bitches get you down." Tabitha added, but Forge continued to shake his head.

They all glanced at each other trying to come up with what to say next, but Fred standing beat them all to it. The large man moved around the circle until finally getting beside Forge and Todd. Fred placed a large hand on Forge's slim shoulder, which caused the genius to jump.

"You owe it to not to your self, but to your creation, to bring it to life." Fred stated eyes hard and serious, "Its like when you fall off a bike or even a bull, you have to get back on or risk never being able to do it again." Still seeing the down look in Forge's eyes Fred continued, "When I'm making a new recipe I can't give up no matter how many times I screw up, or someone else causes me to screw up. I have to keep moving forward in order to finally get that final product, to bring the food to life. If I ever gave up on a dish, it would be similar to killing a still breathing baby. Your the same way. If you leave her here now then she never lives, try again and one day she will. Do you get it?" Fred smiled at Forge.

"Yeah," Forge finally said after a few minutes, "Yeah...Yeah I think get it."

As Forge's smile returned Todd and Fred helped him to his feet just as the bell rang for next period. They all sighed and gathered everything up before moving back into the hallways of Bayville High. Rogue, Tabitha, John, and Wanda waved goodbye to the others before making their way to the theater.

"John give it to me." Wanda stated once the theater doors were in sight.

"But Wands you just given it back!" John continued to whine.

"I know but you know that was an emergency AND that you are not allowed to have anything that dangerous around Mr. Wilson." Wanda stated a smirk on her face as John opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, like a fish.

"She's got yah dere Johnny-boy. Betsy did say dat several timez at dah begin'ing of dah year, hell she even hung up dat poster, 'memer?." Rogue laughed pointing to the said poster that hung on the theater door, which read.

_ATTENTION: Crazy person residing beyond this door._

_If you __have any__ of the following things on you __DO NOT ENTER__:_

_Katanas, chimichangas, dynamite, lighters, keys, squirrels, monkeys, motorcycles, guns, bombs, needles, ANY types of swords, scissors, light sabers, glue, glitter, laser pointers, automatic stamps, ANY type of weaponry, ANY types of animals, and flashlights._

_If __you are any__ of the following __DO NOT ENTER__:_

_Squirrel, Penguin, Ninja, Ex-Army official, Mexican, Monkey, Cowboy, Alien, Fluffy Puppy_

_If you pass the things listed above then please make sure to keep your money on your person, your eyes in your head, and please DO NOT feed the animal._

"Yeah that's a weird sign," Tabitha concluded, while John glanced from the poster to Wanda's outstretched hand.

"ALRIGHT!" he finally yelled, slamming his lighter into her hand.

"Better. Now have fun you three." Wanda said disappearing down the hall to her design class.

Rogue, Tabitha, and John then opened the door and walked into the strangest sight of the day. On stage sat their theater teacher Wade Wilson, who probably shouldn't be teaching and should be in an insane asylum instead of teaching unstable teenagers the art of acting, sitting cross legged upon his red plush throne like chair in the center of the stage. Now if you were thinking that was the weird part then you obviously don't know Wade Wilson. No today's oddity was the fact that Belladonna was pinned under the gold legs of the chair, while Wade Wilson pulled what looked like dozens of poison blow darts out of his arm as he sang rather loudly and off key.

"Till everything burns, While everyone screams, Burning in their lies, Burning my dreams, All of this hate, And all of this pain, I'll burn it all down, As my anger reigns, Till everything burns, Ooh, oh!" Wade sang at the top of his lungs as he pulled out the last blow dart.

"Ahem!" Tabitha coughed causing Wade to turn and look at them a little confused, before realization dawned on him.

"Sup, Trouble Tabby? Kind of you and the Marvelous Stripes to return to my little kingdom." both girls smiled and then went to their seats.

"What about ME?" Johnny asked a little panicked asWade studied the orange hair boy.

"Who you?" He asked, all three of them did a face-palm before Rogue went back and slapped John across the face causing a large red mark to appear.

"HAHA!" Wade laughed demonically, "Ok Ok, now I know." Wade stood and patted John's head gently while John rubbed the cheek Rogue had hit, "You can go sit down now, Wimp Wick."

"WHAT ABOUT ME!" Belladonna yelled still pinned under the chair.

"Shut up, SPY!" Wade yelled storming back over to the blonde and poking her cheek with his boot "Who yah work fer? The squirrels? The Georgia Ninja? AH knew it! It's the MEXICANS!"

As Wade continued to rant and rave at Belladonna, while the rest laughed and talked. John continued to rub his cheek as he went and sat beside Rogue whimpering softly, while Tabitha laughed with some of the other girls in the class.

"You hit me as hard as you could didn't you?" John asked in a hushed whisper.

"John, yah would've been through that wall if Ah had." Rogue answered as the theater door opened again.

"Thank God, Remy. Get meh Outa Here!" she yelled as the tall brown haired man walked in his tan duster, with all its many pockets, fluttering as the door shut behind him.

"AHHH..." Wade sighed, "LeBeau. Guess your gonna have me let dis spy out ain't cha?" causing Remy to laugh.

"Aye. Wilson." Remy stated with a wave of his hand.

Wade did as he was told lifting the chair allowing Belladonna to clamber out from under the chair. She dusted off her designer jeans before jumping off the stage and going to sit beside Remy, kissing his cheek dramatically. Wade just rolled his eyes before flopping back into his chair and pulling out his watch. Wade shook his wrist wildly before pulling out a hammer and bashing the watch several times.

"Well well seeing as my watch appears to have broken... again." he stated tossing the hammer over his shoulder where it hit the back stage wall and landed with a distinct 'thud'.

"You wouldn't mind would you?" Tabby asked as she stood pulling out her brightly colored iPod.

"Not at all. Plug it in, Tabby Cat." Wade dismissed her with a wave of his hand as he pulled out his cell phone, "Moldy? Yeah sorry but Betsy said I can't take the job. Why? Oh because Potty Wee Potter is her favorite character. Yeah apparently. Yeah sorry."

Tabitha ignored Wade's phone call and went over to the sound system and plugged in her iPod. After a minute of scanning for a song the blonde settled for an upbeat techno song. Rogue could only smirk as Mt Eden Dubstep "Still Alive" blared threw the theater's speakers.

_I've learned to lose_

_I've learned to win_

_I've turned my face against the wind_

_I will move fast_

_I will move slow_

_Take me where I have to go_

Tabitha laughed happily as the heavy basses assaulted everyone's senses. Rogue sank a little farther down into her seat until the low bass was literally moving her. She smiled a large cheshire smile as John pulled her out of the chair so they could join Tabitha who was already dancing on stage with the other students.

Rogue could see Tabitha and her wild partner in crime, AJ, jumping up and down their colored blonde hair whipping all around their faces. On the other side of the stage was Jared who had his arms around Sam, _"One of dah few couples dat I hav' met that actually didn't make meh wannna puke,"_ Rogue thought. Together they were slowly swaying from side to side just relaxing and watching AJ and Tabitha's crazy spectacle called dancing.

_I've learned to lose_

_I've learned to win_

_I've turned my face against the wind_

_I will move fast_

_I will move slow_

_Take me where I have to go_

Rogue watched as Damien came up from behind her and lead John over to Tabitha and AJ who were now accompanied by several other head banging people. They were all quiet a sight with their partly died hair and their slow and fast movements. Rogue on the other hand swayed slowly but meaningfully in place, while Wade's chair stood regally behind her.

_I have to go (to go)_

_I have to go (to go)_

_I have to go (to go)_

There was small scream and an eww from behind Rogue, which cause the normally uncaring girl to turn around to see what was happening. Honestly she wished she hadn't. There off stage stood Remy and Belladonna who were hard core slow grinding in the aisle, while poor sweet Magenta turned and ran back up to the stage her face bright red.

Magenta with her pitch black hair with its bright purple-pink stripes hide beside Rogue, Magenta's breathing a little hitched from her panic. Her face was still a dazzling bright red, which was a large contrast from her dark jeans, black and purple ripped up shirt, and her pale skin. Rogue smiled and roller her eyes when Magenta looked up at her, this caused the younger girl to smile softly. Pretty soon AJ and Tabitha had appeared and pulled both into the circle of dancers forcing both to dance rhythmically to the music that surrounded them.

_I've learned to lose_

_I've learned to win_

_I've turned my face against the wind_

_I will move fast_

_I will move slow_

_Take me where I have to go_

_I have to go (to go)_

Just as Rogue began to lose herself in the music, the music came screeching to a halt. All the students clamped their hands over their ears, Tabitha was the first to recover to spot Wade Wilson twirling the cord in his hand.

"Bellz rung, kidds. Leave before I sic those squirrelys on yah all." Wade stated with a sickening smile.

They all scurried around grabbing their bags and quickly exiting, demonic laughter drifting out after them. Rogue and Tabitha waved goodbye to Magenta and AJ who were headed up to the band rooms. John soon reappeared after having some type of conversation with Damien and the others about when they were going to have some kind of game night. Rogue's attention drifted away though as she was bumped out of someone's way and into the rambling John.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Rogue screamed rounding on the person and came face to face with none other then Belladonna.

"Watch where yah'r walking, rat!" Belladonna spat back.

Rogue's first clenched and just as she was about to give Belladonna a well earned punch to the face, a large white hand clamped around her wrist. Rogue and Belladonna looked up shocked to see Mr. Logan standing there a glare in his dark grey eyes.

"Ah suggest both yah back away from each other and apologize." he growled while both girls glared at each other before looking away.

"Sorry," Belladonna and Rogue growled at the same time.

"Good. Now Get!" he growled releasing them and waiting for both to trot off to their last class of the day.

Rogue was collected by Tabitha and John, and practically dragged down the hall toward English.

"OOOOO How Ah wish!" She grumbled.

"Now now luv." John said patting Rogue's hand gently, "You'll get'her one day."

"Yeah I mean one day SOMEONE'S gonna give that..." Tabitha began but a light voice cut her off.

"Now Tabitha remember you are in school. Language." Came Ms. Munroe's gentle reprimand as they finally came to English.

"Oh...Sorry Ms. Munroe. I'll..I'll be going now." Tabitha stuttered out, checks dusted red before she took off down the hall.

"Good day children." Ms. Munroe greeted John and Rogue with a warm smile.

Rogue smiled and then walked into the room. If there was one thing she liked about having English at the end of the day it was the fact that her teacher was Ms. Munroe. Ms. Munroe liked to keep her room warm, sunny, and full of plants. Rogue went over to her window seat and set her head down, the last reason she loved it was that Ms. Munroe let her sleep as long as her grades kept up, and with a day like today, Rogue sure needed it.

**-Dream-**

Rogue stood on a silver walkway as colors swirled on either side of her, shot over her head, and arched under her. As Rogue walked down the path she could hear a tambourine, the soft tingling of bells, and something that she couldn't name. Then she could see something coming down the path toward her.

It wasn't huge per-say, the object was silver, dark green, and shimmering even in the very dull light as it moved down the path toward Rogue. As it came closer Rogue began to look closer at it only to discover the dancing object was several different pieces of clothing! It appear to be a gypsies' outfit straight out of a movie, with the skimpy silvery bra like top that didn't leave anything to the imagination, two slip on sleeves twirled up and around showing off the long flowing green material that cascaded down from a tight silver band, and lastly was the pair of dark green semi-see threw pants with the silver belt at her waist and another set of silver bands just above her ankles that caused the pants to poof ever so slightly. The shoes that rose and fell as if worn by invisible feet where silver flats with the slightest emerald green beading done around the edge of shoes.

There appeared to be no person wearing these cloths, yet they continued to dance and turn before Rogue. She could only watch memorized by them suddenly the dance slowed and the gypsy cloths did an odd sorta of curtsy before pulling a white snowdrop flower out of no where. Rogue tentatively reached for the flower but just as she was about to take the offering the image shattered all around her sending Rogue spiraling backward into the darkness.

**-End Dream-**

"Rogue?" came a tentative voice as a hand shook the sleeping girl awake.

Rogue's emerald green eyes blinked open to lock with Ms. Munroe's grayish white ones. The English teacher offered the sleeping girl a small smile before moving on toward her desk leaving Rogue to pack up on her own. Rogue blinked a couple times before noticing that Wanda was waiting for her by the door. Rogue quickly grabbed her bag and joined Wanda and together they left the school and began walking toward the main ave, and ultimately the coffee shop.

"AH! Really I can't believe it! They really have lost it you know." Wanda said after Rogue had told her about the impromptu dance party in theater class.

Rogue only shrugged and frowned. The Waking Raven was coming into sight its tan facade and its large, black, ornate raven sign swinging silently in the wind. It was amazingly busy but just the sight of the shop seemed to send chills down Rogue's spine. Wanda looked at her friend a sad smile on her face as she saw Rogue's distress.

"Don't worry Rogue. You'll be far away from her come next year." Wanda said trying to cheer Rogue up.

"437 days." Rogue groaned before waving goodbye to Wanda and entering the coffee shop from hell.


	4. Chapter 3

PyrusAngel: And we are back to continue the story. Thanks to all of you who review and follow you really make my day.

Disclaimer: I would of already made Deadpool: Origins if I owned Marvel.

_Review..._

"_437 days." Rogue groaned before waving goodbye to Wanda and entering the coffee shop from hell._

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Hell with a Shot of Espresso**

A single bell tinged, announcing Rogue's arrival to the shop. The normal tan walls were lite by red and orange hanging lights that gave the room a normally warm glow above the darker wooden table tops and chairs. Behind the counter stood blood red haired, Raven, her black eyes glaring soullessly at Rogue's still figure.

"Well? GET TO WORK!" she growled when Rogue didn't move.

"Good afternoon tah yah too..." Rogue murmured as she ducked behind the counter and into the back room where she met Mia and Clara.

Mia sent her a soft smile before picking up a container of ice to restock one of the many iced coffee machines. Rogue moved past Clara who was busy fixing up another batch of scones and cookies. Rogue pulled out her black uniform and green apron before tugging on her green hat with the raven logo on both sides of it.

"So how was school?" Clara asked as they both fussed with the desserts.

"Hn, troublesome" Rogue grumbled as she pounded the dough.

"Rogue! Get out here!" came Raven's course call, Rogue slumped out to the counter and looked expectantly at her 'mother'.

"I am leaving to meet Mr. Maximoff to settle our business deal. I expect you to be home by ten and to pick up my dry cleaning before that." Raven then turned and stormed off, but stopped at the door, "And don't be late!"

Once the bell tinkled and Raven was gone Rogue groaned, "GAH! AH hate h'er!" Mia patted the dejected girl on the back.

"Um...excuse me?" Asked a kind looking older woman with slightly graying hair.

"Ah'm sorry. How can Ah help yah?" Rogue asked with a smile as she turned to the woman.

Accepting the order, Rogue quickly fell into the daily coffee shop routine. Cup after cup, sweet after sweet, and payment after payment that's how the hours passed by. Rogue could only sigh and sigh before discovering that it wasn't even 5 o'clock yet.

"GAH!" Rogue cried out as she sat down on a stool at a rare break in customers.

"Calm down Rogue," Clara called as she brought out the freshly baked bagels, "You'll be out of here soon."

"7 hours, 18 minutes, and 37 seconds." Rogue pouted.

"Well then now its 7 hours, 18 minutes, and 36 seconds." came a deeper voice from the other side of the counter.

Rogue whipped around only to come face to face with the grinning eyes of her brother Kurt. Rogue smiled and punched her brother's shoulder playfully, Kurt laughed in return before ducking under the counter to join the girls.

"About time you got here." Mia yelled from the back.

"Sorry Mia. I had a debate team today, but here I am" he smiled crazily which only caused Clara, Rogue, and Mia to laugh.

"Well den yah can have my job an' Ah'm gonna serve." Rogue stated as she threw her hat at Kurt and ducked under the counter.

Once on the other side she picked up the tray of coffee that Clara offered her before heading to work. She served with such accuracy and style that many of the little kids would giggle and smile as she passed, which surprisingly made Rogue smile in return.

As the hours ticked by Rogue's mind began to wander and drift away leaving her body to continue the tedious serving. Rogue began to wonder what Remy saw in Bella because it was obvious that 60% of the time he couldn't really give a crap. Rogue then thought of why Remy's eyes always changed, since no one else usually saw the gleam she did in them, she concluded that she was just loosing it.

"_I mean in all honesty who had red on black eyes?"_ Rogue told her self.

"ROGUE WATCH OUT!" yelled someone.

Rogue's mind came slamming back into focus, for her to catch the tray as a group of kids raced past her, almost knocking her arm which held the serving tray loaded with sandwiches and lattes. The mother ran after the kids and threw a quick ' I'm sorry' to Rogue. Rogue turned and smiled and mouthed a thanks to Kurt before going about serving the rest of the dishes on her tray.

As she set the last dish down however her mind began to wander again. She thought of the stars, of Logan who normally would have arrived at the coffee shop by now, of Wanda and her prep brother, Pietro, and his womanizing ways. Rogue thought she could hear music and when she came back to her body she found her self looking out a darkening window into the street beyond watching a street performer.

Rogue could only stare at the girl's rhythm and beauty as she dance in a circle a long trailing pink scarf twirling around her. The girl's bouncing blonde curls were held back from her high cheek bones by another pink scarf. Rogue watched as her brother, boyfriend, father...as the large, short haired, man beside the girl continued to play his upbeat guitar song for the girl to dance to.

"Rogue, pick up!" came Clara's call, causing Rogue to whirl around.

There was a sudden 'crash' followed by a 'clatter' and there before Rogue's very eyes stood a man hunched over in pain and covered in broken ceramics and hot coffee. Rogue tucked her serving tray under her arm as she rushed closer to the man.

"Oh meh god! Ah am so sorry, sir. Here let meh help yah." Rogue rambled as she pulled out her towel and began trying to dry him up.

"Y-Y-Yah talk?" the man stammered out after a few moments, which caused Rogue to look up into his face.

She gasped as she came face to face with none other then Remy LeBeau. Rogue fought the desire to run and hide when she saw him, but casting her eyes downward she continued to dry up his shirt. After a long pause Rogue finally finished with his shirt and knelled to clean up the rest of the mess.

"'nd 'y shouldn't Ah talk?" she asked not looking up at him.

"Remy were just sayin' how yah neva spoke round him." Remy explained as he knelled beside her and helped her clean the mess.

Rogue, now fully collected for her shock, stood suddenly and marched away, but Remy was quick to follow. Kurt raised the counter for her, but Remy held Rogue back.

"Roguey! What did Remy say?" He asked grabbing her elbow pulling her back "Com' on Remy 'nows yah talk"

"May'beh its b'cause Ah have nothin' tah say tah yah!" she growled at him head up, eyes glaring at him harshly. A moment later Rogue's eyes fell to the floor "Ah...Ah gotta get back tah work."

Remy let go, allowing Rogue to disappear into the backroom. Remy made to follow her, but Kurt shut the counter back into place cutting Remy off from Rogue. Rogue dumped the broken pieces of ceramics into the trash just as Clara came racing in, Mia hot on her heals.

"Ok spill. Who is that?!" Mia hissed in a hushed whisper.

"Leave meh ahlone." Rogue replied as she worked on checking her hands for any cuts.

"Rogue, Spill!" Clara demanded while Mia jumped up and down in protest.

It was a few more minutes of poking and bugging before Rogue slammed her hands onto the counter in exasperation. "FINE!" she groaned which caused Mia and Clara to squeal and gather closer around her.

"He beh one of dose popular guys from school." she explained before turning quickly and pulling the next batch of cinnamon buns out of the oven.

"REALLY!" Clara exclaimed.

"None of the popular guys in my senior class liked me." Mia grumbled before returning to the cash register.

Rogue rolled her eyes and carried the tray out to the counter and began stocking the display. She tried to ignore the glaring contest going on between Remy and Kurt at least she had been until Kurt dumped a pot of coffee down her back.

"KURT!" Rogue shrieked as the scolding liquid hit her back.

"I'm Sorry I'm Sorry I'm Sorry." Kurt panicked.

Rogue pulled off her apron and was about to run into the back room and pull off her shirt when suddenly a heavy cool material fell on top of her. She looked at her shoulder to see Remy's dark brown trench coat lying there.

"Well don' just stan' dere homme. Cold water. Soaked towel!" Remy growled at the frozen Kurt.

Kurt then went into over drive. He moved faster then ever before, he rushed to the towel rack to the sink and back to Rogue as if he had super speed or porting powers. Rouge inwardly laughed though she sighs as Kurt lays the towel over her back.

"I'm really sorry Rogue..." Kurt whispered before glaring up at Remy, "This is all your fault!"

"Dis' ain't Remy's fault! You're da one who was hold'n the pot." Remy argued back.

"Shut it! Both of yah!" Rogue said in a loud angry whisper as she stood up, "Kurt just get back tah work."

Kurt nodded before going and serving the man who had just arrived at the counter. Rogue fixing the towel, now hanging around her shoulders, rolled her eyes and moved to return to the back, but was stopped by Remy.

"Whatcha want Swamp Rat?" She asked not turning around.

"Ain't even been 10 minutes an' yah already givin Remy nicknames, chere?" Remy smirked which only caused her to frown and pull her wrist out of his grip and walk into the back room.

Rogue changed her wet shirt for a dark emerald green shirt who's sleeves hung loosely around her elbows. She pulled out a new tray of sweets and brought them out to the front, but as she loaded them into their baskets she couldn't help looking up into the mirror and watching Remy. He had moved from the counter to the couches by the TV.

Rogue found it odd though. He hadn't been wearing the dark purple dress shirt and black dress pants when he had been at school. At the same time though he was still wearing his odd leather and metal boots, which suggested that he hadn't gone somewhere very fancy. Rogue continued thinking about Remy and where he had gone, as she turned and put the sweet baskets on top of the display.

"Chere," came a voice causing Rogue to jump and look up to see Remy smirking, "Remy's ready to order."

"S-Sure. Whatcha want?" Rogue asked pulling out her notepad.

"Oh just one of those chocolate cookies."

"The Nutella ones?"

"Oui."

"Sure thang." Rogue said as she pulled one out for him, "That'd be 75 cents."

Smirking Remy handed her a five dollar bill. Rogue took it from him and quickly made his change before placing both the cookie and the change into Remy's hand.

"Enjoy." She said not a single smile on her face, before turning back to stocking the display.

Just as Remy was walking away, the front door slammed open and Raven stormed in. Her ruby red hair was slightly ruffled and her suit was a blazing blue and white today. Rogue winced and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"GET OUT! THE SHOP IS CLOSED" She yelled amber eyes glaring at the lingering customers who quickly stood and nearly ran for the door. Once they had cleared Raven turned to the counter "KURT! ROUGE! GET OUT HERE NOW." she yelled even louder pointing to right in front of her.

Kurt slowly walked over to Raven head lowered slightly though his eyes still looked anywhere by at Raven. Rogue stood her ground and stood tall.

"Make me yah witch." She yelled her eyes narrowed at Raven.

"Do NOT make a scene you good for nothing little..." Raven began as she stormed over to Rogue, but in a flash Kurt was back at his sister's side one hand holding Rogue's and pulling her behind him, the other thrown out wide.

"Touch her here and I'll have Mia call the cops." he growled.

Raven glanced at Mia who indeed had the shop phone in one hand and a very worried expression on her face.

"Be home by elven and I want this place spotless since you both decided to stay here late." Raven yelled before rounding back to the door only stopping when she saw Remy still in the door way, "We are closed sir you will have to come back tomorrow."

Raven hustled him out the door, but a sideways glance back at the counter was all Remy needed before leaving. Both parties disappeared into the night, allowing a fuming Clara to appear out of the back room with a broom and a pan.

"I hate it when she does that. Such a mess the guests make." and Clara was right, spills and trash lay everywhere. Rogue sighed and looked at the clock 10:15 "We better get started." she sighed pulling her hand out of her brothers and moving around the counter to help Clara.

"Rogue wait..." Kurt started but Rogue stopped him by holding up a hand.

"Kurt, the shop don't close til' ten. She know dat. Dat's why she told meh tah be home, so she have a reason tah argue with meh. Now please pick up the dry cleaning, while Ah'll get dis place clean.

Kurt calmly cleaned himself up as the girls cleaned and prepped the shop for the morning. Kurt only left reluctantly after Clara had to kick him out of the shop to pick up the dry cleaning. Rogue let Clara and Mia go home when elven o'clock rolled around.

"Ah'll beh fine go home tah dat fiancee of yahrs, Clara." She forced herself to smile as she waved the older woman away.

Rogue then turned and finished the final clean up and looked up to see the clocks struck midnight. She sighed before throwing on her coat and walking back to the house. _"I really should just sleep at that darn shop the way she makes me work." _Rogue thought bitterly as she climbed up into her bedroom as quietly as possible.

But even as she got into her room she couldn't go to bed yet. Instead Rogue pulled out her laptop and began her homework by moonlight and her laptop's back light. She proceeded to write three essays on women independence in literature, evolution, and the Civil War pros and cons. She also finished her math work as well as memorizing her monologue for acting. As the down stairs clock struck 4:30 am Rogue finally with her laptop still on collapsed on her bed, to wake up once again at 5:30 am.


	5. Chapter 4

PyrusAngel: Welcome back. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I'm sorry for any and all tense, grammar, and spelling mistakes.

_Review..._

_As the down stairs clock struck 4:30 am Rogue finally with her laptop still on collapsed on her bed, to wake up once again at 5:30 am._

**Chapter 4: Announcements**

Rogue stifled a yawn as she stood at her locker later that day. Her eyes were cloudy with the need for sleep, but sadly she had yet to master sleeping and learning at the same time. It was Wanda who poked her friend to wake her up before Rogue fell head first into her locker, and onto the ground.

"Rough night?" She asked as she helped Rouge stand up.

"Can yah tell?"

"Yeah. Raven again?"

"Nothin' Ah can't handle."

Rogue steadied herself before letting go of Wanda, not wanting to show weakness in front of anyone, just as the others arrived. Kitty pranced over and was about to say something when Principle Kelly's voice came out of the over head speakers.

"Attention students. As you all know Bayville's Yearly Carnival is just a few weeks away. Students may sign up in groups and put up appropriate Carnival tents for the two day festival, where groups can enter to win a small cash prize and free tickets to the homecoming dance later that night. As for the dance I remind all students that we still need a place to hold the dance since the Rite Theater's ballroom burned down last year. Also students may suggest themes for the dance, all of which need to be summited before Friday."

Wanda and everyone side glanced at John who was looking at the ceiling smiling, his soft blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"I wish to also remind all students that there shall also be a crowning at the ball and that the ball will go on until dawn. Everyone is welcome to join in the fun. Have an enlightening day." and with a click Principle Kelly's voice was gone once again. Rogue's groan was cut off by Kitty's squeals of excitement.

"OH MY GOSH, you guys! Doesn't that just sound like fun!" Kitty squeals as she and Jubilee spun around and around as Wanda and Rouge rolled their eyes.

"Maybe we could do like a maid's cafe!" Jubilee suggests.

"Jubs that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. Now a torture chamber now that would be fun." Wanda suggested.

"Eww!" Kitty chimed in, "Like no one would come into our tent."

"Ah don' see dah point in doin anything. Not lahke anyon'e gonna wanna come tah our tent anyway." Rogue insisted slamming her locker closed and walking toward first period.

"Oi I don't know shelia. I went to the mall yesterday and there was this old tarot lady who forced me into a free reading and she had said something about 'you wish happiness for your friends like the protector does'. Then she did this thing and flipped my second card and said something about gypsies and fire and being prepared and then poof." John explained as they all arrived outside the gym "Wait I'm not supposed to be here."

"John.." Wanda said after face palming herself "You should be in Math, and you did not see a tarot card woman. You where with me all day yesterday."

"Oh...Your right...maybe I dreamed it all up then." he shrugged before running to his English class.

Wanda and Rogue couldn't help but laugh as they disappeared down into the locker rooms. Minutes later they were up in the gym listening to Logan and Victor duking it out, once again. Rogue was about to tell Wanda a joke when someone sat down on her other side. Rogue instantly froze as the smell of spices and smoke washed over from the person, but before either Wanda or Remy could get in another word Logan began yelling.

"GET RUNNING YOU RUNTS! I want 35 laps before that bell rings!"

Rogue was up first and off faster then light around in gym, in order to get away from Remy. She didn't know why, but he made her uneasy like he could see right into her past, and her past wasn't the prettiest thing around. Wanda caught up to Rogue on lap ten. Rogue wasn't out of breath, but she could tell Wanda was getting there so for her friend Rogue slowed down knowing Logan wouldn't yell at her since she was after all a good five laps ahead of the rest of the class.

"So wanna share why tall, dark, and popular came and sat beside you?" Wanda asked threw soft pants.

"Nope." Rogue stated flatly she had been about to continue, but said boy came up running backward beside the pair.

"Now yah belles wouldn' beh talkin' bout lil old Remy would yah?" he asked, a smirk gracing his features and his sunglasses on even though they were still inside.

"Not in yahr life, Swamp Rat." Rogue grumbled.

"Chere yah wound poor lil Remy."

"Clearly not enough if yah still breathin'"

Rogue moved to speed around him, but Remy grabbed her arm stopping both of them in their tracks. Rogue tried to pull away from him, but Remy just pulled her closer so his lips were by her ears. Wanda stopped a few feet beyond the pair waiting in shock.

"Did she hurt you?" Remy whispered to Rogue who didn't respond.

Rogue stood shocked to the spot. Why did he care? Why did he want to know what Raven did to her? It wasn't like he should care. Before Rogue could answer though the stomping of feet and a whistle blow broke her out of her shock.

"LeBeau! Leave her alone and get back to running. Now I want 40 laps out of you!" Logan yelled.

Remy dropped his hold on Rogue and took off at a jog. Logan came over and looked sideways at Rouge. "You alright?" he asked softly. Rogue nodded mutely and gave Logan a grateful look before running over to Wanda.

The rest of gym class Rogue didn't say much, rather she watched Remy and tried to piece together why he would be worried about what Raven did to her. Wanda helped her friend shake off her thoughts by pointing out all the stupid looking students who kept running into each other. Rogue was grateful when the bell rang and she nearly raced out of the gym and away from Remy, even though they had math class together.

Rogue made it to math class and to her seat first and was sure to stare out the window, even after Mr. Worthington had started class. Needless to say she fell asleep in the midmorning sunlight that streamed threw the windows. Rogue woke with a start when there was a load fog horn behind her, followed by Mr. Worthington's deep chuckles.

"I would appreciate it if you did not sleep in my classroom, Rogue." He said through his chuckles.

"Sorry, Mr. Worthington Ah really didn' get tah sleep last ni'ght." Rogue explained handing him her homework still eyeing the fog horn cautiously.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Mr. Worthington explained cheerfully before going back to his desk.

"Sir," Rogue asked as she passed his desk to leave the room, "Why did you use a fog horn to wake me up?"

"Took a note out of Wade's book. Even teachers need some fun in their lives." Mr. Worthington laughed causing Rogue to smile a little too.

The rest of the day passed in uneventful bliss that is until lunch. Rogue had managed to duck away from Remy in the halls, while Kurt and John made it obvious that Remy was not welcome any where close to them during science class. No to say Remy was still Rogue's main problem was far from the truth, hell reared its ugly head by the means of a phone call.

"Hello," Rogue answered after already knowing who was on the other side of the line.

"Rogue! I need you at the shop by 2." Raven raved.

"I don't get out until 2:30..."

"Don't back sass me!" Raven continued, "People go to school to get a job. You already have a job. SO I expect you hear by 2 sharp!"

With that Raven hung up and Rogue sighed before closing her phone. Wanda and the others watched her with worried eyes.

"It was Raven again wasn't it?" Lexa asked breaking the long pause.

"She wants me at the shop by 2." Rogue mumbled as she picked at her salad mundanely.

"That woman is really a pain, isn't she?" Fred commented between bites of food.

"You can say that again." Kurt agreed holding his water bottle up to Fred before drinking.

Rogue sighed and laid back on the grass and looked up into the tree thinking. Do I really have to go? She's only gonna bitch more if I do go? I still have that essay to turn into Ms. Munroe. Guess I'll just have to tell her I have to leave early again. Rogue's thoughts were interrupted by Wanda leaning into Rogue's field of vision.

"Hey tall, dark, and stalker is watching you." Wanda whispered as Rogue sat up.

Rogue made a sideways glance at the prep table inside and sure enough Remy sat at the head closest to Belladonna, but Rogue was confused. He was still wearing his sunglasses so how did Wanda know he was starting at her.

"How?" Rogue began but Wanda stopped her and nodded back over to Remy.

This time Rogue could see it to those ruby dots, that she occasional saw when Remy looked at her, flash under the black lenses of the sunglasses. Rogue suppressed a gasp and quickly turned back to Wanda in shock, but before either could say anything the bell rang.

"Ah can't be-lieve it...dat's really weird." Rogue whispered to Wanda as they neared the theater.

"What is?" Tabby asked as she opened the theater door.

"I'll tell you later Tab." Wanda whispers before walking away as the other three head into the theater.

Today Wade was no where to be seen, which was always concerning for some. Truthfully Wade was friends with Rogue so she walked in with her head held high while Tabby and John ducked and looked like frightened cats. Soon enough Wade came down via the zip line from the balcony and landed on top of poor Damien.

"Oh very so sorry, D Man." Wade yelled as he jumped up and on to the stage "You see the squirrels just taught yours truly to fly like the helicopters just to hunt mexicans like dat one!" Wade continued and pointed to Belladonna when he said mexicans.

"Would yah leave meh out of dat! AH AINT Non MEXICAN!" Belladonna yelled back at him waving her fist in the air.

"Just what a mexican would say!" Wade retorted before flopping into his high back red chair which had been moved to the left side of the stage, telling the class they were to do something fun today.

"Now continuing from where we left off yesterday. LeBeau and the Marvelous Stripes."

Quietly Rogue and Remy stood and without making eye contact they moved up to the stage. Wade on the other hand pulled out a head set and thought for a second before snapping his fingers.

"Give me: Bedroom Scene 13!" He yelled and sure enough the lights dimmed and the whole stage shook as backdrops and furniture came flying out of the lofts and the wings of the stage.

"Now lets see. The scene is...Your in a failed marriage and its the climax of the fight. Stripes you wanna leave, LeBeau you want her to stay. Ready and ACTION!" Wade yelled banging a gong that came out of no where.

Rogue gulped she looked around saw a little bedroom scene and she instantly knew she had to get out of this quick before Remy did anything she wouldn't be comfortable with.

"AH hate cha!" She yelled at him pulling her rage from her fights with Raven, "Yah never listen tah meh, yah never show yahr face tah meh anymor, and all we'ver do is fight!"

"Don' be doin' dis again, chere." Remy pleaded, "Yah know Remy can' deal without yah. Yah's Remy's life."

"And dat's another'd thing!" Rogue yelled now rounding on him pointing a finger inches from his face, "Don' yah dere talk tah meh in thrid person! Talk lahke a normal person fer once!"

Rogue now turned on her heel and began pulling cloths out of the random dresser and throwing them into the open suitcase. Remy grabbed her arm and spun her back around so she was facing him again.

"Remy can't yah know dis!"

"How do AH k'now dat! AH can't read yah damn mind Swamp Rat!" Rogue yelled again throwing him off her arm and finishing with tossing the last pile of cloths into the suitcase. She had leaned down to snap the suitcase shut, but again Remy hauled her away from the suitcase.

"Yah can' leave chere...We can make it betta." He brought a warm hand to Rogue's cheek and stroked his thumb under her eye, "Remy can beh betta too. He can worship yah if dats what yah want chere. He treat yah like a queen. Remy jus' wanna hold yah, chere. Yah don' know how many times at work Remy sit dere thinkin' and imaginin' yah." He steps froward as he spoke causing Rogue to back up farther away from him until she felt the edge of something soft behind her.

"_Shit!" _Rogue's mind screamed as Remy got what he wanted and she was now sprawled a top the bed her wrists trapped in one of his large warm hands, but the longer he spoke Rogue could feel her heart beating faster and her face flushing

"Imaginin' yah here all alone whiles Remy's away makein' money, but yah more importan' chere." Remy's face was slowly getting closer to her's now, but Rogue didn't seem to care. His sunglasses reflected her face and Rogue had the desire to pull them off and see the exotic eyes beneath them, "Remy dreams of da times he use tah come home and just throw yah on da bed doin' all sorts of things tah his chere, wit' handcuffs and dat cherry flavored—" but Remy was cut off by a scream in the audience.

"STOP STOP! DAT'S MON BOYFRIEND!" Belladonna was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Really? Really! I was getting into that one!" Wade yelled back at Belladonna as he stood and threw a knife at her, which Belladonna some how dodged and began making her way up to the stage.

"Leave him alone yah FREAK!" She yelled, but Wade again intercepted her by throwing a burrito into Bella's platinum blonde hair.

Rogue had now collected herself enough to bang her head into Remy's causing him to stagger back letting her go in the process. Rogue smooths out her hair and her top before she stormed off to put put the cloths back into the drawer ignoring Remy, who was trying to get a hold of her again as well as Belladonna and Wade's arguing. It was only after Rogue sat down in her chair between Tabby and John that she tuned back in to Wade and Belladonna's argument.

"Yah did dat on purpose! Yahr in ties with dat freak to steal Remy from meh!" Belladonna yelled clinging onto Remy's arm like a five year old.

"Insecure isn't she." Tabby whispered causing Rogue to laugh softly.

"WHY YOU DIRTY MEXICAN! Shall the squirrels have mercy on your soul during..." But Wade was cut off by the bell.

Bella and Remy left first leaving Wade in a silent stupor while the rest of the class talked and laughed happily. Tabby was the only one who ran over the Wade and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Wade you can get her in detention for the squirrels on Monday."

"Yeah your right Tabby Cat. Have a Crazy Weekend!" Wade yelled to those who where still in the theater before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Rogue rolled her eyes and stored that acting class in the back of her mind as she ran to Ms. Munroe's room. Thankfully Ms. Munroe was waiting at her door like usual with Wanda as Rogue rounded the corner.

"Rogue Wanda has explained the situation please go and I hope your uncle is better soon." Ms. Monroe said as she took Rogue's essay before disappearing into the classroom.

Bewildered Rogue followed Wanda out of the school and toward The Waking Raven, and only once they where half way there did she round on Wanda.

"So wha't happen tah my uncle?"

"Oh well she wouldn't believe that your step-mom was just being a bitch so I made up something about your uncle falling down a flight of stairs at the shop and you had to leave and check up on everything because your mom was out of town." Wanda explained proud of herself.

"Very convincin'." Rogue agreed "OH and yah won't believe what happened during acting class..." and with that Rogue began telling Wanda about acting class leaving out the more emotional details that Rogue herself couldn't put a name to.

Sadly soon enough the pair were outside The Waking Raven and with a sigh Rogue walked in just as the church bells tolled 2pm.


	6. Chapter 5

PyrusAngel: So a short filler. Promise the next one is much longer and moves the story along but you must know about this.

Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this story. The music and characters belong to their respective parties.

Stellar-Prime: Thanks for teaching me how to spell ERMERGERD! That really made my day.

lovely smile: Thanks for reviewing each chapter so far. You really encourage me to continue posting.

Wolfoak19989: I've been told my grammer stinks my whole life, and really it has. But if you can't find anything wrong in chapter 5 then my editor Jackie will be glad to know that all her hard work is finally sinking in.

SublimeDayBlue: I'm glade your enjoying the story so far. I'm sorry this chapter isn't very exciting. I promise however the story as a whole will not disappoint.

_Review..._

_ Sadly soon enough the pair where outside The Waking Raven and with a sigh Rogue walked in just as the church bells tolled 2pm._

**Chapter 5: Sneaking Out**

If there was ever a good thing about living in Bayville, its that none of the shops open on Sunday, and for most works that means a day off, but not for Kurt and Rogue. No Raven was much to cruel for that to happen. Sunday's were chore days, from cleaning the house top to bottom to watering the garden to mowing the lawn and other such meaningless tasks.

The only thing that kept Rogue from going mad, was the fact that Sunday nights Raven went out and wouldn't come back until at least dawn. So when the church bells tolled 9 pm Rogue was up and climbing down the vines that grew just outside her window. She met Kurt by his motorcycle and climbed on behind him before Kurt shot off . Rouge felt free for the first time all week! She threw her arms out and inhaled the fresh forest air she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Rogue! Shut up." Kurt reprimanded her, "We don't need people finding us."

"Sorry Ah'm just reahlly glad tah beh free of dat bitch." Rogue laughed.

Soon enough they were turning onto a dirt path and pulling up to an old, rundown, stone house. It was two floors, the second had clear signs of having a roof, but it had long ago rotted away. The forest had taken it over by now to the point that there was even a tree growing out of the fireplace. Kurt pulled his motorcycle up between a jeep and another bright red and orange motorcycle.

Rogue jumped off and smiling on the inside made her way into the house where Wanda and John sat closest to the fire pit that was a blaze with light. Tabitha, Lexa, Jubilee and Kitty danced to Tabitha's wireless boom box, that Forge had made her back when they had all been in 8th grade. Forge, Fred, Todd, and Lance where busy either watching the dancing girls or eating whatever Fred had brought them tonight.

"Hey." Wanda called finally looking up from her book and seeing Rouge.

"Hey. Good book?" she asked sitting down beside Wanda.

"Yeah, romance-adventure, werewolves, walkers, fea, vampires, and so on." she explained as she booked marked her page.

"OMG like guys listen up!" Kitty gasped before running and turning off the music and sitting down around the fire, they all soon joined listening to the small valley girl.

"So you won't believe what I heard like in the bathroom today." Kitty said smiling deviously

"Clearly you have to tell us for us to not believe it." Lance joked causing everyone to laugh and Kitty to huff and shoot a glare at him.

"Well like apparently Scott proposed to Jean last night, I even saw the gold ring with like this huge diamond in the center and two ruby's on either side of it."

"Sooo the point?" Wanda asked not seeing why Jean's life was so interesting.

"SOOO like Jean is still sleeping with Duncan every night."

John laughed his butt off and rolled onto his back before jumping up and turning the radio back on. Wanda and the others began laughing as the song began, knowing full well the routine that was about to happen for John had begun Panic! At The Disco's "I Write Sins Not Tragedies".

_Oh,  
Well imagine,  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
And I can't help but to hear,  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore."  
_

John held a hand to his face and they all began to sing with him. Kitty and Jubilee danced about the fire and Rogue chanted along with Wanda, while the guys pretended to play on instruments.

_I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...  
_

Rouge was really getting into it and for the first time she felt free to be herself. She was yelling along with the others and she was dancing in Kitty's strange chain dance and twirling like a witch around the dimly glowing fire. Kurt smiled as he watched his sister letting loose. John continued to mime the music video while singing the song.

_Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact,  
Well I'll look at it this way,  
I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast,  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne  
_

Out of no where Todd came out with a liter of soda and Forge pulled cups out of Lance's jeep. They all started pouring drinks as they danced, which caused a lot of the soda to spill onto the ground, but no one really cared.

_I'd chime in with a  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again..._

I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in,  
"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again...

As the song faded out Rogue sighed and fell back against the wall taking a large gulp of her soda, which turned out to be Mountain Dew. Wanda and Jubilee finished their twirls and nearly fell into the fire causing Rogue to laugh a little at the looks on their faces after Lance and John pulled them back.

"Its good to hear you laughing again Rogue." Wanda said smiling over at her.

Before Rouge could respond the next song began and she smiled wider stood and looked at Kurt. She winked and began to sing. The other girls joined in with her softly singing background with the boom box.

_Sometimes I get my head in a dilly  
Feeling so lost, ticking you off  
Now boy, you know me well  
Said, I'm that kind of feeling  
That kind of soft, that kind of silly  
But when I'm in doubt, I open my mouth  
And words come out, words come out like_

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
__There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon  
_

Rouge laughed and danced around with the now humming circle of girls, remembering herself as a little girl when she use to sing for everyone. Needless to say this just proved just how much fun she was having for the first time in a long, long time. Wanda, Kurt and the others where sure not gonna spoil it for her.

_High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry  
Rabbit in the hat yeah, so that's why I'm bringing  
Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me  
I wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
I can't help, I can't myself_

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon

(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do ,do)  
(Better be soon)  
(Do, do, do, do, do, do, do, do x2)

As Rogue got louder and louder the guys add in sound effects as the girls sang the do dos. None of them noticed a pair of ruby red eyes that watched them from the woods. They burned with an emotion that was hazy and bright at the same time. They stayed locked on Rogue's dancing and singing form unwilling to miss this special moment that was happening.

_Right is right  
Rules are rules  
This is more like april fools  
I'm just winding you up, oh  
Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
Please don't make too much of it  
It ain't that serious_

Baby, there's a shark in the water  
There's something underneath my bed  
Oh, please believe I said  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
You better get here soon

She was now singing to the moon, arms up high as if asking to fly. Her hips swayed even as she sang in a hypnotizing way that called the others to dance with her. So they all stood and joined in with her final verse.

_Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
Baby, there's a shark in the water  
I caught them barking at the moon  
Better be soon_

They all began to laugh when Kurt's watch chimed 2 am. Rogue's smile faded as she calmed down and watched as the others cleaned up the soda, cups, and John put out the fire. They all climbed onto their motorcycles or into Lance's jeep. They said their good byes before heading back to the road. The red eyes however watched until the striped haired girl had disappeared around the bend before closing and disappearing into the night.


	7. Chapter 6

PyrusAngel: Awww my readers are the best. As promised here it the better chapter that sets the rest of the story into motion.

Sunfuzzies: I'm sure your gonna love the next 2 chapters. I know everyone will love them.

Lovely smile: Awww you knew it was Remy. I'm glad :)

Grodo999: Yeah before Raven gets home XD don't worry no Raven bitching this chapter but she has many bitch fits coming up.

SublimeDayBlue: Yeah that's why chapter 5 was its own chapter, it just didn't work with the other with the other chapters. I'm glad you liked it though :D

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine. Do you really think I'm old enough to be Stan Lee or the CEO of Disney?

_Review..._

_They said their good byes before heading back to the road. The red eyes however watched until the striped haired girl had disappeared around the bend before closing and disappearing into the night._

**Chapter 6: Ideas**

They were gathered out in the sunny quad catching the last of the fall sunlight before they had to go to classes. Kitty had been sitting upside down on the bench when suddenly she flipped over a shocked look on her face.

"Kit?" Jubilee asked, concerned for her friend.

"Like Charles Xavier!" Kitty yelled.

"Please don't say that name..." Tabby groaned.

"What name?" Lanced asked her "You've never met Charles Xavier."

"No, but his daughter is engaged to the man of my dreams." Tabby sighed as she kicked a stone across the quad.

"Well forget that for like a second and listen. Like what if like Charles Xavier let us have the homecoming dance at his mansion? He like has to have like a HUGE ballroom if like Alice and Warren are getting married there." Kitty explained.

"She has a point." Fred nodded "He's also cooking everything there so he's got to have the kitchen to up hold such a ballroom."

"I highly doubt it would work." Wanda said shaking her head, "There are a reason for the rumors you all know."

"Pish-posh!" Kitty stated waving a hand at Wanda, "It like can't hurt to ask. What do you say Kurt you mind taking me to visit the old castle today after school?"

"Sure Kit!" He said with a laugh and a smile, while in the back of his mind he prepared himself to comfort Kitty just incase Charles Xavier did say no to her proposal.

And so Monday passed by without much trouble for Kitty or Kurt. Rogue had decided to hide out and skip most of her classes along with Tabby who just hadn't done her homework in weeks and need to catch up. When the final bell rang Kitty found Kurt standing outside his locker.

"Ready to go?" She asked as she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Sure Kitty." Kurt finally said as he slammed his locker door shut and they walked out of the school arm in arm.

When they got to Kurt's motorcycle he offered Kitty Rogue's helmet and it wasn't long before the pair were off speeding threw the backroads of Bayville. Kurt could hear Kitty's giggles as he made one sharp turn after another, her arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Kurt's heart fell when Lake George came into view, he really wasn't all to faithful in this plan of Kitty's.

"Hey theres the bridge lets go!" She yelled over the wind.

Sure enough Kurt slowed down and took the turn easily not at all surprised that the bridge looked much newer then Kurt had expected as they drove across it. Kurt drove on and on waiting for some type of defenses, but nothing came and they soon made it all the way to the large old looking castle like mansion in the middle of the lake. Kurt stopped just outside the door and cut the engine. He had been about to climb off the motorcycle when he noticed that Kitty was still clinging onto him for dear life.

"Kit? You okay?" He asked turning to see her sheet white face, "Kit it'll be alright."

"R-Right..." She stuttered and slowly let him go.

The building was imposing from this angle. Taller then the school by and extra two floors and made of the roughest stone Kitty had ever seen on a house. The doors themselves were large and made of a light colored wood, but had no windows in them which made Kitty feel odd as she took and breath knocked on the door.

"Une min'te pleaze! HENRI get dat door!" yelled a woman's voice from behind the large doors.

A few minutes later the door opened and a tall well built man stood before them. He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders with blues eyes and the hint of a blonde beard growing back in. He was definitely older then the pair and looked upon them with mistrust and something else Kitty didn't know.

"What'cha want here petite?" He asked in a surprisingly warm, but not welcoming voice.

"My name is like Kitty and this is Kurt. We were wondering if we could speak with Mr. Xavier about holding the high school's homecoming dance here in a couples of weeks." Kitty said in her super fast and high pitched voice she adopted when she was nervous.

"Un moment petites." the man said before yelling over his shoulder in French "Tante Mattie dire papa et le professeur qu'ils obtiennent la socete de l'ecole secondaire." [Aunt Mattie tell dad and the professor that they have guests from the high school] Henry then turned back to the two and smiled, "Right this way."

Henri lead Kitty and Kurt through one large and lavish room to another until they finally settled outside a pair of simple and large official looking doors. Henri held up a hand to stop the pair before gently knocking twice on the large doors. Nearly instantly a man with long dark brown hair, tied back in a low ponytail, with tanned skin and a mustache came storming out of the office grumbling under his breath.

Kitty watched the other man go, but before she could ask who he was Henri was rushing her into the office along with Kurt. The office had a full wall of windows that looked out onto the gardens of the mansion as well as onto the lake. Kitty spotted Charles Xavier sitting behind his desk. He was a kind looking old man, bald, laugh wrinkles, bright blue eyes, and a smile that calmed Kitty's nerves.

"Hello I am Charles Xavier. How can I help you two today?" He asked motioning for the pair to sit in the two plush chairs set before his desk.

"Well you see sir." Kitty began as she sat down, "We would like to ask you, if we can hold our school's homecoming dance here in a couple weeks. Since the Rite Theater's ballroom got burned last year."

"I see and why would I want to open my own house to a wild bunch of teenagers?" Charles asked his hands now folded under his chin as he listened to the pair.

"Well you see it wouldn't be that wild. You could take precautions against alcohol and other drugs, limit everyone to the ballroom, and maybe even approve the music list if you wanted to." Kurt explained.

"Well it is a tempting offer but may I ask what other places you two or anyone at the school has in mind?"

"Not much sir. Talk has been that there isn't a large enough place anywhere in town. So your kind of our one and only hope." Kitty said looking down to hide her embarrassment.

"Well I shall have to still think it over. Can I have your names? And a number you can be reached at?" Charles Xavier asked as he pulled out a pen and paper from his desk.

"Of course. I'm Kathrine Pryde and this is Kurt Dark..." But Kurt cut her off.

"My name is Kurt Wagner sir." Kurt didn't know why he had given Charles Xavier his real name all he could say was that it felt right.

"I see, and a number Ms. Pryde?" Charles continued eyeing Kurt with a vague curiosity.

Kitty proceeded to give Charles Xavier Principle Kelly's office number and with that done Xavier clapped his hands together and waved them out. Again Henri lead the pair back toward the front doors, but as they passed through the main entrance hall a woman appeared from another room.

She was shorter then Henri with very dark skin the color of pure ebony, though she still wore a warm and motherly smile on her face. She bustled over the the trio and without so much as a warning hit Henri on the shoulder.

"Dam' it! Tante what'cha do dat fer?" Henri yelped rubbing his shoulder.

"Dat were fer not invitin' des petites to some food." She hissed at Henri before looking at Kitty and Kurt, "What'cha say? Tante's got some cookies an' gumbo in the kitchen if yah hungry?"

"Yes please!" Kurt nearly yelled from his excitement.

Tante Mattie laughed before leading the trio back to the kitchen. Kurt felt right at home in this place for some reason, at least it was more like home then Raven's had ever been. He ate three full bowls of gumbo, while Kitty had only take in a small bowl claiming she really didn't like seafood. Kurt was half way through his fourth bowl, and his thirteenth cookie, when he realized that the sun had set and it was already close to ten o'clock at night.

"Child, slow down' be'fere yah hurt yah self." Tante Mattie laughed, just as something began chiming causing Henri to answer his phone.

"Ello." Henri greeted happily but that happiness soon turned to dread and fear, "Ah understand." Henri hung up the phone and turned to the other three in the room. "Sorry petites but'cha gotta get. Things aint gonna beh pretty around her' soon."

Tante Mattie must of understood something Kurt and Kitty didn't, for she took away their dishes and packed up some cookies in a paper towel for Kitty before ushering the pair back outside to Kurt's motorcycle. Kurt waved only once to the pair before taking off jolting Kitty a little.

As they took off across the bridge they where shocked to see another motorcycle coming at them. Kurt had to swerve to miss the speeding man, who passed them in seconds since he had to be going around 130 miles per hour. Kitty glanced back at the man, but all she could see was the cloud of dust the driver had kicked up when he made it to the dirt drive way in front of the stone mansion.

"I like wonder like who that was?" Kitty yelled to Kurt.

"I don't know Kit, but he was sure in a HUGE hurry." Kurt yelled back, before going back to paying attention to the road.

That night Kitty dreamed of the man they had passed and who he could have been. Kurt on the other hand had a disaster waiting for him when he arrived back at Raven's house.

02020202020

PyrusAngel: SOOOOO? I told you this chapter would be better. Rogue's day in the next chapter :) Anyone want to guess what her day was like?

Please review :) I love to hear what you think


	8. Chapter 7

PyrusAngel: WooHoo welcome to the next chapter :D This chapter happens at the same time as Chapter 6, but focuses on Rogue instead of Kurt. If you're still confused feel free to leave a review or PM me. Thanks

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own ideas and experiences.

_Review..._

_ That night Kitty dreamed of the man they had passed and who he could have been. Kurt on the other hand had a disaster waiting for him when he arrived back at Raven's house._

**Chapter 7: Midnight Secrets**

"_It wasn't fair,"_ Rogue thought as she walked up to the coffee shop after school, _"Kurt gets to go gallivanting around with Kitty and here Ah am stuck in dis hell."_

Her day hadn't been that bad, yet, Remy hadn't bothered her, Paint had asked about her paintings again, but Rogue had been able to escape just as the bell rang, and even Logan had seemed extra quiet today.

"_Ah just know she's gonna ruin dis,"_ Rogue thought as she walked through the coffee shop door, and sure enough Raven did not disappoint.

"NO you stupid girl. I said they're three dollars now." Raven was yelling at Mia, who cringed slightly, but as the door closed behind Rogue Raven's head bolted up to glare at her.

"Where's your bother?" She yelled.

"He had practice." Rogue said brushing off the question.

"A likely story. You little liar!" Raven yelled as she stormed over and pulled Rogue by her hair into the back room.

"Call Logan if you don't believe me," Rogue yelled not from the pain but because she knew that's what Raven wanted.

"Logan is it? What happened to Gibney?" she asked actual curiosity in her harsh voice.

"I don't know," Rouge said through gritted teeth, "He didn't show up to work one day and Logan was there instead and has been there ever since."

"I see." Raven stated, throwing Rogue down onto the floor causing her to bang her head into a cabinet. "I have to be somewhere tell you brother I want him here by 4 any later and it'll be trouble for both of you," Raven knelt and lifted Rogue's chin so she was looking right into her eyes, "And you are to be home by 11 or else."

"Yes ma'am." Rogue growled.

Raven throws Rouge's face into the cabinet, surely leaving a bruise, before standing and leaving out the back door. Rogue screams at the top of her lungs causing Mia and Clara to come running. Clara sees the bruises forming on Rouge's face and kneels to check her over.

"How bad does your head hurt?" Clara asked, gently touching Rogue's head all over.

"I hate her! I HATE her!" Rogue chanted over and over again, suddenly snapping out of it long enough to bat Clara's hand off of her, "Get back to work. Kurt won't be here for awhile so double shifts."

Rogue stands, shakily and even has to lean on the wall as she ties her apron on. Mia stayed claiming to be waiting for the next batch of pastries, though Rogue knew she had only stayed to watch over Rogue. Rogue ignored her and grabbed the severing tray before heading back out into the shop. She began cleaning and waitressing just like any other day.

Her head was spinning, but she fought through it. She refused to let Raven win, but after a few hours the room was completely swaying like a boat and Rogue knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Suddenly she took a step and felt all her weight falling, thankfully nothing had been on her tray this time, as she walked up to a man who sat alone at a table.

"Miss are you alright?" asked a voice over Rogue.

Rogue looked up to see a blonde haired man with dark brown eyes looking at her with concern. She nodded before collecting herself and going back to the backroom. Mia looked up from her cookie cutting with that same worried look on her face.

"Can you take over for me?" Rogue asked trying to focus on one Mia and not the three she thought she was seeing.

"Sure." Mia replied with a shaky smile.

Mia gently took the tray out of Rogue's hand before walking out to the front room, while Rogue went behind the counter shaking her head a little so she could see better. When Clara saw Rogue she switched, to the back room without a word, allowing Rogue to run the register. As Rogue looked up at her first customer her mood didn't improve.

"Not yah..." Rogue groaned.

"Dat not very nahce Chere, 'nd yah not lookin' tah good der if yah ask Remy." Remy said with a worried grin.

"Ah don' feel good Swamp Rat, so just leave meh beh."

"Aww but Remy wan't mor'e of dose cookies again." Remy said with a pout, " 'Member Roguie the customer' alway's beh right."

"Yeah yeah." She groaned before reaching down and getting the Nutella cookies, "How many yah want?"

"Six pleaze"

"Six?" Rogue asked as she began packing them up.

"Oui, 'nd un black coffee too chere."

Rogue continued his order, her vision clearing a little as she noticed that Remy wasn't wearing the same clothes he had been wearing at school. Currently he was wearing a very tight but very smooth black t-shirt and very very worn out pair of blue jeans under a black trench coat.

"_Damn he is ripped." _Rogue felt her cheeks blush at this thought.

"Chere?" came Remy's voice.

Rogue's head bolt up to look into his face. He was smirking at her, which made Rogue's blood boil, or was it because of the butterflies that had just developed in her stomach. Either way Rogue turned and rang up his order before dismissing him for the next customer.

As Rogue's day continued stupid Remy LeBeau continued to occupy that one table closest to the counter. He would also insist on coming up and ordering more cookies or coffee from Rogue, even though Clara tried to serve him several times he would only be served by Rogue. Soon enough Rogue was sure Remy had single handedly eaten all of the shop's Nutella and Chocolate Chip Cookies as well as drunk two full pots of coffee. It was already 10:30 pm and thankfully Rogue was finally cleaning the shop and kicking the last of the customer's out, but when she got to Remy he stopped her before she could say anything.

"Chere, Remy been wonderin' if yah would let him walk yah home." Remy asked, needless to say Rogue was speechless.

"A-A-Ah guess. Just ahhh give meh a coupl'e minutes'," Rogue stammered heading back to the counter.

"Sur'e thang, chere." Remy called back to her still smirking.

Rogue went into the back and collapsed on a chair in the backroom. Mia looked at her concerned.

"You alright?"

"Remy just ask'd tah walk meh home..." Rogue mumbled.

"No WAY!" Mia squealed, but Rogue bolted up from her seat to cover the girl's mouth.

"Shhhh...he's still in the shop."

"Well you've gotta go home with him. Here." Mia giggled, pulling off Rouge's apron and looking at Rogue critically.

Rogue had been wearing a simple black long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. Mia snapped her fingers before rushing behind Rogue and back into the coat room.

"Here...Try this on." Mia called pulling out a red leather jacket, "Its mine I usually wear it when Cody comes around, but I think it'll suit you better."

Rogue speechlessly tried on the coat and was shocked at how fluidly it slipped onto her shoulders, she usually had to hem stuff to do that. She smiled softly and hugged Mia before grabbing her bag and heading back out to the shop. She collected herself before ducking under the counter to see Remy at the door waiting for her. Rogue waved to Clara before flowing Remy outside.

"So chere lead da way." Remy offered with a smirk.

Rogue began the walk back to the home from hell, rolling her eyes a little at Remy's advances.

"Why yah doin' dis Swamp Rat?" She asked.

"Just wantin' tah talk Roguie."

"Don' call meh dat!" She growled hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"As yah wish, River Rat." He smirked.

"What'eva." Rogue said rolling her eyes.

"So what'cha been up tah in art? Draw anymor' of dose dark 'nd scare sketches?"

"Ah guess yah could call dem dat.." She thought absentmindedly "Paint always does."

"Why yah draw such stuff, River Rat?" Remy asked, Rogue studied him for a moment before answering.

"Ah'll tell yah the day yah show meh your eyes." Rogue concluded.

"But..." Remy began but Rogue cut him off.

"Don' yah argue with meh!" Rogue warned him, Remy smirked and then sighed.

"D'accord." Remy agreed before changing the topic, "Ev'r play 20 questions chere?"

"No."

"Wanna?"

"Yah not gonna beh pervy will yah Swampy?"

"Remy promise he won't."

"Fin'ah, first question."

"Hmm." Remy thought for a moment "Favorite animal."

"What?" Rogue asked shocked at his question.

"Yah favorite animal, chere can't beh dat hard." Remy chuckled softly.

"Umm..." Rogue had to think about it for a few moments before her teddy bear popped into her head "Bears."

"Hmm Remy thought yah beh more of a tiger kinda gale." Remy thought aloud.

"My turn Swamp Rat," Rogue announced "Hmm, Favorite place yah wanna go some day."

"Monte Carlo," Remy answered without hesitation, "Favorite childhood toy?"

"Mah teddy bear. Weirdest dream yah ev'r had?"

"Remy was once a teapot 'nd people had been peein' in tah him."

"Dat is weird..." Rogue mumbled nearly speechless.

"Oui, Favorite song?"

"Shark... I mean Stand in the Rain by Superchick. Do you have a job?"

"Oui, Remy be part of da family business. Favorite place to be yourself?" Rogue was silent.

"Can I pass?" she finally asked him after a long pause.

"Of course..."

The questions continued spanning over any topic known to pop culture. The longer they walked the longer they talked, Rogue even found herself taking the back roads not really thinking about home for once but about the conversation she was having. She couldn't help her heart faltering when she saw the house just as a clock somewhere tolled midnight.

"Chere...Chere what beh wrong?" Remy asked worry etched into his voice.

"Ah'm late...she'll beh mad." Rogue mumbled.

"Chere." Remy said taking Rogue's hands in his, "Do yah want Remy tah meet'cha on da roof? 'Cause yah know we'still got duex more questions tah ask." Rogue looked into his eyes for a long long long moment before sighing.

"Sure Swampy." She smiled weakly before taking the first step up to the house.

Rogue took a deep deep breather before opening the door. Sure enough there Raven stood in the sitting room to Rogue's left, hands on her hips and glaring at Rogue. In seconds Raven was on her slamming the door shut and pulling Rogue's hair until Rogue had been dragged to her knees

"I. TOLD. YOU. 11!" Raven yells pronouncing each of her points with a powerful fist to Rogue's stomach.

Rogue steeled herself. She refused to scream that would only please Raven, and worry Remy. "_Why do I even care what Remy thinks?" _She asked herself as Raven continued to pummel her from all sides. Rogue continued to protect her face with her arms, but knew for a fact the rest of her was well beyond black and blue. A sudden sharp pain signaled the fracturing or worst the breaking of a rib or two. Rogue's only saving grace was when Raven's business phone rang, which allowed Rogue time to escape up to her room.

She collapsed on her bed tears flowing now as she stifled her sobs. Rogue could hear Raven screaming into her phone not that that was anything out of the ordinary. Rogue continued to cry until there was a soft 'tap tap tap' coming from her window. She wiped her eyes before turning and looking at her window.

There on the tiny window sill sat Remy. Rogue couldn't help the wet sob she let out as she crossed the room and opened the window. Remy smirked at her before jumping up to the roof holding a hand out for her to take. Rogue hiccuped once before taking the hand and was shocked when he lifted her up in one strong lift.

"Wow. Strong rat ain't cha?" She asked with a soft laugh.

Remy was silent as he ran a hand over her cheek, brushing over a new scratch that Rogue hadn't noticed was bleeding a little. Rogue stared into Remy's sunglasses covered eyes, but she didn't have to see his eyes to know he was angry or something just as intense. Rogue turned her head out of Remy's hand and looked down at the roof, that look shook her to her very core.

"Guess dat's just what an adopt'd chil'd gets." Rogue commented still looking away from him.

"Nah chere. Remy never got hit, and he beh ad'pted, tah." Remy explained leaning back on the roof.

He then began to tell Rogue about living on the streets, piking pockets, stealing food, and the day Jean-Luc took him away from all that. At some point during Remy's story Rogue had laid down beside him. By the end of his tale though Rogue was honestly shocked, but she let a soft smile cross her lips.

"Remy 'y yah always wearin' sunglasses at night?" She asked thinking the best choice was to go back to their questions game.

"Dat beh Remy's lil secret, chere." Remy stated holding a finger up to his lips while he smirked.

Rogue stuck her tongue out at him, "F'ahne. Den it'beh yahr turn Swamp Rat."

"What do yah dream 'bout Roguey?" He asked as he sat up a little and leaned on one arm now so he could look Rogue right in the face.

"Ah wanna just disappear 'nd get away from everythin' 'nd everyone. Maybeh live alone somewhere with lots of woods 'nd freedom."

"Dat could get lonely pretty fast chere. Yah sure yah don' wan't a lil company?" Remy asked taking one of her gloved hands and kissing while still looking over at Rogue.

"Dat's the point yah charmer." She stated pulling her hand away from him "What about you Remy?"

"Remy don' normal'y have dreamz...not dat he can 'member at least."

"Dat's sad.." Rogue murmured, "Hey yah still got one mor' question, make it good Rems." Rogue continued sleepily.

"Hmmm, Craziest thing yah've ev'r done dat you don' regret?" Remy asked completely awake that odd intense feeling still emanating from him.

"Ummm..." Rogue thought "I didn' kill yah ass when yah screwed up mah sketch..." She murmured and the next time Remy looked down at her she was asleep.

Remy smiled softly before picking her up bridal style and taking her back to her room. He laid her down in her bed and pulls off her shoes, before tucking her under her covers. Just as Remy turned to leave however he spots a burnt teddy bear sitting above Rouge's bed. Remy reaches out for the bear and sees a half chard red ribbon tied around the the bear's left paw. Remy growls before jumping out of the window and heading back home, his mind a million miles away.


	9. Chapter 8

PyrusAngel: Again I own nothing. This is all for the fun of writing.

Grodo999: Kurt was busy at Xavier's house, chapter 7 takes place on the same day as chapter 6. Hope that clears it up.

Lovely smile: You either know someone like me or you are a very observant writer\reader\person, but sadly your just going to have to wait for those chapters to come out. In the mean time keep guessing your reviews always make me smile.

Ruth05: Well in order of your questions; Raven tell Rogue to be early so she has an excuse to abuse her. Rogue is kind of Raven's punching bag, and Rogue represents the fact rebellion which pisses Raven off. Raven business is the same as a small town coffee shop near me called "Groove Ground" I got all the bakery things, coffee names, and time schedule from them so its possible. Kurt does usually get beaten up upon but only verbally, Raven thinks people will notice if he's beaten up more then if Rogue's beaten up. Rogue has learned to cover herself up, while Kurt is more likely to show off his injuries so people question it. Yes he was suppose to be at the coffee shop but remember Rogue covered for him and said he had 'practice' and that made Raven question who Logan was. As for LeBeaus and Xavier you'll have to wait and find out.

Moviemaniac217: Thanks for liking the story. It's prob my favorite one that I've posted on Fanfiction.

Hope that helps everyone 3

_Review..._

_ Just as Remy turns to leave however he spots a burnt teddy bear sitting above Rouge's bed. Remy reaches out for the bear and sees a half chard red ribbon tied around the the bear's left paw. Remy growls before jumping out of the window and heading back home his mind a million miles away._

**Chapter 8: The Idea that came from beyond Wonderland**

(The following is a chat room conversation between our heroes)

DeathsTouch: Wanda you won't believe what happened last night!

THEScarletWitch: What?

DeathsTouch: Remy a) walked me home and we played 20 questions b) over heard me fighting with Raven c) stayed with me on the roof until I feel asleep and then some how took me back to my room.

NightCrawler: HE WHAT!

DeathsTouch: Kurt mind your own :P

ShadowCatLove: Like yeah, Kurt Rogue was just getting to the good part.

THEScarletWitch: Wow like when did everyone show up? And that's shocking Rogue, but WAY TO GO!

ShadowCatLove: like yeah way to go Rogue, but hey did you guys hear? There's gonna be a new guy. He gonna start on Monday.

NightCrawler: So, for sure its a dude?

X-Emotion: Rogue you should watch your back I don't think you should trust Remy...

DeathsTouch: Don't worry Lexa I'm not that into him.

ShadowCatLove: YET! And yes Kurt the new student is a he. Sorry, to disappoint.

PyroBug: Its a SHIM!

ShadowCatLove: Oooohhh kay. NO, its a guy John.

TabbyCat: Wonder what he'll look like? I hope he's tall.

ShadowCatLove: OOOOO and handsome...maybe an artist.

TabbyCat: NO, a bad boy.

THEScarletWitch: You already have Lance for that...

TabbyCat: One can never have too many bad boys.

MetalHead: Lexa what was the homework for science class?

ShadowCatLove: I still like the artist, or even an band guy that would be different. We have way to many jocks around.

X-Emotion: Pages 234-256 notes and chapter questions 1-40.

THEScarletWitch: I wouldn't care what he'll be like just so long as he doesn't bring me grief by teaming up with BellaBitch.

DeathsTouch: OUCH! That's a great point though!

PyroBug: Dats right luv! You tell her!

THEScarletWitch: Thank you.

MetalHead: Thanks Lexa.

NightCrawler: I don't know I have a feeling this guy's gonna just be your average under the radar dude after a week or two.

X-Emotion: Bet you everyone will be fawning over him for weeks!

DeathsTouch: What makes you so sure?

NightCrawler: No way! I'll bet you $5 that he's history by the end of week two.

THEScarletWitch: I don't know there are a few things that have to be taken into account. What do you know Lexa?

X-Emotion: He's straight from Russia, and Kurt you owe me $5 because girls swoon over exotic accents.

ShadowCatLove: She's got a point. Just look at Remy.

DeathsTouch: I don't understand...

THEScarletWitch: You wouldn't you've got the same southern accent well nearly the same.

TabbyCat: And Kurt! Though everyone likes him for his rare German\Southern accent.

NightCrawler: Right...

ShadowCatLove: Wait, Kurt you don't know about your fan club?

DeathsTouch: He has a fan club?

NightCrawler: I do not have a fan club!

TabbyCat: Do tooooo. They meet ever Tuesday at 3:30.

PyroBug: Better then me having one! But I got my Wands to scare them off.

THEScarletWitch: I'm not yours! And your fan club meets every Monday and Friday at 2:30, Aussie.

PyroBug: Well you could scare them off sheila. I just think you like knowing others want me, but knowing I'll never leave you.

DeathsTouch: Wanda how do you put up with him?

PyroBug: She presses my buttons.

THEScarletWitch: I'm asking myself that same question Rogue...

ShadowCatLove: As interesting and enlightening this all is you all need to pay attention in class..BEFORE THE SQUIRRELS FIND YOU!

PyroBug: O.o

TabbyCat: What happened to Kitty?

ShadowCatLove: Her phone got taken by the Ninja Assassin!

DeathsTouch: Wait...she's not in this class...So how did you get her phone? Wait! Wade your not even in the theater where did you go?

ShadowCatLove: One word: CHIMCHANGAS! Now GET OFF THE EVIL INTERWEBS!

TabbyCat: I don't see a reason to get off the internet since you're not here Mr. Scary Ninja Assassin man XP

"Don't see a reason, Ahe?" Wade laughed as he popped up from behind Tabitha causing the blonde to jump and nearly drop her phone, "Now I hope you have learned. Don't be on the internet on your phones during school never know when someone will be looking over your shoulder." Wade patted Tabitha's head once before poofing up to the stage.

"NOW! I just know all of you maggots just wanna jump into today's exercise. Now everyone get up here. Two teams: The Ninjas and The Samuri..."

As Wade continued to explain they all slowly walked up onto the stage. Rogue rolled her eyes, she hated these group exercises they always went wrong some how.

"...So pair up and begin!"

"What?" Rogue exclaimed, but before she made a total fool of herself John took her hands and began waltzing around with her.

"What's going on?" She whisper to him.

"Dance with your partner when there is no music and attack when there is music." John whispered back to her his eyes on the others couples waiting to attack.

Rogue shrugged inwardly,_"At least John's my partner."_ she thought to herself as she looked at the others. Tabitha was dancing salsa with AJ, they actually did a pretty good job unlike Jared and Sam who kept stepping on each other's feet. Damien was holding Amber tight to his side slow slow dancing with her, beaten only by Remy and Belladonna who where basically having sex on the stage. The sweetest in Rogue's mind though was Magenta who was doing some type of ballet routine with Mike farthest from the other groups, but just as that thought crossed her mind the music kicked on.

John let Rogue go and turned to face Tabitha and AJ. Rogue smirked back at the pair before stage fighting them the pairs throwing slashes and punches. Tabitha was laughing as she took a swipe at John just as the music came to a stop. John on the other hand ducked her swip and held onto Rogue's hand pulling her back into their waltzing position.

"Tabby! AJ! Mike! You continued out of the music so your out. Magenta just dance on your own dear."

Tabitha, AJ, and Mike got off of the stage before Wade gave the others the go to continue. John smirked at Rogue before looking around at the others. Rouge did the same unsure as to what John was focusing on. Instantly she spotted Belladonna watching them, her blue eyes shooting daggers. Rogue turned away and saw Magenta spinning on her own in the very center of the stage, while Damien and Amber glared at Jared and Sam. Before Rogue realized though the music was blaring and Belladonna was on her in a matter of seconds.

"OW!" Rogue yelled as Belladonna pulled her hair so hard she was through to the floor.

Before Rogue full understood what was happening Belladonna was on top of her trying to punch in her face, Rogue could only move her head back and forth to dodge the blows since Bell had pinned her arms. Suddenly a blur of orange took Belladonna down and off of Rogue and suddenly Remy was standing over her.

"Yah alr'ght?" he asked her.

"Y'ah Ah th'nk." Rogue murmured, she rubbed her shoulders as Remy helped her sit up.

It was only then that she could see John and Belladonna being separated by Wade and Jared. Magenta was huddled in a corner holding a hand over her eye, clearly she had been hit by someone in all the chaos.

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!" Wade yelled seriously pissed this time "DETENTION!"

"Whatever I was just doin' as yah said." Belladonna argued, folding her hands across her chest as she did she glanced at her hand and screamed.

"What now!" Damien and Wade yelled at the same time.

"That freak took my RING!" Belladonna yelled pointing at John.

"What?" John asked, looking over at her shocked at the statement.

"Yah took it fer dat no good gothic freak of yahs didn'tcha yah!"

"I don' know what'cha talkin' about shelia!" John argued, but Wade had gone over to him and checked his pockets, Wade pulled out a shining gold ring out of John's left pocket.

"Detention, Wick." Wade mumbled.

"But Wade she clearly set him up!" Tabitha and Rogue yelled back standing to stand between Wade and John.

"You can't prove that girls..." Wade argued, but Bell cut him off.

"Damn right you can't!"

"SHUT UP, You Witch!" Rogue yelled back at Belladonna, "You and I both know you planted that ring on John!"

"Well ain't dis cute. A thief being protected by a gypsy and a tramp." Belladonna stands and walks out pulling Remy along with her just as the bell went off.

"Get out of here!" Wade yelled, before falling in his chair his hands raised in a thinking posture.

John, Tabitha, and Rogue leave without saying a word. It was only as they came up to Rogue's English classroom that Tabitha spoke up.

"Johnny..."

"I didn't do it Tabs."

"I know...I was gonna ask if you wanted to tell Wanda and the others..."

"Not really...Not right now at least." He mumbled as he walked over to Ms. Monroe's room.

Tabitha looked at Rogue who nodded before following John into the classroom. Rogue only half listened to Ms. Monroe for Belladonna's words echoed and echoed in her head. By the end of class the words "gypsys, tramps, and thieves" was written in different fonts all over her notebook.

"_Damn she's really getting to me..."_ Rogue thought as she walked to the coffee shop after school.

-Sunday Night-

It had been nearly two days now and those three little words were still spinning around in Rouge's head. She had dreams of her friends dressed in intricate and flashy outfits. She hadn't told anyone about her daydreams or her ideas about the incident itself, but sitting around the fire that Sunday night Rogue chose what she should do.

"Rogue...ROGUE!" Yelled Kitty.

"What?" Rogue asked looking at all the people staring at her.

"Like we've been trying to get your attention for like ages now." Kitty explained softly.

"Alright..." Rogue began "Whatcha need?"

"Well...What's on your mind?" Jubilee asked as the other agreed.

Rogue glancing at John and Tabitha and only at their nods does she begin to tell them what happened Friday in Wade's Theater class. Kitty and Jubilee were livid at Belladonna's nasty trick, while Forge was coming up with ways to prove John's innocence. Suddenly though out of no where Wanda breaks all the serious arguments by laughing to the point that tears were falling from her eyes. When she calmed down enough to open her eyes and look at everyone, she seemed shocked to find stunned and confused faces looking back at her.

"Why are you all looking at me like I've lost it," Wanda asked, trying to hold back her giggles.

"Because Ah think yah have, sheila." John commented, still staring at Wanda like she had three heads.

"What? Don't you guys see? Thieves, Tramps, and Gypsies, all have been rejected and controlled by society for ages. That's exactly what we are." Wanda explained as if she was explaining that 1+1=2.

"You know...Wanda's got a point." Kurt agreed

"OooOoo! What if that was like our theme!" Kitty said jumping up and down.

"Theme?" Rogue questioned.

"Yeah like for the Carnival!" Kitty squealed before moving closer to Jubilee who had already pulled out her sketch book.

"Now I was thinking...plain every day kind of cloths for the actual Carnival." Jubilee murmered softly as she sketched.

"Yeah and like we can do it up at night, you know, like the long skirts, low cut shirts, jeweled masks, headdresses," Kitty fantasized.

"I call being a thief with John!" Lance called over to the pair who glared up at him before returning to their sketching.

"I think dat was a no, dude." Kurt commented patting Lance on the back.

"What would our tent be like? We have to submit the papers in two weeks." Lexa reminded the group.

"Yahr r'ght..." Rogue said thoughtfully her gloved hand stroking her chin, "Welll...Gypsies traveled in caravans."

"Like a circus?" Jubilee asked curiously.

"Yeah, but no tent. They'd have wagons and sell stuff." Fred explained.

"Where'd yah learn that yo?" Todd asked.

"A movie." Fred replied with a shrug.

"What if we got a bunch of wagons dressed them up with paint on the outside and stuff we can sell on the inside." Wanda proposed.

"Like flowers, jewelry, scarves..." Tabitha began, "And even dolls, rugs, and weapons." Kitty finished.

"Ah'm not sure 'bout da weapons, Kit." Rogue pointed out, "Dis is a school function."

"I'm like sure we can swing it." Kitty laughed waving a dismissing hand at Rogue.

"I'm sure dad would help us out." Wanda thought out loud "He does owe me a favor."

"That's a big favor..." Forge pointed out.

"Yeah well I covered his ass majorly." Wanda retorted harshly signaling the end of that conversation.

Kurt and the other fell silent, soon John's alarm went off breaking the spell. John dug his phone out and stared at it in shock, "Ummm...Oi! Guys its 3am and some unknown number is callin' me..."

"OO OO Let me!" Kitty yelled snatching the phone out of John's hands and answering it.

"Like Hello?" she asked completely naturally, but when no one answered her face grew scared "Hello? Is like anyone there? This is really creepy...John take the phone back." She exclaimed throwing it into John's lap.

John stared at the phone before snapping it shut. The others seemed to grow anxious and nervous glancing around the surrounding woods. Kitty sat between Lance and Kurt her back to the wall instead of the woods.

"I think it's time ta go." Kurt finally stated.

They all nodded and rushed to the cars and motorcycles. It was only until they reached the street lights that the creepiness seeped away. As a pair of blue eyes watched them all seperate and disappear into the early morning light.


	10. Chapter 9

PyrusAngel: Well many of you have asked so here he comes. Piotr has arrived.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Marvel or Disney (Yet) even though I've asked very very nicely.

_Review..._

_ They all nodded and rushed to the cars and motorcycles and it was only until they reached the street lights that the creepiness seeped away. As a pair of blue eyes watched them all seperate and disappear into the early morning light._

**Chapter 9: The New Kid**

After that night most of the group forgot about the phone call and went back to life as it was, but not Rogue. She was still very, very skittish at the coffee shop, at school, and even at home. She was cautious around everyone, her body language and jumpy attitude were enough to put people she didn't know on edge.

"Stripes!" Logan called out, Tuesday after a full day of skittish Rogue.

"What'cha want Logan?" She asked, running up to him though her eyes were still scanning the room around her.

"What's happened to you? You look like a frightened rabbit."

"Really? Ah didn't notice." she said, absentmindedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Logan watched her until he got frustrated with her constant bouncing and stopped her by placing two heavy hands on her shoulders, which caused Rogue to jump.

"LOGAN! Don't do that!"

"Rogue really what's happened?" Logan asked again looking Rogue right into her eyes, but it was the bruises on her arms "And where did you get those?"

"Dey ain't nothin' Logan..." Rogue yelled back, though the bite in her voice was ebbing away.

"Rogue...just tell me."

"Sorry Logan Ah..." but before she could say any more the bell rang, "Gotta go" She finished before ducking under Logan's arms and racing to the locker room.

Rogue sighed as she walked to math class with Wanda. They had been walking in silence but as they passed the history wing Kitty ran up to them squealing.

"KIT!" Wanda yelled "SHUT UP!"

"Oh like sorry but like Professor Xavier called and said YES." Kitty squealed as she pulled Rogue into a spinning happy dance.

"Really?" Rogue asked skeptically.

"Like yeah! We get the ballroom and the grounds, but not the upstairs." Kitty explained.

"Well yah should l'ahke go tell Kelly." Rogue 'fake' squealed back.

"OMG your like RIGHT!" Kitty squealed before racing down the hall, "See you at lunch!" She called back.

"Ah swear dat girl beh missin' a screw or two." Rogue grumbled rubbing her head.

"I know what you mean, but I'll see you later I'm almost late for class. See ya!" Wanda called before disappearing down the history wing.

Rogue shook her head once again before heading up to the math wing. She made it just as the bell rang to Mr. Worthington's classroom where he had just turned around from writing the problem of the day on the board. Mr. Worthington frowned at Rogue as he put his chalk down.

"That was close Ms. Darkholm please try not to be late to my class."

"Yes, sir." Rogue grumbled, before racing over to her seat.

Needless to say math wasn't that much fun for Rogue since Mr. Worthington called on her every chance he got. By the end of class Rogue was about ready to throw up her hands and scream. She sulked all the way to the art room where just one deep breath of the clay, charcoal, and paints snapped her back to her normal, just as someone walked in behind her.

"Sorrah," said the large dark hair boy that towered over Rogue, who was a decent 5' 10''.

"Oh Rogue." came Paint called as she came out of her supply room, "I see you've met Piotr."

"Piotr?" Rogue asked before looking back at the guy.

"Da." He said nodding his head, "I start today."

"Russian?" Rogue asked as she sat down at a new canvas.

"Da." Piotr nodded.

"Alright you two I know this is your independent study, but this painting idea has to encorperate nature." Paint explained simply "Due in two weeks for the Carnival."

Rogue instantly reached for her dark paints only to see Piotr reaching for the same case, she smirked.

"Go ahead I have my own." Rogue offered, Piotr hesitated a moment before nodding and taking the pack.

Rogue turned and went the other back room where her black art bag hung alone. She pulled out the set before returning to her canvas. Piotr had watched her silently clearly in thought.

"Why is it you leave your bag there? Do you not draw else where?" He finally asked Rogue just as she sat back down.

"Let's just say mah mom ain't dat happy w'th mah talent." Rogue grumbled as she began painting dark brown across the bottom of the large canvas.

"Oh..." Piotr said trailing off until he turned to his painting.

"But Ah ske'tch when Ah can." Rogue added nodding to her back pack where her sketchpad could be seen, "Us'ally on da roof durin' mah study hall."

"Da! When be this study hall of yours?"

"Fifth period just befor' lunch."

"Da I has dat one too. Do you mind if I accompany you? To sketch of course."

Rogue could only stare at this guy. She had just met him and he wasn't scared of her and wanted to spend time with her. She turned back to her canvas to hide the half smile that graced her face.

"Sure sughar, knock yah self out."

"Guys." Paint interrupted "Painting remember?"

Piotr and Rouge smirked and chuckled to themselves before turning back to their canvases. Rogue was deep in thought that she didn't realize the class had ended until Piotr stood up. It was only his sudden movement that made her jump out of her chair and race out of the room realizing she was late to Science.

"Sorry Paint got to go!" Rogue yelled hoping Hank wouldn't be to mad at her.

By they time she got to Hanks class everyone was paired up in their new science partners and Hank stood there frowning at Rogue. She glanced around noting everyone was in pairs of two,_"Shit"_.

"Rogue...I am extremely disappointed in this tardiness, and it appears everyone has been already paired up." Hank scolded as he glanced around the room, while Rogue sighed in relief.

That relief didn't last long for mer seconds after Hank had said that Remy sauntered in waving one hand up to Hank before going back to his seat. Rogue could only bite her lip at the vain popping out of Hank's head.

"MR. LEBEAU! Your working with Ms. Darkholm on today's project." Hank announced before going back to help Jamie and Sam with the assignment.

"Remy ain't complainin'" He announced as he came up behind and took her hand.

"Get off me Swamp Rat!" Rogue growled throwing his hand off of hers before moving to join Kurt and John, Remy close behind her.

Rogue could tell instantly they where dissecting a frog just by the smell that was permeating the room. She held her nose the closer she got, only to see John smiling wickedly the poor dead animal. She shook her head when Kurt looked up and frowned.

"Remy..." Kurt said in a warning voice.

"Kurt." Remy said flatly, as he sat across from Kurt and pulled the frog over to himself reading over the instructions surprisingly fast.

Rogue helped as much as Remy would let her, but for the most part he did all the major dissection while she was left to identify everything. It was nasty and he was very, very close to Rogue, which made thinking difficult. Rogue was so deep in thought that she didn't realize what Remy was doing until Pyro had slapped Remy's hand inches from her ear.

"What do ya think yahr doin, mate?" Pyro growled.

"Just a b'aht of fun." Remy grinned wickedly.

"Dat child tried ta put a frog leg behind your ear." Kurt growled.

"EWWW," Rogue squealed whipping around and punched Remy in the shoulder, "Dat's disgusting."

"Just had tah wake yah up, chere." He replied just as the bell went off.

"Im'mature, con'ving," Rogue began slamming her books onto the lab table before raising and disappearing out the door.

Remy attempted to follow her, but Hank forced him to clean up the frogs. Remy begrudgingly complied and grumbling went on to his next class. Rogue on the other hand hadn't even stopped in with Logan, she just went straight to the roof. Upon opening the door to the roof how ever she was shocked to see a large person sitting with there back to her, and a sketch pad on their lap. Rogue did have to wonder long who this man was be for he turned toward her a smiled.

"Ah Welcome Rogue." Piotr smiled patting the place beside him, "This is a marv'lous hiding place is it not?

Rogue couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up from within her, but none the less she joined him at the edge of the roof top. She looked at his sketch and was shocked to see a woman standing upon a roughly sketched balcony. Rogue was so fascinated with the woman's old styled pink dress that she almost missed Piotr's next words.

"...in a dream of mine." Piotr had been saying when Rogue finally tuned back in.

"What?" Rogue asked startled.

"Do you now her? This was in a dream of mine." Piotr repeated now laying the sketch so Rogue could see it fully.

Rogue studied the figure. The woman's face was hidden, but she had a slender frame like that of a dancer. She also had long brunette hair that was pulled into a high pony tail that swirled and curled all the way to the woman's mid back. The dress hugged her til her slim waist, not a curvy figure but an hour glass shape none the less. The dress itself was layered soft pink material that made Rogue think of only one person that she knew of.

"Maybe...A friend of mine, but I'd have to see her face to be sure."

"Join the club..." Piotr said trailing off, "her name?"

"Kitty," Rogue said as she pulled out her own sketch pad, "I dabble in portraits...it does always turn out good."

"People are difficult." He agreed as he picked up the sketch and continued.

"I've stuck with nature scenes and animals though the animals usually turn out worst then the people, though Paint tells me they're getting better."

"Why is she called Paint?"

"Because she's always covered in it," Rogue laughed.

"Da..." He nodded "I'd be Soot. I'm always covered in the black stuff." Rogue couldn't help but giggle as Piotr showed off his black fingers.

"I'd be the Dark Artist...all my things are so very dark, even Paint agrees."

"Why so?" Piotr asked, Rogue made a thought and looked up at the sky.

"I don't know...my life probably." She thought frowning slightly, "I was never the happiest of children."

"Dat is depressing.." Piotr offered putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "Was dere a time you was happier."

"Yes, but Ah don' remember it very vell."

"Vell try tah remember, you might surprise yourself."

Unbeknown to the pair there was a soft clicking noise from the door, and then a scurrying feet which were quickly drowned out by the bell ringing. Rogue groaned before shrugging of his hand and packing up her things.

"Come on," She said waiting standing and waiting for Piotr to do the same, "Time for lunch."

They made their way down into the crowded halls until they had made it to the lunch room. Rogue stayed with Piotr as he got his lunch. They talked about the random people who walked by, about their favorite artists, what the rest of their day would look like, and even what the lunch food was like. Once Piotr had finally gotten his lunch Rogue led him outside to where the rest of the group was already located.

"Woooo Rogue who did you find?" Tabitha asked eyeing Piotr.

Everyone seemed to be having similar miss givings about Piotr once the pair had finally moved to sit down among them. Kurt's eyebrows where raised, Lance was whispering into Forge's ear while Forge continued tinkering with his machine. Fred continued stuffing his face, Kitty and Jubilee where whispering and looking back at Piotr, Wanda and John where laughing at everyone else's face.

"Guys. This is Piotr Rasputin." Rogue introduced.

"Hello." Piotr greeted with a nod of his head.

"Piotr these are my friends. Kitty, Jubilee, Lexa, Tabitha, Wanda, John, Forge, Lance, Fred, Todd and my brother Kurt." Rogue explained naming everyone around the circle.

"Pleasure to meet yah." Piotr said bowing his head causing Kitty and Jubilee to giggle softly.

"So Pete...can I call you Pete?" Kitty asked.

"Of course Katya." Piotr said with a smile.

"Katya?" Lance asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Da." Piotr said with a nod causing Kitty to giggle softly.

"I like it, but either way Pete are you like Russian?"

"Da." Piotr said eating his sandwich slowly.

"Where were you before you came here?" Kurt asked.

"I was in Russia. I moved here with my sister."

"That's really cool." Todd chimed in.

"Yeah dats sooooo sweet." came a chiding voice.

They all turned to see Belladonna and Jean standing behind Kitty and Jubilee. Kitty shifted uncomfortably as she didn't look up at the other girls, choosing instead to stare deeply into her pudding cup. Lance and Kurt's eyes narrowed at Bella and Jean, while Piotr looked positively confused.

"Thank you...I think." Piotr said brows furrowed.

"Kat heard your all plotting for the Carnival. Wanna share?" Jean asked snidely ignoring Piotr

"Not in you life." Kitty growled eating her pudding silently.

"Oh now don' beh dat way Kitty" Belladonna remarked spotting Jubilee's worried look, "Jubs what ever are yah so worred about? Yahr actin' lahke a cat in a room fil' with rockin' chairs."

"I am not!" Jubs retorted shifting herself so she sat between her bag and Belladonna.

"Now, now Ah don' believe dat for a second." Belladonna stated shaking her head.

Out of no where Jubilee's bag was snatched away by Rahne who had been hiding behind the tree the entire time. She smirked back at Jubs while handing the bag over to Belladonna and Jean before racing back to the others.

"Now why don't we just see what you've been up to" Jean says wit a smirk as she riffles through Jubilee's bag.

"You can't do that!" Todd yells jumping up to take the bag back.

"What'ya gonna do 'bout it small fri?" Belladonna asked catching Todd by the wrist and tossing him back on to the ground.

"NO!" Kitty yelled as Jean pulls out one of the sketch pads.

Tabitha was snarling and looked ready to pounce, Fred and Forge were the next to stand, while Jubilee and Lexa were helping Todd up. Rogue frowned and moved a hand to her boot, but Kurt put his hand over her's stopping her.

"Oooo. Seems like you found it Jean." Belladonna grinned.

Jean smiling evilly flipped through the book, but before Bella or Jean could see the entire sketch book Piotr appeared and grabbed the bottom of the book. His steel like grip keeping the book closed once again. Jean looked at him in pure hatred, while Kitty and Jubilee gazed upon him with hope.

"Dis is not yours."

"Its not yours either but finders keepers." Belladonna stated trying with Jean to pull the sketch pad out of Piotr's grip.

"Don't do that you mindless twits!" John yelled pulling with Piotr now.

"Not in your life you outback reject."

"Don't say that about him!" Wanda and Rogue yelled joining in the pulling match.

The battle continued with each team pulling harder and harder on the sketch book until...RIPPP.

"NOOOO!" Jubilee yelled clamoring up, tears in her eyes as, she dove for the ripped art work that was now falling to the ground.

"Well that was a waste." Belladonna concluded before walking away.

Jean looked down her nose at Jubilee before throwing her half to the now torn sketch book into the mud as she walked away. Both making it a point to step on each piece of paper in their path, but in the middle of their stride back to the table Remy appeared. He grabbed them both by their upper arms and escorted them to the table before walking back toward Jubilee's crying form. Tabitha looked up from rubbing Jubilee's back shocked to see Remy standing over them.

"Are yah alright petite?" He asked helping Jubilee and Tabitha up.

"No its all ruined." Jubilee sobbed holding the muddy ripped pictures to her chest.

"Oh Jubs." Kitty cried before running and hugging her best friend, "We can do them again."

"N-N-N-ooooo!We can't! I hadn't taken pictures of them yet I can't do all that work again!" Jubilee sobbed even harder.

"They're not that badly smudged." Tabitha comforted picking up another piece of paper that tore in half again as it was moved "...or not..." Jubilee only cried harder.

"Petite. Don' beh like dat." Remy comforted her, brushing her tears away, "Remy know yah can do it again."

"Dah! I could help." Piotr offered.

"He beh reall'ah good Jubs." Rogue supported as Jubilee sniffed loudly.

"I-I don't know you guys I mean...they saw them..." Jubilee pointed out.

"Jubs has a point..." Wanda confirmed sadly.

"What? We ain't gonna do it?" John asked confused, "buh Ah liked mine."

"I'm sorry John...It's all my fault." Jubilee cried even harder now.

"Non Non petite don' cry." Remy comforted but Jubilee pushed him away.

"Remy why you even here?" She asked, "It was your stupid ass girlfriend who did this!"

"Petite..." Remy said softly but Jubilee backed away from him, visibly angry now.

"NO this is your fault just as much as its theirs! Go AWAY!" Jubilee yelled.

"Yeah!" Tabitha yelled agreeing with Jubs her fist in the air, "Get before I make you, get!"

Remy slunk back from the pair visibly injured by their words. He looked around but not one friendly face was there in the group. Accepting his defeat he bowed to them all before turning in a flurry of coat tails and wind just as the bell rang. Jubilee collected the last of the drawings before following Forge and Fred to their next class.

"Guess we're not doing the Carnival after all." Kitty said with a sigh before walking dejectedly to class.

Piotr watched her go silently before making his way to find his next class while Rogue, Tabitha, and John made there way to the theater. John drug his feet, while Tabitha reapplied her make up. By the time they made it, Remy and Belladonna were already on stage. They snuck into their seats only to realize this wasn't your normal theater acting exercise.

"...Ah'm tah'red of all yah stunts Bell." Remy yelled.

"But Remy Ah love yah!" Belladonna yelled back.

"Well Ah don' luv yah Bell dat's why AH left N'w O'rlands!"

"But Ah came here tah be wi'dth yah Rems."

"Non. You came her'e tah stalk Remy, and Remy tired of dis Bell!"

"Don' do dis Remy! AH-Ah love yeah."

"Yah only luv yah self, Bell." Remy spat before rounding and leaving the room leaving a shocked Belladonna on stage alone.

"Bravo! Bravo! Cajun!" Wade yelled standing and clapping.

"Shut it!" Belladonna screamed until Wade was standing behind her a knife to her throat.

"This is my theaters swamp witch. You don't tell me what to do." He growled before tossing Belladonna to the ground and looking up at the class. "Class new game: This" gesturing to Belladonna "Is your ninja. Attack to capture not kill. NOOOOWWWW GO!"

They all jumped and a fight broke out on the stage though Rogue hung back with Wade her mind a thousand miles away. Rogue seemed to drift through the rest of the day and the walk home to the shop. Once in the shop however the only thing Rogue did was look for Remy. To ask him why he did what he did, and why he had even tried to help Jubilee.

None of those questions got answered since Remy didn't come into the shop that day, or the day after that. By the time Rogue had gone to bed her worry about Remy had intensified, though Rogue's inner conflict over why she was so worried about him made her push all thoughts, including Remy, to the back of her brain as she closed her eyes to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

PyrusAngel: Hey guys! Just as a reminder for those of you who keep asking I update on every 5th day (5,10,15, 20, etc.) so just check the calender :D Thanks again for all the reviews they keep me motivated. I'm working now so I should be able to reply to your reviews more (if you have a fanfic account) Thanks again for all the support.

Disclaimer: No I don't own anyone in this story (Beside Alice Xavier of course, I can say she's from my own mind) lol.

_Review..._

_ None of those questions got answered since Remy didn't come into the shop that day, or the day after that. By the time Rogue had gone to bed her worry about Remy had both intensified though Rogue's inner conflicts over why she was so worried about him made her push all thoughts including Remy to the back of her brain as she closed her eyes to sleep._

**Chapter 10: It was a VERY LONG day**

It was now Friday and Remy still hadn't returned. A fact that went unnoticed by most, but continually nagged Rogue. Currently Rogue was walking to the shop with Wanda, while Kurt had chosen to drive to the shop. Wanda was trying to talk to Rouge but she only nodded weakly, her mind a thousand miles away.

"Rogue, is it a guy?" Wanda asked sneakily.

"Yes..." Rogue murmured before snapping back to reality, "Wait what did yah say?" but by then Wanda was doubled over laughing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Oh? Hahaha- Rogue- Rogue" Wanda laughed, gasping for air slightly.

"Oh g've meh a break! Ah gottah get tah work." Rogue fussed before storming into the shop.

"You alright?" Kurt asked as he lift the counter to let Rogue into the kitchens.

"No! Wanda's makin' fun of meh."

"Well you really haven't been yourself."

"Oh...Shut up!" Rogue fussed, tossing a towel at her brother as she pulled on her apron.

"So did Wade tell you his latest joke?" Kurt asked as he whipped down the counters.

"Nah, what is it?" Rogue asked arriving with a fresh tray of cookies.

"I don't remember it exactly...But it was something about how on a trip to the Amazon, the monkeys there saved a starving Wade and fed him burritos which is what drove Wade insane."

"Wilson was born insane." came a gruff voice from the other side of the counter.

Rogue and Kurt still laughing turned to see Mr. Logan standing at the counter. He wore a tan hat with a matching tan coat that hung loosely around his shoulders. Underneath Rogue could see a simple tight black T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"What yah doin' here Logan?" Rogue asked as she motioned for Logan to sit at one of the counter seats on the far side of the counter.

"Just here fer some coffee." He said as he sat down.

"What kin'd?"

"Large. Black."

Rogue busied herself by fixing his drink not minding Mia and Clara gossiping in the back nor Kurt who had been showing off for some college girls. Rogue set Logan's drink on the counter in front of him and picked up his money before leaning on the counter smiling at him.

"Wow kid you seem pretty happy here." Logan commented.

"Only because the she-witch hasn't ruined it." Kurt murmured, as he waved goodbye to the girls.

"Don't speak to soon, her ears are bound to burn the more we talk." Mia warned. as she walked out to clean the machines.

"She dat bad bub?" Logan asked Kurt as he sipped his coffee.

"Usually." Rogue and Kurt said together before laughing.

"What about at home? She any better there?"

The laughing instantly stopped. The siblings looked at each other skittish and unsure, even Mia looked from Logan to the pair and back to Logan as the silence stretched on. Logan on the other hand knew he had touched a sore spot, but before he could rescind his words the front door flew open to reveal, Raven.

"Quite bugging my staff" she growled at Logan as she marched up to the counter.

Logan's eyes followed Raven's every move like a hunter studying his prey. After a few minutes Logan stands, tips his hat to Rogue and Mia before grabbing his coffee and leaving the shop. Only after he was gone did Raven drop the half ass smile she had been wearing before rounding on the siblings.

"Backroom. NOW!" Raven spat, throwing up the counter top and following the pair into the back room.

"OUT!" Raven barked at Clara who had been washing the dishes.

"But..."

"NOW." Raven yelled louder.

Clara skittered out of the room drying her hands on her apron as she went. Raven turned to see Rogue and Kurt holding hands before her their gazes stoney. Raven was visibly fuming from her clenched fists to her grinding teeth to her furious black eyes.

"What did you tell him?" She growled threateningly.

"Nothing." Kurt replied head high and voice calm.

"I don't believe! You had to tell him something for the questions he was asking!"

"Well belive it an' SHUT UP!" Rogue yelled trying to be as loud as she could, but in a split second Raven slapped her without a second thought.

"Who was he?" She growled still unconvinced.

"A-" Rogue began, but Kurt clapped a hand over her mouth sensing the snippy remark coming.

"A teacher. He was just checking that I wasn't hurt. I took a nasty fall on the court today."

"Is that really all?" Raven asked, eyes narrowed as she grabbed both siblings wrists and twisted them roughly.

"Yes!" Rogue growled, glaring Raven right in the eyes.

"Yes what?" Raven yelled, throwing Rogue to the floor right into the refrigerator door.

When Rogue ignored Raven Raven swooped down upon the younger girl. Raven's hands where laced around Rogue's neck in seconds. Her eyes nearly bugging out of her head as she shook Rogue roughly knocking her head into fridge on every return shake. Kurt acted instintively trying to pry the two apart, but his strength was wasted.

"Yes ma'am," Rogue choked out still glaring at her.

Raven was silent for a moment before she 'allowed' Kurt to pull her off Rogue. She stormed over to her bag snatching it up off the floor with a growl.

"Your both lucky I have to be somewhere!" Raven yelled, "DO NOT talk to anyone!" She threatened once more before storming out the back door, only after her tires peeled away did Rogue's restraint break.

"GAHHHH AH CAN' BELIEVE DAT-DAT WITCH!" She yelled banging her fists into the fridge, "Owww..." She sighed craddling her head gently.

"Rogue calm down." Kurt replied, as he kneeled down to check her head, "Deep breath now."

Rogue took deep breaths and soon she began to relax. She relaxed against her brother and ruffled his hair. Kurt hugged her tightly before letting her go and smiled at her. Rogue smirked at him before shaking her head to clear it a little as she stood with his help.

"Ah don' know what Ah do without'cha."

"I know." He said ruffling her hair in turn, "Come one we got work to do."

Rogue nodded and fixed herself up and tried to smooth out the bruise on her wrist. When it only got darker she grabbed her fingerless biker gloves that covered the bruise nicely. Just as she was about to walk out into the main shop Kurt stopped her and pointed at the back marks on her neck. Rogue glanced in the mirror over the sink to see more bruises.

"One sec." Kurt said before turning.

He rummage in one of the lost and found boxes and pulled out a long sleeve turtle neck shirt. Rogue thanked him and went to change. Only after she had gotten changed and Kurt had given his approval did Rogue follow her brother out into the main part of the cafe. Clara noticed Rogue's new look and came up behind Rogue silently an empty tray tucked under her arm.

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"Not bad, just didn' wanna freak pe'ple out." She explained.

Clara nodded before heading back into the kitchen. Kurt went to help bus tables, while Rogue continued serving from the counter. The hours passed slowly and Rogue's wrist began to throb and ache, but she refused to let it show.

"So Ah was like 'What do yah mean Ah can't go home?' and he was like ' Yah hear'd what Ah sa'id Bell' and the worst part was HE HUNG UP ON ME!" came a voice, as the bell above the door tinkled softly.

"No!" gasped a second voice.

Rogue looked up and rolled her eyes as Belladonna and Jean walked through the door. Rogue forced a smile to the little old lady handing her the medium erl grey tea thinking to herself _"Wow this really isn't my day."_

"Yes, and then Ah tried tah call back but yah know how Jean Luc can beh." Bella continued to complain as the pair walked up to Rogue by passing the line.

"Hey you can't do that!" yelled a pair of middle schoolers.

"Oh go suck a tit." Jean replied waving them off.

"Why don't you grow one?" retorted one of the younger girls before they disappeared out the front door.

"Bitch." Jean retorted to the closing door.

"Slut." Mia whispered under her breath as she moved to stock the machines, leaving Rogue to stifle a laugh as Belladonna turned to her.

"Can Ah help yah?" Rogue asked masking her laughter in a quick cough.

"Ah'd like a Venti skinny latte double shots half cream extra dry." Belladonna stated.

"A what?" Mia and Rogue asked her together.

"I got it!" Kurt announced ducking under the counter to make whatever Belladonna had asked for.

"Anyth'ang else?" Rogue asked.

"I'll take a Grande iced carmel Machiatto skinny half ice."

"Of Cou'rse." Rogue said entering it in before turning and prepping Jean's order, "Ah'm sorry but does dis look lahke starbucks?" Rogue huffed under her breath to Kurt as he walked by.

Kurt stiffed a laugh as he passed. Rogue finished Jean's cup and began to ring up the total listening half heartedly to Belladonna and Jean.

"He really ain't thinkin' right." Bella continued to complain.

"He's just a boy, Bell, really. He'll come crawling back in no time." Jean comforted Belladonna.

"AH know but he just won' lis'en tah meh." Bella huffed.

"Maybe give him a day or so..."

"WHY shou'd Ah? Ah don' need him!"

"But I thought you just said..."

"What? Do AH Look needy?" Belladonna yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone in the store to look at her.

"_Mood swing much?" _Rogue thought to herself, as she finished the order and turned to see Jean and Belladonna beginning to fight. Rogue just rolled her eyes and coughed catching their attention just as Kurt finished Belladonna's order.

"Here yah go." Rogue said with a smile passing the drinks to the pair "That'll be $16.95."

"Damn its getting expensive." Jean commented before handing over the money as Kurt handed the pair their drinks.

"It' just da fact dat it beh ah commoner's shop dey need da money more dan...WHat is Dis!" Belladonna screeched after taking a sip of her drink just as Rogue handed Jean the change.

"What'cha ordered..." Rogue answered turning to the next person in line.

"No! No, it ain't!" Belladonna yelled "I ordered a venti skinny SOI latte double shots half cream extra dry!"

"No No yah did't. See here beh yahr recipt." Rogue explained handing Belladonna the recipt.

"Yah bitch don' tell meh what Ah ord'ahed!"

"Ah ask dat yah don' yell or cu'se in dis store." Rogue growled warningly.

"What happened to the customer is always right?" Jean asked glaring at Rogue in turn pointing to the sign on the edge of the counter.

"Fine print saids to exclude the unreasonable. You should read it more careful."

Belladonna and Jean looked shocked at the attitude Rogue was showing them. Belladonna growled dangerously before suddenly throwing the scolding coffee back at Rogue. Rogue's smirk disappeared faster then a clowns makeup in the rain. White bangs stained brown, shirt soaked, face flushed and burning.

Fury weld up in Rogue as everything from that week boiled out. She ripped her apron off before storming out past Kurt, Clara, and Mia one finger in the air for Belladonna and Jean. Once in the kitchen Rogue didn't even think as she snapped up her brother's keys and her leather jacket. She slammed the back door nearly racing to the motorcycle. She sped off mentally noting to stay away from the center of town.

"_Why me?" _She asked _"Why my life! Haven't I suffered enough?"_

The world flew by until builds turned into houses that turned into trees. By the time Rogue came out of her inner turmoil she found herself pulling up to the gang's forest hideout. Gulping Rouge pulled the bike so it was hidden behind a bush before going into the run down home. Her tears finally began to fall as she found herself standing in the half light alone.

There was no comforting fire this time. No friends to lean on. Just Rogue. Alone. Rogue growled loudly kicking dirt into the fire pit. Her anger built as her tears increased Rogue finally collapsed against a wall, her knees pulled up to her chest her head bowed.

"_I can't...I can't do it..I can't pretend anymore..."_ she growled to herself.

Glancing around. Rogue's hand slowly went from her lap along the wall until her fingers stopped at a brick just above the bottom row. Sniffing, tears still falling Rogue pulled the brick out of the wall before reaching back into the hole to pull out the object from behind the brick.

"_Hello old friend."_ Rogue sighed.

Flipping over the pocket knife its gleaming titanium point glinting in the setting sun. She pulled off her gloves and without a moment of regret sliced into her wrist. Rogue watched tears finally slowing as a ribbon of blood bloomed along her wrist. Again and again Rogue repeated the process until her wrists were rubbed red and spotted with tears.

She reveled in the pain as the sun set above her. Finally she pulled her black gloves back on frowning at the knife still in her hand. She continued to just stare at the knife, unaware of the pale blue eyes that watched her sadly from the side lines.


	12. Chapter 11

PyrusAngel: I'm sorry its so sad you guys, but don't worry it will get better for Rogue soon. Anyone want to guess who's blue eyes are watching her? So far all your guess aren't right. Close, but not close enough. And yes you have met this character.

SHOUT OUTS TOO:Peacock-Lover, 610, Kramer3000, Maddylovessmiles, moviemaniac217, bluephoenixflames and of course all my lovely readers without FanFic accounts. You all keep me posting on time, and you guys make me a happy writer whenever I read your reviews. Keep on guessing.

_Review..._

_She reveled in the pain as the sun set above her. Finally she pulled her black gloves back on frowning at the knife still in her hand. She continued to just stare at the knife, unaware of the pale blue eyes that watched her sadly from the side lines._

**Chapter 11: Shopping gone wrong**

It was the break of dawn by the time Rogue stood up. She glanced again at the pocket knife before snapping it shut and shoving it into her boot. She then made her way back over to Kurt's bike, which she rode back to the house knowing Raven would have left late last night and it would only be her and Kurt home.

She drove at the speed limit this time and made her way back to the house sooner than she expected since it was six a.m on Saturday. She pushed the bike down the block and into the drive so she wouldn't wake up Kurt, before pulling herself up the vines and into her room with more effort then normal.

Sighing at the peace and quiet of her room, Rogue pulled off her gloves and tossed them in the trash. She looks at the angry, red scars on her wrists with no emotion. She walked to the bathroom, wincing slightly as she cleaned up her wrists. She could hear her brother's soft snores from his room as she exited the bathroom to find a new pair of elbow length black gloves.

Rogue couldn't remember falling asleep, but the next thing she was being woken by a constant knocking coming from the front door. Rogue groaned rolling over to glance at her clock, that glowed 11:20 a.m.

"_Guess I gotta get up,"_ Rogue groaned, finally sitting up and rubbing her arms.

Rogue swung her legs off the side of her bed and stood, her legs wobbling a little. Rogue steadied herself on the wall as she walked over to her door. Once she began down the hall she began to hear voices drifting up from the front door.

"Hey Kurt!" came a cheery voice.

"Ello Kitty." Her brother greeted. "Hello Vanda."

"Is she back?" asked a stern voice.

"_That was Wanda." _Rogue concluded as she walked down the stairs, "Ah'm here."

The trio looked up at Rogue surprised. Rogue shrugged and took the apple out of Kurt's hands. Kitty laughed as Kurt began fussing with his sister for stealing his apple.

"Vhen did yah come back?" Kurt finally asked after finding his voice.

"Early." Rogue stated flatly.

"Welll...On that note we're kidnapping you." Kitty announced grabbing Rogue's wrist and tugging her out of the house and toward the car, while Kurt passed Rogue's purse to Wanda.

"Wha? Why?" Rogue asked startled to see Jubilee, Tabitha, and Lexa all waiting in Tabitha's army green jeep.

"To go dress shopping!" Wanda announced with fake enthusiasm, as she she climbed into the back beside Lexa.

"Joy." Rogue stated, sarcastically taking her purse from Kurt and waving to him from her seat beside Wanda.

"Buckle UP!" Tabitha announced before flooring it.

The ride to the mall was short and quiet, due to the fact that at the speeds Tabitha was doing in her open jeep didn't allow for normal conversation. Lexa though had curiously pointed to Rogue's longer black gloves catching Wanda's attention, though the older girl just shook her head and mouthed 'later'. Upon their arrival at the mall Tabitha argued with six other drives in an attempt to gain a parking spot. Finally Jubilee jumped out of the car collapsing to the ground.

"OH Earth. Good old solid Earth! How I have miss you."

"Yeah Yeah. You've said that before." Tabitha growled lifting Jubilee up to her feet.

"Yeah well your driving hasn't been improving! If I had to take a guess I would say its just getting worst."

"She has a point there." Kitty add, "Why do we let you drive again?"

"Because Wanda's to much of a chicken to borrow any of her daddy's cars." Tabitha grumbled as they all walked into the mall.

"Yeah well if YOU had been there the last time Pietro crashed one, you would understand my fear." Wanda explained with a slight shudder.

"So. W'ere ya'll headin'?" Rogue asked looking around the mall skeptically.

"Well I was like going to hit Jessica McClintock, Cache, and Nordstrom before like we all know you need the dress before like the accessories." Kitty recited as she ticked each shop off her fingers, absentmindedly walking toward Jessica McClintock.

The rest of them glanced at each other before shrugging and chasing after the hyper little brunette. Rogue instantly felt her gut drop when she entered the first store. All the dresses were vibrantly colored, pouffe, and way to shinny. Wincing slightly she was happy to see that Wanda seemed to agree so the pair dropped behind and found a quiet corner by the fitting rooms.

"What happened? Kurt didn't tell me in detail, but how bad was yesterday?" Wanda asked glancing at her friend's longer gloves.

Rogue sighed before explaining about Logan showing up at the shop, Raven's freak out, Belladonna throwing the coffee, but Rogue glazed over where she had gone after that. She didn't want Wanda to worry about her again, and felt that it was better this way. Rogue knew Wanda wanted to ask more, but Rogue was saved by Kitty. The little brunette showed up carrying several dresses along with Jubilee right behind her. They skipped off into the fitting rooms just as Lexa skulked out of the racks.

"This place gives me a headache." Lexa complained as she sat beside Rogue.

"Den yah'll luv dah jewelry shop." Rogue laughed as Lexa's face paled a little, "Don' worry yah'll live."

"Says you."

They're conversation was cut short as Kitty pranced out. She was wearing a long red and white striped strapless dress. In anyone's honest opinion she looked like a candy cane gone wrong. Shaking their head quickly Kitty pouted before going back in. Jubilee stepped out if a long midnight blue ballgown that didn't look that bad, except they could tell it was NOT Jubilee's style. She hadn't even asked their opinion before turning back to the dressing room.

On the second try Kitty came out in a long cream white slimming dress, that had off the shoulder sleeves, and a slit on the right side that went all the way to Kitty's upper thigh. Rogue thought it looked decent and Kitty agreed, adding it to the 'maybe' list on her phone. Just as Kitty was heading back to the dressing room she stopped dead in her tracks. Jubilee had stepped out in a neon green short dress with a tutu like skirt.

"Jubs really?" Wanda asked in an exasperated tone, "Tone it down. Its homecoming not a rave."

Jubilee shrugged before laughing her way back into the changing room, Kitty following shaking her head. Tabitha arrived with a single dress and a blazing smile on her face. Lexa looked a little frightened causing Wanda and Rogue to laugh. Jubilee returned in an overly floral gown causing the trio to groan loudly.

"Yahr hop'less ain't cha?" Rogue asked, Jubilee only giggled in return.

"Hey tell me what you think of this one?" came Kitty's voice.

Wanda, Rogue, and Lexa all nearly fell out of their seat as they looked over at Kitty. Kitty was wearing a strapless dress that looked like tye-dye gone wrong, or rainbow puke, either one. No one could speak.

"Like Well?" Kitty prompted.

"Your joking right?" Jubilee asked.

"Your one to talk." Kitty retorted.

"Yeah well it was meant to be one." Jubilee laughed as Kitty turned a brilliant shade of red before turning back to the dressing room.

"What was that about?" came Tabitha's inquiring voice.

"You missed the car crash called a dress...ahhhh...Woow. That's a winner Tabs." Jubilee called back stopping at the sight of Tabby.

Tabby was wearing what could simply be described as a punk style dress. The dress was a pale yellow\orange that was layered in a flower-like cut that had an orange underskirt that layered itself until reaching the tops of her knees. A slim orange belt was tied around her waist separating the strapless top from the layered skirt.

"Agreed." Lexa announced motioning Tabitha to the mirror.

"Wow." Tabitha giggled, "It looked good on the hanger, but this is...Wow."

Wanda and Rogue clapped happily, Lexa and Jubilee joined in after a couple minutes. Tabitha blushed lightly before turning back to the dressing room to get dressed. Jubilee followed saying that she had to get the floral thing off before it seeped into her.

Soon enough Kitty to gave up her dress hunting saying simply that there were other stores to be ransacked. Rogue sighed as she stood along with Wanda before trudging after Kitty and Jubilee, while Tabitha hummed swinging bag in time.

The gangs next stop was Cache, which Rogue honestly though it was still stuffy, over crowded, but it had a little more potential then where ever they had been. She passed several black dresses with minor silver beading that seemed to catch Lexa's eye.

Rogue wandered around in the green and blue dresses and made it to the red dresses just as a squeal issued from the changing room. Rogue spun around to see Jubilee twirling in an odd looking yellow dress. For one, the dress was a bright sun yellow with tight sleeves, an open revealing back, the skirt was covered in small, layered yellow ruffles and had a long slit along the right side that came all the way to Jubilee's upper thigh. Jubilee had also found a pair of blood red high heels that crisscross over her foot several times. In Rogue's opinion it was a very outspoken and unique dress and she would of never worn it, but at that moment it was stunning on Jubilee.

"You look amazing Jubs!" Tabitha cheered along with Kitty as Jubilee looked around at all of them.

"Truly stu'ning." Rogue smiled when Jubilee's asking brown eyes found her.

Jubilee smiled like an imbecile before twirling and running back into the dressing room just as Wanda made an appearance that made the whole shop stop. Wanda was wearing a strapless red corset dress with a ruffled skirt.

"Amazing." the sales girl whispered upon seeing Wanda, "So many girls have tried that dress on and haven't pulled it off...but you...just wow." Wanda blushed softly just as Kitty came running back into the store making them all confused.

"Guys you like won't believe who I like found...WANDA! LIKE YOU LOOK LIKE A MODEL!" Kitty squealed pulling Piotr into the shop behind her.

"Hi Petey." Wanda greeted laughing at Kitty's sudden change of topic.

"'Ello Wanda." Piotr greeted.

"You should like totally get that dress." Kitty said fussing over Wanda's skirts, "Now I want my dress." she whined.

"You'll find one Katya." Piotr commented as he took the small girl's hand and pulled her away from Wanda allowing Wanda to escape back into the changing room.

"What yah doin' here Pete?" Rogue asked joining the pair on the chairs outside of the changing rooms.

"I were pickin up paints cross da hall when Katya spotted me."

"Yeah and like I thought he could like offer opinions."

Kitty was now, once again, flitting around the shop jumping from pink dress to pink dress frowning the entire time. Wanda and Jubilee on the other hand returned and bought their dresses and Jubilee's shoes. Piotr without being asked to took their bags along with Tabitha's.

"No Pete I can carry it." Wanda protested but Piotr held up a hand.

"No, Ah insist." Wanda let it go just as Kitty bounded out of the racks taking Piotr's hand and pulling to the exit.

"Come on Pete let's go some where else."

The rest of them just shook their heads and followed the pair. They were honestly an adorable pair with their hight difference and the fact that the personalities complimented each other. Kitty's vibrant and loud personality that didn't seem to hamper Piotr's calm and soft spoken personality.

"So where we going now?" Tabitha asked, "I still need shoes!"

"Nordstrom I think..." Kitty replied thoughtfully.

"Sounds great!" Tabitha cheered.

"If you say so..." Lexa shrugged.

"You'll find a dress there I'm sure of it!" Tabitha said trying to cheer her friend up.

Soon enough they entered Nordstrom. Wanda and Tabitha bid the rest of them goodbye and that they would meet them soon after stopping by the shoe section. Kitty on the other hand grabbed Rogue's hand.

"Now its your turn Rogue. You haven't tried a single dress on."

"Dat's cause Ah hasn't seen one Ah l'ahke." Rogue frowned.

"Well think of a color..."

"Green, maybe black."

"Well I like can't stop Lexa from wearing black so like lets go with green." Kitty took off down the racks Piotr and Rogue trailing behind her.

"She do's mean well." Piotr commented.

"Ah guess." Rogue replied offering him a small smile, a soft click sounded but it was quickly drowned out by Kitty's squeals.

"Rogue like look at this one!"

Rogue came and smiled gracefully to keep Kitty happy. With that encouragement Kitty was off pulling green dresses off the rack and handing them to Piotr to hold. Rogue trudged along watching the dresses pile up. After awhile it seemed Kitty was getting some dresses for herself for suddenly Piotr's arms where ladened with pink, white, and blue dresses.

"That's good for now Pete." Kitty finally announced heading back to the dressing room where Tabitha, Wanda, and Jubilee where sitting and chatting softly.

"Did you like find shoes?" Kitty asked the trio.

"Yup!" Tabitha announced pulling out pair of pale orange pumps, while Wanda pulled out a gold pair of heals that had black feather flowers on the outside of the shoes.

"Pretty Wands." Rogue smirked.

"Don't poke fun, your the one who's trying on dresses this time."

"Don' remin' meh."

"Come on Rogue let's like go!" Kitty cried pulling Rogue into a dressing room that Piotr had just excited. Rogue sighed and closed the door before looking at the dresses.

"_Ridiculous...Honestly these all look stupid." _Rouge thought as she looked at the seven green dresses that hung in her dressing room_, "Well at least they're not pink."_

Sighing Rogue pulled on the first dress. The dress was a sweet heart top with a single shoulder detail that was covered in green flowers, while the rest of the dress was a long flowy material. Rogue concluded that it was too much of a light green for her taste, but conceded to show it off. Exciting the dressing room Rogue steeled herself waiting for screaming and cheering.

"OMG! Rogue's in a dress. Rogue's in a dress." Kitty and Jubilee cheered.

Kitty was wearing a short light pink strapless dress that had a beaded and glitzy sweat heart corset style top with a short ruffled skirt. Rogue thought that it suited the preppy girl but it certainly wasn't the dress Kitty was looking for.

"I don't think its that good though Kit. It doesn't say 'I'm Rogue.' " Wanda chimed in causing Kitty to turn a more critical eye upon the dress.

"I like wish Pete was here...He'd be better at this, but I see what Wanda's like trying to say."

"Where'd Pete go?" Rogue asked curiously.

"To help Lexa. She's kind of at a loss at what would look good on her." Tabitha explained.

Rogue nodded understanding. Lexa could be a little scary at times and a bit of a know-it-all in school, but she really seemed to be lacking in knowledge that 'normal' teenage girls had. Rogue returned to her dressing room, striped out of that dress, and pulled another off the rack. The second dress was strapless honey green, that made Rogue want to throw up, with a fitted top and a tightly ruffled skirt that was higher in the front. Rogue just shook her head and just as she opened the dressing room door someone was already voicing her inner thoughts.

"Rogue don't even come out here in that! Kitty doesn't know what green looks like that looks like piss." Wanda was ranting, and Rogue didn't need to be told twice.

The third dress went for showing more skin then Rogue wanted, but hoping Wanda or someone would intervene again Rogue dawned it. This dress had a halter top with a revealing back and an extremely low low cut between Rogue's breasts, inwardly she wondered how her boobs where even staying in place. From there the fabric gathered through a silver ring showing off Rogue's hips before flowing into a double skirt. The under skirt was a lighter green and skin tight, the slit at the knee was the only thing allowing Rogue to walk, while a darker longer green gauzy material covered that skirt making the dress seem more like a dress and not a striper's outfit.

This time Rogue fully exited the dressing room earning her giggles and more Kitty screams. Kitty was wearing an obnoxiously hot pink ballroom dress that had tulle every where from the top over a see through bodice to the entire skirt being different lengths of tulle. Honestly Rogue's eyes were hurting just looking at the bright dress.

Soon enough though Rogue was dismissed, after Wanda had taken a couple pictures for blackmailing purposes though Rogue knew she would never actually do that. Rogue's next dress was a stunning ballgown with a fitted bodice, that had a bow accent under the bust, and a stunning skirt. Once Rogue had it on however she knew it wasn't nearly as pretty. The skirts where slightly different colors which confused and pissed her off, but none the less she went to model it for her friends.

"That's umm...Rogue the skirt's a different color..." Jubilee pointed out.

"Ah know." Rogue frowned as Kitty peeked out from behind her dressing room door.

"Like that's just stupid!" Kitty announced just as Lexa arrived carrying a few dresses.

"Why?" Lexa asked curiously looking at Rogue's dress.

"Most ballgown dresses only have a single color skirt and bodice and an accented color," Wanda explained, but seeing Lexa's continued confusion she added, "So the fact that this one isn't the the same is a little off putting to people like Kitty."

"And most people with like an ounce of fashion sense." Kitty chimed in, "No offense Lex." Lexa just shrugged and took an empty dressing room.

"Hey Lexa where did you leave the eye candy?" Tabitha asked.

"Piotr said he would just be a second. I do believe he was looking around for a piece of paper and a pencil from one of the sales people."

Before any of them could question Lexa's news however Kitty came out as Lexa left to find Piotr. Her dress was a dazzling blue strapless. The bodice under her breasts was covered in large silver detailing that had missing pieces in both the sides that showed off Kitty's flawless tan skin. The skirts were ruffled and layered at all different lengths ending shorter in the front and longer to the floor in the back. It was a pretty and out-there dress Rogue had to agree and she would of said so but a high shriek stopped her.

"WWWWWHHHHAAATTTTT!" someone yelled from the entrance.

They all whirled around to see Belladonna and Rahne standing the door way. Belladonna holding the exact dress that Kitty was currently wearing. The stand off seemed to drag on and on that was until Belladonna seemed to find her voice.

"Yah know yah can' wear dat dress Kitty."

"Yeah? Like why's that?"

"B'cause a no'body l'ahke yah couldn' hope tah pull off dat price tag 'or dat style."

"Why you!" Tabitha yelled and moved to stand, but Wanda held her back.

"Not here Tabs..." Wanda growled warningly.

"And what's with the mismatched dress," Rahne chimed in seeing Rogue, "Anyone teach you what fashion is?"

"Better then whoever taught you. What's that a paper bag?" Rogue retorted seeing Rahne's plain brown dress.

"Why you!" Rahne moved toward Rogue, but Lexa and Jean's appearances stopped everyone.

"Hey [Kitty] [Belladonna] what do you think of this?" Lexa and Jean asked at the same time.

They all turned to see Lexa wearing a long form fitting white strapless mermaid dress that had black detailing on the corset as well as black flowers scattered on one side of the dress. Needless to say the red head holding up the same dress was speechless.

"GAHHHHHH!" Jean yelled dangerously as she threw the dress aside and went straight for Lexa her claw like manicured nails aiming for Lexa's throat.

"LOOK OUT!" Jubilee and Kitty yelled.

Lexa not being one to be told twice took a stance, making a displeased face when the dress limited her stance. Unable to keep her mind on that however Lexa was quickly snapped back to reality when one of Jean's hands clasped around Lexa's wrist pulling so her other hand could reach Lexa's hair. Lexa retaliated with a single calculated punch squarely at Jean's nose causing Jean to recoil.

"You BITCH!" Jean yelled going to attack Lexa again.

As the fight continued Rogue began to notice Wanda, Tabitha, and Belladonna's stare down to her one side, Jubilee's absence meant the young asian had run off to find help, but where was Rahne. Rogue found the little sneak trying to edge around the help Jean out. Rogue grabbed onto Rahne's short brown hair pulling it and throwing the younger girl to the ground.

"It isn't nice to gang up on the innocent." Rogue glared standing back to back with Lexa now.

"Together?" Lexa asked.

"Together." Rogue agreed, but as they took their stances Rahne and Jean were lifted up by there waists. Rogue couldn't help, but smile as she looked up not into the frowning face of police, but into the concerned face of Piotr.

"Dere be a problem?" he asked his voice oddly stoney and cold.

"N-N-No W-We-We where j-j-jus-t-t leavin'." Belladonna stuttered out.

"Good." Piotr said setting Rahne and Jean down both of whom looked pale as snow, "Den AH suggest you leave. Now."

The trio left as fast as they could scampering out the dressing room leaving behind dresses and a stressed out Rogue who had just fallen onto one of the dressing room couches, her arm thrown over her eyes. Kitty on the other hand was jumping at the sight of Piotr.

"Look Petie Look!" Kitty cheered twirling around for Piotr to see.

"Yes, but dah pink was betta." Piotr smiled softly.

"Well I'm changing now." Lexa announced.

"I don't blame you girl." Tabitha replied.

Jubilee returned soon after that with an officer. Wanda explained what had happened but since Piotr had broken it up the officer claimed he couldn't do anything other then make a report. Rogue soon enough found herself retreating to her dressing room flipping through the last couple dresses. She pulled the back most dress and shrugged.

After pulling it on though Rogue couldn't help but gasp. The emerald green dress slim ballgown had off the shoulder straps, a ruched bodice that reached Rogue's hips, and a stream line ballgown skirt that didn't puff out too much. The dress also had loose fabric flowers along the sleeves and at the top of the dress as well as under the rouched bodice that accentuated Rogue's body. Smiling for the first time that day Rogue opened the door.

"Wooowwww!" Kitty cooed rushing from Piotr over to Rogue.

"Rogue your smiling. Does that mean you like it?" Wanda asked positively grinning from one ear to the other. Rogue nodded before noticing that Kitty wasn't in a dress.

"W'at 'bout yah Kit?"

"I'm like gonna try again later in the week." Kitty shrugged.

"Come on it looks amazing!" Tabitha yelled.

They all turned to see Tabitha trying to pull Lexa out of her dressing room. Soon enough a blushing Lexa stepped out causing them all to gasp slightly. Lexa was wearing a short black halter top dress that had a purple belt just under the bust, while the skirt was the same dark purple with sparkly black gauze over top. Tabitha had even gone the extra mile by pulling Lexa's black hair up into a messy bun to show off Lexa's shoulders.

"You look great Lex." Jubilee chimed in smiling.

"Thank you. Should I get this one then?"

"Of course you should Lex!" Kitty and Wanda said together making the group at large laugh.

Soon after they all bought their dresses, but before mask shopping or shoe shopping could begin Rogue checked her messages and paled. It was 7:30 and there were three missed calls from Kurt and only a single voice mail in the last minute. Holding her breath she started the voice mail.

_Rogue! Raven's on her way home she said 8...You have to get back her NOW! _Tears were coming to Rogue's eyes as she grabbed Wanda's hand.

"WE have tah go. Raven..."

Wanda nodded and began to steer the girls back to car. They left Kitty with Piotr knowing she wouldn't be helpful right now. The five ran, dresses and shoes in hand, to Tabitha's car. Tabitha floored the car nearly slamming into another car, but still they were off in a cloud of smoke and screeching tires.

"7:40 Tabby HURRY!" Jubilee yelled over the rushing wind.

Tabitha pulled up in front of Rogue's house everyone gasping. Wanda looked around studying the situation: the upstairs lights were on, but the downstairs where off, and no sign of Raven's car.

"Alright Rogue go and hide the dress." Wanda whispered.

Rogue rushed to the front step and opened the door a crack before waving her friends off. Tabitha went slower this time just in case, but if she had gone slower she would of seen the lights snap on just as Rogue closed the door.

"And where have you been?" asked a cold, furious, voice as the lights snapped on around Rogue.

Raven. Rogue steeled herself but with the dress in her hand she knew it was going to be a terrible night. Rogue could only hope to survive and hope Kurt would be near by.

"I asked you a QUESTION!" Raven screamed now storming over to Rogue and prying the dress out of her hands, "You've been shopping? For what I wonder?"

"A dance not dat yah've been tah one." Rogue spat back trying to get the dress back but Raven shoved her to the ground.

"Watch your mouth girl!" Raven snarled punctuating her point by kicking Rogue in the jaw causing the younger to bite her tongue.

"How dare you disobey me!" Raven said again in her monotone voice as she repeatedly kicked Rogue "I leave for a day and this is how you repay my trust!" She then lifted Rogue up by her hair causing Rogue to shrieked and strike out hitting Raven right in the eye.

"BITCH!" Raven screamed in pain and fury throwing Rogue away causing her to hit the wall, her temple bleeding a little from hitting the corner of the wall.

"ROGUE ROGUE!" Kurt yelled, pounding on his door upstairs.

"You don't deserve to go to a dance! Your nothing but an ungrateful orphan who has no one." Raven hissed stepping on Rogue's wrist attempting to snap it in two. "Where's your brother Rogue? Where are your parents?"

"Away fro'm yah, yah Bitch!" Rogue spat back spitting on Raven's polished black stilettos.

She knew it was a dumb thing to do, but from her brother's call she already knew what Raven had done and that only enraged Rogue more. This time Raven related with a kick to Rogue's shoulder digging her heal into Rogue's rib cage. Rogue didn't wince even though the pain was imminence. Thankfully Raven's business phone rang, Raven took time to kick Rogue's knee once before she turned to her office, Rogue's dress in hand. Slowly and with tears in her eyes over losing the dress Rogue limped up to her room. She opened her door to see an apple on her bed along with a note. Rogue opened the note, not really hungry.

_Rogue,_

_ She's about to lock me up and take my phone. I tried to lie but some how she knew about you being at the mall. I'm so so sorry._

_Kurt_

Rogue sighed and hoped Raven hadn't hurt her brother, he was never as strong as she was when it came to tolerating pain. Rogue jumped upon hearing Raven's heavy steps on the stairs. Seconds later Rogue's door blew open and Raven stood there phone to her ear in one hand and ribbons of emerald green in her other hand. She let the ribbons fall to the ground before turning and slamming the door behind her.

Rogue fell to the floor at the sight of her dress, or what use to be her dress, now in shreds upon her floor. The tears flowed easily as she stood and ripped off her elbow length gloves. She pulled then fell to the floor over the ribbons of dress crying shamelessly. After a few minutes Rogue reached into her boot and pulled out her pocket knife.

The way she looked at the glinting silver blade it might have been a gift from God. She sliced only her left wrist this time watching as the red ribbons fell onto the green ribbons before returning the knife once again to its hidden home. She curled up there for the night not caring if tomorrow came or not, while unbeknown to her a pair of blue eyes watched her from the shadows outside her window. Sad blue eyes wanted to help, but silently the eyes closed and disappeared into the shadows of the night.


	13. Chapter 12

PyrusAngel: Another short one. Sorry guys it picks up from here on out though. Oh and I still don't own anything but the idea.

_Review..._

_ She curled up there for the night not caring if tomorrow came or not, while unbeknown to her a pair of blue eyes watched her from the shadows out her window. Sad blue eyes wanted to help, but silently the eyes closed and disappeared into the shadows of the night._

**Chapter 12: Life's a Masquerade**

It was Tuesday now and the gang was beginning to get very concerned about Rogue's health. Since Sunday she'd been getting paler and paler and spoken even less. When Wanda had asked Kurt about the dress and Rogue's newest injures, Kurt looked at the ground in shame.

"It was my fault...I let Raven lock me in my room. I couldn't help at all." he explained absentmindedly, "The dress faired even worst then Rogue. I found it in shreds on her bedroom floor covered in blood and tears."

"How terrible I like hope Rogue is okay..." Kitty commented beside Piotr, who was busy sketching on a large note pad.

"My question is where is hunk of the school Remy LeBeau? He never miss an opportunity to put people down?" Tabitha asked leaning out from behind her locker door.

"Tabby you know that's not true." Jubilee scolded her, "Remy is a little nicer then that." gesturing down the hall as Amara and Jean walked by.

The conversation was cut off however when Principle Kelly's voice sounded over the PA system.

"Students I am pleased to inform you that this years homecoming dance will be held at Xavier's Mansion. The Student Council and decorating comity have informed me that it will be a masquerade theme. I wish to also remind all the students that there shall also be a crowning at the ball and that the ball will go on until dawn, with unmasking occurring around you and I expect to have the final booth plans in my office by the end of the day, for the Yearly Carnival, and just as a reminder to all those procrastinators the Carnival and dance will be held in three weeks. So better get to the mall and get all your shopping done."

Kitty giggled softly before closing her locker door and heading away down the hall, but Kurt call out to her.

"Kit? Where are you going English is the other way!"

"I have to talk to someone about something. I'll meet you and John there."

With that Kitty was gone and the rest of them shrugged before heading off in direction of first period. Once in the changing room however, Rogue winced as she changed into her gym uniform and Wanda saw the large bruises on her shoulder and ribcage.

"Rogue, you alright? You know Mr. Logan will let you sit out."

Rogue shook her head and finished pulling on her gym cloths before trudging upstairs Wanda close behind her. In the line up Wanda kept a close eye on her friend, at least that was until Piotr appeared at the double doors, handing Mr. Logan a yellow piece of paper.

"Well about time your med records got here. All right Tin Man line up. Yo'll get yah uniform tomorrow." Logan said dismissing the russian boy before addressing the room at large. "Well? Get movin! Warm up laps, and I want 20 today!"

With that the group was off, though Wanda and Rogue were going slower then usual. Rogue's breathing was ragged and her eyes seemed to be going in and out of focus. Her vision began to swim after the first three laps.

"What'be wrong with Rogue?" Piotr asked Wanda though his voice seemed distant.

"She fell down the stairs at her...ROGUE!" Wanda yelled, but it was to late.

Rogue hit the ground face first onto the gym floor. People around them screamed and crowed around until Logan noticed the commotion and arrived to back everyone up. Piotr was checking Rogue's pulse while Wanda was cradling her head.

"I told you to sit out you big dummy." Wanda scolded her passed out friend before looking up at Logan.

"Get her to the nurse both of you, now!" Mr. Logan commanded.

Wanda let Piotr pick up Rogue before walking ahead of him to hold the door open for him. Thankfully the nurse's office was only a couple rooms away, but when they had entered they where shocked to see only Mr. Joshua Foley with no sign of Ms. Heather Lamb.

"Hello how can I...Goodness bring her over here please." Mr. Foley said pointing to one of the beds.

Piotr laid Rogue down and sat beside her while Wanda explained things to Mr. Foley who listened, but frowned at the little detail Wanda was able to give him.

-Rogue's mind-

Rogue was standing in the front lawn of her old New Orleans home, it wasn't that hot yet so it had to May or April. She could see mama and papa on the porch and she was playing with her step brother in the yard. They where playing tag and she was trying to tag him back when suddenly she feel on the ground a rock cutting her from her hand to her wrist. Rogue sat up and looked at her hand before crying.

"Baby g'ahrl." called her dad as he came closer, "Sha, get da first aid kit, please. Now now Anna don't cry it'd beh al'right."

Rogue looked up to her dad sniffing as he brushed her tears away. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her dad's small gold hoop earrings dangle back and forth, she couldn't explain why but that made her forget about the pain. It was just as mom showed up with the first aid kit that a car pulled up. Kurt was waving to the people happily and once mom had finished patching up Rogue's arm she smiled down at Rogue before looking up at an older man.

Rogue didn't hear what the adults were saying, but she did see her brother and another boy playing so she decided to join in. She ran up to the pair and they stopped and greeted her. The other boy was tall for his age and had brown hair and striking red on black eyes that made Rogue smile. The boy blushed softly and handed her a wrapped present.

"Happy B'irthday Anna." He smiled widely.

Anna took the present and opened it to see an orange and brown bear with bright black eyes and a red ribbon tied around its left paw. Anna looked on the ribbon to see her name written in gold and smiled brightly at the boy.

"Thanks..." but a soft click snapped Rogue out of her dream

-Back in the nurse's office-

"...Rems..." Rogue moaned causing all conversation to halt.

"What did she say?" Wanda asked Piotr.

"Rems?" Piotr replied leaning closer to see if Rogue said it again, but a click sounded from the main door causing Rogue's eyes to snap open as she sat bolt up right, hitting her head against Piotr's.

"Owww..." Rogue whined before falling back to the bed.

"Well that was eventful." Wanda commented holding a finger to her lips to silence both Mr. Foley and Piotr.

"Gahhhhh, Pete why w'ere dere?"

"No reason just checking up on yah." Piotr commented standing to join Mr. Foley.

"Yes, I asked him to check up on you. You've been out of it for a while now." Mr. Foley commented.

"Whatevah..." Rogue said softly before motioning Piotr back, "Yah know w'en yah told meh tah remember when Ah was happy..."

"Dah..."

"Ah did that," Rogue whispered before falling back to sleep.

Mr. Foley sent Wanda and Piotr out soon after Ms. Lamb returned. The pair left silently allowing their friend to sleep the day away. Ms. Lamb checked Rogue over and though she didn't write down the bruises, fractured ribs, cut wrists, the goose egg on her temple, and low blood pressure that caused the fainting spell. No instead she pulled out her cell phone.

"Yeah. She's here, banged up, and asleep now. I would assume so. Yes, I understand. I shall try." With that she hung up and began other documentation.

"What'd he say?" Mr. Foley asked looking up from the kid he was giving a check-up too.

"To send her out at 5th period."

With that the pair continued their day until the bell rang announcing 5th period. Ms. Lamb put her pen down before standing and walking back over to Rogue. Only when the younger girl began to stir did she begin to speak.

"Hey. Can you hear me?" Ms. Lamb asked.

"Y'ah..." Rogue groaned as she sat up.

"Well I can't let you just lay around for the rest of the day. Its 5th period now."

"Al'right." Rogue said as she stood up.

"Go back to the gym and change, but try not to over exert yourself again."

Rogue nodded and went on her way. She soon arrived in her own cloths and with her backpack to her Study Hall. Logan sat there looking at her concern in his eyes, Piotr was standing near by.

"Hey Logan...Ah'm gonna head up to the roof."

"No you're not. Sit."

Without a word Rogue sat down with the pair and grumbled under her breath not looking at either man. Piotr smirked before reaching down into his backpack pulling something and passing it over to her. Rogue glanced over at his hand to see a new box of color pencils, and smirked. She snagged the box with a smile before pulling out her sketchbook.

She sketched out of habit, and without a thought to what she was drawling. At least she had been until something about the picture shocked her back into reality. Staring up back at her from behind a black and gold mask were the red on black eyes of the boy, or so she guessed. The mask itself was simple, solid black with slight gold detailing around the edges. What shocked Rogue the most was the feelings held in those perfectly, hypnotizing, rudy eyes, and even though Rogue knew she had drawn them she was still fascinated. She brushed her finger tips gently over the image afraid that any more pressure would ruin the captured moment.

Rogue broke out of her thoughts when the bell rang. She looked up and quickly closed the sketchbook before anyone could see her sketch. Honestly she didn't know why she had done it just that it felt private and just for her. She stood and instinctively went outside to sit under the tree for lunch, the cold air nipped at her skin but didn't bother her beyond that.

"Rogue? I like don't understand how you sit out here in just like a shirt and gloves." Kitty stated as she too crossed the lawn to the tree.

"_The honest answer would be because I no longer care. Death would be a reprieve from life."_ Rogue thought, "Mus' just beh mah warm southern blood, Kit."

"Speak for yah self." Kurt shivered as he joined them, "No lunch Rogue?"

"Nop'e."

"Your still eating." Wanda announced tossing a bagel, ham, and cheese sandwich to Rogue who caught it surprised.

"But..."

"No. Your eating and that's final." Wanda interjected as she stole some of John's cheese fries.

"Hey!" John started but a single glare from Wanda stopped his complaining.

Rogue smiled as the chatter around her picked up. Maybe she was being a little to harsh on life. There where some good times that she would miss, but she wasn't sure if they out weighted everything else or not. Rogue sat silently as she watched them all chatting, tinkering, eating, burping, joking and unseen by anyone a small sad smile formed on Rogue's lips as her eyes grew sadder and darker. No surely her woes were much heavier.


	14. Chapter 13

PyrusAngel: Shorter I know but you can't blame me, its getting to the good part. The next two will be longer and funner so be excited XD

_Review..._

_ Rogue at silently as she watched them all chatting, tinkering, eating, burping, joking and unseen by anyone a small sad smile formed on Rogue's lips as her eyes grew sadder and darker. No surely her woes where much heavier._

**Chapter 13: Friend Mothers**

The days passed with bullshit from Raven, day in and day out, for the smallest and dumbest things. Rogue's wrists grew redder and redder not that anyone noticed, though a couple people like Kurt, Lexa, and Wanda did not like that Rogue was looking a paler. The biggest clue was when Kurt refused to let Rogue attend their Sunday night gathering the Sunday before the Carnival.

"You need to save your strength." Kurt explained though when Rogue gave him a skeptical look he added, "Look tomorrow Kit and them are gonna come over alright."

Rogue nodded before heading back up to her room, but the thought that they didn't want her to join them stuck in her head. Until the guilt, anger, and fear welled up and Rogue grasped for her pocket knife once again under the watchful waxing moon.

In the next few days Rogue walked in a haze. She remembered little of school, but little things stick out at her. Like the fact that Kitty and Jubilee had been spending a lot more time sketching with Piotr, while Piotr kept sketching elaborate pictures of dresses during art class and study hall. Wanda and Kitty on the other hand, with Kurt and Forge's help, occasionally had been found pouring over laptops for a least a week know during lunch and even after school at the coffee shop.

By Wednesday the halls were covered in brightly colored homecoming decorations, which made Rogue hate everyone and everything even more then usual. People were being overly welcoming and excited for the upcoming festivities, not that Rogue cared. It was just an excuse, a farce, to be fake and joyful, since no one would have to go to classes for two whole days.

Belladonna and company were all back together and in the center of all the planning and festivities. Even Remy had returned, which didn't improve Rogue's out look on her life. His mere presence caused hallway jams, which seemed to always make Rogue late for class. The jam ups tended to be more of Belladonna clinging to Remy's arm, while his fan girls fawned and tried to glomp him.

"Honestly I feel bad for him." Jubilee commented, as one of the said jam ups passed by their lockers.

"He doesn't look happy either." Lexa commented statically, Rogue just shut her locker door before heading off to English cursing herself.

"_Honestly! Can Ah ask WHY yah thought he'd beh yahr friend?"_ Rogue's inner screamed.

"_AH don' know!"_ Rogue interjected.

"_Yah can be such an idiot blonde, sometimes you know that?"_

"GAHH!" Rogue growled.

"Everything alright Rogue?" Ms. Monroe asked, causing Rogue's head to snap up so she was looking into the older woman's eyes surprised.

"Did Ah say dat out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you did." Ms. Monroe smiled warmly, "You wanna talk about it?"

"If Ah did, it'd beh a great book."

"I'd read your book. You should write one Rogue. You have a real talent, not as good as John mind you, but a good talent none the less. Now if only we could get John to stop writing about sex."

"Onl'y when he finally ask's Wands out, though that could just increase it too."

Ms. Monroe laughed at Rogue's comment before letting her enter the classroom before following herself. If Rogue could recall what she actually learned about 'Macbeth' it would have been an accomplishment, but no instead she let her mind wander away. It wandered out into the darkness where thoughts nor actions mattered, where death came easily, but something came out of that darkness. A pair of ruby red eyes that jolted Rogue back into reality to see Wanda and John waiting for her. She jumped up glancing at her watch... 2:28.

"_Damn Ah'm gonna beh late."_ Rogue cursed softly as she ran though once outside she stopped seeing Kurt there waiting for her.

"Get on. Now!" he called.

Without thinking twice she hopped on behind him, putting her arms around his waist unafraid as he took off. This is where she belonged, passing everyone and everything the wind in her hair and the rumble of the motorcycle below her. Sadly Rogue's bliss was gone as they reached the coffee shop three minutes later. Rogue dismounts and races inside the kitchen door.

"_At least dere arin't any red, gold, 'nd green streamers here." _She grumbled as she dawned her uniform.

Rogue was out behind the counter just as the clock struck 2:31. Like clock work in burst Raven in her usual temper and Tuesday black suit. What was different though was the suitcase she was carrying in her left hand.

"I'm going to on a business trip." Raven announced to Rogue, Kurt, and the customers, "Due to the short notice, and this extended trip I have decided to close my shop as of this moment. So GET OUT!"

People scurried out the front door leaving nothing behind. Raven then turned and locked the front door and flipping the sign to closed, before rounding on the staff. Pointing a finger at Mia and Clara.

"The two of you will not set foot in this shop until my return do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." the girls chimed heads bowed.

"AND you two." Raven yelled turning to face the siblings who where standing hand in hand once again, "I expect the two of you to have this place cleaned before returning home. You are to go to school and then go immediately home and clean the house from basement to attic. Throw nothing away and I expect you two to stay in the house until my return. UNDERSTOOD!"

"Yes ma'am." the pair said flatly.

With one last glare at the four of them Raven marched past them and out the back door. They stood there with their breath held until they heard the squealing of tires. After that it was rant city.

"THAT BITCH!" Clara yelled throwing her wash rag on the floor, "Where does she get the right to bitch at us like that."

"I can't believe we get time off!" Mia cheered "Now I can go hang out with Charles!"

"Speak fer yahrself." Rogue growled as she began to clean the front of the shop.

"What? Your not seeing Mr. Tall dark and handsome again?" Clara asked.

Rogue ignored her. Clara frowned and glanced at Kurt who just shook his head, while packing some of the sweets and sandwiches. Rogue noticed and threw him a curious look.

"Well Rogue time to head out. Clara. Mia. You guys don't mind do you." Kurt called.

"Not at all." Mia called, "Good Luck."

Rogue looked questioningly at all of them before her brother began pulling her out the back door and shoving the box into her hand before he mounted his bike.

"You coming?" Kurt asked.

Rogue smirked at him before arranging herself behind him on the bike awkwardly with the box between them. Thankfully the house wasn't that far away, if it had been Rogue was sure she would of fallen, or dropped the box. Silently Kurt lead her right up to the house and opened the door to...Mayhem.

Rogue was shocked at the scene before her. Fabric had been piled from the living room to the kitchen to the dinning room and even up the stairs. The noise from inside the living room was deafening, but oddly rhythmic. Rogue wasn't sure what was happening, but she knew from the look on her brother's face that it wasn't anything bad, but something he had help in planning.

Jingling caught Rogue's attention as Kitty slid down the banister to land right in front of Rogue. Kitty was covered hear to toe in bangles, bell anklets, bracelets, and headdresses, while no less then ten coin belts had been tied around the brunettes waist.

"OH Like Rogue and Kurt are here!" Kitty yelled.

"Well tell them to HELP!" yelled a voice over the loud rhythmic sounds coming from the living room.

Kitty pulled Rogue into the living room, while Kurt went to put the sandwiches and sweets in the kitchen. Rogue walked into what could only be described as a sweatshop. Wanda, Jubilee, Fred, and Forge were all working away on sewing machines, explaining the loud noises Rogue was hearing. Lexa meanwhile sat in a different corner embroidering with Tabitha, though occasionally Tabitha would look over at Piotr who was sitting beside her sketching in front of a closet door. Kitty skipped over to Wanda and took over, while Wanda stood and stretched before walking over to Rogue, allowing Rogue to glimpse Pietro sitting grumpily between Fred and Kitty.

"Hey." Wanda greeted happily.

"What' goin' on?" Rogue asked after contemplating which question to ask first.

"Costuming. Kitty signed us up for the Carnival after all. She, Jubs, and Piotr made all new outfits."

"'nd Pietro's here...why?"

"He lost a bet."

"W'hich bet?"

"The bet that he couldn't stick to one girl for a single week." Wanda said with a smirk, causing Rogue to send a shocked look in Pietro's direction.

"A week rea'ly? Yah couldn' stay w'ahth a g'ahrl fer a week?" Rogue yelled over the noise.

"OH SHUT IT FREAK SHOW!" Pietro yelled, though he was reprimanded when Lexa threw a large needle just above Pietro's ear causing the boy to jump and then shrink back into the couch.

"Lex please stop making holes in the wall." Kurt yelled over the noise.

Lexa just shrugged before continuing her work. Wanda shrugged before leading Rogue back to the sewing circle. Kitty hopped right up and then sat next to Rogue, showing her how to stitch bells and coins to the new outfits.

"See like my idea was to cheer everyone up. Piotr even offered to make you a dress, well after Kurt told him about the other one, which made us all sad and upset." Kitty rambled as she worked, "But Piotr won't let us into that closet. Like I think the masks and dresses are in there."

"Did yah eve'ah find a dress Kit?" Rogue asked, the atmosphere of the room getting past her cold exterior.

"No..." Kitty said with a sad look.

"Tell you a secret..Ah th'ahnk Petie migh'tah made yah one." Rogue whispered to the small brunette.

Kitty made a fish face and was stunned into silence at Rogue's statement making both Rogue and Wanda and even Pietro laugh. By the time Kitty regained speech Kurt and Pietro had begun to talk about staging ideas, while Wanda had finished a black skirt with flame details at the bottom of the dress.

"Mmm...Oi like dat on shelia!" John called as he walked in with more material for Wanda.

"Watch it fire bug." Wanda warned.

"LIKE WAIT! REALLY?" Kitty finally burst out causing everyone to stop and laugh.

"Dah Katya. A've made yah a dress."

"WOOHOOOO PETE YOUR THE BESTEST!" Kitty cheered, bolting up fom her station and tackling the silent artist.

"Wow you're all crazy." Pietro observed.

"Watch it Pie. Your related to one of those crazy people." Wanda warned him before throwing another pair of tan pants at her brother, "Now start working."

"So what's the show gonna be about?" Todd asked, as he came back a cookie shoved in his mouth.

"I was thinking of being the ring leader." Lexa said holding up the staff that was very intricate.

It was clearly made of metal and then sprayed gold, though it was the wing at the top that drew everyone's attention. Lexa smiled and hit the staff on the floor and to everyone's shock the wing spun and became two wings.

"WOOOOOW Lexa! That's COOOL!" Kitty and Jubilee yelled and clapped.

"Very good, but ever think of making a profit? Selling stuff? Being like 'real' gypsy troupes." Pietro offered.

"What did you have in mind?" Fred asked.

"Wait...Why should we listen to him?" Kurt interjected, "How do we know he won't just tell his crew what we're planning."

"Because I'm not even suppose to go tomorrow." Pietro explained jerking his head toward Wanda "This one has me enslaved until Monday."

"Then I say we listen to him." Kitty said sitting down with a piece of paper, "It couldn't hurt...could it?" Everyone looked at each other and for the first time in a long time it was Rogue who spoke next.

"Ah agree with Kit." Rogue announced leaving her current assignment to sit across from Pietro, "What did you have in mind."

They talked for hours and hour planning the routines, the shops, the little side acts, and even calling Mr. Maximoff for his help. Surprisingly he didn't reject them saying that if both his children wanted his help, and were working together on a project, then he would be more than happy to help out. Pietro set up what they would need and when they would set up, while Kitty, Jubilee, and Rogue worked on nicknames since no one actually knew they were putting on this booth.

It was actually Fred who found the gypsy name website near midnight, and after a little more debating and arguing over names, the team finally fell asleep right where they had been sitting. Rogue lay beside Wanda and Kitty her smile larger then it had been in many months. As she fell asleep Rogue couldn't help but think, _"This is going to be an exciting two days."_


	15. Chapter 14

PyrusAngel: Welcome to the Carnival! It's the amazing time I've been hinting at for the past four chapters. I hope you all enjoy. Review! Review! **Review and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Challenge:** Can you guess which members of the Eastern Gypsy Troupe is which one of our heroes? I'll give a shout out to anyone who gets it right in the next chapter.

_Kit:_ A very good observation. The main idea behind Raven always not carrying about her shop is because it isn't her base of income. So I ask you what could be taking Raven on all her trips and make closing the shop 100% more important? You'll find out ;) I'm also sorry that wasn't very clear...I'll do better next time!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned something as famous as the X-men but for now I'm just happy playing with couples and learning how to write better. Woohooo :D

_Review..._

_ It was actually Fred who found the gypsy name website near midnight, and after a little more debating and arguing over names the team finally fell asleep right where they had been sitting. Rogue lay beside Wanda and Kitty her smile larger then it had been in many months. As she fell asleep Rogue couldn't help but think, "This is going to be an exciting two days."_

**Chapter 14: Bienvenus au Carnavel: Day 1**** Welcome to the Carnival**

Rogue woke to the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen and after a quick look around the room Rogue concluded it was Fred and Todd. She stretched and checked the time on her cell, which reads 4:39 am. She groaned softly before getting up and heading to the kitchen. She noticed the two men cooking enough for an army and, at the time Wanda had set the alarms, they were right in doing so.

Rogue was about to greet the pair, but was distracted by the cloths that hung on the staircase. Fourteen outfits hung along the railing shinning in the dim light coming from the kitchen. Styled for each of the three teams; gypsies, tramps, and thieves, each having the colors that suited the person they belonged to.

Rogue saw her outfit and gasped. It was exactly the same outfit she had seen in her dream all those months ago; from the silver bands at her wrists down to the silver and dark green pants. The only thing wrong were the shoes. Instead of the silver flats with emerald beading that had been in her dream, Rogue saw a pair of plain emerald green flats. Not that she was being ungrateful, it just wasn't perfect.

"Oh Rogue your awake." Came Fred's voice as he rounded the corner.

"Mornin' Fred." Rogue greeted, as she turned.

"You wouldn't know what time the alarm is to go off do you?"

No sooner had Fred asked that "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson began blaring in the living room, quickly followed by loud yells and groans. Rogue smirked.

"4:45 am, which I assume is now." Rogue smirked jokingly as John stumbled out of the living room.

"You don' say shelia." came John's sleepy voice from the other room.

The pair laughed before joining Todd in the kitchen quickly followed by the others._"Today's gonna beh a long day."_ Rogue thought later as she dawned her gypsy outfit and a coat to cover it before following the others to the limo that Mr. Maximoff had sent to pick them all up.

They arrived at the large field behind Bayville high school, that double as every sport's teams' practice field from the archery practice by the forest to the east and Bayville Stadium to the far west. They met Mr. Maximoff at the sign-in booth. Kitty negotiated with the man behind the counter frowning slightly as she returned to the group.

"Its like sooo unfair!"

"What's up?" Mr. Maximoff inquired.

"They've like put us in the farthest part of the Carnival! E-302" Kitty yelled.

"Wait...How's dat a problem?" Fred asked confused.

"Because everyone usually stays to the westside close to the Stadium." Pietro explained.

The others began to complain about the set up, that was until Lexa raised her hand silencing all of them. They looked at the girl who smiled creepily at the rest of them.

"If they want to put us at such a disadvantage then I suggest we do a little show of our own. We are the first group here after all."

They all huddled together and plotted. Only once they were all agreed on the plan for the opening ceremonies later that day at 8 am, did they begin to lug all their props over to the far east side away from of the looming Bayville Stadium.

Once everything had arrived safely the girls disappeared into their make up wagon, it was really a makeup trailer that Mr. Maximoff's team had disguised as a medieval times wagon. Meanwhile the guys and Mr. Maximoff's team set up the rest of the wagons, the stage, and audience seating area. Rogue shivered as she stepped into the warmer trailer.

"Damn its cold this morning." Jubilee complained, as she took off her long yellow jacket.

"What do you think? Thief or Tramp for the morning show?" Jubilee asked comparing the two tops.

"Thief," Wanda stated, "I only want you guys to be all out at are later shows anyway."

"Got it!" Jubilee and Kitty chimed, while Tabitha cursed a little under her breath.

Rogue smirked at their reactions while she went over to the mirror and began taking off her thick make up. Once she as done the girls gasped.

"Wow Rogue you look like...AMAZING!" Kitty yelled, jumping up and down her anklet bells jingling happily.

"Thanks Kitty." Rogue smiled, as she applied light natural make-up to her face this time around.

Rogue also made it a point to hide her white bangs, since they would give her away instantly. Wanda and Tabitha helped her by curling her long hair and pulling the white bangs back under the wild auburn curls. Kitty was helping pull Lexa's thick black hair into a high pony tail, while Jubilee fussed with her sleeves.

"Kit don't forget to get your mic from Forge, alright!" Wanda called back before exiting the wagon.

"Don't worry I'll like go find him right now." Kitty called, as she raced out to find said tech boy.

Rogue glanced once more at the mirror and smirked. She looked good. Happy even as the clock struck 7:30.

"HALF HOUR TIL SHOW!" Tabitha yelled, causing Rogue to jump and race out of the wagon to join the others.

-Remy P.O.V-

Why was he here again...Oh right because Belladonna drug him to this stupid opening ceremonies and then later to the 'Kissing Booth'. Ick. Now don't get Remy wrong. He loves women. Tall women, skinny women, curvy women, women of every color skin, hair, eyes, and so on. Basically he loved all beautiful women. That didn't make him want to be sold like a show pony so said women could kiss and grope him.

"Remy its starting," Danielle whispered, snapping Remy back to reality.

Sure enough the sun was shining and the church bells announced the time, the horns blared and the band began to play. The colors and costumes of everyone around them, made it look like a sea of wildflowers surrounding a single large rock in the center of Bayville Stadium. Once everyone had gathered at the main stage, that had been set up before the main gates that lead onto the practice fields, principle Kelly walked up to a podium and held up a hand for silence.

"Today marks the beginning of a two day celebration. I welcome students and parents alike to enjoy the fair grounds and the many tents being put on by our talented students. I beg everyone to remember the school rules, while at the fair grounds. I remind everyone that at the end of the Carnival tomorrow the teachers and I will count the votes submitted by our visitors before awarding the prizes. Now please I welcome you to the Bayville Carnival of 2013."

As Principle Kelly said those words confetti cannons were released and the main gates swung open. As they opened however the speakers crackled to life as a band of colorfully dressed men and women came racing out into the on coming crowd as "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira now played clearly over the stadium speakers.

"What's the meaning of this!" yelled Principle Kelly, but he was silenced into a chair by a passing dancer.

She wore a black skirt with flames along the bottom, while a black scarf, covered in jingling coins, had been wrapped around her waist. The girl's top left little to the imagination with her snow white skin, flat stomach, and simple off the shoulder red shirt, though Remy was sure she was wearing a skimpier top under the loss shirt. The girl smirked as she teased the principle with the red scarf she had been dancing with, while two more dancers joined her on stage.

The male sang first. His strawberry blonde hair was hard to hide under the black headband that fell to his mid back, but Remy guessed it was part of the act. The guy wore a long red trench coat that had black patches in it, no shirt, and black pants that had a lot of pockets as well as tall brown boots. This guy sang the song pretty well though his accent through it off just a tad, but many of the girls around Remy seemed to be pleased by the lightly tanned chest and abs.

The other girl was in pink, her top was a little revealing for the children in the audience, but her dancing was tame. She wore a bejeweled bra top, that had a pink tie behind her neck. The top also had six strands of beads and bells that hung over her stomach. The skirt was dark pink and reached her ankles, where she wore bell anklets. Over the dark pink dress was a bejeweled belt that had more beads and bells as well as lighter pink fabric that mixed in with the dress. Her singing was decent, while her smile and dancing made up covered her mess ups.

It was then that Remy began to look around at the other performers. They where strategically set up to be seen from everywhere and by everyone yet they each had different talents and different outfits. Farther away stood a girl thief, if Remy had to guess, who was currently flipping seven daggers in the air, mindful of the nearby children.

She wore black jacket that cut off at her mid back with long sleeves, that one would think would prohibit moment but this girl seemed unaffected. She wore a tight belly shirt under her short jacket, as well as a right pair of black shorts and high heeled boots. She was one of the more conservatively dressed in the group.

Another girl passed Remy her short blond hair vanishing behind a long gold scarf that Remy found being pulled around him as the girl danced by him. Though she wore a green short jacket like the other girl this girl had tied her shirt low so her boobs were on display. She short skirt clung to her mid thigh though as she danced it inched higher and higher. As quickly as she appeared she was gone off to find another male victim.

Similarly there was another male doing similar to the girl. For a moment he was shocked as he recognize the said man as Pietro, but then again Remy should of guessed. Pietro was shirtless wearing only his tight fitting dark brown pants, short brown boots, and dark brown leather cuffs on his wrists. He easily captivated his share of the audience as he flirted, danced, and caused many women to swoon.

Remy continued scanning the crowed for more of the group. He saw a rather large man lifting people and chairs, one of the chairs currently holding Principle Kelly, while another member of the group danced with the little children teaching them the dance that some of her comrades were performing.

On his next scan of the crowd however Remy's eyes stopped as the voices broke off allowing for the musical interlude. There at the base of the stage stood a girl. She had wild auburn hair with green ribbons and bells hidden within it. Her outfit was a shirt that surely had another smaller top underneath for the emerald sleeves appeared to be unattached to grey top.

Remy didn't even notice the rest of her outfit for her face and those exotic dance moves had captured him entire mind. He imagined her dancing just for him, dancing in his arms, and so many other activities. He almost missed it when those intoxicating dance moves picked up the pace as the singers began to sing again. From her hips to her secretive smile to the way she moved along with the music, this girl had captured Remy LeBeau body and soul.

As suddenly the music and cast had appeared, they disappeared. Remy could of sworn he saw fourteen people leave, the last had been up in the stadium booth probably the one who had controlled the music. Principle Kelly was still in shock and glued to his chair that was until the male singer appeared beside him once more causing the principle to jump.

"How about it folks, lets give a big hand to Principle Kelly for that speech." the man yelled into Principle Kelly's mic as the crowd cheered, but not really for Principle Kelly, "We are the Eastern Gypsy Troupe! Come and join us for games, shows, and shopping. Our caravan is over in the eastern part of the Carnival grounds. And be sure to stay for the After Hours Show. That's not the only show they put on. Wooohooo! But seriously NG-17 warning then parents, but for the rest of the day the gypsies promise to entertain those of all ages."

The man then turned and disappeared back onto the fair grounds plenty of people following, even racing, after him. Remy took a step to follow as well, but found his way barred.

"Wh're yah think yah goin? Yah promi'se tah help mem'er?" Belladonna chided him, her voice filled with cold anger.

Remy hung his head low and followed her to the Kissing Booth. He would have to make it a point to escape later to visit this Gypsy Troupe. Maybe he even stay for the After Hours Show. He laughed at his own joke.

-FOUR LONG HOURS LATER (12:00)-

Remy sat in the back of the Kissing Booth, this was even worst then he thought. He wasn't even allowed to give out kisses. Jean and Belladonna and other people were allowed, but the second a girl asked for Remy Belladonna would turn the girl away. Remy growled in frustration, his mood going south VERY fast.

"Remy...REMY!" Belladonna called.

"WHAT BELL?" Remy yelled back at the blond not caring how mean his voice sounded.

"Do yah want lunch? Scott's buyin'."

"Non."

Remy went back to his brooding, or he would of if he hadn't noticed Danielle motioning to the corner of the tent. Honestly, Remy liked Dani she was simple and smart unlike the rest of these baboons. Remy stood slowly until he was standing close enough to Dani to hear her, while watching Belladonna kiss some guy.

"You wanna get out?" Danielle whispered

"Oui." Remy whispered back.

"The back behind the backdrop is open." She smiled, "Just be back soon. I can only say your out sight-seeing for so long."

"Thank yah' petie."

"Just get me a prize, Remy." Dani laughed softly before going to help collect money with Rahne.

When both Jean and Belladonna were busy snogging the hell out of a pair of twins Remy snuck out the back. He wandered the lanes of tents, there was everything from sports games, hand games, mind games, old time photo booths, food stands, puppet shows, carnival rides, and more. Remy wandered and bought an ice cream cone just to have something to do.

He played a couple games winning a duck charm for Henri and getting a small poster of a wolf howling at the moon for Danielle. Soon enough however the tents began thinning out and with the Bayville Stadium behind him, Remy figured he should be coming upon the Gypsy Troupe soon. He kept walking and began to think it had all been just a farce until he saw a unique setup against the tree line.

There stood nine wooden wagons that created a semi-circle around a canvas topped make shift stage. The stage itself had no sitting room except for the pillows, blankets, and few chairs that had been setup in front of the stage. The stage was a large circular stage though the sides were cluttered with props.

Currently the small brunette with the pink skirts was performing for some kids. She had long pink flame fans that flew out long past the fan frames, so as she twirled and tossed the fans in the air they began to twirl to form circles and other swirling lines. It was only as Remy got closer that he heard the story the flame haired man was telling as the girl danced.

"...And so the princess continued to dance for the troll king until he grew sleepy. She danced and danced until she was sure all of the trolls had gone to sleep." the man with flame colored hair, told the wide eyed children.

Remy could tell the man was hiding his accent and Remy truthfully applauded the man for hiding his accent so well. Remy would of stayed for the conclusion of the story, but a bell like laugh caught his attention. Remy walked along the line of wagons each had a sign, saying what was inside and the gypsy who ran the stand, while said gypsy stood or sat around their wagon.

Remy passed the fortune teller's wagon and an art wagon, the large male gypsy Remy had seen earlier was currently doing a caricature of a small red haired girl. Remy glanced at his drawling smiling as he saw the girl posing as a mermaid. Remy was surprised to see how delicately the man drew, compared to his size.

He wore a simple vest that showed off his chest and arms and a pair of loss red and gold pants. The man also had on a pair of odd slippers beside his stool though he currently sat barefoot. Remy shrugged before continuing on until he spied Pietro sitting up the steps of a wagon that had no sign.

Pietro wore no shirt instead he had add to his costume a brown hood that covered his white blonde hair, the hood trailed down forming two long scarf like tails. The young male also wore a pair of skin tight dark brown pants that had several pockets of varying sizes strewn all over the pants. He wore short brown boots, while dark brown leather cuffs protected Pietro's wrists.

"Pardon mon ami." Remy called watching as Pietro jumped before shooing the girls away.

"Remy!" Pietro called back.

"So whatcha' doin' on des parts?" Remy asked, "Ain't cha signed up tah help Bell?"

"I was until Wa...I mean Luludja guilt tripped me into helping out here."

"Who?"

"We all have gypsy names. Stage names. My twin sister her stage name is Luludja. Mine is Jal."

"Oh...unique non?"

"You could say that. Its been a royal pain."

Remy was about to asked Pietro more about his morning when a sudden banging came from the stage followed quickly by a tambourine. Pietro jumped up and closed up the wagon. All around Remy saw the gypsies rushing to the stage. Remy shrugged and followed after Pietro though he went to the front where he was able to snag a seat on a blanket toward the side of the crowd.

Remy saw only one of the gypsies on stage though, the dagger flipping thief. She had changed outfits clearly for she now wore a tight corset one piece. The corset was striped silver and dark purple, she also wore black pull on sleeves that had silver scales along the top and bottom. She also wore a torn up looking black skirt, though fishnet stockings snuck out from underneath covering her til her black sandals.

The girl watched as the crowd around her grew and grew before slamming her odd looking staff onto the ground in a rhythmic pattern. Remy didn't know where the tambourine playing was coming from, but it did sound pretty. Suddenly the banging and the tambourine ceased and the girl on stage creeped toward the edge of the stage.

"Welcome one and all to a Stage of Tales. Of trolls, princesses, witches, and dreams come true." The girl announced, "I am Violca, your guild and mistress of the Eastern Gypsy Troupe and we are here today to perform for you."

She struck her staff on the ground once more and suddenly the single wing atop the staff twirled open to show two wings that released a cloud of smoke that covered the stage. The children clapped and gasped, though Remy could see the girl moving off to a large cushion to one side of the stage.

"Now what story shall we tell them?" the girl asked, "A tale of flames?" causing some of the children to yell and cheer, "or will it be a tale of Wildflowers?" the girls in the crowd cheered as the smoke cleared.

"A tale of Wildflowers it is." the girl clapped, and out of the background several other members of the troupe appeared.

The little brunette in pink returned waving to the children, happily smiling down at them. Beside her stood the blonde who had teased Remy during the opening show. She was currently wearing a pale blue bra like top, that tied behind her neck, that was connected to a skirt that went to her knees. Beside her stood the tall, silent man that had been doing the caricature along with another short brunette man who looked angry.

This last man was new to Remy he wore a red headband around his forehead. His brown shirt had ripped off sleeves and a ripped off bottom showing his lower stomach. His brown shorts were hidden under gold belts, his boots were leather along with his gloves. Over all Remy considered him to be a bad interpretation of a thief.

"Now allow us to regale you with the story of Syeira and her Wildflowers."

Remy didn't really pay all that much attention to the story. The basic idea had been that the pink girl, Syeira, discovered a field of wildflowers one day on a trip with her guide, Gunari, or as Remy called him the caricature man. Upon finding this field though the pair is attacked by a band of rebels. The rebels kidnap Syeira causing Gunari to chase after them. With Gunari powers over the earth and with the help of some higher power, Syeira is saved. Or something like that. Once the play was over Violca, who had narrated the story, stood and bowed along with the actors.

"Thank you for your time today and we hope you have enjoyed our show. We ask that you be on your way and return from 9-5 tomorrow for more stories of warriors, princesses, and magic. Until then may you be merry and your minds free to wander." Violca announced before they all excited the stage, Remy to made to stand, but the appearance of his mystery girl made him stop.

She was dressed in the similar tight fitting top, but instead of grey this one was pure emerald green, her gauze sleeves still in place. She had also exchanged her emerald gauze pants for a flowy emerald green skirt that had a darker emerald green belt around the top. The skirt also had a large piece missing from the left side shows a shorter dark green jeweled skirt under the longer flowy emerald green skirt. Remy was thrown out of his daydream by the sign she was setting up,

_ATTENTION:_

_The following acts will be rated for NG-17 with some unrated commentary. Please escort all underage children to another part of the Carnival. If you ignore this then we are not held responsibility for what they might see or hear, and do remember if your child understands our humor WE didn't raise them._

_Thank You._

_This has been a public service announcement brought to you by:_

_The Eastern Gypsy Troupe_

Remy couldn't help, but laugh. They had gone to enough trouble to warn parents and audience members several times now, this had to be a good show. Seeing that the next show time was for 5:15 pm and it was only 4:56 pm Remy was contented to stay right where he was so he could watch the show.

As he sat there he thought of the girl. Her curly hair that he just wanted to feel under his hands. Her elegant long legs that no flowy skirt could hide. He thought of her porcelain skin that looked as smooth as silk. She was perfect in Remy's eyes though he thought he saw pain in the way she walked and carried herself.

"_What injures a person so much?"_ Remy wondered.

Before Remy could think to much on the subject Violca had returned. This time she wore no skirt standing before the crowd of adults in just her purple and silver tight one piece, fishnet stockings, long black gloves that reached her elbows, silver six inch stilettos, and her staff. The men around Remy wolf whistled

"Welcome to our After Hours Show. Who's ready to meet the cast?" Violca yelled, her question answered with cat calls and cheers.

"I can't hear you!" She called holding a hand to her ear.

Remy joined in the cheering and only after Violca nodded her approval at their cheers did the music begin to play. Diamond's "It's Raining Men" began to play at a moderate level allowing Violca to introduce the troupe.

"Hmmm I think we have more ladies in the house." Violca called answered back by the females in the audience, "So how about we start off with our smoking, sexy, thieves!" Once her words had been said everyone looked around expectantly, though no one appeared on stage.

"Boys? You don't wanna keep your ladies waiting do you?" Violca asked just as the song rounded into its first chorus.

"Now Violca why would we do dat?" asked a cocky voice Remy knew all to well.

Everyone looked around and Remy easily spotted Pietro dancing with a platinum blonde in the back of the crowd. Pietro had finally taken off his hood from earlier, so he was now bare chested in his tight pants, and had leather cuffs on his wrists. Needless to say the younger man was lean and muscular so plenty of women where yelling and cheering him on. Men cat called as the blonde swooned. Just as soon as Pietro had been there he was gone and moving past the females dancing with some and flirting with all of them.

"Jal, Ladies our resident ladies man." Violca called once Pietro had made his way to the stage, "Now where is...OH! Marko I see you."

It was the other smaller male that had performed earlier with the little brunette and the blonde. He too had modified his outfit, his shirt was now even shorter showing off his abs. He had also added more gold to his shorts and boots, while his red head band continued to hold back his spiked back locks. As Marko made his way to the stage a fight broke out between him and another man about a girl who's name Remy couldn't hear.

"Now now Marko leave Gunari alone!" Violca yelled as she jumped off the stage and pulled both men toward the stage by their ear, "Thieves. You can't leave them alone for a second." She murmured causing some in the crowd to laugh.

Remy noted that Gunari seemed to be caricature man. Unlike his fellows Gunari seemed to have added weapons to his outfit. Remy shrugged knowing these were props just by the way they shinned in the stage light.

"I swear!" Violca yelled as Gunari and Marko continued to fight, "Where is that prince of yours when I need him to keep you idiots in line." Violca grumbled causing the crowd to laugh.

"Present!" Yelled a voice from on stage this time.

It was the strawberry blonde man from earlier that day. He had been hidden under a patchwork cloak that he now threw off into the crowd to reveal not the red trench coat, but an evenly tanned chest that had intricate henna tattoos done across his shoulders, pecs, and abs. He was now bare foot and his pants had been traded in for short shorts that cause the women to scream in approval.

"Ladies our final thief and the Prince of Thieves himself, Plamen!" Violca yelled.

The four men performed what looked like a choreographed routine, but botched it up so bad that Remy couldn't tell. The crowd laughed as the music faded away. The men all bowed to tremendous applause.

"Honestly the way they act you'd think this was a strip club." Violca teased the thieves as they took their seats on stage.

"STRIP! STRIP! STRIP!" yelled the ladies in the group, while the men booed.

"GIRLS!" One guy in the crowd yelled, once Violca motioned for silence.

"Yeah Barbie bitch bring on the babes!" Yelled another male.

"You know I don't think Barbie's a slut." commented Jal.

"How so?" Violca asked, ignoring the crowd.

"Because her legs don't open." Jal finished making most of the room laugh. Once silence had returned Plamen stepped forward.

"Now you all better watch it! Fire is a hundred time more dangerous then curse words." Plamen explained as he flipped his own a blaze staff into the air.

Some people laughed, mainly some blonde bimbos, but most took a step back from the stage. A girl with short black hair came running out, her body covered by a black clock, and snatched the staff away and put to flames out by tossing it into a barrel of water. Plamen pouted, arms crossed over his chest, a slight bulge appearing in his short shorts.

"Luludja!" he growled but the black haired girl ignored his glares and moved past him to whisper into Violca's ear before shooing the guys off stage.

"Seems like our tramps have returned from their trip into town. Welcome them nicely boys, never know what they'll put out!" Violca yelled.

The dark haired girl stood in the center of the stage her body swaying with the music that was now playing "Beep" by The Pussycat Dolls. As the song began she dropped her cloak which instantly caused a ruckus on stage and in the audience. This girl with her short black hair wore a skimpy red dress, the top was loose and was only held in place by the silver straps that crisscross down her stomach, while the sleeves had been spun around her arms once before attaching to her wrists. The skirt of the dress covered the girl's front and her back, but left her long elegant legs bare to be seen. She wore a simple pair of silver gladiator sandals.

"Scandalous tonight aren't you Luludja," Violca teased, at least she did until Plamen stormed forward his red and black trench coat in hand covering the girl much to the crowds boos and hisses.

"OH boys..." Called a sultry voice.

Everyone turned to the back of the crowd to see the short haired blonde strutting down the center aisle toward the stage. Like the first girl she was dress in what could have only been described as the skimpiest outfit known to Bayville. This girl wore an orange dress that was held up by thin straps around her neck, connected to a bra like top before continuing to the shortest skirt Remy had ever seen. If her ass was fully covered Remy would have been shocked.

The girl swayed up to the stage grinding against men, pushing females out of her way, and once at the stage a pair of jocks even lifted her up onto the stage. Once one stage she bent down and kissed the two on they're foreheads, before winking a popping her hip as she sashayed to the music. Her dance was also more erotic and enticing then Luludja and she only stopped when Violca rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Florica, please sit down before pants start dropping."

"Whatever the crowd wants!" the girl, Florica, yelled shaking her body once more to great applause before bowing and sitting beside Luludja, while Violca turned back to the crowed.

"And a final pair for your entertainment. I present Fonso and his lovely assistant Zora."

Fonso appeared by flipping up and onto the stage, causing many girls to scream in shock, but cheer him on when he looked up his ebony locks dangling in his eyes as he smiled back at them. He was shirtless and his pants had intricate designs, while he preformed barefoot. The thing Remy noticed was the single gold hoop earring, that seemed slightly familiar though he didn't know why.

Fonso froze in a one armed hand stand just as a new girl appeared. She wore a bright yellow outfit. The top was the most conservative of the tramps with a normal sized top that showed off her mid-drift and was connected to the single sleeve that draped down Zora's left arm. The short skirt covered her for the most part, while left side had been bunched so it draped to her ankle to continue the look. Zora, like Fonso, was barefoot.

Zora strutted out just as the music picked up for the last time. She pulled Fanso's leg down, which caused him to spring over Zora's head. Zora smirked and began doing her own sort of rhythmic acrobatics. In the end the pair ended in a strange pose that had Zora being held up in the air by only one of Fanso's hands. The crowd cheered and wolf whistled for the pair, while Violca clapped along.

"Well I'm glad you all liked that... I wonder why that would be?"

"Its a mystery." Marko stated as he reclined on the stage, "Hey Violca."

"Yes Marko."

"Want to hear a joke about my dick? Never mind, its too long."

"Wanna hear a joke about my pussy? Never mind, you won't get it."

"OW OWWNNEEEDD!" Yelled to audience.

"Well its getting hot in here." Zora yelled fanning herself.

"Violca you should know this one. What do sex and math have in common?" Jal asked with a straight face. Violca looked at him with narrowed eyes before answering.

"I don't know. Why don't you share?"

"Add a bed, Subtract the clothes, Divide the legs, and pray you don't Multiply!" Jal announced again with a straight face while the audience cracked up, even Remy had to admit it was cleaver.

"OOOO! OOOOO! I have one!" Florica yelled "Sex is like a misdemeanor, the more I miss it, da meaner I get."

"And thank you for sharing your sex lives!" yelled a male as he walked on stage.

"Ladies and gentleman the gypsy on the sound system, Mircea" Luludja announced to applause.

The man known as Mircea looked like a tech geek but a nicely dressed tech geek in Remy's opinion. He was more stylishly dressed then the thieves and the one tramp guy. Mircea wore blood red pants that had a long red belt to hold them at the top, a black button down with the top buttons undone, over all the shirt just looked more natural and more comfortable then normal button down shirts. Lastly Mircea wore black boots that just pulled the outfit completely together. Though he was the only one fully dressed Remy could clearly tell the females in the crowed were loving this new member of the troupe.

"Watch out I think he wants our heads!" Plamen yelled, but instead of ducking he calmly moved Luludja to cover his family jewels, "That's better. Mircea wouldn't harm a sheila."

"Sheila gonna hurt you though." Luludja growled as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Moving on!" Mircea announced, "Introducing the last part of the Eastern Gypsy Troupe. Our gypsies!" Mircea held up a remote allowing "Ja Ho" by the Pussycat Dolls to play.

As he did three other people ran out onto the stage, while Zora and Luludja joined them. Remy noticed the little brunette dancing with Mircea was the same one for earlier and that she was in the same pink outfit with the long flowy skirt and jeweled top and belt.

These men on the other hand were new to Remy. The shorter one Remy could tell had to have some sort of other side act for her was dressed differently then the other men. He wore a pale grey vest outlined in gold, a gold necklace that had pale grey stones dangling off of it as well as pale grey snap on earrings, a gold scarf around his neck, gold bands around his upper arm that also had pale grey stones set in them. For pants the boy wore black pants with gold around the top and bottom to hold the pants in place, while a grey cloth hung loosely around his legs. Remy also noted that the boy wore ankles bracelets of gold that had the same pale grey stones dangling off them, along with cloth that protected the top of his feet, while leaving the ball and heel of his foot bare so he wouldn't slip while he danced.

The other member was larger and had a considerable sized belly on him though he could surely dance and had no problem lifting Zora when she needed it. He was dressed in a green ripped up jacket over a simple white cloth tang top. His pants on the other hand were the same green, but a little tighter while he wore simple brown combat boots.

The dance was intricate and hip poppy causing the crowd to go insane by the minute. Just as fast as they began though the song suddenly cut off. The crowd calmed slowly allowing Violca to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen allow me to present Syeira," the tiny brunette curtseyed to her own cat calls and cheers, "Durriken our fabulous fortune teller," The man in pale grey bowed, "and Chik." The last man bowed before taking his seat.

"But it appears that one member is still missing. Would you like to meet our gem?" Violca asked shrugging.

The audience didn't let her down, they cat called and wolf whistled along with Remy. He knew who was missing. His mystery girl, and he wasn't about to leave without seeing her. Without knowing her name.

"Then I guess its time. Mirela." Violca yelled bowing to Mirela, who snapped his fingers causing the lights around them cut out.

The audience murmured softly as the stage was washed in a pale white light, and covered in fog. There in center stage stood Remy's mystery girl a silver vail drawn over head head like a hood as she moved to the music. Soon she dropped the silver scarf that fell and lay over her green skirt and to Remy's surprise she began to belly dance for the entire crowd.** [ www . Youtube watch?v=iqit9OZXaYA&feature=related thats the video Rogue's dance came from watch it if you don't understand 0:00-2:30]**

Her dance was slow at first beginning with her hips swaying occasionally, but as the song went on her whole body began to move. Once again she lifted the silver scarf and twirled, if Remy hadn't been watching her so closely he would of thought she had wings. The dance continued with cheers and cat calls from the audience, but after she tossed the silver scarf into the audience the crowd went silent just watching her body more.

She rolled and flicked her hips in time with the music as her arms reached out, as if she were dancing with someone. Remy could only stare hypnotized by the way she controlled her body, by the way her skirts twisted and turned around her never revealing anything, but the leg with the shorter underskirt. By the way she seemed to glow and shine in the ghostly pale white light. How she seemed whole once more instead of hurt and run down like he had seen her earlier.

At one point during one of her swooping twirls she seemed to stare right at Remy, causing his breath to catch. Dazzling green eyes met his and in that split moment he saw joy, excitement, hope, recognition, and pain. After that Remy swore she gained a new bounce in her step as she shook her hips and body for the crowd, before finally ending her routine. Everyone male and female alike in the crowd cheered louder than ever of the sassy belly dancer.

"Well that's it for this show!" Mirela announced as the crowd groaned, "Come back in an hour for the next one. Never know what'll happen or what dances we'll perform." She added with a wink.

"And please remembered to vote for the Eastern Gypsy Troupe before you leave. Tell your friends to vote, vote twice, vote twenty times, every vote counts! And please remember to come back and see us for new shows tomorrow." Violca reminded them all.

"And something to think about!" Jal yelled as the crowd moved to leave, "If you force sex on a prostitute, is it rape or shoplifting? You Choose!"

With that the crowd half speechless, half laughing left until the next show, while the gypsies returned to their wagons. Remy walked slowly around to see where his mystery beauty had gone only to find her standing by a wagon with the red dressed tramp. Remy couldn't help, but notice that Mirela was adding her silver scarf back over her skirt as she talked to her friend, giving him a nice show as he walked up.

"...No' Ah told yah." Mirela whispered to her friend.

"Please." Luludha asked, the other was about to answer back when Remy interrupted.

"Pardon, Remy, cheres." Both looked up at him surprised just as one of the thief men stepped out of the wagon.

"All better Mirela." he announced kissing her on the forehead before slapping Luludja on the ass before noticing Remy standing there. Remy bristled at the kiss, but calmed only slightly when he had slapped her companion on the ass, clearly he favored the tramp over Remy's girl.

"_Wait when had she become his girl?"_ Remy asked himself, before being thrown back into reality by the glare Plamen was sending him.

"Oi, he ain't buggin' yah is he sheilas?" Plamen asked eyes narrowed at Remy, though Remy noted his accent.

"Not yet." Mirela answered, "But you are you flame head! Now get both of you! You're scaring my customers."

Remy watched as Luludja wrapped her arm around Planmen's waist leading him away toward a different wagon before turning back to Mirela.

"So what did you need, sugar?" Mirela asked.

"Mak'in pet names fer Remy already chere?" Remy teased stepping closer to actually look at her wears, "What'cha got here by da way?"

"The usual things." she shrugged, "Gems, necklaces, fans, rings, and even enchanted flowers, depending on which one you buy they have different charms."

"Hmmmm what kin'd charms we' talk'in 'bout chere?"

"Well Lavender will bring hope, Lily of the Valley returns happiness, Rosebuds for friendship, Acanthus inspires art and creativity, Bluebells for gratitude, Snowdrop brings the wearer luck, Daisy brings youth, Pansy will inspire people to think of you, the white Poppy inspires sweet dreams, the red Poppy inspire pleasure, while the Forget-Me-Not is said to bring true love." she explained a twinkle in her dark green eyes.

"And which migh't chere suggest Remy buy?" He asked moving closer watching as she thought, her tongue poking out between her plump lips ever so slightly and enticingly.

"That would depend on what sir wishes for his future." she smirked down at him.

"A date? Tomorrow. Just around the Carnival, s'il vous plait." Remy asked willing her inside his head to say yes.

Mirela thought long and hard as she looked down at him from her perch on the top step of her wagon. She smirked at him before reaching up and pulling a flower down from the wall.

"A snowdrop for luck then."

"What does' dat cost chere?" Remy asked though he didn't immediately reach for his wallet, and he felt that he wouldn't have to the way her eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Hmmmm what does Remy have to trade with?" She asked softly, Remy watched as she absentmindedly stretched out her bare leg causing him to groan mentally.

"Chere..." Remy whispered as he brought a hand up to take her hand which he then brought to his lips.

"Say my name." she whispered back.

"Mirela." he said before pulling her down a little more aiming to kiss her pouty lips.

At the last second however felt something else against his lips. Remy's eyes opened to peer straight into Mirela's deep green ones, and for a while Remy felt like he was drowning in those pools of swirling emotions. When Remy did look down he realized they where both kissing the Snowdrop flower, that now shone a pale orange in the setting sun. Soon enough Mirela leaned back smirking at Remy's disappointed face. Remy looked down and saw the little flower now tucked into an inner pocket of his trench coat pocket, where it shined pure white again.

"Do come back tomorrow Remy. You never know what luck might have in store for you." Mirela stated her smirk dazzling in the setting sun as the sound of a tambourine came from the stage.

Remy watched as she packed up the wagon and moved to return to the stage. He followed around to the front of the stage to see that Florica had stolen Violca's staff, with the help of Jal. Florica with her prize began picking people in the audience for some sort of prize. Remy smirked at how much of a tease Florica was being with that staff in her hands, she might as well have been dancing on a pole for the looks the men in the audience were giving her. Violca on the other hand was trapped in Jal's arms, trying to take back control of the situation, but failing miserably.

Remy's attention was ripped away from the chaos on stage as his phone vibrated. Sighing he glanced at his phone to see a few texts from Jean-Luc as well as a single urgant text from Danielle.

_Get back here NOW!_

Remy sighed knowing that his time away from the Kissing Booth and clingy Belladonna was over. He glanced once more at the stage wistfully, instantly making up his mind to return the following day. Maybe he'd even bring Dani or Bella. He cringed, so he wouldn't bring Bella. Shaking his head of those thoughts Remy made the long trek to the kissing booth.

-At the Kissing Booth 20 minutes later-

"WH'RE DA HELL DID YAH GO!" Belladonna screamed causing a couple walking by the tent to rush past them quickly.

"Bell Remy won't stand dere like a'n object. He don't even get tah kiss a da femmes."

"Yah can kiss meh Remy." Belladonna offered, rubbing herself against him.

"Remy told yah dat was over'ah. Move on Bell." Remy growled.

"Hmph. Well 'long as yah ain't over at dat no good Gypsy Show AH swear Ah had bough enough of dem gypsies."

"Same! They're all anyone can talk about!" Jean and Rahne chimed in.

"Someone' gotta get rid of dem! Ah refuse tah loss tah a bunch of lossers!"

"I don't know they seemed pretty cool during the opening." Danielle murmured, not that the other girls noticed.

Remy just rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, absentmindedly patting the hidden Snowdrop that he had gotten. Oh yeah he didn't regret leaving, in fact he couldn't wait to ditch Belladonna again tomorrow.

-Rogue P.O.V-

She had had a blast today! From all the ogling looks people were giving her to the fun she had dancing up on the stage to flirting and being mysterious. She wished everyday she could be Mirela, but she knew that after tomorrow Mirela would be no more, but for now Rogue was determined to live the life of Mirela until she had to give it up. Honestly she had never been this adventurous as Rogue.

"So what'cha think?" Wanda asked her as they were cleaning up stage and packing stuff up for the night.

"It was fun." Rogue said flashing her friend a genuine smile.

"So are you still not gonna go to the Masquerade?" Wanda asked again.

Rogue was about to say no just as she had before, but the image of Remy watching her with that hungry expression in his eyes. Flirting with him relentlessly after the show, almost kissing him, and the maybe date tomorrow Rogue couldn't help but smile again.

"Maybe. We'll see how I feel tomorrow." Rogue said before following Wanda off the stage and off the black limo that would take them back to Rogue's house.

-Midnight at the Carnival Grounds-

Shadowy figures ran across the grassy fields of the now dark and silent Carnival grounds. Group came to a stop outside a sad looking excuse for a stage. With one nod from the leader ten other shadows began trashing the once silent tent lot.

They pulled down the canvas ceiling, they tore apart the pillows, blankets, chairs, and instruments. They graffitied that stage and wagons with curse words. Hung new repulsive signs on the wagons and even stole several wagon wheels. By the time the sun rose and the first people arrived at the fair grounds one thing with clear. The Eastern Gypsy Troupe's tent area had been sabotaged.


	16. Chapter 15

PyrusAngel: Shout outs to: Peacock-Lover! lovely smile you were close ;) The names are all from a European Gypsy name site so I would assume that's why all the girl names end in 'a', and no Pete is not related to Rogue and Kurt, that would just be a little random...

Characters and their stage name:

The Eastern Gypsy Troupe names & meanings: Rogue= Mirela (to admire), Wanda= Luludja (Flower of life), John= Plamen (fire flame), Tabitha= Florica (flower), Lexa= Violca (Violet color), Forge= Mircea (peace), Kitty= Syeira (Princess), Jubilee= Zora (Light of dawn), Fred= Chik (Earth), Todd= Durriken (Fortune teller), Lance= Marko (warlike), Kurt= Fonso (noble & ready), Pietro= Jal (Wanderer), Piotr= Gunari (Warrior).

**On with the story! Since I still own nothing:**

_Review..._

_ They pulled down the canvas ceiling, they tore apart the pillows, blankets, chairs, and instruments. They graffitied that stage and wagons with curse words. Hung new repulsive signs on the wagons and even stole several wagon wheels. By the time the sun rose and the first people arrived at the fair grounds one thing with clear. The Eastern Gypsy Troupe's tent area had been sabotaged._

**Chapter 15: Gypsy Life Day 2**

When the phone rang the next morning Wanda yawned before glancing at her phone seeing 'Dad' written across the glowing screen before answering it.

"H-Hello?" Wanda answered.

"You need to get to the fair grounds NOW! The limo should be at the house by now, and I'm having breakfast delivered.

"W-Why? Its only 5:06, the fair doesn't start until 8."

"We have an issue." He stated before hanging up, causing Wanda to blink slowly still a little confused.

"Hey..." Rogue greeted bleary eyed on the floor, "What's goin' on." as a car horn beeped outside.

"Something happened at the fair grounds we have to go now.

Together the girl's roused the rest of the gypsy team who had crashed overnight at Kurt and Rogue's house. Pietro surprisingly had already been awake and had taken all of the costumes to the limo by the time everyone was stumbling down the stairs to the limo.

"'Tro what were you doing up?" Lexa asked curiously after they were all seated in the limo and speeding off to the fair grounds.

"Thinking. Couldn't sleep." Pietro explained, his leg thumping against the car floor like a rabbit.

"PIE! Stop bouncing your putting me on edge!" Wanda yelled, at her twin who instantly ceased his bouncing.

Soon enough the gang was trudging across the field toward their tent area. Instantly they were all awake and angry seeing the problems. More then half the wagons where missing wheels, their posters had been graffitied over depicting vulgar and tasteless images. The stage was in even worst condition, the roof had been torn apart, while the main beam had been snapped in half. Graffiti also covered the stage with curse words and more vulgar images. Lastly the entire audience area had been trashed; pillows torn, blankets ripped into tiny pieces, and benches sawed in half.

"THAT BITCH!" Wanda screeched catching both Mr. Maximoff and Principle Kelly's attention.

"Wanda language!" Mr. Maximoff yelled back at his daughter.

"NO! Because he," she point to Principle Kelly, "Is gonna let her get away with it only because she's a rich bayou bitch!"

"Why I never!" Principle Kelly interjected trying to save face when Kitty and Jubilee stepped forward.

"You never because you never use your eyes to see the type of school you run!" Jubilee explained.

"Jubilee and I like have been attacked by our so call 'friend' Belladonna, like the instant we started thinkin' for ourselves. My teachers begin to like fail me, Jubilee's parents mysteriously get killed in hit-and-run, my father and uncle nearly put in jail for 'raping' Belladonna at a bowling tournament, they only escaped before 75 people saw them win the tournament and not a soul alive or electronic saw Belladonna at that tournament. OH! Lets not forget all the incidences during school hours; 75 counts of bullying, 109 counts of public displaces of affection, 65 counts of cheating in the classroom, and 2003 incidences of just being a psychopath bitch." Kitty announced causing Principle Kelly's jaw to drop along with Piotr's, while Lexa just stood there eyes wide in surprise.

"I-I-I-I." Principle Kelly stuttered speachless.

"We can all 'Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah' until dah end of dah day, but dat ain't gonna change da fact dat Belladonna's left no proof, and no cameras were placed so o'ce again we got no proof." Rogue interjected.

"Dat-Dat actually happened Katya?" Piotr asked finally regaining his voice.

"Yes Piotr that's why Jubs and I know so much about Belladonna and the others." Kitty explained.

"And why she called me a traitor. Sorry we didn't tell you Lex." Jubilee added.

"Its fine. That's a lot of information to take in at once." Lexa nodded.

Pietro bowed his head ashamed at how much of the lies he had actually believed from Belladonna of all people. Wanda patted her brother's back knowing what he was going through and knowing he would pull through and come out seeing all Belladonna had done.

"Well moving back to the issue at hand." Mr. Maximoff announced clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, "Rogue is right we have no proof and about two hours to clean this place up. Ideas? I can get replacement props, but I can't fix the stage or the graffiti."

"Pete 'nd Ah can take care of da graffiti. Ah got removal in mah pack." Rogue announced pulling out two rather large bottles with pale white liquid in them.

"Let's get started Pete." Rogue sighed picking up a couple rags, tossing one to the man, as the pair left Lexa snapped her fingers.

"Guys gather around I have an idea. We can..." Lexa began as the entire group put their heads together to come up with a new theme that could work with and around the broken stage.

By the time they had their new idea they were all running off to modify costumes and set pieces just as Mr. Maximoff's crew pulled up. He quickly put them to work cleaning the audience section, while a few guys replaced some of the missing wheels, just enough so that the wagons stood level. They also brought with them broken wood and half tires to add to the idea of destruction just like Lexa planned. A large cage was even brought and hidden inside Wanda's wagon, causing the first smile to grace Wanda's face all morning. Soon enough they were ready for the day to start and it was already 7:45 am.

"_15 minutes to get dressed and eat."_ Rogue thought, _"Piece of cake."_

-Remy P.O.V.-

It was already 10:30 when Belladonna finally appeared to take her place in the kissing booth. Remy had been about to sneak out then, but she snagged his arm and pulled him to the front.

"Where yah goin' Remy?" Belladonna asked.

"OI! Non Bell. Yah ain't da own'a of dis here cajun!" Remy growled, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"Remy wait! Amara. Jean. Yah'all are in char'age. Bobby. Dani. Yah'all with meh."

Remy rolled his eyes as Bell began to follow him with her posse. Remy texted Danielle to tell Pietro to stay hidden, while Belladonna and Bobby were hanging around. Remy only allowed his stalkers to catch up to him once he was nearing the gypsy caravan. Remy's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the stage.

"Wow, dat's deir stage?" Belladonna laughed.

Dani exchanged looks with Remy before disappearing into the crowd without anyone else noticing. Remy continued to the stage smiling as he saw even more little kids there than yesterday watching memorized as Plamen and Marko juggled flaming pins over Luludja's head as she danced to Fanso's drum beats. In the audience Remy could also see Syeira, Zora, Florica, and even Mirela, in their more conservative outfits, teaching the children the dance Luludja was performing. Once the song was over Remy clapped politely as he watched the girls giving high fives out to the children before turning to the stage as Violca stood and made her way to center stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of all ages. We apologize for our appearance it appears that we have done something to upset the forest demons." Violca announced her face depicting worry and fear.

"W-What do they look like?" Asked one little girl in the audience who was tugging on Mirela's dress.

"Well do you wanna see one?" Mirela asked the group.

"Yes!"

"I do. I do."

"They won't be to scary will they?"

"Do they have pointy teeth?"

"Children!" Mirela called "Why don't you let Violca and Luludja show you? And no girls they aren't scary."

Remy smirked as he watched Mirela and Syeira sit with the children, while the other disappeared leaving Violca and Luludja on stage. Belladonna was fuming by this point in time.

"Who do dey th'ink dey are!" Belladonna growled.

"You said they would give up." Bobby whispered.

"Dey shoul'da."

"Whatcha' mean Bell?" Remy asked in a mocking whisper.

"NOTHIN' REMY!" Belladonna said shocked and blushing.

"Excuse me in the back, please, quiet down before I have to have you escorted out." Violca yelled as she pulled out a book, "And our guys aren't the ones you need fear."

Belladonna and Bobby rolled their eyes, while Remy leaned against a tree watching Violca. The children crowding closer, looking up onto the broken stage as Violca began to tell the story. Violca opened the book as the stage became a live with movement.

"In the forest two forces govern the good and the bad. Forest spirits and forest demons. Forest demons control the fall and winter causing everything they touch to wither and break. They take on many shapes from tiny people to gargoyles with wings, and even large griffins and bears. All with gleaming red eyes."

Upon the stage such creatures sprung up causing the children to jump and scream though some laughed, since clearly they where just puppets or adults in costumes. Marko, for one, was dressed up as a bear roaring unenthusiastically.

"It is the king of these monsters however that causes gypsies to run in fear. The king demon, Rama. He stands eight feet high with gleaming red eyes, a pair of horns atop his horse like head, with a human torso, goat like feet, and red skin."

Now they all cowered as a realistic Rama appeared on the stage roaring with enthusiasm. He made to attack Violca.

"Look out!" yelled the kids.

"But where there is evil there is good. The Forest spirits watch over the spring and summer months making the forest grow and prosper. These spirits take on the shapes they think will please humans like mythical creatures to everyday animals, but the King of the Spirits loved to take on the form of the mighty wolf."

Out of stage right a large grey wolf came lunging tackling the large red creature to the ground. It snarled over and over again at least until Luludja came out smiling.

"Vel! Heel." Luludja called as Syeira stood and ran to check on the fallen monster, giggling softly.

"Gunari?" She asked pulling the mask off his head, "Are you alright?"

"Da..."

"Hey! Can I pet him?" Asked a little blonde girl who stood at the very edge of the stage looking wide eyed at Vel.

Luludja brought Vel down off the stage and laid him down on a couple pillows and allowed the children to pet him with their own parent's supervision. Vel loved the attention so much that his tail continued to thump and he even licked the little fingers that petted him a couple times.

Soon enough Belladonna began to pull Remy away toward the wagons, making a puking gesture to Bobby who appeared to be in a similar bad mood. As they moved around the wagons Remy spotted Zora teaching a man some old dance, while a girl recorded the exchange. Mircea and Durriken sat upon the stairs of a nearby wagon. It took Remy a moment to recognize Durriken since his scarf was now thrown over his head to make a hood, and pinned at the base of his neck to make it look like he was wearing a cloak.

"Fortunes. Favors. YO! Good lady step forth and have your fortune told." Durriken called, his earrings dangling back and forth.

"Ah don' think so." Belladonna said.

"Suit your self. Fortunes. Favors. Love charms. Lucky charms!" Durriken called out, again causing Belladonna to stop.

"Love charms?"

"Yes, ma'am." Durriken nodded.

"How much?" Belladonna asked approaching him cautiously.

"Just three dollars ma'am."

Belladonna handed Mircea the money before holding out her hand to Durriken. Durriken pulled out a delicately woven bead chain that he held over Belladonna's hand as he chanted softly. When his eyes opened they were golden instead of honey brown.

"I see truth in your future. Love for only yourself that trips all other attempts at happiness. You hold a heart that is not yours. Love will come in time but only if you manage to grow up." And just like that Durriken's eyes returned to their honey brown color as he smiled down at Belladonna who stood there her mouth hanging open.

"WHAT!" she screeched, "Dat's wrong!"

"No ma'am its truth. It's up to you to ignore or listen to it." Durriken explained just as a tambourine began to play, "Yo, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Ah'm outta here. Come on Bobby. Remy!"

"Remy stayin'." He announced arms folded glaring down at the swamp girl.

"Wha't ev'ahr." Belladonna grumbled before storming off back to the kissing booth, Bobby at her heals.

"Well that was a funny love charm?" came Danielle's voice

"Todd was gonna just say she wasn't gonna have love..." Pietro murmured, "Guess Forge's fortune box had a different idea."

"Fortune Box?" Remy asked.

"Yeah those beads." Pietro explained turning to look at the two who gave him a skeptical look, "Look don't ask me how it works, it just does."

"Have you tired it?" Danielle asked.

"...Yesterday." Pietro whispered blushing softly.

Remy smirked. Whatever his fortune or love charm had been it must have been surprising to make Pietro blush. Remy was about to comment on something else when a flash of green and auburn hair stopped him. Mirela had appeared out of no where behind Pietro a finger pressed to her lips.

"SOO Jal is this the girl?" Mirela exclaimed loudly, "Violca won't like that you're here flirting, while everyone else is out there working their butts off."

"Shit. Hi Mirela. And NO I don't have a girlfriend, Lulu told you that!" Pietro said as he ran off to the stage.

"Thanks," Mirela said turning back to Remy, "Its so much fun to tease him."

"Any clue about his love charm?" Danielle asked.

"I have my theories." Mirela confessed, "Hi I'm Mirela."

"Danielle." They shook hands.

"But I'll tell you that if you watch the late shows you could prob guess who it was about." Mirela whispered, just so Remy and Danielle could hear her.

Danielle smirked before going out to the audience a little pep in her step. Remy smirked Danielle always loved to tease Pietro. Remy then turned to see Mirela giggling.

"Something funny chere?"

"Just that she's like W-Luludja." Mirela corrected herself though Remy pretended not to hear the slip.

"Yes well our little Dani likes to play match maker from time to time."

"So what brings you back, Remy?" Mirela asked finally turning back to him.

"Well Remy was hopin' chere was still interested in havin' a late lunch with dis here cajun." Remy smirked as he took her hands in his.

"Well I can't go around disappointing troupe guests. That and I don't perform until 5." Mirela smirked playfully.

Remy then lead the way back out into the carnival. They did indeed eat lunch at a of the food tent that claimed to sell good old southern food. Remy ordered a plate of jambalaya and was surprised when Mirela ordered Mississippi gumbo.

"When did northern girl'z get so adventurous?" Remy asked when they sat down at their table waiting for their food.

"Don't be so quick to judge cajun, or is that to much to expect from you?" Mirela asked slyly dodging his question.

"Well, chere, around yah Remy begin'nin' tah expect da unexpected."

After a little more banter and small talk their food arrived and the pair fell into happy bliss as they ate. Remy could only compare the food to Tante Mattie's, but it was still decent for southern food, especially for this far north.

Soon enough the pair moved on to play games. Remy and Mirela competed in every game they played, though Remy tended to beat Mirela more then she would admit. They had been playing a ring toss when either of them had actually won a prize. Mirela had won and the prize man asked her which stuff animal she wanted.

"That one please." She smiled.

The man nodded before pulling a small blue elf down off the rack. Remy looked at her curiously, which caused Mirela to smirk.

"My brother's nickname is Fuzzy."

"So chere has a mysterious frère? Older or younger."

"A year older, but we're in the same school year, but that's all I'm saying." She explained sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hmmm," Remy thought tapping his finger to his chin, "He beh in da troupe, oui?"

"Maybe." She smirked.

"Does he look like yah?"

"Step-brother."

"Guess not. Remy will f'ind him."

"Sure you will Cajun." Mirela said as they moved to another game.

This time it was a guessing game. The players had to guess either the weight, age, or name of the subject. Remy put Mirela up onto the scale with a smirk. Before hitting the name button.

"Alright so you get to ask the lady three questions." the game attendant explained, "After that the computer will ask three questions. In the end you both get one try to guess her name. If neither gets it then the lady wins a prize."

"Alright chere. Does yah name start with a letter from the first 13 letters?" Remy asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a common name?"

"Not really."

"Do you have a nick name."

"Yes." Mirela answered as the computer around her whirled to life.

"Does your name have more then five letters."

"Yes."

"Does your name begin with an M?"

"No."

"Is it an old name?"

"Yeah I guess you could say it is."

"Is your name...Eunice?"

"NO!" Mirela laughed before turning back to Remy.

"Is it...Hannah?"

"No." Mirela said shaking her head.

"Well then tell us what it is!" The attendant called out making Mirela paled before stepping off the machine. She whispered something into the attendant's ear who paled before backing away from Mirela.

"Well I can honestly say that you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." The girl said before handing Mirela a silly strawberry kitty.

"Aww chere yah ain't gonna tell Remy yahr name?" Remy asked sounding disappointed.

"Nope." Mirela said while the attendant pulled down a colorful fan as Mirela's prize, "To you I am Mirela."

"Works...for now." Remy shrugged turning back to look at her only to see that Mirela was behind him staring into a shop.

"What'cha lookin' at chere?" Remy asked joining her.

He followed her gauze to see a pair of silver flats that had tiny emerald beading over the top of shoe. He watched as Mirela silently walked up to the shoes and brushed a hand along them, a soft smile on her face. Remy couldn't believe that just a smile could make her shine so much, but the moment was gone when Mirela looked down at the price tag. It was in that moment that Remy decided to buy the shoes for her, even if it was so he could see that smile one more time.

"Come on Remy. I gotta get back soon." Mirela announced after another minute.

"Sure thing, chere." Remy said watching Mirela float away back toward the troupe tents.

In a flash he snatched the shoes and their box, dropped the cash on the table, and hide the box in his trench coat, arriving at Mirela's side before she realized he was missing. Remy smiled secretly as they walked back challenging Mirela to a couple more games to cheer her up. Remy even won at the basketball game winning a purple cat for Dani. Once they returned to the troupe tents Mirela turned to smile at Remy.

"Thanks Cajun that was fun." She announced, before standing on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Any time chere." Remy said with a smirk as he watched her walk away to the stage just as the show began.

Remy found Danielle sitting grumpily beside Belladonna, Bobby, Jean, and Scott. Remy arched an eyebrow in curiosity, as he dropped Dani's prize into her lap, but didn't word his questions for the show had already begun. Remy could see Jal hiding in a back corner, his hood still on, between Zora and Florica both of whom were leaning against him as to hide him some more. Violca stood then and bowed to the audience smiling.

"Welcome to the last After Hours Show here with the Eastern Gypsy Troupe."

"Violca!" Yelled Chik from the side lines, "Tell'm what we're gonna do to celebrate!"

"Well I was thinking we auction off a couple of these guys and gals. Any money will go to Orphans of the World charity." Violca replied.

"OH give it up Violca. No one wants you. They all want me!" Jal yelled jumping up onto a stack of boxes, his face cast in shadows, Remy rolled his eyes he should of know Pietro wouldn't listen to him.

"Burn!" Yelled some guy in the audience.

Violca spun on the spot to look at Jal, her eyes narrowed dangerously, while the audience. Jal looked to be the perfectly relaxed in his lounged position on a pile of boxes. Suddenly music began playing out of the speakers and Violca took a step toward Jal as the others parted like the red sea.

"_Anything you can do, I can do better._" Violca spat turning her back on Jal.

"HA!" Jal laughed jumping up in one swift movement.

"_I can do anything. Better than you._" Violca turned her back to him.

"_No, you can't._" Jal stated as he came up behind her, his face getting really close to her like a stupid younger sibling.

"_Yes, I can._" Violca stated not stooping to his level.

"_No, you can't._" Jal moved around once again now poking Violca.

"_Yes, I can._" Violca stated, her eye twitching slightly.

"_No, you can't._" Jal smirked.

"_Yes, I can, Yes, I can!_" Violca yelled pushing him away from her.

"_Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you._" Jal stated as he moved to sit at the edge of the stage.

By this point in time the audience understood that it was a planned performance and began laughing along with the pair. The other members of the Troupe were moving things around allowing Jal and Violca to take center stage. Though at the rate Syeira was bouncing Remy figured they whole group would jump in later on.

"_No, you're not._" Violca state as she twirled her staff.

"_Yes, I am._" this time Jal was the one who didn't look at Violca.

"_No, you're not._" Violca sang.

"_Yes, I am._" Jal sang on winking at the girls in the audience.

"_No, you're NOT!_" Violca sang, though she emphasized the 'not' by slamming her staff down on the stage.

"_Yes, I am. Yes, I am! I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge._" Jal sang holding his arms up, demonstrating.

"_I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow._" Violca stated pushing Jal off the stage, which wasn't a far drop.

"_I can live on bread and cheese._" Jal sang as he brushed himself off.

"_And only on that?_" Violca asked, curiously.

"_Yup._" Jal sang proudly.

"_So can a rat!_" Violca stated throwing a rubber rat at Jal, who caught it and threw it into the audience causing alarm among some girls who hadn't been paying attention.

"_Any note you can reach I can go higher._" Jal now sang as he made his way back onto the stage.

"_I can sing anything higher than you._" Violca stated singing down to him, as he climbed back onto the stage.

"_No, you can't. (High)_"

"_Yes, I can. (Higher)_"

"_No, you can't. (Higher)_"

"_Yes, I can. (Higher)_"

"_No, you can't. (Higher)_"

"_Yes, I can. (Higher)_"

"_No, you can't. (Higher)_"

"_Yes, I CAN! (Highest)_"

"How do you sing that high?" Jal asked.

"I'm a girl." Violca stated throwing her arms up into the air and walking away from Jal, Jal ran after her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"_Anything you can say I can say softer._" Jal sang after he had her attention.

"_I can say anything softer than you._" Violca sang now getting in Jal's face.

"_No, you can't. (Softly)_" Jal continued with a smirk.

"_Yes, I can. (Softer)_"

"_No, you can't. (Softer)_"

"_Yes, I can. (Softer)_"

"_No, you can't. (Softer)_"

"_Yes, I can. (Softer)_" Jal held his hand up to his ear as if he couldn't here Violca, so Violca pinched his ear and yelled "_YES, I CAN! (Full volume)_"

"_I can drink my liquor, Faster than a flicker._" Jal sang as Marko came walked past him with a pair of wooden mugs on a tray.

"_I can drink it quicker, and get even sicker!_" Violca sang as she grabbed the other mug and then stumbled across the stage leaning on her staff, giving many in the audience a good look at her boobs.

"_I can open any safe._" Jal stated getting everyone's attention off of Violca.

"_Without bein' caught?_" Violca asked

"_You bet._" Jal stated standing and grinning a cheshire grin at Violca inches from her face.

"_That's what I thought-_" Violca sang looking at the audience before pushing Jal away so he landed on his but as she add, "_you crook!_"

"_Any note you can hold, I can hold longer._" Jal sang pointing a finger at Violca.

"_I can hold any note, longer than you._" Violca sang, her voice sounding bored with these competitions.

"_No, you can't._"

"_Yes, I can_"

"_No, you can't._"

"_Yes, I can_"

"_No, you ca-a-a-a-a-a-a-an't._"

"_Yes, I can_" Violca began before restarting her line, "_Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can_" sang with great applause from the audience.

"_Yes, you ca-a-a-an!_" Jal sang, thrusting his arms into the air.

"Where do you keep all that air?" Jal asked, looking Violca up and down.

"Ugh." Violca stated rolling her eyes.

"Oh..." Jal state a light blush appeared on his face before he shook it off and continued his next line, "_Anything you can say I can say faster._"

"_I can say anything faster than you._"

"_No you can't_"

"_Yes I can_"

"_Noyoucan't_"

"_YesIcan_"

"_Noyoucan't_"

"_YesIcan_"

"_Noyoucan't_."

"_YesIcan_"

"_I can jump a hurdle._" Jal sang, jumping over Zora and Chik.

"_I can wear a girdle._" Violca sang bending over like she was indeed wearing a girdle.

"_I can knit a sweater._" Jal sang, moving to block Violca from the audience's view.

"_I can fill it better!_" Violca moved in front of him and ran her hands down her body to great applause from the audience.

"_ . .Anything!_" Jal sang as he strutted across the stage.

"_Can you bake a pie?_" Violca asked holding up a whip cream pie.

"_No._" Jal sang sadly.

"_Neither can I._" Violca stated tossing the pie over her shoulder where it hit Durriken in the face.

"_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter._" Jal sang getting closer to Violca.

"_I can sing anything, sweeter than you._" Violca sang not noticing Jal closing the distance between them.

"_No, you can't. (Sweetly)_" Jal stated grabbing her hands romantically, causing several girls in the audience to giggle.

"_Yes, I can. (Sweeter)_" Violca sang still not noticing Jal's advances.

"_No, you can't. (Sweeter)_" Jal sang moving one hand to Violca's hip making her jump a little.

"_Yes, I can. (Sweeter)_" Violca sang, her hand reaching up to Jal's hair under his hood.

"_No, you can't. (Sweeter)_" Jal sang again, his lips moving closer to Violca's.

"_Yes, I can. (Sweeter)_" Violca sang, unconsciously moving in toward Jal.

"_No, you can't. (Sweeter)_" Jal sang, inches from her lips.

"_Oh, yes I can. (Sweeter)_" Violca sang as she smirked and suddenly pushed him away, much to the audience's disapproval.

"_No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)_" Jal sang, clearly flustered by her actions.

"_Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)_" Violca sang, as she did the can-can to great cheers and cat calls.

"_Yes, I can!/No, you can't!_" Violca and Jal finally finished at the same time to great applause.

Violca cleared her throat and turned to see Jal bowing and blowing kisses out into the audience. She suddenly slammed her staff on the ground three times and silence fell over the audience and the troupe.

"Ahem. As I was saying. Tonight we shall be auctioning off a couple of these guys and gals. Any money will go to Orphans of the World charity

"WOOHOOOOO. DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Yelled the crowd.

"Well who wants to get up here, and start?" Violca yelled.

The group looked around and when no one stood up, Jal stood up smirking cockily. Violca rolled her eyes as he stood next to her winking.

"Hey Violca, what's the difference between a roast beef sandwich and a blow job?" Jal asked causing the crowd to murmur.

"I don't know Jal, what's the difference."

"You don't KNOW? Sooooo...wanna go to lunch tomorrow?" He asked, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Violca and then at the crowd.

"100!" yelled a red head in the back.

"120!" yelled another girl from the front row.

As they continued to bid Remy finally caught Belladonna and Jean's hushed conversation.

"Dat's Pietro ain't it?" Belladonna asked Jean.

"Yeah..."

"Why'z he here?"

"He told me he lost a bet..."

"Did he say tah who?"

"No."

"530! And SOLD!" Viola called out pointing to a jumping 14 year old girl in the fourth row hugging a man who looked like her dad, "Just remember you only get him until nine tonight. We would all like to attend the dance."

"Hey, why is fresh air a lot like sex?" Florica yelled as Pietro walked to join the girl who had 'bought' him.

"Because it's no big deal unless you're not getting any! Florica do you need some?" Marko asked suggestively.

"What? I need more sex. Before I die I wanna taste everyone in the world!" Florica yelled while the crowd cheered and wolf whistled.

"EWWW Florica!" Zora yelled before hitting her friend upside the head, "Grow up!"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"So who's next!" yelled a guy from the audience.

Luludja stood though Plamen tried to pull her back down. She was dressed in her tramp outfit, which as always got cheers of approval. She twirled and dropped down once, before standing and winking at the audience.

"200!" yelled a dark haired man in the back.

"250!" yelled another in the front row.

"300!" called out another man standing beside Remy

"500!" called Scott causing Jean to glare at him.

"700!" Yelled Plamen as he stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, "And that's the end!"

"Plamen!" Luludja squealed as he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder off the stage.

"Well." Violca exclaimed before continuing on.

By the end of the show at 6 o'clock Zora had been sold for $345, Florica for $555, Gunari for $468, Marko for $230, Durriken for $220, and Mircea for $340. Sadly Mirela hadn't gone up to be sold much to Remy's disappointment. Once the show had ended most of the sold troupe accompanied their buyers to the closing ceremonies, while Remy trailed behind Belladonna and company.

-Rogue P.O.V.-

She had had one of the best days of her life just hanging out with Remy. She hadn't told anyone, but Lexa where she was going since she knew the dark haired brunette wouldn't tell the others. Now Rogue was laughing at Wanda who was yelling at John for taking her off stage and wasting his hard earned book money.

"But it was for my sheila." John smirked pulling Wanda closer to him.

"I'M NOT YOUR ANYTHING FIREBOY!" Wanda yelled trying to get out of his hold.

"But sheila." John pouted as he turned her around in his arms so she was looking at him.

"DON'T! You know I can't say no to those eyes." Wanda fussed covering his face with her hands.

Rogue smirked, she hoped they would get together soon they really were oblivious as to how much they liked each other. Rogue continued past them until she was at her wagon where she saw a dark box sitting on the steps. Rogue curiously picked up the box and opened the note that had been on top of it.

_Mirela,_

_You were right. That lucky flower really did make Remy one lucky man today for he got to spend several hours watching his chere have tons of fun. Remy hopes you enjoy yourself at the dance tonight, don't go running off with any other men. Remy sad he can't go and dance with you._

_Oh and chere try these on. They suit you more than they suit Remy._

Rogue smiled curiously at the note before opening the box and gasping. It was the exact pair of flats that she had seen earlier that day, while they had been walking around. She blushed realizing Remy must of spent all that money on her.

"Hey Rogue we gotta...What's that?" Kitty asked squealing over the shoes.

"A gift, but come on we're gonna be late." Rogue said hiding gift her inside the wagon.

"Hurry up you two or we're late!" Wanda yelled.

The gang then made their way to Bayville Stadium for the closing ceremonies. Once there Rogue saw Lexa watching Pietro hugging the younger girl from behind. Rogue couldn't help, but smile at the little girl's face and all the envious stares she was getting from the older women around her.

Rogue was surprised that she could see all of the troupe members even with the mass amount of people inside the stadium. Their outfits seemed to shine in the October sun in the mass of people, but Rogue's thoughts were interrupted when Principle Kelly took the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for joining us for the final award of the night, for the winning tent, who will receive $2,000 to be split among the group. Now you have all voted and the winner is...THE EASTERN GYPSY TROUPE!"

Cheers broke out over the audience as the entire troupe moved up the stage to get their reward. Rogue couldn't help, but smile as people cheered for them. As they moved up toward the stage she heard one upset person.

"WHAT! AH CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! AH SHOULD A WON! MEH!" yelled Belladonna while Jean and the others comforted her.

Remy, on the other hand, was clapping and staring right at Rogue as she clamored up the stairs behind Kitty blushing softly. Lexa was the first there beside Principle Kelly taking the check from him as they all bowed and smiled down at the audience. Once they were all there Principle Kelly picked up the mic again.

"Your 2013 Bayville Carnival winners!" They all bowed together smiling and cheering along with the crowd.

"Now I remind all high schoolers that the dance shall begin at 9:30 pm tonight and go until dawn, with the unmasking around midnight. Thank you all for your support and have a safe trip home." Principle Kelly announced, and for the first time in a long long time Rogue was actually looking forward to dressing up and going to a dance of all things.


	17. Chapter 16

PyrusAngel: Welcome back to the next installment of Coffee Shop Cinderella. Well its dance time! What could go wrong?

Disclaimer: Most of the dress, tuxes, and masks aren't mine and neither are the characters. So just have fun reading my words.

_Review..._

"_Now I remind all high schoolers that the dance shall begin at 9:30 pm tonight and go until dawn, with the unmasking around midnight. Thank you all for your support and have a safe trip home." Principle Kelly announced, and for the first time in a long long time Rogue was actually looking forward to dressing up and going to a dance of all things._

**Chapter 16: Homecoming part 1**

Rogue stood in the living room fighting the urge to bite her nails. She had decided to go with clear nail polish since Piotr refused to tell her what color her dress was. Having returned from the nail salon, Rogue's hair sat in large curlers, while Wanda's hairstylist, Pepper, was busy styling Tabitha's hair.

"Rogue sit down your driving me up the wall!" Wanda yelled, the underside of her hair sitting in dye foil.

"Easy fer yah tah say...Yah've seen yah dress."

"Like don't worry Rogue. Pete won't let you down." Kitty chimed in, as she read Vogue on the couch.

"When are they getting here anyway?" Wanda asked.

"I like think only Pete's coming. The others are like still getting dressed." Kitty explained turning a page nonchalantly.

"Didn't he make the masks too?" Jubilee asked.

"I like think so. He like told me he was gonna make them." Kitty thought closing her magazine.

"Ah hope dey match..." Rogue whispered stroking the box on the table.

"Like what's in there Rogue?" Kitty asked finally closing the magazine.

"Just a gift Kit." Rogue said a soft smile crossing her face, causing the other girls to smile and be happy for their friend.

"There you are Tabs. Jubs your up." Pepper called.

"Wow, Wanda I might be stealing her occasionally." Tabitha gasped as she looked at her hair in the mirror.

Tabitha's short hair had been curled and then gelled back so it looked wind blown. One thing was for sure, in Rouge's opinion, no one would assume this to be the same loud mouth fighter that they normally saw roaming the halls.

"Not in your life." Wanda smirked back at Tabitha, "She costs more than you make."

"Damn." Tabitha growled but they all laughed.

"So when's Pete coming?" Lexa asked.

Her hair and base makeup had already been applied, and she was currently sitting at the table her foot bouncing impatiently. Lexa's wet hair had been pulled back before being swooped to the left and pulled into many small tight braids. Pepper had then undone the now dry braids, teased and perfected the curls so that the final product was a stunning side twist that curled with a mind of its own.

"Soon he just left a couple of minutes ago." Kitty replied as she checked her phone for the sixth time.

"He'll be here soon. So will all of you shut up and stop complaining." Jubilee fussed.

They all fell into silence, waiting, at least until Pepper finished with Jubilee and showed her. Jubilee couldn't help, but fall in love and squeal over her new look. Her hair had gone from short to medium length with the extensions Pepper had added. The long black hair framed Jubilee's slim face, while pulling back into an intricate messy bun that resembled a star.

"Damn Pepper you're like fantastic!" Kitty yelled, "I like can't wait for my hair to be like done!"

It had been during Jubilee's squeal fest that Wanda's timer went off. Pepper turned to Wanda and lead her into the kitchen where they washed out the dye. In the middle of washing, the door bell rang. Rogue jumped up and after checking who it was she threw open the door to let Piotr.

"'Ello Rogue." Piotr greeted.

"Hey Pete!" Rogue grinned back bouncing after him.

"PETE! Like do we get our dresses now?" Kitty asked jumping on the couch.

"Dah Katya."

Piotr went and unlocked the closet in which he pulled out six stunning dresses. Lexa was first to take her dress back before disappearing upstairs to change, Tabitha quick on her heels. Kitty and Rogue on the other hand stood there staring at the two covered dresses.

"Well like open them Pete!" Kitty begged as she bounced up and down.

"No. Ah shall let you take them and open dem by yourself." Piotr announced handing a dress to each girl.

Kitty took off upstairs as quick as she could. Rogue took a detour with her dress and shoe box clutched in her hands. Once she arrived in the kitchen she saw Wanda drying her hair, new brighter red streaks on the underside of her friend's ebony hair.

"Yo, Pete's here. Pepp'a we're all goin up stairs." Rogue told the pair before heading up to her room.

She assumed Tabitha and Lexa were in the bathroom Kurt and Rogue shared, while Kitty had probably taken Kurt's room so Rogue just waltz into her room. She laid her dress on her bed and placed the shoes beside it, before turning and closing her curtains.

Finally she turned back and unzipped the dress bag. Rogue smiled down at the dress inside unable to help herself. It was different then the first green dress she had bought, but just as stunning in her mind, if not more. She quickly slipped the dress on, careful to step into the dress as to not disturb her hair, which was still in its curlers.

The dress was a stunning light silver with darker silver detailing. It had a sweetheart bodice that quickly became an under bust corset before falling into a floor length small pleat skirt. Rogue futzed with the slim criss-cross straps before the feeling of was perfection fell upon her.

"Hey Rogue. Its your turn...Wow," Pepper said as she opened the door to see Rogue standing there in her dress, "You look amazing."

Rogue smiled before sitting in her desk chair. Pepper closed the door before making her way over to Rogue's desk where she placed hair decorations and a silver mask. Rogue gentle ran her fingers over her mask. It was stunning, silver with emerald green detail over the right eye with a small dark silver detail on the corner of the left eye. Off the left corner of the mask sprouted a mixture of silver, emerald, and white feathers that fell down, Rogue guessed they would just graze her collar bone once the mask was on.

Pepper was busy undoing the curlers in Rogue's hair causing long bouncy curls to become loss and hang just below Rogue's shoulders. Rogue watched as Pepper began to pull and style her hair until her white bangs were gone. Leaving just a simple half up and half down head of curls that Pepper pinned together with five large, elegant, pearl flower hair-pins.

Once Rogue's hair was done, Pepper's talented hands moved to her make up box. She gave Rogue simple mascara, a soft peach pink colored lip gloss, and a little dusting of blush. Finally Rogue closed her eyes as Pepper lifted her mask, hiding the ribbon under the waterfall of auburn hair.

"Alright open your eyes." Pepper announced after a couple seconds.

Rogue stood and opened her eyes. She saw herself in the floor length mirror and couldn't believe that she was the person staring back at her. Rogue thought she look stunning like a creature of myth.

"Thank you." Rogue whispered due to all her emotions.

"I just helped." Pepper said motioning to Rogue's refection,"This. Has been here the entire time. You just didn't see her. Please promise me you'll have fun tonight."

Rogue nodded tears pricking her eyes slightly. Pepper smiled back at the younger girl before going to the door.

"Alright well the others are already done and are waiting for you down stairs."

Rogue took a deep breath before making her way down the hall to the stairs. She was surprised however to see the other girls standing up at the top of the stairs, and all of them looked stunning. Kitty turned to see Rogue standing there first and her jaw dropped, while Rogue smiled at the dress Pete had made her.

Kitty's dress was a light pink with a rouched strapless bodice that had a white bedazzled belt under her boobs before continuing to her waist. At her waist the dress fell into a long soft floor length skirt. What really caught the eye though were the fabric roses that decorated the top of the skirt, while some fell onto the skirt creating a beautiful image.

Kitty's hair had been put up into an intricate french twist that left the underside of her hair funneled down her back to keep it out of her face, leaving plenty of room for her intricate mask. Her mask covered from her nose up, but the right side arched up until her hair line, along with the large pink and white feathers. The mask itself was white with large pink glitter detailing over the eyes, while small lighter pink glitter vines covered the rest of the mask.

"You look amazing Kit." Rogue whispered catching the other girls attention.

"Like you're drop dead gorgeous Rogue." Kitty whispered just as the door down stairs opened.

"Girls?" came Kurt's voice, "T'ahme tah go!"

They all giggled softly before walking down the stairs and out to the limo the boys lining the walk way. Once they were paired up they all scotched into the large limo Mr. Maximoff had been kind enough to get them. Rogue giggled with excitement as they neared Charles Xavier's castle like house.

Though he had told Mirela he wouldn't be there Remy currently sat bored in a back corner of the ballroom away from the dance floor. The reason you ask for his lie? Well lets just say Remy didn't want to be Belladonna's property tonight, he just wanted to be Remy. So he leaked the rumor that he wasn't going because he was fighting with Belladonna, and she had believed it hook-line-and-sinker.

So here he sat; he wasn't surprised to instantly spot Belladonna and Jean as they made their way down the main staircase, they were never going to be easy to miss sadly. As the first hour ticked by Remy was concerned. He didn't see the mysterious gypsy group and by 10:30 pm he thought she and her troop would be no shows. With a heavy heart Remy stood and made his way toward the lower doors, but as he moved to leave everyone detained him by stopping what they had been doing to stare up at the staircase. When Remy finally turned to see what was going on he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Before everyone twelve people made their way down the staircase. Leading the group was a man and a women. The man wore a simple black tux with a simple white shirt underneath and a black tie. His mask was black with a curved bird beak over the nose with dark blue detailing that swirled off the mask to resemble feathers around both eyes. The girl on his arm wore a surprisingly short black dress with purple detailing, though most people had gone with long dresses. Her hair had been put into a ratted looking side pony tail, while her eyes were framed with a simple black mask with small black beading around the edges and small short tassels along the bottom of the mask, that barely thouched her cheek bones.

A trio of two boys and a blonde girl followed next. She too wore a shorter dress that made an extra statement, do to its light orange color and raven black under skirts. The girl's blonde hair had been gelled back at an almost implausible angle, though it complemented by the orange mask she wore. The mask had a light orange base with gold and black glitter swirl detailing, while an orange, gold, and black cord ran the top part of the mask holding the gold piece on the right side in place, while the short orange and black feathers danced as she walked.

The men who accompanied her where as different in size as they where in dress. The first man was larger and fatter then his companions he wore a brown tux with a dark mud green button down shirt with a black tie. His mask was brown and dark grey eye mask that had a dog nose that sat over his own nose. The second man was slimmer and the shortest of his companions. He wore a black tux and a black undershirt with a yellow vest and tie, while his mask was designed to look like a batman symbol.

The following pair made many people gasp for this girl wore a bright sun yellow dress with tight sleeves, revealing back, ruffled skirt that she finished off with blood red heels. The girl's dark hair was also pulled up into a messy star like bun that made her sun yellow mask pop even more, while the larger then life flower that sat high on the right side of her mask finished her look nicely. Her escort on the other hand wore a grey tux with a blue button up with a dark blue tie. His dark brown hair had been pulled back into a small pony tail, while his mask resembled the Phantom of the Opera's for it only covered half his face, though this man's mask was dark blue with gold swirls on his left eye.

Another triple descended looking even more stunning then the last pair had. The girl was stunning in her flowing pink dress that Remy was sure he had never seen such quality in his life. She was accompanied by two men; one wore all black from his button down shirt to his tux even his bow tie. His mask however was a white mask with black ribbon spooled over it in a criss crossing pattern with small silver gems where two ribbons over lapped. The second man wore a black tux with a brown button up that was open at the top with no tie. He wore a jester mask with yellow and green diamonds around his eyes on a gold mask.

The final couple was a man wore a white tux with a red button down shirt, white tie, and a flame styled mask, while he smiled brightly at the woman who appeared to be telling him to watch his step. The woman was in a blood red dress that completed her shape, and matched her cropped hair that had been died the same blood red running from her bangs to the underside of her hair. Her mask was shiny red in color with a gold flower to the left side that sat a top a fan of short raven black feathers.

Remy believed them to be done and tried to continue with his swift exit, but noticed that all twelve had paused at the bottom of the stairs to stare up at the top. New whispers began to spread among the crowd questioning what such a large group was waiting for. Remy on the other hand knew. No soon had he thought it when...There she was. His beauty. His mystery girl. She stood on the top of the stairs in a stunning silver gown that showed off her porcelain skin. As she moved the dress moved like liquid pooling and swishing around her hypnotizing the entire crowd. Her mask highlighted her slim face and her dark auburn hair that fell in curls around her shoulders. Remy made to go to her, but stopped when he saw all the other men step that way as well.

Instead he moved back into the shadows on the side of the dance floor. Though plenty of men asked her to dance, his mystery girl only danced with those in her party. After some time the would-be suiters thinned out into the garden, dinning hall, and the tables in defeat. Remy saw his chance and took it as the music changed into a waltz.

"May I cut in?" Remy interrupted, in a perfect northern accent as he took the girl's hand out of the guy with the pony tail.

The guy looked ready to comment back, but the girl stopped him by putting her other hand on his shoulder. She studied Remy's face for a moment before nodding to Remy, who smirked. He pulled her close and then they were off dancing in tight circles across the dance floor. As they went Remy found himself swimming in the girl's emerald green eyes, so much so that he hadn't noticed her plump rose pink lips moving and speaking.

"...tah yah...?" She asked when Remy finally tuned in.

"What?" He asked shaking his head a little

"What happened to yah eyes?"

"An accident, but don't look at them. Don't want these old scars to scare you." He explained sad that he wouldn't get to lose himself in her emerald eyes again.

"No, they're pretty." she said turning his head back so they were staring into each others eyes again.

"Really?" He asked her shocked and flattered at the same time.

"Yes..." she whispered lifting the hand on his shoulder to his face, "I thought I had dreamt them up."

"Dreaming about me now? And here I thought we had just met."

"Don't inflate your ego to much." She retorted before falling, again, into the silence of the moment.

"John!" Wanda whispered exasperatedly under her breath as they descended the stairs.

"What, sheila? Oi just tellin' yah da truth." He whispered back to her causing her to blush.

"J-Just behave" she growled as she tried to go and sit down at a table.

"Oi don' think so sheila." John said pulling Wanda back and pulling her toward the dance floor.

"JOHN!" She hissed "I don't dance!"

"Then no better time tah learn." John laughed twirling her around so her back was against his chest.

He moved their bodies to the song his head resting on Wanda's shoulder from time to time. She was stiff at first, but once she found the beat in the music the steps seemed natural and not mechanical as they had been in all of her old dance classes. She smiled softly loving the feel of John's arms around her waist and the excitement as he twirled her around on the floor, or swayed their hips together.

Like all good things however the song soon ended chasing Wanda and John away to check on the others. They found Lexa, Todd, and Lance at a table close to the punch bowl. Lexa looked bored as hell, while Todd was busy giving a verbal list to Lance of all the girls they should go and fuck. Lance however was to busy watching and glaring as a waltzing Kitty and Piotr.

"What does she see in that over sized meat head?" He growled softly.

"I don't know maybe its the fact he's sweet, kind, and doesn't hurt her." Lexa replied as Wanda sat down and John went to get them drinks.

"Nah its his dick." Todd concurred just as Tabby and Forge returned.

"Oh where?" Tabby asked, making everyone laugh.

"No, but seriously Lance. No matter how much you like Kitty you really do tend to be a womanizer the second you two start dating and then act like you did nothing wrong when you two break up." Wanda pointed out giving him a Don't-You-Dare-Contradict-Me look.

"Yeah well...Whatever." Lance grumbled, going back to staring and glaring at the couple.

"I can't be'lieve her. Meine own Schwester!" Kurt grumbled, falling into a chair beside Tabitha.

"What's your issue?" Tabitha asked, pushing her drink away so Kurt didn't knock into her lap.

"Look..." Lexa whispered pointing out to the dance floor.

Wanda and Tabitha turned just in time to see a silver dress flash by. Surprised Wanda turned farther in her seat until she could see Rogue and her mysterious dance partner. They moved across the floor much like those ballroom dancers on TV, from their height to the grace in their steps to even the fact that they didn't take their eyes off one another. It all screamed perfect.

"I'm surprised Kitty hasn't seen them." Tabitha whispered loudly.

"Yeah well Bell-Bitch hasn't missed it." Forge growled under his breath nodding over to the fuming southern bell.

"Why though?" John asked arriving with his and Wanda's drinks.

"Why indeed..." Lexa trailed off before standing and moving closer to the dance floor.

"Its probably the dress. I mean both are fantastic, but Rogue's is stunning." Todd thought as he leaned on the back two legs of his chair.

"I don't know..." Wanda thought still watching the blonde who was now conversing in whispers with ruby red head Jean and her boyfriend.

Remy sensed something brewing in the room. He continued to twirl and dance with his chere though now his senses were on high alert. He sensed an uneasiness as they passed by a set of tables and a glance back explained why. Without a second though he twirled his chere back toward the garden doors, stepping off the dance floor and pulling her outside.

"Wait. Where are we going?" she asked her green eyes scanning him curiously.

"Out. Just for a little while. You need to rest up if you wish to dance all night."

"I guess I could sit, but just for a little while. They'll wonder where I've gone, soon."

"Alright then this way, mi'lady." He cheered before leading her out into the gardens, while a crash and muffled screams sounded from inside.

She skirted around the edges of the dance floor thinking as she went. The dance had already proven itself to be interesting on many levels; for one no one was flat out running away from her or shying away from her, and then there was Rogue. Lexa wanted to get on the floor without being awkward or obvious. Deciding to kill one bird with two stones Lexa bumped accidentally into a guy with a large hat on.

"Oh pardon me miss." He apologized instantly.

"No please it was my fault." Lexa replied shocked that his voice seemed familiar.

"It's never a lady's fault, simply a gentleman's for not paying attention." He explained just as the song changed to another modern slow song, though Rogue and her partner continued to waltz just at a slower pace, "Please allow me to make it up to you." He asked holding out a hand to her.

Lexa hesitated. This wasn't what she had thought would happen. She expected to demand to have a dance as payment for the accident, but now this man was offering it seemed to have a different intent. Lexa stretched out her hand though she held eye contact and only when he didn't show a waver of backing down or disappearing did she finally accept his hand.

He lead her out onto the floor. He then wrapped one arm around her waist, while the other was was captured in her hand. Lexa glanced around at the other couples to see what she was suppose to do, nervously she placed her free hand on his shoulder before he began swaying them softly around the room. Lexa was half enthralled by the man, but kept her main purpose in mind each time they came close to Rogue and her mysterious gentleman.

"If you don't mind me saying," her own partner said after awhile, "You look stunning, Lexa dear."

Lexa's head spun so fast around, her neck muscles cramped under the strain, and for the first time she fully took in this man's appearance. He was taller then her, but just barely, maybe an inch or two. He wore a off white almost a pale pale blue tux that had black trim and buttons, it would of looked stupid on someone else, but he pulled it off nicely. His pale skin made the white undershirt stand out along with the black tie.

Lexa finally looked up into the man's face to see that his hat was attached to his mask. It was large old looking hat that reminded Lexa of the Three Musketeers, though this one was pale blue and black with white detailing along the edges. Large feathers covered the rim of the hat and with each movement the feathers fluttered in a different directions. His mask was pale blue with the same black and white detailing, it covered the upper half of his face though his smirk and his grey eyes shone through. He was enjoying her puzzled look.

"Thank you sir." Lexa forced herself to say with an air of uncaring, but before he could reply there was a crash from behind them followed by a scream. Lexa lost her footing and crashed to the floor.

She hadn't screamed like the other girls, but man did it hurt. Lexa cracked open her eyes to see two men standing at a near by table smirking. The first wore a black tux with a gold button down shirt and a black tie, his mask was a gold wire frame that ran up into jet black hair. The second, who was laughing, had a black tux coat that was hanging open to reveal a plain white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top. He wore a bird like black mask though Lexa knew that orange with the single blonde streak any where.

"Roberto and Ray." She growled as she tried to stand avoiding the marbles that had made her fall in the first place.

"YAH! IDIOTS!" yelled another voice as a large blonde man dressed in casual cloths yelled as he grabbed both Berto and Ray by the back of their jackets, "Causin' trouble are we? Yah won't like da lady you have tah face if yah don't clean this up."

"Who says we have to?" Ray yelled trying to get away, while Berto was kicking the man though it couldn't hurt that much due to the odd angle the blonde man was holding the pair at.

"Oh dat how yah gonna beh... Don' say Ah didn' warn yah." The blonde said before the dining room doors opened and a short stocky African American woman walked in and she did not look happy.

"Henri!" she yelled, Lexa eyed her oddly since the woman had pulled out a heavy looking rolling pin from no where.

"Oi! Ah gott'em Tante." the man, Henri, called back smirking a little.

"Den dey betta get cleanin'! Befor' they'beh put on kitchen duty!" the woman yelled now glaring at the pair of trouble makers.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Roberto and Ray stuttered out.

Henry dropped the pair who scrambled across the floor picking up marbles under both adults supervision. Soon enough the floor was cleaned and Roberto and Ray were collapsed on the ground panting.

"Good job boys." The woman grinned before looking at the DJ "Well? Play!" She yelled before taking the two glass vases, once more filled with marbles, and put them back on their respected tables.

"Well that was interesting." the man beside her said.

"Very true..." Lexa concurred as she turned to see the man, shocked to find his face so close to her's.

"Wanna dance?" He asked with a smirk before pecking Lexa's lips lightly.

Surprise finally showed on Lexa's face as the mysterious male spun her in a circle before leading her into a faster dance. She smiled and for the first time in her life she lived in the moment in his arms, music all around her, and she felt surprisingly safe.

When Roberto and Ray had tipped the vases of marbles Piotr had seen them do it. He had lifted Kitty up so she wouldn't injure herself. Now she sat curled up on Piotr's lap at the table with Todd, Fred, Wanda, and John. Kitty sipped her drink squinting out across the dance floor.

"I like don't see Rogue, Wanda. Are you like sure?"

"Yes Kit I told you she was dancing with some guy that wasn't Kurt!" Wanda exclaimed exasperated.

"Oi, da sheila's right. We just don't know the bloke Roguey was dancing with." John added in.

"They are right Katya. We were dancing. How would we know what Rogue was doing." Piotr offered, while Kitty pouted.

"But I like don't believe any of you. I wanted to see for like myself!" Kitty pouted.

"Kitty your sooo loud!" came a female voice.

They all looked to see a girl standing behind Kitty with a smile. She had long dark black hair and mocha colored skin that went nicely with her outfit. She wore a tight purple dress that hugged every curve the girl had, while her mask hide most of her face. It was a purple and silver half moon mask covered the right side of the girl's face and her left eye. Since it was a full face mask Kitty could only stare into the person's face trying to see who was behind the mask. Clearly the girl thought Kitty's face was funny, but spared her the struggle by pulling her mask off to the side.

"Kit, its me, Dani." Danielle whispered before taking the seat to Pete's left so that she was hidden from those looking around from the dance floor.

"DANI!" Kitty squealed.

"Quiet Kit!" Danielle repeated in her harsh whisper.

"Why are you here?" Kitty finally asked in a hushed voice.

"To show you what you wanted to see." Danielle smirked before pulling out her phone and pulling up a picture.

Kitty instantly squealed as she saw who was in the picture. The rest of them just rolled their eyes at how one minded Kitty could be. Now that her curiosity had been satisfied Kitty looked up at Danielle confused.

"But Dani isn't it dangerous for you to be here?" She whispered looking around for any of Belladonna's crew.

"Yes, but I figured I could visit. I came by myself they don't know what I'm wearing." Danielle explained.

"Is that why you have a full mask?" asked a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Lance standing there looking down at the trio. He sneered at Dani who sneered back at him.

"Screw yourself lately cheese breath?" Dani growled.

"I don't know, get a boob job yet slut?" Lance hissed back.

"Original. You mama tell you that one?"

"You still running to grandpa cause daddy beats you?"

"You sleepin' around still?"

"I'm lost!" Todd announced cutting off banter.

"Oh well like Dani and Lance use to date, and then she caught him like f-f-sleeping like with the WHOLE cheerleading team and like the girl's soccer team." Kitty explained matter-of-factly.

"Not the point!" Wanda then interrupted turning back to Dani, "Dani do you know the guy?" Dani looked into Wanda's face for a few moments before answering.

"Yes, but I've been sworn to secrecy. I just found out who she is, but I a sure you it is for the best."

"Cryptic." Wanda growled.

"Can we dance again, sheila please!" John begged pulling on her hand, Wanda just rolled her eyes.

"If you insist." Wanda grumbled before being drug out of her chair and onto the dance floor once more, Tabitha instantly taking Wanda's empty seat.

-With Jubilee-

Jubilee sauntered around the room laughing to herself at all the looks she was getting. She had missed this... the attention. The fact that no one looked at her with pity or judged her for her fall from Belladonna's good graces. Jubilee didn't mind that she had left Kurt behind with the others, she didn't feel like having a date tonight anyway. Busy with her thoughts Jubilee didn't realize she who's tables she was passing until someone slapped her on the ass. Shocked and pissed she whirled around ready to bitch someone out only to be face to face with none other then Bobby Drake.

"Call me girl, I'm in the yellow pages—under handsome." Bobby boasted causing the other guys to laugh. In that second Jubilee smile sweetly coming up with a brilliant plan.

"V'at are des yellow pages youz speak of?" She asked in a heavy Swedish voice that her grandmother used when she was drunk.

"Woooooo," the guys awed at the accent.

"Who are you?" one guy asked as his eyes narrowed behind his black and silver detailed mask.

"_That's Sam." _Jubilee told herself recognizing his voice, "Annelie Broberg. Ah'm visitin' fer dah hol'o'days."

"Where are you from Anne?" asked another male this one wore a golden framed wire mask.

"_Berto..." _She thought before speaking up, "Gävle, Sweden."

"Well then Welcome Anne!" Bobby stated with a flourish bowing to her and kissing her on the cheeks.

Jubilee was shocked by this action and there was a split second that she feared he'd steal her mask and call her bluff. Instead Sam stood and pulled Bobby back into his chair rolling his eyes.

"And par'don dis idiot for his bad manners, ma'am." Sam stated gesturing to his now open seat.

"Thank youz, kind man." she said before lightly smiling at him and sitting down in the chair.

"So tell us what do you think of the party?" Berto asked her.

"It iz very entertaining. So many colors, but dah music. It is very...very...different as youz would say?"

"I guess you could put it that way, Anne" Berto laughed.

"Dis seems very unfair. Youz know mine name yetz I do not know your names." Jubilee grumbled as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well I'm Roberto, the idiot is Bobby, and blondie there is Sam."

"Ah pleasure to met'cha." Jubilee smiled at them all.

The boys chatted and flirted with her idly, while Jubilee respond casually watching the couples on the dance floor. When a moving salsa song came on Roberto asked Jubilee if she wished to dance but she casually declined his offer. After the salsa song the music slowed to a flowing waltz, and Jubilee felt a wave a dread hit her as she spotted Rogue dancing with some guy. Jubilee would of continued to watch the pair but she sensed that more people had arrived at the table.

"She's gonna kill someone...She will and its gonna be me." cried the youngest boy who was now seated between Sam and Bobby, his silver mask had a rainbow of fabric fanning out of the top of it.

"I don't know why your fussing. She's usually like this." Said a calm tanned skinned dirty blonde haired boy with a dark blue, gold, and white diamond mask.

"Alex, I'm tellin' you she's PISSED!" explained one boy with blonde and orange hair who wore a long black with silver music note beaked mask.

"_Ray."_ Jubilee thought before speaking, "Pardon. Who' exactly are youz speakin' of?"

"Who's askin?" Ray commented cocking his head to one side as if just noticing her.

"Anne this is Ray, Alex, and Jamie. Guys Anne. She's Swedish." Bobby introduced "And don't touch her I same her first."

"Ah'm NOT a piece of meat!" Jubilee exclaimed stamping her foot and standing suddenly almost losing her accident but she recovered it quickly, "Stuipid American boyz! Thinkin' der all dat." Jubilee then moved to leave but Sam caught her wrist instead, she was about to tell him off to when a sickly sweet voice sounded behind her.

"Anne is it?"

Jubilee turned slowly to see Belladonna, Jean, and Scott standing there making a wall blocking her escape. Belladonna was dressed in the same dress they had seen her about to try on all those weeks ago, but Jubilee had to admit that it was exactly up Belladonna's ally. The strapless dress with its full ball gown skirt and bare back screamed sexy, while the bodice was dripping with diamonds while even more sat on Bella's neck and ears. Bella's hair had been pulled up into an exotic up do, while her white mask had an elegant, but debatably ugly, black vail with blue dots covering it.

On the other hand there was Jean in her scrunched up white mini dress that made her body look even more like a twig then normal. Add in her silver pumps Jubilee thought she was dressed more for a pole then for a school dance, and Jean's all feather mask didn't help change Jubilee's opinion. Once Jubilee was able to stop focusing on the fashion and money before her she respond to Belladonna's question.

"Ahh my name beh Annelie but dah American boyz gave meh dat name."

"Funny. You remind me of someone else." Belladonna stated moving closer studying Jubilee's face, but something on the dance floor distracted her.

"That bitch!" she yelled though it wasn't heard due to the extremely loud music.

Jubilee and the guys turned. Jubilee wasn't surprised that the girl in question was Rogue her decorative form fitting silver dress twirling as she passed accompanied by her tall, dark, and handsome partner. Jubilee still couldn't place the male appearance wise, though he seemed similar to several of the sports guys...maybe he was part of the swim team.

"Do yah know who dis girl' iz?" She asked the male closest to her, surprised when Jean answered her instead.

"No, but she's not gonna be showing us up much longer."

"What'do youz mean?" Jubilee asked, but she didn't need to.

She spotted the plan before anyone else did. Ray and Roberto started moving at the same time grabbing two of the decorative marble filled glass vases. Jubilee snuck behind Sam, who had released her hand, in order to sneak by Belladonna and Jean. She rushed threw the people and quickly found the man she had seen when they had walked in.

He was tall and dressed in plain cloths, unlike the rest of the staff catering the dance. She pulled on his red jacket sleeve hoping that he wouldn't be an arrogant fool. The man turned to look at her his crystal blue eyes almost caused Jubilee pause until she remember that Rogue was out on that floor along with countless other couples.

"W'hat can Ah do fer yah petite?" the man asked curiously.

"Two guys. They're gonna pull a prank and hurt the dancers." She told him breathlessly just as the sound of crashing and screams sounded behind her.

The man was gone before Jubilee realized it. She made her way slowly back to the commotion and by the time she returned so she was standing beside Sam again, the dining room doors were flying open. Belladonna had mysteriously disappeared, but Jubilee was more worried since she saw Lexa sitting on the floor holding her ankle softly.

"Hope she's alright..." Jubilee whispered under her breath.

Sam turned and looked at her eyes, wide but silent. Jubilee noticed after a second and the two of them could only stare at each other. Comprehension finally dawning on Jubilee she clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" She asked mentally hitting herself for speaking aloud again.

Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the rest of the guys who were to busy laughing at Roberto and Ray. Jubilee tried to pull away but her feet kept sliding in her heels and people kept bumping into her. Sam came to a sudden stop by the edge of the room before he finally turned and glared at her.

"Who are you?" He asked her again.

"I...I can't tell you." She stated knowing the whole Annelie game was up.

"Ah knew that was a lie...you seem familiar...but not."

"Sounds like you have mental issues, buddy."

"Stop dat. Someone gonna hear you."

"So what?"

"Your in danger. She's mad yah got that guy. Your friends will be in trouble too."

"Nothing new to be honest."

"Who are you?" He asked moving closer looking deeper into her eyes.

"No one of any importance...not any more."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing to someone like you!" Jubilee growled.

"Can't'cha beh quieter?" He asked his accent getting stronger the more frustrated he got.

"And what if I want to be heard?" Jubilee asked her voice rising, "I recall you dragging me here against my will."

"Shhhh...she' find yah."

"WHO!?"

"AH HA!" came a female voice causing both to turn. "Ah know that traitorous voice."

Jubilee did the first thing that came to her mind when she saw Belladonna standing to her left. She ran. Heels be damn that bitch wouldn't catch her. It was like her nightmares but reality, but this time she made it to the table and hid behind Piotr's chair.

"Jubs?" Tabitha called concerned, but Jubilee didn't have a moment to breath before Belladonna and now Jean stopped at the table.

"Bell..." Kitty growled.

"Kat..." Belladonna growled back before glancing at Tabitha, "Slut..."

"Swamp Witch..." Tabitha glared before turning to Jean, "Floozy..."

"Whore..." Jean spat, "Kat..."

"Good to know that you all remember each other." Todd added before all four women glared at him, effectively silencing him.

"Hand dah asian over 'nd we'll leave yah pit'aful party alone." Belladonna offered sweetly.

"Can't. I like don't sell out my friends." Kitty stated standing and holding Jubilee's hand.

"Thanks." Jubilee whispered.

"Like that's what friends are for." Kitty whispered softly.

"Ah'll only offer this once, hand her over before...Dani?" Belladonna began but stopped when Dani stood and took Kitty's other hand.

"I'm leaving Bella. I've had enough of all this backstabbing bull shit. You better be careful or you might even loose more then little inconsequential me the next time."

"Why you!" Belladonna stamped her foot and Jean attacked.

Instantly Dani and Jean were on the floor screaming insults, jabs, and racial slurs while kicking, punching, and pulling at each other's cloths and hair. Jean giving the sudden crowd a peep show as she attempted to get Dani off of her. Jubilee and Kitty dove to help Dani while Tabitha took a couple good swings at Belladonna before Amara appeared. The girls were going at it while the guys sat there gaping at how fast the exchange had escalated. Piotr snapped out of his stupor first in time to stop the flying chair that had been aimed at Kitty.

"Fred get the girls and GO!" Piotr yelled snapping the other into action.

Piotr then took off after Berto and Ray who had thrown the chair. Fred snagged Kitty who he knew was Piotr's main focus. He shoved Jean off Jubilee and lift a fainted Dani on to his shoulder fireman style. Forge took off to find the blonde man from earlier, while Todd had been trying to get in the middle of Amara and Tabitha, but only succeed in getting himself knocked out cold. Lance was busy cheering the girls on with the rest of the crowd as he sat comfortably in his seat at the table.

By this time a group of cheering dance goers had formed around the fight. Some more girls had begun to fight due to random reasons, but it was the arrival of the popular boys that finally threw the crowd into a mob mentality. The groups began storming the fights aiming for Fred, Kitty, Tabitha, Jubilee, Lance and kicking the unconscious Todd thankfully Fred was able to hold Dani high enough to keep her out of harms way. Tabitha was about to knock Amara on to her ass when Belladonna pulled a taser out of no where. She jabbed Tabitha in the side before the blonde knew what was happening.

"DIRTY BITCH!" Kitty screamed and out from behind Fred to tackle Belladonna, but Lance side swiped her to the ground first.

The taser went flying as the pair hit the floor Lance digging his knees into Belladonna's stomach, while he held her wrists in one of his hands pinning her. Before someone could help Lance however another girl hit him in the head and while he was distracted Belladonna kicked him in the balls with a bright blue heel clad foot causing him to fall sideways and off of her. She pushed him off and stood to make an escape but ran into Kurt, Wanda, and John.

"Think you can pull a fast one Bell?" Wanda asked venom leaking into her words causing the mob of people to back away.

"Move!" Belladonna yelled

"Sorry Bell, but..." Wanda began before Belladonna was tased and fell to the ground with a muffled thud, "Its your nap time." Wanda finished smiling at Kurt.

"Think she's less of a bitch in her dreams?" John ask curiously.

"I think not, but its time to move." Fred stated still holding Dani.

"I concur." Kurt nodded before lifting Todd up while Kitty checked on Lance and John picked Tabitha up.

The group turned and left quickly leaving the room in utter chaos. They made their way up the stairs and out to the limo with little trouble, though they passed the tall blonde man and a man with a dark ponytail racing down the stairs Forge close at their heels. Forge stopped and helped Jubilee, who had been lagging behind do to a broken heel, up the rest of the stairs.

"Glad you're all out of there. The entire mansions pissed we should of left ten minutes ago." Forge told them as they made it outside.

"Yeah here help me load them in." Fred called to the others.

Kurt and John helped Fred load their fallen and fainted friends into the limo just as Piotr came out carrying a growling Lexa out.

"What happened?" Kitty called as Piotr made it to the limo and she helped load Lexa.

"Found 'er on dah floor in a corner. Scott and Bobby took off after someone as Ah ran over." Piotr explained.

"Really, I'm fine you guys...just in shock you know?" Lexa insisted as the others piled into the limo after her and Piotr.

"Just like take it easy Lex." Kitty insisted just as John and Wanda climbed into the limo and Wanda moved to close the door when Kurt stopped her.

"Wanda...Where's Rogue?" Kurt finally asked.

"Shit!" Wanda yelled before racing back into the mansion, but the short stocky black woman snapped open another door.

"GAL, dis way quickly!" She called, and Wanda ran out the glass kitchen sliding doors onto a patio and followed the sound of two voices that hung in the air.


	18. Chapter 17

_Review..._

"_Just like take it easy Lex." Kitty insisted just as John and Wanda climbed into the limo and Wanda moved to close the door when Kurt stopped her._

"_Wanda...Where's Rogue?" Kurt finally asked._

"_Shit!" Wanda yelled before racing back into the mansion, but the short stocky black woman snapped open another door._

"_GAL, dis way quickly!" She called, and Wanda ran out the glass kitchen sliding doors onto a patio and followed the sound of two voices that hung in the air._

**Chapter 17: Homecoming part 2**

Rogue followed this guy, out of the open glass French doors and out on to a brick terrace. She thought they were just going to stop there and look out over the grounds, but he continued grinning back at her as he lead them down the stairs in the terrace wall into the garden. Some type of flowers climbed up the post covering the top lamp slightly, so it casted odd shadows across the grounds. Though they had no flowers it was clear the plant was climbing over the wall from low in the garden, but was maintained by someone to keep it from taking over the terrace side of the wall.

The pair took the steps slowly descending to the main garden path that was a patch work of cobble stones and grass that softened the look and gave the garden a more natural flow. The garden was lit with solar aisle lights, while some of the hedges had been decorated with white fairy lights. As they continued down this main path Rogue began to question where they were going and how this guy knew the gardens so well. Before she could ask him however he stopped just outside a darker curving path that was lined with foliage of all sorts. He looked at Rogue with his red on black eyes and Rogue read a different mischievous look in them that had replaced the determined look he had had earlier when they'd been dancing.

"Do you trust me?" He asked a smirk now playing across his lips.

Rogue looked at him curiously and slowly moved closer to their intended path. Bushes and small trees of all sizes flanked the path on either side, while larger hedges filled with fairy lights rose behind the other plants, casting the whole path in dim light. Just before the path curved stood two thin red leafed trees that hung over on to the path the lowest tips of the branches brushing the walk way. Mist hung over the full cobblestone path and Rogue thought she could hear a faint rush of water from just a little farther down the path. She looked back at him and smirked.

"If I must." she smirked back at him, two could play at this game.

He grinned at her before pulling her down the path; though this time he walked beside her. Rogue noted how he was at least a head taller than her, and something in her gut made her remember a night not so long ago with... but no it couldn't be him. She shook that thought out of her head and concentrated on living in the moment.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, curiously as the mist got steadily thicker.

"Now, milady, where's the fun for me if I tell you where we are off to when I can show you?" He countered cocking his head at her curiously, his ruby red irises glowing in the dim light.

"Well I should just leave then! Mama always told me to never talk to strangers." Rogue stated as she tried to turn however her heel caught a slippery stone causing her to fall back into him.

"Careful milady." he stated causing Rogue to blush softly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked once they began walking again.

"No reason just thought you would enjoy the adventure." He stated as they passed under a flower arch way.

He casually reached up and pulled a blood red and white flower off of the arch. He turned dramatically a few steps later bowing before Rogue presenting the fresh flower to her smiling. Smirking back at him Rogue took the flower and studied its petals with a look of wonder on her face.

"It looks painted." She said as she stroked the soft red and white petals

"It's a Dahlia. My mum loved them..."

"That's so sweet..." Rogue said her voice trailing off and her eyes misting over in thought.

"Did you know your mama well?" He asked watching her.

"Not as much as I wish I did. She and dad died when I was only 7." She replied softly, "I remember them at least, but my...well..."

"That bad?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well don't dwell on that, tonight. Look. We're here!" He announced pulling back a curtain of Willow tree branches.

Below them laid out with perfect scrutiny were thousands of hedges forming intricate swirls, shapes, and patters framing the path below. There were flowers of every color illuminated by thousands of fairy lights that hung in the trees. Rogue was so stunned she allowed this man to gently pull her down the path into the glorious wonderland of a garden.

As she followed him she couldn't help up look all around her mouth opened in amazement as they passed hedges shaped like horses, elephants, towers, cakes, birds, and more. Her favorite topiary however was the flowered hedges that framed an elegant fountain area. Each topiary had a different color set of flowers that arched around a patio forming a flower rainbow.

"How is this even possible?" she whispered as she reached out and touched a dark green colored flower to smell it.

"The gardeners use dyed water after the plant is a year old." the man explained.

Remy couldn't help, but smile as he watched her features light up even more as he showed her his favorite garden patio. He had asked Mattie and her team of volunteers to set it up special tonight and he was glad he had. The garden had never looked so good. So mystical. Perfect for his mystery girl. Remy glanced at his watch smiling.

"Milady, turn around or you'll miss the show." Remy said in his northern accented voice, as he ushered her away from the dyed hibiscuses so they both faced the fountain.

At exactly 11:05 pm the fairy lights dimmed and soft music began. The girl in his arms seemed confused for a moment until the fountain before them slowly sprang to life. Water jets rose colored by lights until they there were brilliant orange, blue, green, and pink jets of water rising up to the tree tops. The jets of water bounced and changed with the music and when classical music changed to techno dramatic beats small rays of lazars casted new colors around Remy's garden.

While the show continued Remy watch her more than the water. Watched as her face lite up in fascination, as her dress reflected the colors being throw at it. The music began to rise in tempo and Remy knew the show was about to end. He looked up just in time to see the entire fountain change from blues and greens to vibrant pinks and purples. The largest jets of water, the fan jets, sprang into life the color until the last ringing note hit and the lasers cast a brilliant red heart onto the fans seconds before the fountain went still, returning to its previous state.

Remy grew concerned when minutes passed in silence as the fairy lights returned to their normal brightness. He squeezed her hand gently, his eyes questioning why she wasn't speaking.

Lexa couldn't believe the night she was having. This guy was more then she thought she ever wanted in a guy. Not that she had ever thought of love as anything more than a chemical reaction. He led her though many types of dances, even a tango, in which she had nearly fallen, do to her aching ankle.

"Should we sit?" He asked her.

"Sorry," She sighed, "I want to dance more."

"You will, but for now let's go outside." He smiled taking her hand and leading her onto a terrace.

Lexa looked up at the moon, thinking of all the nights and all the things that same moon had seen her do, and how ironic it was that tonight she would be full and bright. The guy led Lexa to a chair where he sat down and motioned for her to sit on his lap. Lexa smirked down at him.

"And here I thought you were a gentleman." she joked.

"Even gentlemen desire their ladies to be close." He stated before pulling Lexa's arm gently causing her to fall butt first into his lap.

"Well I guess can't argue with that," She concurred, leaning into him taking his hand off the table so she could look at it, "Who are you..." She whispered softly.

"You'll have to guess." He stated just as softly.

Lexa thought about it. She was so comfortable around him, so she had to know him from somewhere. She didn't like strangers. Her senses told her he was a friend of a friend, but his voice is what had her stumped.

"What classes do you take?" she asked him.

He pretended to think about it for a moment, "Calc, AP Chem, English, German IV, Computer Programing, Cooking III, Gym, and AP Euro." He stated.

"Senior." she retorted to which he simply nodded his head.

She thought again leaning back so her head resting on his shoulder. Lexa had been too busy thinking to immediately notice he was watching her intently. She felt him shift under her and was about to question him when a pair of soft lips pressed against hers. Lexa panicked for a moment before realizing what was happening and melting into his arms.

Whoever this guy was he was a fantastic kissed, Lexa concluded as she reached up to loop her arms around his neck. Suddenly she felt a wisp of hair against her hands and she gently played with it as he deepened the kiss by licking her lips. She moaned and let him in, his tongue darting around mapping out every inch of her mouth. Lexa couldn't help fighting back so the pair quickly engaged themselves in a tongue war that lasted for several long minutes. Finally her mystery man pulled back breathing heavily against Lexa's neck making her moan softly causing him to chuckle.

"Any other questions, Lexa dear?" He asked

"Can we do that again?" Lexa asked still panting.

"As you wish." He smirked before leaning in to kiss her breathless again.

"That was...Stunning!" Rogue finally gasped as she turned and hugged her mystery man, "The colors were so bright! I've never seen anything like that! How did you know that was gonna happen?" she finally asked backing away from the hug.

"A guess." He offered smirkingly.

She narrowed her eyes unsure, but she shrugged it off and moved over to the chairs. Her companion moved quickly to pull the chair out for her, which she offered him a smile in response. He then took the chair beside her, noticing her shoes.

"So does this gentleman get to learn the princess's name or does he just call her Mirela?" He asked leaning forward a little. Rogue jumped at the name, but she calmed down quickly, of course he would know that name, she had been going by it for two days now, hundreds of people would connect her face to that name now.

"That depends. Does the princess get to know the gentleman's name?" She asked.

"But milady," He claimed taking her hand, "An angel's name is always sweeter then the devil's."

"Pretty words, but I don't see a devil around here."

"True, then how about we play a game of 20 questions?" He offered.

Rogue narrowed her eyes getting a sense of deja vu all over again. She thought about it some more before offering, "5 questions."

"10 questions."

"3 questions."

"I don't think you get the point of bartering, princess."

"Princesses don't barter." She stated in a short no-nonsense tone.

"5 questions it is then. You may begin milady." he stated letting go of her hand and opening his arms wide, "Ask this here gentleman anything you desire."

"Do you live here?" she asked watching his face for any signs of lies.

"Yes." he stated with a grin, "Would you date, me?"

"What kind of question is that?" She asked him.

"A good one. Now princess, an answer if you please."

"Yes, I guess." Rogue stated with a roll of her eyes, "Is this your family's house?"

"Non, where did you get your dress?" He asked, giving her once over with his luminescent red eyes.

"A friend. You do go to school with me right?" She asked secretly loving his stares.

"Long as you go to Bayville High, then yea," He stated, "Do your friends know you came here tonight?"

"Yup. Have we met before?" She asked.

"How should I know?" he retorted with a deep, rich, belly laugh that made Rogue smile.

"I guess you have a point."

"Who came up with the gypsies, tramps, and thieves idea?" He asked, actual interest lighting up his eyes.

"It was a group effort, but I guess you could say it sprouted from a cruel joke." She sighed not really wanting to think of Bella-Bitch right now.

"Last question, Milady." he warned with a smirk.

"Why do you want to be with me?" she asked in a soft almost timid voice.

"Because," he stated moving closer to her and pulling her out of her chair, "Princess you are unique, you shine in your own way that pulls this here man in, you bite and snap instead of ignoring me, you intrigue me more than anything else in the world." Rogue turned her head away from him not believing, but he caught her chin and made her look up into his eyes once more, "Ah mean it."

Rogue knew from the ferocity of his eyes that he meant what he said. Rogue couldn't help but feel drawn to him. She hadn't heard words like that in so long; she sighed and rested her head against his chest, "Your turn."

"Would you see me again?" He asked as he swayed them back and forth.

"Yes." She whispered contentment warming her from the inside out.

"Magnifique." He whispered as he stopped there dancing.

He moved her hand up to his mask, while he moved his free hand up to her mask, but before either mask came off, voices rose up from one of the paths that led into the garden. Rogue jumped frightened and panicked when she recognized Belladonna's voice. Her mysterious companion pulled her back down a darker path pinning her between the hedge and him. Rogue's emerald eyes were jumping unsure of what would happen if Belladonna recognized her.

All thoughts were driven out of her mind however when her escort's full lips landed on hers engaging her in her first kiss. She nearly pushed him away, but it felt sooooo good. He tasted like familiar spices and southern food. She nearly fell farther into the hedge so she snaked her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. Taking the hint her mystery man weaved his arms around her waist, but didn't pull her out of the hedges.

"Ah can't believe dat idiot. Now where dat 'Anne'. Dat bitch got some nerve tattlin' tah Henri...EWWWW. Come on Bobby, she ain't out here."

Rogue pulled back from him her breath coming out in pants as she looks up into his face she nearly cries out. She knew who he was, and he had just kissed her!

Her night, she had to admit had been the best in her life. This guy was sweet he bantered with her and he would kiss her when she least expected it. The whole night he had only ever been an arm's length away and Lexa surprising couldn't seem to get enough of him. She loved his touch, his smirk, his kisses, even that little spark she saw in his eyes each time she was about to argue with him. Currently Lexa and her mysterious suitor were now walking the halls of the mansion exploring and dodging the patrol guards.

Lexa stopped in front of a huge picture of some bald guy in a wheelchair surrounded by a woman with dark skin and white hair, a man with lightly tanned skin and long brown hair that had been pulled back into a pony tail, another man peppered black and white hair, and a woman with long curly auburn hair with heavily tanned skin. The five of them made quite a sight in the painting and Lexa couldn't help but wonder who they could be.

"Do you know them, Lex?" her suitor asked appearing once again beside her raising her hand to his lips.

"No, but they seem familiar." She commented her face cryptically thoughtful.

It was then they both heard a commotion from the direction of the ballroom. Lexa bit her lip concerned for her friends rising quickly, but for the first time in her life she couldn't decide where she wanted to be. She gulped and backed away from her mystery guy dropping his hand making him turn to her concern in his grey eyes.

"Lex? Lexa what's wrong?" He asked trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I can't...I have to focus...you're distracting...I have to go." She began but before she could run he had her pinned against the wall kissing her. She melted into him again, but he pulled away only moments later.

"You need to calm down. I know you want to protect your friends, but don't forget to worry about yourself okay?" He told her.

"Sure," She stated, "One more." She asked before pulling his lips back to her's.

What happened next was hard for Lexa to describe. One second she was enjoying her last minutes alone with this guy and the next he was being thrown down the hall by none other then Bobby Drake. Bobby turned a glare at her before coldly sweeping her legs out from under her.

"SCOTT I got one them gypsies over here!" He called over his shoulder as he began kicking Lexa again and again.

Lexa groaned in pain before digging her manicured nails into his legs tearing deep into flesh blood tricking down her fingers before falling to the floor. Bobby yelled in pain landing his next strike on her wrist and the following on her already strained ankle. She crumpled in pain just when she was sure he was going to get her other ankle next a blur of pale blue sent Bobby right into Scott.

"Who the hell!" Bobby shaking the blow off and turning to Lexa's companion, "YOU!"

Instantly the man in blue bowed in farewell to Lexa before taking off light lighting down the hall, leaving Bobby and Scott racing after him. Seconds after they rounded the far off corner Lexa heard another voice from the opposite end of the hall.

"Lexa! We must go!" Piotr stated as he lifted her without a moment's thought.

"Is this place out of the freaking Twilight Zone!" Wanda yelled as she continued attempting to navigate her way through the massive gardens in an attempt to find Rogue, "I mean seriously how big is this place?"

When the kitchen woman had pointed her out here she thought she would be able to find Rogue in two minutes and be back at the limo in another two minutes. Sadly Wanda had already been running around the gardens for a total of ten minutes and was beginning to get frustrated. She made one more turn hoping at the end of this one she would find Rogue

Rogue was staring into the face, Remy Lebeau. She held in her panic. She had known this all along, she had guessed and a part of her was jumping for joy that Remy liked her. He had even KISS HER! Rogue's more logical side however was panicking looking for a way to get out of this situation, but Remy just kept distracting her.

He currently stood, his face still inches from her own, his black and gold mask sat askew on his face granting Rogue view of his full face. She was still a little thrown by his black and red eyes, but her logical side explained that the accident part was probably true. Somewhere in the mansion a bell tolled midnight. Rogue avoided Remy's eyes just in time to see Wanda race around a corner.

Wanda looking flustered, her dress trailing with leaves and dirt, was jumping up and down and pointing to her watch. Rogue gulped her sense of dread kicking into overdrive. Something had happened.

"I have tah go." Rogue stated in a rush as the bell tolled again.

Without a second thought she ducked under his arms gathered up her skirts and took off following Wanda who was already off at a run.

Remy was startled when she took off. He turned and the last thing he saw of her was the tails of her skirts as she ducked around a path way. As soon as his brain had processed that he was off following her. He didn't understand why she would run. Again the bells tolled.

He wasn't going to loss her. At least not before he knew her real name.

In the limo Tabitha and Dani had come to, though they both were suffering from major headaches. Kurt was still standing outside keeping an eye out for Wanda, Rogue, or any guards that would try to stop them from leaving. Kurt was so stressed that when his phone rang it made him jump causing Kitty to laugh. Rolling his eyes at her Kurt opened his phone.

"Kurt? Its Clara. I'm just leaving the airport and you won't believe who's behind me."

Kurt gulped. This wasn't good! This was bad. Rogue had to get back here quick or else they would both be in huge shit.

Rogue could hear people counting down now, but was it the bell tolls to midnight or to her doom? Sure she was being overly dramatic but right now she felt she had a right to be. She had just kissed Remy LeBeau and now she was running for her life because a fight had been started in the main ballroom. Wanda pulled Rogue down the third door they passed. Rogue almost tripped and lost her shoe due to the force in which Wanda was pulling her, but for now they were safe.

"Wandz where are we going?" Rogue called out as they passed the ballroom.

Rogue happened to glance into the ballroom to see many people still brawling it out. A couple of guards were taking in the injured out of the room, while a burly man with blonde hair tried to break up the last fighting soles. Only those students to busy staying out of the way were the ones counting down at the top of their lungs.

"The limo." Wanda stated making the last turn.

Rogue saw the large front doors standing open before them and down below Kurt standing beside the white limo. Wanda dropped Rogue's hand as Kurt ran toward them in a state of ultimate panic.

"Raven's coming back right NOW!"

Rogue's blood ran cold she ran not even caring anymore. Kurt and Wanda pushed her into the limo as fast as they could. As the limo lurched forward at an alarming rate Kurt was thrown to the opposite end while Kitty and Wanda began helping Rogue change. Rogue noticed that one of her flats were missing and began crying wordlessly behind her mask. As the last chime of the bells rang across the grounds.

Remy stood there dumbfounded as he watched the white limo pull out down the bridge and disappeared. Remy pulled off his mask and threw it to the ground in frustration. How could he have let her get away. He was an idiot. He kick his mask but paused when something white under the black and gold mask caught his eye. There sat a single silver flat with tiny emerald beading across the top. Remy could of cried.

"Remy? Remy, child, yah alright?" came a voice behind him.

"Ah'm finah, Tante." Remy replied lifting his mask and the single shoe up off the ground.

With Jubilee watching over the guys Rogue changed with little issue. They had the dress off and in a dress bag in minutes, while Wanda worked on ruining the master piece that was Rogue's hair. Kitty had moved to remove Rogue's mask, but paused when she saw her friends tears.

"Like Rogue what happened?" Kitty asked dropping the mask into Rogue's lap and moving to clean her face.

"Ah...Ah..." Rogue began but she couldn't bring herself come up with the words.

"Breath." Lexa stated reaching over to pat Rogue's hand as Kitty pulled a pajama shirt over Rogue's head.

"Ah lost mah shoe." Rogue stuttered out softly.

"Really? Your crying over a shoe?" Lance yelled "Look I'll buy you a new pair."

"Idiot!" Jubilee stated slapping Lance upside the head without a second thought.

"Dah silver ones?" Piotr asked.

Rogue only nodded. Wanda continued to brush out the curls though her face was clearly concerned. Kitty helped Rogue into her pajama pants before looking up at her friend.

"Like, Rogue. Can you like tell me about them? Like where did you get them from? You were holding them pretty close before." Kitty asked holding Rogue's hands in her own.

"Don't laugh...dey're from Remy." Rogue stated before another wave of tears hit her.

"Shhhhhh..." Kitty hushed her hugging Rogue now.

"It was a pre'sent from Rems, but he don't know itz been meh all dis time." Rogue whispered so just Kitty could hear her.

"It'll be alright Rogue. We'll get the shoe back," Kitty told her as she lifted her friend's head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Right now you need to concentrate of beating Raven home."

Rogue sniffed softly brushing off the last of her tears just as Wanda finished with her hair. Rogue gave them a faint smile, just before they were all thrown to the side as the limo took a harsh fast turn. Soon after the limo screeched to a halt just outside the dark looking house. Rogue and Kurt both clad in pajamas raced out Kurt. Neither bothered to wave and the limo only stayed idol long enough to see both siblings get through the upstairs window and into the house.

Inside the limo everyone drew a sigh of relief as they drove away down the road, until a pitch black Jetta sped around the corner behind them. Wanda's face was glued to the back window as she sent a silent prayer for her friend's safety.

As soon as the pair was inside they dashed to their places. They heard Raven's car before either had made it into their beds. Rogue dove into her bed pulling her covers up and nearly over her head. She faced her door just in case her hair still held any sort of curl to tip Raven off. Closing her eyes Rogue tried to control her beating heart as the front door banged shut.

Rogue's breathing evened out just as Raven began to climb the stairs. She heard Kurt's door open and close first so with one last deep breath Rogue curled her legs up closer to her stomach. Her door opened quickly and Rogue felt Raven's piercing gaze land on her. Seconds stretched to minuted before Raven finally closed the door and clicked away to her own bedroom.

Only after Rogue heard Raven's door shut did she slowly crawl out of bed and pull her mask and the slipper out of her pockets. She moved silently around her room. She knelt beside her bed and pulled out the shoe box, placing the lone shoe inside. Clearly she wouldn't be wearing that pair again.

Rogue fought back her tears. She was sick of crying for one night. She closed the box and slide it back under her bed without another thought. She placed her silver mask on the shelf above her bed beside Blaze before once again crawling back into bed. For a moment she remembered the night Remy had tucked her in and she felt her heart pang.

"Remy..." Rogue whispered before rolling over and attempting to fall asleep, as her mind worked though all the events of the previous night.


	19. Chapter 18

PyrusAngel: Welcome to the Beginning of the End. Yup that's right kids, the series ends in 4 chapters. I will be trying my hardest to stick with my 5 day posts but honestly college sucks and I'm already stressing. So if the next chapters are a little late please don't freak out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot twists and horrible grammar\spelling

_Review:_

_ Rogue fought back her tears. She was sick of crying for one night. She closed the box and slide it back under her bed without another thought. She placed her silver mask on the shelf above her bed beside Blaze before once again crawling back into bed. For a moment she remembered the night Remy had tucked her in and she felt her heart pang._

"_Remy..." Rogue whispered before rolling over and attempting to fall asleep, as her mind worked though all the events of the previous night._

**Chapter 18: Ripple Effects**

"Soooooo," Kurt stated as he placed the tray of cookies beside Rogue who was loading the display case, "Remy? You aim high fer someone vho don't care."

"Oh shut'it, would'yah. He's definitely forgo'ten all 'bout it." Rogue stated crossly, though Kurt gave her a knowing frown.

"Who's forgotten what?" Clara asked coming out of the back counting some money.

"Clara! Clara. Guess vho Rogue danced vith last night?" Kurt yelled jumping up and down in sudden excitement.

"Yah keep dat up. Ah'm gonna have'tah call yah Kitty." Rogue growled.

"Who?" Clara asked being the good mother figure she was she ignored their usual bickering.

"Like only the school's like number one like hottie, Remy LeBeau." Kurt told her, in his best interpretation of Kitty.

"Why you!" Rogue yelled before pitching a cookie at her brother, who promptly caught in his mouth.

"Rogue that sounds wonderful. Why are you so upset?" Clara asked as she put the money in the cash register.

"'Cause..." Rogue stated, but Kurt cut her off again.

"Because he doesn't know he was vith Rogue the entire time, and she thinks he'll not like her if she tells him."

"It doesn't mat'ah! He won't care. Now. Ah'm. leavin'." Rogue yelled before storming out of the cafe and heading to school.

"You really shouldn't tease her so much." Clara told Kurt after Rogue had left.

"I know," He said with a soft smile, "I just want her to realize she cares about him." He finished before waving to Clara and heading out to follow Rogue to school.

"Wonder if dey're all doing well in New Orleans...maybe we should visit over the summer..." Kurt mused to himself thinking of days long past.

Rogue hated feeling this way, she hated pitying herself. She knew he wasn't going to be hunting her down. Everything he had done was because he was a charmer and she had been a challenge. That girl was a fairy tail character. She didn't exist.

Rogue kicked a stone only for it to bounce away down the sidewalk to land in front a pair of dark heels. Rogue looked up unsurprised to find Dani standing there smiling at her. Rolling her eyes Rogue passed the girl by without a thought, but Wanda's arrival made her pause.

"What's up?" Rogue asked looking at Wanda questioningly.

"Meet our newest member." Wanda announced with a wave over at Dani.

This time Rogue looked the girl over and noticed Dani indeed looked different. Danielle had traded in her skirts, pastel shirts, and skinny heeled shoes for a darker look. Dani stood before Rogue in a short red-orange crop top that was frayed at the bottom and showed off her stomach, a pair of black skin tight shorts, and a pair of chunky black heels. Dani's raven colored hair was pulled into two long braids and held back by a orange and black indian style headband and a matching pair of fingerless gloves adorned her hands. Rogue nodded her approval.

"N'ahce tah meet'cha." She said with a nod.

"Same." Dani replied.

"LIKE YOU GUYS!" yelled a bouncing Kitty from across the quad Piotr standing behind her, "LIKE YOU JUST HAVE TO SEE THIS!" and so the group made there way across the quad until they were side by side with the still bouncing brunette.

"Look inside." Kitty whispered before turning so she too was looking into the main hall of the school.

Rogue instantly rolled her eyes and just opened the door. She was met with a photo of herself, though this self was dressed in the stunning silver dress and mask. Rogue's heart began to beat faster and she began to feel something. Hope? No, she wasn't allow to assume he would want something as broken as her.

During Rogue's inner battle with herself, someone shoved a flyer into her hands. Wanda came up and pulled it out of Rogue's hand waking Rogue out of her inner battle.

"You thought wrong Rogue." Wanda said collecting five dollars from Kitty.

"What?" Rogue asked looking at the flyer.

On it was not only a small picture of herself, but a picture of her shoe. The top of the flyer said: Missing Girl

Last seen: Running away from one Remy LeBeau  
leaving only a shoe behind.

If you know her: please send her to one Remy LeBeau.

Rogue couldn't believe her eyes. He wanted to see her again. As this realization hit her Rogue ran for it. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't tell him. He was doing all of this and he was still dating Belladonna. That only made him look even more like a two timing jerk. Rogue kept running until she found Lexa, Pietro, Forge, and Jubilee. More accurately she just ran into Pietro.

"Where's the fire Rogue?" Pietro asked as he steadied Rogue so she didn't fall.

"Please don't tell me John set Principle Kelly's car on fire again." Jubilee asked worry and awe clearly visible on her face.

"No she just can't decide vhat to do." Kurt explained and he, Wanda, Dani, and Kitty arrived.

"Oh is that the problem?" Pietro asked as he sauteed up.

"You. Will. Not. Tell." Rogue growled low as she jabbed him in the chest.

"Hold on now I don't even know what you talking about." Pietro claimed holding his hands up in surrender.

"Bull Shit. Yah saw the dresses. Yah knew what mah dress looked lah'ke b'fore Ah did." Rogue accused not even bothering to lower her voice.

"You told her?" Pietro asked sending a pleading look at Piotr.

"It was what you call a secret?" Piotr asked as he and the rest of the group arrived.

"Like what was that all about Rogue?" Kitty asked, stamping her foot to show how angry she was.

"She just don't want Remy finding out it was her." Pietro claimed leaning against the lockers now.

"And you von't beh tattlin'. Now are you?" Kurt asked, pinning Pietro to the lockers.

Piotr moved to break the pair up before a teacher saw, but the threatening vibe caused the gentle giant of a man to pause. Kurt and Pietro continued to glare at each other until Wanda finally rolled her eyes, "Pie give it up. You weren't going to tell Remy any way, you'd much rather watch him go crazy trying to figure out who the girl is." Pietro turned to look at his twin, a smirk already spreading from ear to ear. Rogue quirked an eyebrow at him not trusting him.

"Seems as though my own sister knows me better then I know myself. That sounds much better then what I had planned." Pietro announced before pushing Kurt off of him and turning to face Rogue, "I promise to keep your secret."

Rogue considered him for a moment as she studied him. He seemed genially excited to watch Remy sweat over finding her, and that was something Rogue could understand. After a long couple of moments she nodded before walking away down the hall. Wanda shot her brother a warning glare before following Rogue leaving the others to find their own way to first period.

Just as the pair had left a loud screaming began at the other end of the hall. Kitty peered down the hall only to jump backward to hide behind Piotr. After a reaction like that the whole group looked over the heads of passers by to see the tornado storming down the hallway. None other then a fuming Belladonna was heading their way tearing down every poster Remy had posted as she came.

"DAH NERVE OF DAT DIRTY THEIF!" she was yelling to Jean as the pair pushed and shoved other students out of their way.

Unfortunately for the group there were to many of them to go unnoticed by the ranting and raving Belladonna. Kitty was safe behind Piotr, but Danielle and Jubilee were out in the front of the group. Fred and Todd tried to protect the two, but they were drug away in the swarm of people. Kurt had just begun to pull Dani back, when Belladonna turned and spotted the group. More specifically Danielle.

"YOU!" Bella yelled storming over to Dani where she tried to grab a hold of Dani's braids, "YOU TRAITOR!"

Danielle not being the type to be thrown around and yelled at summoned all her years of karate and in one punch clocked Belladonna right in the face, but a second fist landed right beside Dani's. As Belladonna fell to the ground, Dani looked to her right to see Lexa standing there.

"Good shot." Danielle congratulated the girl.

"You too, but I do believe we should be going." Lexa announced, before pulling Dani down the hall toward the science wing.

Dani looked back to see the others scattering, while Jean was left to fan Belladonna. Only after Lexa and Dani had made it into Mr. McCoy's science room. They went to their seats and Dani grinned as Forge flashed her the thumbs up from his seat just as Mr. McCoy started the class.

When the bell rang to end class Dani and Lexa walked out laughing, Forge caught up to them a few minutes later. Dani had sewing class next so she walked Lexa to English class. Saying goodbye to Lexa at the door however, Lexa spotted a familiar figure lurking around a near by corner watching her. Dani rolled her eyes before smiling at Lexa.

"I'll see you at lunch." Dani said waving to Lexa before turning toward her stalker.

Dani began walking toward Home Economics smirking to herself. Soon enough Remy came sauntering up beside her though he didn't look at her. The pair walked in time with each other as though it was the most casual thing in the world.

"So Remy hear yah went and joined dah Chaton." Remy murmured, to her as they maneuvered through the hallways.

"Isn't that what you advised me to do?" Danielle shot back at him, though her eyes stayed focus in front of her.

"Did Remy tell yah tah do dat?" Remy asked, with a laugh and a smirk.

"Yes, yes he did." Dani stated as she turned down the final hall to Home Economics.

"Den Remy has a request." Remy stated, grabbing Dani's wrist.

Danielle looked at him, waiting for his request. Remy smirked charmingly, "Remy need yahr ears tah help Remy find his Cinderella. Deal?" Danielle could only stare at him before sighing, "I will try my best, but I won't promise anything." Remy smirked and bowed to her before going off to his math class. Dani rolled her eyes before entering her class room.

As the bell rang again Rogue and Piotr wandered into the Art room where Paint was busy setting up for the up coming art show. She waved at the pair who waved back at her before going over to their equipment.

"Vant to paint out of doors." Piotr asked.

"Ah guess dat could be fun." Rogue said, "Just let meh get mah things."

As Rogue moved away from Piotr, Paint moved toward him. She patted his shoulder and smiled at the tall exchange student, "Thank you. You've all been such a help for her." She motioned to the painting on the nearest display table.

The painting appeared to be arranged from dark to light, but they were actually set up in chronological order. From the darkest being a dark, moonlight forest scene followed by a disturbing painting of a pale, disfigured, man being shattered and pulled apart. The following two were of the same girl, the first was of the raven hair girl dying on the floor, her ice blue eyes dead. The second image of the raven hair girl in the dark forest in a white dress, crying blood. After these was the darkened pond that Rogue had been working on three weeks ago.

The last two were the much lighter than the other paintings. The first of the two had four squares that highlighted the different parts of a woman. The top left showed a pale face with pale grey eyes with stunning black make up. The top right square showed the girl's red hair underneath a blood red cloak. The low left corner depicted full, ruby, red lips, lastly the bottom right square depicted the woman's hand reaching up to pull back her cloak. The lastly was a dark, royal blue background with a bright red flower in the middle. Unlike the roses Rogue usually drew this one was a bright red and white dahlia that was shinning in the line up.

"It is good for all." Piotr commented just as Rogue came back to the pair her painting gear in hand.

"Ready to go." She smiled.

Piotr nodded his head to Paint before following Rogue out of the art room and down into one of the court yards. Piotr busied himself by setting up his easel to face the garden, while Rogue sets her's up beside him. As Piotr sketched, Rogue sat beside him staring up into the sky. Suddenly Rogue's demeanor changed from passive to active, as she began to sketch.

"An idea?" Piotr asked watching her curiously.

"Yeah. It's a good one tah." Rogue whispered under her breath as she continued sketching.

Piotr watched her for a few moments, he though he could make out two figure under and arch, but he soon looked away. Art was special and should never be viewed until it was finished. Piotr turned back to his own drawling, and couldn't help the grin that crossed his face.

He had finished his sketch and couldn't of been happier. It was of a couple waltzing in a grand ballroom, but what made the sketch unique was the fact that the floor reflected the couple and the giant chandelier above them. Piotr pulled out his paints and ever so gently began to bring his sketch to life.

"Who'z dat for Pete?" Rogue asked, though she didn't look up.

"No person. Just dah art show." Piotr explained.

"Dat's funny, cause it lookz exactly lahke Xavier's ballroom." Rogue commented, a smirk playing across her face.

Piotr considered her statement for a moment before laughing. It really was Xavier's ballroom. Piotr could tell from the intricate white french doors that led outside.

"So who's it for?" Rogue asked him again.

Piotr shook his head. He really didn't know. He looked closer at the couple hoping they could help him to decipher his own thoughts. The girl's dress was long, but old looking in the way the sleeves billowed out at the elbow, and the way the corset was tied in the back. The man was tall and handsome in his tux, but his mask confused Piotr. He turned his head to look at Rogue, who surprisingly looking at him. She suddenly smiled and he couldn't help, but smile back.

"Keep paintin'. Ah'm sure it'll make sense when it'z done."

As Piotr nodded and turned back to his painting a camera clicked from behind a window. No sooner had the person taken the photo did the bell ring dismissing students to their next class. Rogue packed up and waved goodbye to Piotr before leaving to study hall. Like usual she didn't stay long but found her way up to the roof.

It was chiller then it had been all week, winter was coming and that would mean having to either put up with the cold or deal with the lunch room chaos. Rogue pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she put down her backpack and pulled out the sketch she had been working on.

It was of the garden that Remy had taken her too, more specifically of the dahlia arch and the never ending hedge path. Under the arch however Rogue drew not herself and Remy, but a young victorian couple. Rogue admitted that she had gotten the idea for the cloths from Piotr's painting, but it just seemed to fit the feel of the garden. Rogue continued working on the girl's intricate gown that she had already decided would be a vivid red and black. It was as she was sketching that Wanda and Kitty arrived unexpectedly.

"It can't beh lunch already." Rogue stated, looking over her painting at the pair.

"Like not yet. We just wanted to come early, not like we're gonna like learn anything with Ms. Monroe being out today." Kitty explained before putting her backpack down and resting her head on it, "Besides I never skip class. I should like probably do it once before I graduate."

Rogue shook her head at her friends but continued to sketch the canvas, working on the flowers in the arch and the ruffles at the bottom of the girl's dress. Wanda sat beside Rogue and looked at the sketch, "That's interesting."

"Thanks," Rogue murmured, hoping that Wanda wouldn't make a connection between the painting and last night.

"So like Rogue what did happen to you last night with Remy?" Kitty asked turning on her stomach to face both Wanda and Rogue.

Rogue sighed. She wasn't going to get anywhere with this sketch now that nosy Kitty had opened that can of worms. So silently Rogue put down her pencil and and packed up her canvas before turning back to Kitty and Wanda. She began from the moment Remy had stolen her from away and all the way until she ran away with Wanda. By the end Kitty was lying there squealing like a three year old, while Wanda sat in silence.

"A'nd dat's about it." Rogue finished with a shrug.

"And you like don't wanna tell him its like you WHY!" Kitty yelled in frustration.

"'Cause Kit, think 'bout it. He's Remy; tall, dark, and handsome southern boy, ringin' any bells. And Ah'm just an old orphan from the swamps, who's step-mo'ther treats her l'ahke shit on a daily basis. Dere's no way we could make it."

"Lies. Your just being to darn pessimist. Think of it as a love story, just like Romeo and Juliet." Kitty protested.

"Dey die in dah end Kit." Rogue grumbled, even more depressed now.

"Regardless Rogue," Wanda interjected, "You should really tell him before someone else does. He would want to learn it from you."

"AH said no." Rogue growled just as the door to the roof opened again.

"LUNCH TIME!" Tabitha yelled, tossing each of them a bag, "Courtesy of Kurt and Fred."

Rogue smiled and caught her bag, while Kitty missed her bag and Wanda's landed in her lap. Right behind Tabitha came Lexa and Jubilee carrying similar bags while Dani walked in holding a tray of food from the cafeteria. After everyone was settled in a circle and busy eating their food Kitty suddenly interrupted the quiet.

"Can I tell you girls like something..." Kitty asked, a light pink blush dusting her cheeks.

"What's up Kit?" Jubilee asked, touching her friend's arm to offer her some support.

"I...I like...After last night I really really think I'm falling for Pete..." Kitty whispered, her blush deepening the more she spoke.

"Kit that's wonderful." Dani cheered.

"You guys were killing it on the dance floor last night." Wanda commented with a smile.

"You really think so?" Kit asked looking shyly around the group, "You don't think its odd?"

"Well everyone says opposites attract," Tabitha teased, "So yeah its a wonderful match."

Kitty blushed. She still looked uneasy, but as the girls continued to encourage her that Piotr would be the perfect match for her Kitty began to gain more confident. Suddenly Kitty clapped her hands together with a devilish smile.

"So like everyone share a secret." Kitty announced, looking expectantly at Wanda.

"Wellllllll..." Wanda began but with everyone looking at her she sighed, "Johnny kinda asked me out last night..." she stated before whispering, "and I kinda said yes."

Kitty and Jubilee squealed and bounced in their seats, while Rogue smiled and hugged Wanda whispering congratulations to her best friend. Once everyone had calmed down Wanda looked at Jubilee. Noticing the look Jubilee sighed.

"I'm kinda still crushing on one of Belladonna toys..." She shrugged, "What can I say old habits die hard."

Kitty looked at her in shock, "Really? Who, WHo, WHO!" Kitty jumped up and down pulling on Jubilee to get the news out of her causing the others to laugh.

"Nope," Jubilee stated with a knowing smirk, "Tabby what have you been up to?"

"Well.." Tabitha giggled nervously.

"Tabby?" Dani asked curiously.

"Yeah like you disappeared for awhile..." Wanda mentioned with a devilish smirk, "And so did Lance."

"You got me." Tabby laughed, holding her hands up in surrender, "Lance and I kinda snuck out to his car and...ah...we did it..." Tabby murmured the last part softly.

"Sorry don' think Ah heard dat Tabitha. What did yah two do?" Rogue teased.

"We did it." Tabby murmured louder.

"Come again?" Wanda asked.

"WE DIT IT. OKAY? ARE YOU TWO HAPPY? For a couple of goths you two are pretty nosy." Tabitha grumbled, as Wanda and Rogue high-fived.

"Only when it comes to you guy." Wanda grinned.

"Ah...Wanda..." Lexa asked, her voice wavering a little.

"What's up Lex?"

"Was..Was you brother at the dance last night?" Lexa asked suddenly unsure and nervous.

"I would assume so. He wouldn't pass up an opportunity to show off. Why do you ask?" Wanda questioned curiously, it wasn't like Lexa to be nervous.

"I-I think I was dancing with him while watching over Rogue..." Lexa explained, but by the hanging silence Wanda was sure there was more, but she decided not to press the matter.

"Well you probably did. You did look fantastic last night." Wanda concluded before rounding on Rogue, "Your turn missy."

"Ah don't think so." Rogue laughed, taking a sip of her milk.

"Its like only fair Rogue." Kitty retorted.

"Yeah Rogue!" Tabitha exclaimed, wanting her revenge, "I mean what could you possibly have to hide from us."

Rogue glanced around, pausing at Dani who was giving her a knowing look. Rogue blushed. Of course Dani would of known that Remy had been at the dance last night, and since she was buddy buddy with Kitty again she would know Rogue was the one Remy was looking for. The question was would Dani tell. Before Rogue could finish her mental debate, the bell rang.

"Sorry gals, maybeh tomorrow." Rogue laughed, before gathering her things and taking off to class.

Rogue could hear them all complaining, but only laughed. Tabitha had caught up to her just as Rogue opened the theater door.

"That was uncool Rogue." Tabitha grumbled as they took their seats.

"Get use to it Tabs." Rogue replied.

"Get use to what?" Johnny asked as he came and sat beside Rogue.

"Rogue like didn't..." Tabitha began but was cut off as arguing voices could be heard outside in the hall.

"Who could dat be?" Rogue mumbled, though she had a pretty good guess.

By the time the door to the theater opened everyone, including Wade was looking up expectantly, and they weren't disappointed. Remy and Belladonna came in, in full fight mood.

"But Remy what abou't us?" Belladonna begged, hanging off of Remy's arm.

"There ain't an us anymore Bell, da weddin was off da moment Ah left New Or'leans." Remy growled back, slipping his arm out of her grip.

"REMY!" Belladonna yelled stomping her foot in anger, but gets a burrito thrown directly at her head.

Belladonna stood there covered in meat, sauce, and some other unidentifiable fillings. The rest of the class burst out laughing, while Belladonna turned to face Wade fury evident on her face. When she saw Wade however Belladonna's fury melted instantly to fear. Wade stood there an assassin type glare one his face, along with a sneer that could kill, on top of a pair of very sharp swords.

"Shut it now yah half witted, whiny, blonde, swamp bitch before AH cut yah into a zillion billion pieces." Wade hissed, "Leave."

Belladonna backed away, but paused to slap Remy across the face. Remy's head snapped to the left at the force of her hit, but the sound of metal against metal caused Belladonna to bolt out of the room. The silence that followed was so thick that everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath.

"LeBeau. You alright?"

Remy nodded though he still looked a little stunned. As suddenly as serious Wade had appeared, he was gone.

"Can' believe Ah had tah waste mah burrito on dat bloody big head." Wade pouted, as he fell back into his chair.

"Wade. Swords now." came a female voice from the back of the auditorium.

Everyone turned to see Betsy walking down the aisle. Many of the boys had nosebleeds for today the asian runway model was dress in a dark purple gown that had a daring slit from her right hip to the floor. She smiled as she passed the boys and patted Remy on the head before turning a frown to Wade who shook in his seat.

"Bets Ah..Ah.."

"I don't want to hear it Wade. Give."

Whimpering Wade handed over his two katana swords that Betsy sheathed in the holsters at her hip. Then she gave Wade a 1000 watt smile before pulling out a white paper bag with the Taco Bell label on the front. Wade perked up, Rogue was sure his tongue was hanging out just like a dog's would.

"FREE PERIOD!" Wade yelled, before pulling Betsy into his lap.

The class laughed at the pair, but quickly minded their own business since Wade would skin anyone who interrupted his time with his wife. Rogue began sketching again, while John and Tabitha argued about some TV show; she thought it had to do with which doctor was the best doctor in Doctor Who but she wasn't sure. To soon for Rogue however the bell was ringing.

Rogue didn't even bother going to Ms. Monroe's class, since the white haired woman wouldn't even be there and Rogue wasn't in the mood to deal with a sub. Instead she met Kurt by his motorcycle.

"Ready to go?" Kurt asked as Rogue appeared.

"If Ah say no do Ah have tah go?" She asked with a laugh.

"Sadly that's not an option."

"To bad." Rogue grumbled as she put her helmet on.

With that they made the short drive to the coffee shop. Thankfully though Raven wasn't present when they walked in. Instead Clara smiled warmly at them and they all laughed and worked in harmony. Rogue was surprised at how happy she felt, she actually couldn't get the smile off her face. She was waitressing when she came upon a table and even smiled when she recognized the mop of brown hair and signature trench coat.

"Hiya Swampy. What can Ah get fer yah?" Rogue asked, but paused when Remy didn't respond, "Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked again tapping him on the should, Remy jumped and looked up at her started to see her there.

"Oh, its just yah Rogue." He murmured, "Remy thought yah were Bell fer a moment."

"Ah don' know if dat should be a compliment or an insult." Rogue snapped back.

"Neither. Remy just jumpy dats all. Whatcha' been up tah, chere?"

"Not much." Rogue shrugged, "How about yah?"

"Searchin'. Remy sure you saw his posters."

"Yeah dat must beh some girl."

"Chere, what would make a femme run away from Remy?" Remy asked, suddenly sounding depressed.

"Ah don' know," Rogue replied as she moved to across from Remy, "Maybeh she just scared what everyone else will think."

"Dat beh silly chere, Remy would protect his girl to dah end. From anyone." Remy stated his eyes fierce.

"But what if she's don' know that? Think cajun, dat Belladonna beh a scary lady not many people wanna mess with her."

"Remy thought dat his femme would just come to him. Maybe Remy didn't think it through enough." Remy moped his head hung a little.

"Remy Ah..." Rogue started but stopped when Raven appeared in the back door.

"Get back to work you lazy bitch." Raven called golden eyes flashing at Rogue.

"Ah gotta go." Rogue whispered dejectedly before standing and heading toward Raven, but Remy caught her hand.

"Thanks for listen' tah Remy, chere."

"Any time,sug'ar" Rogue offered him a small smile before pulling away from him.

Rogue's smile fell as she ducked under the counter. She glared at Raven who motioned for her to follow her to the back. Rogue entered the back room, but she ducked missing Raven's slap by inches.

"What was that about! You're here to work, not 'hang out'." Raven growled, her fingers effortlessly finding Rogue's hair.

"I suggest you remember your place, girl." Raven growled before throwing Rogue to the floor, "Trash."

With that Raven left out the back door. Rogue rubbed her scalp before rising and heading back out into the front room, but by then Remy had left. Rogue sighed and let May waitress for a while.

As Raven walked to her car she spotted a red hair girl leaning against it. Raven narrowed her eyes as the girl pushed off the car and shot her a wicked grin.

"Ms. Darkholme?" the girl asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Raven asked her eyes narrowed.

"My name is Jean Grey, and I have some photos I think you need to see." Jean replied fanning out a dozen or so photographs.


	20. Chapter 19

PyrusAngel: I know its short but packed full of information and drama. 3 more chapters who's excited?!

Disclaimer: I own nothing :P

_Review:_

_As Raven walked to her car she spotted a red hair girl leaning against it. Raven narrowed her eyes as the girl pushed off the car and shot her a wicked grin.  
"Ms. Darkholme?" the girl asked.  
"Yes, and who are you?" Raven asked her eyes narrowed.  
"My name is Jean Grey, and I have some photos I think you need to see." Jean replied fanning out a dozen or so photographs._

**Chapter 19: Heart Break**

The days passed slowly, Rogue was smiling more though she still hadn't told Remy she had been that girl. Rogue laughed into the wind as she rubbed her arms to warm herself from the cold. She had stopped her cutting again, the scars were back to being thin and white, though she still wore her longer gloves since December was right around the corner.

Today Rogue was busy putting the final touches on her garden painting. Everything was done, except Rogue couldn't make up her mind on what color to make the man's eyes. She thought it would be to much of a dead give away, but she didn't like the idea of giving him plain old white and brown eyes either.

Rogue's dilemma was put off for another time as the bell rang for lunch. Rogue packed up and was down stairs meeting up with Wanda and John by the lockers. She smiled and John shot her a smile back, while Wanda consulted her wiccan book.

"So where we eaten' sheilas?" John asked.

"Ah'd like to eat outside," Rogue mentioned, as they moved through the lunch line.

"Then outside it is." John announced, as he loaded his plate and Wanda's.

Rogue pushed Wanda along as the trio made their way out to the oak tree for lunch. As they walked up to the tree Rogue snatched Wanda's book, causing Wanda to look up in confusion.

"When did we get here?" Wanda asked, curiously.

Rogue laughed while John kissed Wanda on the cheek.

"Just now luv, how 'bout some lunch." He offered setting down his lunch and hers.

Wanda blushed lightly before going and sitting beside John, while Rogue went and sat with her back against the tree watching as Kitty and the others made their way over.

"Rogue," Kitty whined, "It's like to cold to be out here."

"Den go back ins'de Kit." Rogue replied "Yah don' hav'tah sit out here."

"Like really?"

"Why not?"

Kitty bounced off back to the lunch room pulling Jubilee, Dani, and Tabitha out of the group she passed so she wouldn't be alone. Wanda and Piotr rolled their eyes as the others joined them by the tree.

"We will move indoors soon, correct?" Lexa asked.

"Of course Lex. Ah just wanna sit here fer one more day." Rogue explained as she ate her lunch.

"So what have yah been doin' today?" Kurt asked.

"Just sketchin' and chillin'." Rogue commented in an airy tone.

"And day dreamin." Lexa retorted, causing Rogue to glare at her.

"Not funny, Lex."

"There's nothing wrong with day dreaming Rogue." Fred replied.

"Yes, but Ah ain't been day dreamin'."

"*cough*horse shit*cough*" came Forge's reply.

Before Rogue could respond to this latest comment however a loud cheer emanated from the lunch room as Jubilee opened the back door. Jubilee looked extremely concerned as she jumped and waved for the group to get inside. Everyone groaned, but seeing her persistent jumping and waving they all stood and trudged over to her.

"This better be something good like a fight." came Lance's snide remark.

"No, but it isn't anything good." Jubilee commented before she turned and shouldered people aside to make way for her friends.

They were about to ask what she meant by that, but before any one could voice this thoughts Jubilee pointed to the scene before Several tables had been pushed together to form a stage in the center of the room, currently Belladonna and her posse were huddled up wearing their cheerleading outfits. Rogue and everyone else in the room was curious about what the whole thing was about, but soon enough the huddle broke and Belladonna turned around her devious 200-watt smile on. She opened an old looking book and began to read;

"Once upon a time there was the largest richest prince in all the land, he had a beautiful girlfriend and was ready to inherit his father's throne, but he still wasn't happy."

Out from the behind the curtain walked one of the girls dressed up as a prince, cape and crown included. Another pair of girls held up large posters with 'Awww' written on them when the prince became very sad.

"So one night the prince ran away after ditching his super hot, prom queen girlfriend. That night he meets a rowdy group of gypsies in the forest. That night he thought he found his missing happiness in the form of the gypsy princess."

From the back a handful of girls came out in dirty, skanky cloths supposedly the rowdy gypsies. The last girl was dress in a long green skirt that had slits up both sides showing off way to much skin, and a shirt that barely covered her chest. Oh and a tiara sat sideways on her messed up brown hair. The gypsies danced waving and flashing several people in the audience who laughed as Belladonna continued the story.

"And from that night on the prince and his gypsy girl held their secret relationship even though the prince left to return to his kingdom. What the prince didn't know about his gypsy was that she had a secret."

Everyone gasped and laughed as the gypsies left leaving the prince and the princess on the stage. But just as the pair was about to kiss someone pulled the princess back behind the curtain. Rogue gulped, she didn't like the way this 'story' was going. She had to leave, but the crowd just wouldn't let her.

"She wasn't a royal princess of the gypsy tribe, but a common coffee shop wench with no allure or status what-so-ever. She only played the gypsy princess for the extra money, which was all she saw when she looked at the prince."

At these words tears began running down Rogue's face as people began to look at the girl on stage and then to her. True enough the cheerleader on stage had the same white stripes in her brown hair, and the same uniform Rogue herself wore at the coffee shop. Everyone around her began laughing and pointing causing Wanda and Kurt to move in front of Rogue, hiding her, but they couldn't stop what Belladonna said next.

"And who might you ask is this pretender, this temptress, this liar? Bayville High's own Rogue."

Belladonna just encouraged the laughing and pointing as she too pointed to Rogue. Belladonna's wicked smile on her face. Rogue began to crumple against the many cruel, laughing voices

"But Rogue wasn't done there. Oh no, not her. She's been leading another man on behind the scenes as well," a murmur ran under the laughter, as they wondered who else would of even gone near Rogue, "The newest student to Bayville High, Piotr Rasputin." the whole crowd gasped in shock.

Belladonna pulled a remote out of her book and pointed it at the projector, which began projecting photos onto the white curtain behind Belladonna. The screen first showed the pair sitting on the roof top talking and painting. The second showed Piotr and Rogue dress shopping, and shockingly there was a smile on Piotr's face and a faint smile on Rogue's. The next two were from the day Rogue had fainted in gym. Piotr sat over her watching her sleep and the second image showed him leaning in as if to kiss her. Rogue blushed and the knot in her stomach grew.

"This pair has been actively seeing each other even as Rogue pretended to be Remy's so called 'gypsy princess' or his 'Cinderella'."

Belladonna then showed a quick series of poorly photo shopped images of supposedly Piotr and Rogue kissing, but at the speed they went by many students wouldn't have realized they had been photo shopped. Rogue nearly tossed her lunch up at the very provocative bedroom scene that was a better photo shopped photo though anyone who knew her or Piotr well wouldn't fall for that...would they?

Suddenly Remy appeared on stage, his eyes met with Rogue's for only a moment, but she could tell he felt betrayed, by who? Rogue could only assume her. She didn't know why, but that look hurt more then all the falsified images that Belladonna had just shown the entire school.

"Dat's enough Bell." Remy growled trying to snatch the remote from her as Jean and Amara came out from behind the curtains.

"Face it Remy! She don't like yah!"

"You wrong Bell."

"Obviously I'm not. See here's the matching shoe! Oh and we can't forget the mask!" Rogue can only stare in shock at the shoe, Remy had gotten her, being held by Jean and her one of a kind mask she had worn to the homecoming dance being held up by Amara.

"And yah can't doubt the evidence Remy!" Belladonna continued, pointing up the screen.

"Forge..." Wanda whispered.

"Yup. I'm on it." Forge then slunk off into the crowd.

"Alright, John you're with me, Kurt stay..." But before Wanda could finish Kitty appeared racing through the crowd straight toward Rogue.

Before anyone could stop her, Kitty had tackled Rogue to the ground and began punching her in the face. Kitty wasn't holding back and Rogue did nothing to stop her friend. Rogue welcomed the pain so much that she almost missed what Kitty was yelling at her.

"How could you! You knew! I told you and still!" Kitty screamed at Rogue, Kitty's tears peppering Rogue's face.

As suddenly as Kitty had appeared she was gone running through the crowd of people, who parted like the Red Sea of her. Belladonna was laughing, while others stood and stared. Kurt knelt to help Rogue up, but she pushed him away mopping up her bloody nose.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE HOE! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE THE CHEATING BITCH AROUND THESE PARTS! And guess what I've got, proof without making fake pictures and hurting others, just to keep my man where I want him even though I don't want him anymore." Wanda yelled trying to get the focus off of Rogue.

Belladonna took a step back as the crowd parted for Wanda and the others to make their way to the front. As Kurt made to stay with Rogue she pushed him up after John and Wanda. As she pushed him, however, Rogue lifted his keys out of his back pocket. She couldn't stay any longer so, while everyone was focused on Wanda, John, and Kurt, Rogue snuck past Fred and Tod escaping out the back door.

The only person who saw her leave was Remy. He quickly attempted to follow her, but he was held back by the curious crowd who was to busy watching the drama unfold to let him by. Remy turned as Belladonna screamed. Up on the screen now was a similar photo to the one of Rogue and Piotr, but now it was of Belladonna and Duncan.

"Behold the true photo." Wanda demonstrated, but before she could say anything else Belladonna attacked her.

After that the whole lunch room went into a riot like state. Belladonna and Wanda were rolling across the stage, while John and Kurt held back Jean and Amara. In the crowd students uninvolved with either cliche had chosen sides and had begun to duke it out. People screamed in pain, yelled insults and threats at each other and Remy was still trapped on stage.

He decided to make the most of his problem and began helping Wanda pin down Belladonna. Under all the chaos Kurt's phone rang and rang and rang, but no one answered letting the caller leave a single voice mail. The lunch room doors blew open minutes into the riot to reveal Mr. Logan and Mr. Victor.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" the pair bellow, causing everyone in the room to freeze in fear.

"TAKE A SEAT!" Victor yelled, and every student in the room sat where they were standing.

"TURN THAT PROJECTOR OFF!" Logan yelled to Forge, as he weaved his way to the stage.

Forge fumbled the keys a little, but got the projector off without being yelled at again. Logan began asking Wanda what this was all about when Belladonna interrupted.

"Just puttin' an end tah all dis here foolishness."

"Was I talkin' tah yeah blondie?" Logan asked turning back to Wanda, "Now again, What Happened?"

"Belladonna was lying about Rogue and Piotr having a relationship to tear Kitty and Rogue apart and so Remy would find out Rogue was his missing girl in the most horrid of ways..." Before Wanda could continue though Logan held up a hand.

"Where is Rogue?" Logan asked as everyone looked around confused.

The others began looking around and even some of the students began trying to locate the missing girl. Others, like Belladonna and Jean, just laughed and called her a coward. They were quickly quieted by Victor.

"I asked where is she!" Logan yelled to the room at large.

"Gone." Remy stated, coldly.

Logan rounded on the boy to see him still standing and looking out to the back door of the lunch room. Before anyone could comment back, a white faced Kurt rushed over to Logan and Wanda.

"WANDA!" He yelled holding up his phone as he re-played a voice mail, "Its Rogue."

They all leaned in closer as the voice mail played on speaker. As the voice mail continued Logan, Wanda, John, and Remy's faces were as white as Kurt's.

"Ah'm sorry Kurt. But Ah didn't do dat tah Kit, make sure she knows dat. Tell Logan dat Ah'm sorry Ah didn't let him in, Ah know he only meant to help us Kurt. Speakin' about dat, Kurt tell him 'bout da beatings, Ah'm sure he can get yah away from Raven an' back tah New Orlean's. Don't worry 'bout meh... Ah'll be in a better place by den. Ah'll be watchin' over all of yah so yah betta behave yah selves, mah friends. And tell Remy...it was meh dat night, and dat Ah'm sorry Ah never told him before, an' dat Ah never will. Bye." The ending click echoed through the room cutting through the thick silence.


	21. Chapter 20

PyrusAngel: Two more chapters after this one. Anyone else excited? I know I am :D

_Review..._

"_Ah'm sorry Kurt. But Ah didn't do dat tah Kit, make sure she knows dat. Tell Logan dat Ah'm sorry Ah didn't let him in, Ah know he only meant to help us Kurt. Speakin' about dat, Kurt tell him 'bout da beatings, Ah'm sure he can get yah away from Raven an' back tah New Orlean's. Don't worry 'bout meh... Ah'll be in a better place by den. Ah'll be watchin' over all of yah so yah betta behave yah selves, mah friends. And tell Remy...it was meh dat night, and dat Ah'm sorry Ah never told him before, an' dat Ah never will. Bye." The ending click echoed through the room cutting through the thick silence._

**Chapter 20: Races**

Kurt looked to Logan, who was looking at Remy, who in turn was looking at Lexa, who had just ran up onto the stage up to Wanda who was looking back at Kurt. In a flash the group was racing out of the room and out to the back parking lot.

"TABITHA!" Wanda yelled as she ran.

"Yes ma'am," Tabby called back as she joined Wanda at the point of the group.

"Good. Kurt check the house, see if she's there. Lexa take you bike and check the coffee shop, it's a stretch but you never know. Logan, Remy you guys can check around town. Tabby, you, John, and I are going out to the woods.

They all broke into their designated groups. Logan racing over to his pick-up truck, Tabitha and Wanda to Tabby's jeep, while Lexa, and Remy ran over to their bikes.

"Shit. She has my bike." Kurt yelled to the others as another bike pulled up.

"Just get on." Dani stated flatly flipping up her visor and handing Kurt a helmet.

"You know where you're going."

"No, but I'm sure you can point me in the right direction." Dani said with a smirk.

Kurt would of laughed, but this was to much of serious situation. Instead Kurt got on behind Dani as all the groups peeled out of the parking lot. Remy, however, hung back thinking of where Rogue would actually go to die. Suddenly he flipped down his visor and raced out of the parking lot. He knew that at any minute Rogue could be lost to him, forever.

-Logan-

As soon as Logan was driving down main street, he pulled the cover panel off the middle of his dash board to reveal a police CB radio. Pulling the microphone out of its cradle he growled low under his breath before holding down the button.

"This is the Wolverine. Come in Cap'." Logan spoke.

"Wolvie? What'cha doin out and about? Come back."

"Stripes sprang early. She headed to see HIM."

"Shit. Should we call in? Or call for assistance." Logan paused a moment thinking it through.

"Cap' let the old man in on it. Don't tell the others."

"The King ain't gonna be happy with that but alright."

"Him and me both," Logan said to himself as he hung the microphone back in its cradle, "Why couldn't she have waited just a few more days." Logan then picked up the microphone again and redialed his radio to the local stations.

"Attention everyone, Detective Logan Howlett**, **I need an amber alert. Seventeen, auburn hair with two white stripes in the front, green eyes, five foot eight inches tall, possible suicidal. If found proceed with caution and call me immediately!"

Logan slammed the microphone back down on to cradle as she gunned it harder down the back roads. _"Don't you give up Stripes. I'm coming for you."_ Logan then turns down a back street and heads off to check the hospital.

-Kurt-

Dani pulled into the drive way in six minutes flat, but Kurt was off the bike and racing up to the front door before Dani had even stopped the bike. He raced through the main door and up the stairs until he got to Rogue's bedroom door. Kurt paused seeing that her door had been uncommonly left open. Kurt proceeded with caution and what he found broke his resolve.

Rogue's room had been torn apart as if someone, not Rogue, had gone through the room trying to find something. He knelt and picked up Rogue's bear Blaze off the floor. Kurt hugged the old bear just as he noticed a pair of white gloves that had fallen out of Rogue's laundry bag. He picked them up only to see dried blood stains, turning the gloves inside out showed how bad the situation was. Kurt whipped out his cell and called Wanda.

"WHAT!" Wanda growled.

"Wanda…ve have a problem. She's been cutting again…" Kurt stated his voice dead from his fear.

Wanda's side of the line was dead for several minutes until suddenly, "TABITHA DRIVE FASTER! KURT MEET US AT THE COFFEE SHOP," And then the line went dead.

-Wanda, Tabitha, and John-

Wanda sat drumming her fingers on the dash board as Tabitha drove quickly through the outskirts of town pausing at each of their old haunts. John was standing in the back, his head sticking out the window looking for Rogue.

"See her yet?" Tabitha yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Nope." John replied.

When Wanda's phone went off Tabitha hopped it was good news but the deep frown that appeared on Wanda's face made Tabitha swallow. When Wanda began yelling Tabitha didn't even pause, she threw the steering wheel making an illegal U-turn in the middle of the road, causing several cars to swerve and lay on their horns. John was tossed from one end of the car to the other while Wanda was again cursing up a storm.

Tabitha just shook her head. She knew she had to keep her cool if Wanda was loosing it someone would have to keep a leveled head. They were at The Waking Raven in eight minutes flat, Tabitha once again turning the wheel super fast to slide into the parallel parking spot. Wanda jumped out of the jeep before Tabitha had even stopped the car, marching up to Logan, Dani, Kurt, Mia, and Clara.

"Anything?" she demanded.

"She hasn't been here Wanda." Clara replied, fear thickening her motherly voice.

"Then where is she!"

"Wanda. Think." Tabitha commented taking hold of her friend's arm.

Everyone looked up when Lexa appeared on her bike she she drove right up onto the side walk. She pulled off her helmet and frowned.

"She isn't in any of the usually spots, and..."

"Did anyone check the forest?" Kurt asked.

"Of course we did! Kurt don't be stupid." Wanda yelled.

"No Wanda...I mean 'The Forest'." Kurt asked again, stressing the name.

Wanda suddenly paled. She hadn't even considered the lonely broken down hideout the group went to. She face palmed and was about to race onto the back of Lexa's motorcycle when her phone rang. Wanda pulled it out to read a series of numbers. She swallowed once before answering.

"Hello?"

-Rouge-

She opened her eyes slowly blinking in the sunlight. She was outside...in a bayou? There before her stood a cat. The cat had pointed ears, dark solid amber eyes, spots covering its tan and grey coat, while its tail was short with a white tip. Suddenly Rogue noticed that the cat had its back hunched and fangs bared as it stood over two small kittens.

"Kitty?" Rogue heard herself say, walking forward as she reached out to touch the cat.

The cat growled low making Rogue pause, but it was in that moment's pause that the cat attacked. With a powerful lung and swipe with long claws the cat, bobcat, cut deeply across Rogue's arm from her elbow to her wrist. Rogue screamed and ran cradling her arm.

Suddenly Rogue's mind pointed out how tiny her hand was and how short her legs were. She then noticed as she fell onto soft grass that she wasn't seventeen anymore, but five. As her vision darkened she heard footsteps racing toward her.

-Remy-

He pulled up to the stone house that he had seen Rogue and her friends come to all those months ago. He parked his bike and slowly made his way inside. His speed suddenly quickened as he saw the scene within the main room.

Rogue stood there swaying on the spot as she stood near the empty fire pit. Her arms were covered in blood, her glinting pocket knife lay on the ground since she could no longer hold it. Remy walked forward slowly as to not spook Rogue, his eyes meeting her hazy, unfocused emerald eyes. How did he not know those were her eyes that night, but before Remy could reprimand himself anymore, Rogue began falling forward. Remy bolted forward taking a knee as he went angling himself perfectly so Rouge landed in his arms, inches before she would of hit the ground.

"it got me Remmm...dah cat..."

Remy was confused for a moment, but shook it off. He didn't have time to wonder what she was talking about. He moved them both, propping Rogue up against the wall in a sitting position. Remy began ripping his shirt and tying the pieces tightly at the top of Rogue's arm just above her elbow, before cleaning up her cuts. Once satisfied that she was alright to travel Remy pulled out his phone.

"Brother! Remy need help, get the med wing up and blood." Remy explained, as he lifted Rogue up off the ground

"Who fer?" Came Henri's voice from the other end of the phone.

"Fer Remy's girl dat he had yah watchin'!" Remy replied, a little mad that he had to explain.

"AHH Dat one gotcha. TANTE!" Henri yelled, before hanging up.

Remy sat Rogue in front of him on his motorcycle, before driving way over the legal limit toward the mansion. He held onto Rogue tightly as they crossed over the stone bridge, where Remy could see Henri, Tante, and the Professor standing outside with a stretcher awaiting Remy and his injured cargo.

"Don'cha worry, chere, Remy's gotcha."

-Rogue Dream-

Rogue woke again, but this time she was inside a large entrance hall. Remembering the attack Rogue touched her arm, but it was fine. Instead fine white lines ran from her elbow to her wrist. Sudden running footsteps made Rogue look up. Standing on a stair case high above her stood a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was smiling down at her.

"Anna. Aren't you coming?" the boy called to her.

Rogue felt herself smile back at the boy, as she nodded and stood. As she made her way up the stairs, she passed a large mirror on the first floor landing and admired her image. She was dressed in a royal purple t-shirt with black shorts, while her hair was a curly mess of auburn hair that touched her shoulders.

"Anna. Come on!" Yelled the blonde boy.

"Hold yah horses, Theo." She called back as she ran up the rest of the stairs.


	22. Chapter 21

PyrusAngel:Hey everyone! Did you miss me? By the way HAPPY FIRST DAY OF NYC COMIC CON for all those lucky enough to be going (Not Me).

**Aurelia** is owned by some author...I can't remember who & I feel really bad about it so PLEASE if your the owner\creator of Aurelia tell me, send me a link to the fic I read with her in it so I CAN CREDIT YOU!

Alright! listen. I know this is going to be confusing and I'm sorry. Suppressed memories aren't an easy thing to deal with. The reason Rouge is remembering all of this is because she went into shock\a brain re-boot. Remy believed her to be gone and think of how much people change from age 6 t0 age 16.

Kurt has always wanted to go back home and has planned to go back when he was 18, again you Kurt doesn't really remember his time at the guild, and how much does a person change from age 8 to age 17. SOO how were Tante, Henry, Mercy suppose to magically know this kid was the same kid they saw growing up. Charles Xavier knew only because Kurt gave his name. So yes The Mansion knew before the ball that it was Kurt and Rogue.

Remy and the BALL! Alright people this has CINDERELLA in the name. Rogue had a gypsy\Northern accent during both the Carnival & at the Ball. She hid her stripes, and Remy KNEW he knew her eyes but he couldn't place them. He only spent one night with Rogue, and sees her from a far a lot. So please stop questioning it and actually use your imagination all the reasons are there.

Theo is Remy's cousin

I'm sorry if that seemed a little harsh, but to all my 'guest' reviewers I will revoke you reviewing privileges. I have been through suppressed memories so trust me its not a fun experience. Thank you and i hope you can now read this in a new understanding light.

Disclaimer: Stan Lee own this not me.

_Review:_

"_Anna. Come on!" Yelled the blonde boy._

"_Hold yah horses Theo." She called back as she ran up the rest of the stairs._

**Chapter 21: Well?**

Rogue ran up behind the older boy. Nine-year-old Theo lead her to a large round room on the second floor where three other boys were busy playing on an odd sort of indoor training facility. Anna laughed as she watched her seven-year-old brother trying to navigate his way through a field of laser lights, while two other boys duked it out on a wrestling mat. Without a moment's hesitation Anna and Theo ran over and sat on top of both boys, laughing all the while.

"Anna. Theo. Get off." complained the older blonde haired boy.

"Make meh, Henri." Anna laughed.

"How 'bout yah all get off, Remy!" yelled the second boy from the bottom of the heap.

Everyone laughed, but still Anna and Theo sat on top of the pair. Suddenly Henri, the eldest at age fifteen, rolled sending himself and Theo tumbling down onto the mat. Anna laughed at Theo's face, but squealed when Remy rolled onto his back and hugged her from behind, his legs even wrapped around her holding her tight.

"Gah! Remy, let meh go." Anna laughed, reaching back to push on Remy's face.

"Non. Remy beh comfy cuddlin' with his chere." seven year old Remy announced, as he buried his nose into Rogue's hair.

"Oi! Dat's meh schwester!" Kurt yelled though he didn't look that threatening as he hung upside down only one hand on the floor of the laser set.

Apparently yelling however caused Kurt to wobble on his one hand, so much that he fell setting off the laser alarms and causing everyone else in the room to laugh. As Anna laughed she leaned back into Remy's hold, as much as she complained about Remy, beside her brother, he was her favorite guy in the whole bayou.

-Present-

Wanda, Tabitha, Logan, John, Dani, Kurt, and Lexa were all crossing the bridge to Charles Xavier's house ten minutes after Remy had called Wanda's cell phone.

-A few minutes before-

"Hello? Wanda asked.

"Wanda? Dis beh Remy. Ah found her."

"REALLY!? Is she..." Wanda asked her voice trailing off, as the worst possible things came to mind.

"Rogue's alive. Barely, but alive. She beh at mah house, well technically it beh dah Professor's house."

"Where?"

"Charles Xavier's place. Look just come an' Remy explain it all."

"Alright. And you're sure she's okay?"

"Oui. Alice beh lookin after her now."

"Okay, we are on our way."

-Present-

Wanda was with Tabitha and John, again, leading the parade of vehicles, so she was also the first one to see Remy and another man in a wheel chair waiting outside for them. Wanda calmly got out of the car and instinctively grabbed John's hand. John smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her hand gently before leading her up to the two men.

"Ms. Maximoff, I presume?" Asked the man in the wheelchair.

"Yes,"

"I am Charles Xavier. Please follow me."

With that the group followed the man in the wheelchair through the ancient front doors and into a stunning atrium. The marble floors caused their footsteps to echo as they crossed the room into the first sitting room to the right.

"Please. Sit, while we wait for the rest of our guests." Charles states before adding, "Remy why don't you ask Tante to bring in some food for our guests." Remy bows once before leaving.

"Mr. Xavier..." Kurt spoke, "How is my sister?"

"Well..." Charles began, "She still isn't stable yet. She's lost a lot of blood, it will most likely be a long night for us all."

Wanda cursed under her breath, while Kurt hung his head. John held onto Wanda tight while Logan began pacing. Soon though Remy returned with a portly looking woman, both of whom were carrying trays loaded with small sandwiches and drinks. Wanda looked up to see the woman and gasped in surprise.

"You helped me find Rogue during the masquerade." Wanda blurted out.

"Of course child." Tante smiled, "I knew she had to leave so I helped lead you to here."

Wanda nodded as she leaned back absorbing the woman's words. It was during this pause in conversation that Henri appeared leading in an assortment of guests. The first group to walk in consisted of the rest of Rogue's friends. Jubilee ran in to hug Wanda, Dani, and the others fear evident on the young girl's face. Lance, Fred, Forge, and Todd sat down beside Kurt, snagging a few sandwiches on their way. Last to enter were Piotr and Kitty the latter hiding behind the larger male.

"Wanda..." Kitty whispered, Wanda looked up at Kitty and seeing the girl's tears stood and hugged the little valley girl.

"I-I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it. I was so hurt..so scared...I wasn't thinking straight. Now its all my fault." Kitty sobbed.

"No its not Kit." Wanda whispered, as she looked up to see more people moving into the room.

Bobby, Sam, Alex, Ray, Roberto, Jamie, and Rahne were lead by Pietro. The group looked uncomfortable now that they were in a room filled with the same people Belladonna and Jean had told them to hate and bully. Pietro sat in a single throne like chair as he watched the others try to find some place to sit. Jamie smiled like a fool before going and sitting on the floor beside Jubilee. The rest of the group just stared at him, though Sam quickly shrugged and sat on Jubilee's other side. Seeing their awkwardness Lance smirked devilishly, but was hit upside the head by Dani.

"Lance, don't scare them. It took a ton of courage for them to even show up here." Dani reprimanded him before smiling at the others, "Please sit now. None of us will hurt you."

Dani lead the group to a few empty seats behind Jamie, Sam, and Jubilee. Once everyone was seated Wanda walked Kitty over to Piotr's chair and had the small girl sit on his lap before Wanda herself went and reclaimed her seat beside John. Charles Xavier did a quick head count before nodding.

"Well it appears we are all present and accounted for. So let us begin." Charles announced, but before he could begin another sentence Kurt chimed in.

"Who are you people?" he asked seriously staring from Remy to Henri to Tante until finally meeting Charles Xavier's eyes.

-Rogue Dream-

This time Rogue was at her own house. She was once again in the front yard of her house playing tag with Kurt, but this time Theo, Remy, and Henri were all there too. It was currently Henri's turn to be it, as Rogue ran away from him she spotted her parents. They were cozied up together watching the kids play on the front porch swing.

Mama with her dark red hair and stunning emerald eyes, and Daddy, her step-father, with his dark black hair and amber eyes. Hearing Henri and Remy wrestling and the tell-tale call of "You're It!" from Henri, Rogue ran even faster toward her parents. She dove into their laps just as Remy was about to climb the stairs.

"SAFE!" Rogue called out, sticking her tongue out at Remy.

"No fair, chere, yah haven't been it once."

"Rogues an' thieves are never fair, Remy. Don' go forgettin' dat." Daddy chuckled.

"Daddy. What's a Ro-gue?" Rogue asked, stressing the word that felt foreign on her lips

"It beh a name fer someone who can take care of demselves with'out other people's help." Dad explained, "Just like mah Anna."

"Ah'm a Rogue?"

"Can those silly boys catch yah, petite?" Dad asked.

"Never!" Anna laughed.

"Den Ah guess yah are." Dad and Mama laughed, making Rogue smile even bigger.

"Here dat yah, theives. Ah beh a Rogue, and yah'all betta remember dat!" Rogue announced.

"What'everah yah say Anna." Theo teased.

"Ah ain't Anna, tah you." Rogue yelled throwing her shoe as him and clipping him right in the head, "Yah gotta call meh Rogue."

"More like ah..."

"Theo! Don' go finishin dat statement." Dad warned, a dark aura leaking into his voice.

"Ah sir." Theo replied, just as Remy appeared standing above him.

"Theo..." Remy stated coldly before kicking his cousin, "Ah pronounce yah IT!"

-Present-

Charles looked to Remy, who sighed before standing and joining Henri and Charles at the front of the room.

"Surprise' it took yah dis long, Kurt. Charles Xavier, is just who he says. He an' his daughter Alice have lived here for the past thirty-five years. Henri, Tante, mah Pa, and Remy moved here from New Orleans where we all run dah Thieves Guild." Kurt's eyes grew big as he suddenly saw both Henri and Remy in a new light.

"Thieves Guild?" Lance asked with a laugh, "You have got to be kidding me!" but his laughter stopped when a knife buried itself in the armrest of his chair.

"Ain't a joke." Henri stated with a smirk, "Can't beh'lieve yah forgot us Kurtosis."

Kurt smirked half heartedly finally seeing the fifteen year old Henri reflected in the eyes of the man before him. Kurt then reached over and snapped up the knife and threw it back at Henri, who caught it with ease.

"Okay...then why are you all here and not running your..umm...business... back in New Orleans?" Asked Jubilee.

"Remy came here, by himself, quatre years aft'a Belladonna's brother tried tah kill Remy. Soon aft'a dat Remy was banned from New Orleans, so Remy's Pa sent Remy tah live with da Professor in Bayville."

"Two years ago however Remy's frère and Pa missed Remy so much they came up North and have been here ever since."

"And what's with your sudden interest in Rogue?" Kurt asked, his smirk fading as venom flooded into his voice.

"Rogue an' yah, Kurt." A voice stated outside the room, causing the whole room to fall silent.

Everyone looked up to see a man with long brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail standing before them. The man had stress lines on his face and his brown eyes looked tired. The man wore a simple blue long sleeve shirt and dark brown slacks. He moved into the room and took the empty seat beside Charles Xavier. Kurt's eyes casted downward as he murmured something in German under his breath.

"Who are you?" Wanda asked, venom and unease in her voice.

"So even yah re'member now." the man stated with a small before turning to Wanda and the others, "Ah am Jean-Luc LeBeau, The King of Thieves."

"Is that suppose to impress us?" Wanda asked.

"No, just testin' him. He did stay at mah house fer four years before his father married Rogue's mother."

"I'm sorry...I've tried to go back home, but..." Jean-Luc smiled at Kurt gently.

"Ah know, fils."

"Can someone explain what's going on, please, and what all this has to do with Rogue and Kurt." Lexa spoke up.

"Of course. It has everythin' tah do with Rogue an' Kurt. Dey are dah children of dah greatest thieving couple, since my Aimée an' Ah, Annabelle an' Dirk Wagner. Deir death was one dat was terrible, but unavoidable, dey had so many enemies. To dis day Ah blame myself fer their deaths. Ah tried tah make dem move into dah main house with mah family and Ah, but dey kindly refused. Sayin' dey could handle whatever happened." Jean-Luc paused and looked up at Kurt.

"Dat night we tried tah get tah you an' Rogue before dah cops, but whoever burnt dah house informed dem soon after dah house had been set aflame. By dah time dah guild got dere tah find yah, collect yah, an' bring yah home, yah were already deep within dah police system. We worked fer years tryin' tah find yah in dah mass shuffle of foster kids, but we never found yah, dat was until Remy came home one night sayin' dat Rogue an' Kurt had been under our noses for the past two years."

The room was silent for many minutes after Jean-Luc finished his story. Kurt still sat frozen in his chair, while Logan was now leaning against the door frame behind Jean-Luc. Kitty looked up from her lap and shot a questioning stare over at the group of adults.

"So like why did Remy move here in the first place?" She asked, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Well..." Remy began, "Let's just say Remy beh banned from New Orl'ans after haven' a duel with Bell's frère, Julian."

"What. He didn't like you sleeping with her?" taunted Bobby.

"More l'ahke he didn' want Remy marryin' his soeur." Remy replied darkly, causing Bobby to shiver in fear.

"Well this has been an enlightening moment, but one thing doesn't feel right." Forge piped up, "If all of you," He pointed to Jean-Luc, Henri, Tante, and Remy, "Are part of the Thieves Guild and Professor Xavier is just an old friend of Jean-Luc's. Then who exactly are you?" Forge finished pointing at Logan.

Everyone now directed their attention at Logan. The short man ran a heavy hand through his hair before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a badge.

"I'm with the FBI: Special Intelligence along with my daughter, Lexa." Several people looked shocked, but Wanda, Kitty, and Jubilee just nodded their heads, the girl's odd habits finally made sense.

"Our job is to uncover an' rat out suspected abuse, drug trafficking, an' what-not. When I first met Rogue it was while Lexa an' I were checking out a tip off we received 'bout Raven. Lexa knew who Rogue was after connecting Rogue's name to the data base the government has on the Thieves and Assassin Guilds. She's betta at dat stuff then I am. Even though we learned this a year and a half ago Lexa and I decided it would be better not to tell the guild, in case they did something stupid that would scare off Raven."

"Is dat why yah were always askin' questions?" Kurt asked curiously, Logan nodded.

"I was hoping one of you would open up an' tell me something that would be useful, but Raven had yo' both under her thumb."

"So what do we do from here?" Jubilee asked.

"MR. WORTHINGTON!" Tabitha and Rahne yelled, making several people jump in surprise.

The blonde man was standing in the entrance way, one hand up in an embarrassed wave. He was dressed in one of his usual button-up shirts, and a pair of light tan pants, though his hair was pulled back into a little pony tail at the base of his neck.

"Warren, my boy. How she holding up?" Charles Xavier asked, as he turned to see Warren.

"Alice has been holding her steady for the past hour. A couple of you can come down at a time."

-Rogue Dream-

Rogue was once agin standing in the front lawn of her old New Orleans home, it was a different day however. Rogue remembered this scene as her mother patched up her hand and wrist. She looked up and sure enough there was her brother waving to an older man and Remy. As Jean-Luc walked over to her parents Rogue went over to Kurt and Remy.

This time she noticed the present Remy was hiding behind his back. Just like last time Rogue smiled up at Remy who blushed softly and handed her the wrapped present.

"Happy B'irthday Anna." He smiled widely.

Rogue took the present and opened it to see her orange and brown bear with bright black eyes and a red ribbon tied around its left paw. Anna looked on the ribbon to see her name written in gold and smiled brightly at the boy.

"Thanks Rems," She said, with a bright smile hugging the bear.

"Ain'tcha gonna name him, chere?" Remy asked her.

"Well...How's Blaze?" She asked, after looking into her bear's dark black eyes.

"Sounds merveilleux, chere." Remy replied.

"Come on, weh gonna play or not?" Kurt complained.

"Yup. It's mah birthday so Ah say weh play tag."

"Well tag it beh, but dah birthday girl is it." Kurt shot back before taking off across the lawn.

Rogue took off after him, while Remy went to hide somewhere else. Rogue laughed as she tried to catch her brother, but slowed down when she passed Remy's dad and her parents.

"Jean, don' worry 'bout us pleaze." Mama begged placing a gentle hand on Remy's dad's arm.

"But Belle. Yah know dah threats are only gonna get worst."

"Yes weh know." Daddy commented, "But how can we take all dis away from dem. It would only scare dem."

"Ah see. Ah guess Ah'll honor yahr choice. But know yah are always welcome at dah house." Remy's daddy commented, just as mama turned to see Rogue listening in.

"Anna, sugar, how about we go find yah birthday cake, and invite Remy an' Jean-Luc tah our little party." Mom asked with a bright smile.

"Yeah!" Rogue cheered as mom scooped her up, "Come on, sugar," Rogue called reaching out to Jean-Luc, "Else dere won't beh any cake left." Jean-Luc smiled at Rogue before taking her hand and heading inside with everyone else.

"That was the worst game of tag ev'ah." Kurt murmured.

-Present-

Remy, Charles Xavier, Wanda, Kurt, and Logan entered the underground medical facility. The walls and ceiling were overly white, while the white tile floor had accents of light blue. Warren lead the way to the first bed where two women were located. Rogue was clearly laid out on the simple bed, while another woman fussed over Rogue's sleeping form.

"Alice..." Warren spoke softly, though the woman didn't move until she was done checking the many beeping machines around Rogue.

Alice Xavier was a pretty little thing with her light brown and dark ocean blue eyes that glinted with fatigue. She was dressed in a simple white uniform that showed off her slim curves. She leaned against Warren, who rested his chin on the top of her head. Alice might have been twenty-six years old, but her five foot one inch height was nothing compared to Warren's five foot nine inches.

"How is she doing?" Kurt asked.

"She'll pull though, as long as she wakes up within the next day or so." Alice explained in a soft voice, as she leaned heavily on Warren.

"Alright time to lie down." Warren announced, "Please excuse us."

The pair left quickly leaving the others to find a place to sit around Rogue. Remy moved so he was sitting beside Rogue's head with his back against the headboard, while the others moved around the the chairs. The doors opened to reveal Henri and Rahne standing in the door way, Rahne looking nervous and awkward.

"Ummm..." She murmured before moving over to Wanda, holding out Rogue's mask and the pair of shoes.

"Thank you, Rahne." Wanda said a true smile on her face as she took Rogue's possessions and put them on the bedside table.

Rahne looked once more at Remy, who nodded, dismissing her. Rahne then pads out of the room, though Henri stood in the door way watching the silent group. Charles decided to break the silence.

"Well those who wish are welcome to stay until Ms. Wagner awakes. Kurt, it is under Logan's extreme persuasion that I insist on you staying here with us."

"Don' worry." Kurt stated, "Ah wasn't gonna leave here without her."

Charles nodded before wheeling himself out of the room, to extend his offer to the other students still in the sitting room. After Charles Xavier left Remy lifted up one of Rogue's arms, her wrists had been bandaged up, but Remy couldn't get the image of the heavy bleeding out of his mind.

"Why yah do dat chere? Remy knew yah were good, he knew yah ain't never gonna do dat tah him. And he ain't never gonna do dat tah yah. So why hurt yahself?" Remy asks out loud, he wasn't expecting an answer but soon an answer he got.

"This isn't the first time." Wanda whispered from her chair on the other side of Rogue's bed. "She started doing that to herself last year. Any time Raven pushed her to far, those same mark would appear on her wrists, and it was quite often. Lexa and I caught her in her room one Sunday night after just a couple weeks. We thought we had healed her of it," Wanda explained, Henri however shook his head.

"Yah might of, up until a month ago. Ah wanted tah stop her, but Remy gave meh strict orders not tah let her know Ah was dere, unless the situation turned deadly. Sadly enough Ah wasn't on watch when today happened." As Henri finished his explanation, Wanda gasped.

"It was when she went all pale and silent those few weeks. God, I should of seen the signs." Wanda reprimanded herself, hiding her face in her hands.

"Don't beh hard on yourself, Maximoff." Logan stated in his gruff manner, "Hell Ah didn't know until the day she passed out in gym." Wanda slowly lifted her head.

"How did you find out?"

-Rogue Dream-

Rogue was taller now, so she assumed this was almost a year after her sixth birthday party, as she chased after Henri, age sixteen, and Kurt, age eight, until they came to a door. Music could be heard from behind the door, calm classical music. Rogue stopped behind the pair just as Henri opened the door.

"Yah Late!" Yelled a strict voice.

"Sorry, Tante!" The trio chorused, flinching at the anger in the older woman's voice.

"Well get'cha in line." Tante chided them, as she moved to reset the song.

Rogue padded over to where Theo, age ten, and Remy, age eight, were whispering to each other in the back of the room. Henri mean while waltz over to the girls on the other side of the room, while Kurt snickered.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked her brother.

"Henri think's he' beh a charmer." Kurt explained.

"A charmer..." Rogue repeated though she didn't quite get it.

"Oui, chere. Yah see Henri wishes tah beh just like Remy. So he can flatt'a an' charm his princesse." Remy explained taking Rogue's hand in his and kissing her knuckles gently. Rogue blushed slightly, but pulled her hand out of Remy's when Tante blew on her whistle.

"Now boys and girls. Time to split up into your groups." Tante called.

Rogue turned and crossed over to the older girls. Mercy, the eldest at the age of thirteen, was smiling down at her, while waving Henri away. Today Mercy's blonde hair was pulled up in a high ponytail that complimented her silver flowy top with black leggings and her sparkly silver heels. Next to Mercy was Hannah, age nine, had her short brown hair tucked back with a yellow head band that matched her yellow sundress, and her black and yellow one inch heels.

Lastly was Aurelia, age seven, she was the latest addition to the group, and still very shy around everyone. Aurelia was tall for her age, she towered over Rogue, her natural light brown hair had the perfect blend of highlights and low lights. Aurelia's eyes were a stunning light brown that matched her hair color. Today she wore a tight black shirt with Maroon 5 written across the front, a flowy red skirt, and a hair of black flats.

Compared to the other girls Rogue felt plain her simple white sundress and simple white flats. Fortunately Rogue didn't have to long to worry about all that for Tante Mattie had already begun the warm up song. They practiced the solo steps for salsa, tango, mambo, and the cha-cha-cha. Once the solo practice was done, Tante smirked evilly and paired them all up.

"Remy. Rogue. Mercy. Henri. Theo. Hannah. Kurt. Aurelia." She announced.

Rogue sighed, knowing that Remy would of probably picked Hannah or Aurelia before picking her if Tante had let them pick their own partners. Remy, however, proved Rogue wrong by nearly running Henri over in his attempt to reach Rogue. Rogue blushed at his antics, but brushed them off as just another of the guy's competitions.

Remy and Rogue began dancing a stunning Waltz. Rogue always loved waltzing. It was an easy dance that was suppose to look effortless, and with Remy around effortless was even easier. Rogue felt like she was flying each time Remy lifted her up into the air or twirled her. Rogue couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face each time she danced with Remy. As the music faded and they stuck the final dip Rogue met Remy's eyes.

"Sugar, can we dance like this at my birthday party?" She asked him softly.

"As yah wish, meh chere."

-Present-

"Heather Lamb, the female nurse, told me. Most of the school was to keep me updated on Rogue's behavior. Lamb was just the first to see the bruising and not to mention the scars."

"Henri." Came a female voice from no where, causing Wanda, Kurt, and Logan to jump. Henri smirked before leaning over an intercom system.

"Oui, Tante?" Henri replied.

"Ah need yah tah take dinner up tah Alice an' Warren."

"R'ahght away Tante." Henri then turned to the others, "Ah'll beh goin' now. Call if yah need anyone."

As Henri left, Wanda nodded her head that was now resting in her hands as she looked at the three men left in the room with her. Each loved the sleeping girl in different ways. Kurt loved her like a brother should, especially with all the pair had been through. Logan the concerned parent that both Rogue and Kurt had been lacking in their lives for the past ten years. Remy, well Wanda wasn't sure what he was to Rogue...an old flame maybe or another brother...Wanda couldn't decide.

"Don't be hard on your self petite." Remy stated, misreading Wanda's silence as worry, "It beh Remy's fault. He made his chere upset and then Raven made it worst. Remy just wish he could help more." Remy lowered his head so he was looking at Rogue. Wanda gave him a half smile as she reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We all wish we could help, but for now all we can do is hope." Wanda stated softly, Remy nodded in return though he didn't take his eyes off Rogue's still form.

-Rogue Dream-

Rogue was in a lavishly furnished room from the large old looking fourposter bed to the large carpets and couches to the extremely large fire place. Currently she was sitting in a soft short back chair, while Mama and Tante fussed over her hair, that was currently fashioned in a fancy up-do that had most of her curls tied up into a bun. Tante put the final diamond pin into Rogue's hair before stepping back.

"Yah look perfect, Anna." Tante cued.

"Ah'm not Anna. Ah'm Rogue." Rogue murmured.

"Only cause it beh yah birthday." Tante teased, "Yah know Tante will call you what eve'ah she likes."

"Yes, Tante." Rogue laughed before getting out of her chair to spin for Mama and Tante, "How do Ah look?"

Rogue spun in her dark green ballgown dress, the gold detailing on the top and over the skirt sparkled in light. Mama had her hands over her mouth and was running for the camera in a matter of minutes. Rogue laughed and continued to spin.

"Yah're stunnin', sugar." Mama complimented, "Just wait til Daddy sees yah."

Rogue smile grew at that statement as she began modeling for Mama. Showing off her gold bracelets and sparkly flats. In the middle of the show there was a knock on the door, Tante went and opened it to find Daddy behind the door.

"Ah heard mah birthday girl was here." Daddy asked.

"Here Ah am!" She called running over to Daddy.

"Wow. Yah can't possibly beh mah little Anna." He joked, "Yah're such a pretty little lady."

"Daddy." Rogue laughed kissing his cheek as Mama snapped another picture, before handing the camera to Tante.

"One quick photo before we go downstairs." Mama stated, she then hugged both Rogue and Daddy while Tante snapped the photo.

"Can weh go now?" Rogue asked.

"Of course. It beh yah party Anna." Mama stated, as Daddy set Rogue down and the trio made their way down to the party.

They made their way down the grand staircase and to the packed ballroom. Rogue smiled as everyone greeted her and wished her a happy birthday. Rogue smiled and thanked them like a proper hostess, though she was looking for her friends. She didn't have to look long before Mercy appeared before her.

Tonight Mercy was dressed in a stunning navy evening gown that showed off her older teen curves. Rogue secretly wished that she had curves like that when she got older. Mercy smiled and after wishing Rogue a happy birthday pulled Rogue out of the main crowd of adults until they reached the tables for the children.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The group cheered before breaking into a sloppy and off-key rendition of Happy Birthday.

Rogue blushed and thanked them at the end of all the singing. She hugged them all in turn, but something wasn't right. Remy was missing from the group. Before Rogue could ask where he was however, Jean-Luc appeared.

"Rogue, it'beh time."

Rogue smiled at the older man and took his hand. Jean-Luc lead Rogue up onto the stage where many presents had been set up on a table along with a large birthday cake. Rogue sat by the cake first the smile on her face brightening as she saw the princess theme. It must have been Remy and Kurt's idea for it was all Mulan themed. After another Happy Birthday song, Rogue blew out the seven candles and the extra one for luck.

After the candles were blown out several chiefs came out to retrieve the cake so it could be cut for the guests. Meanwhile Rogue began opening presents. Many of the presents were just cards filled with money, but others had dolls, stuff animals, and board games, these were from her friends. Again however Rogue didn't see a present from Remy, sure Jean-Luc had given her a year's worth of horseback riding lessons, but that wasn't from Remy. Not letting her disappointment show she smiled and thanked her audience.

"Let the dancing commence." Jean-Luc announced, queuing the band to begin playing.

Rogue got down off the stage and joined her friends. Theo took her out on the dance floor, where the pair began a quick paced salsa that turned into a swing dance, both of which Rogue had to admit were not easy to do in a ballgown. Rogue smiled seeing Henri and Mercy dancing as Theo lead her off the dance floor and back to the table.

"Would yah l'ahke a drink?" Theo asked after helping Rogue into her seat.

"Wat'ah please." Rogue replied, as Theo walked away Rogue leaned over to Hannah, "Have yah seen Rems?"

"Nah, though Ah saw dat assassin witch. Remy might of been recruited intah keepin' an eye on her."

"Who?" Rogue asked confused.

"Dah blonde one." Hannah insisted like it should have been obvious.

Before Rogue could ask anymore questions Theo returned. He gave Rogue her water before standing beside her shifting from one foot to another. Rogue rolled her eyes and pulled on his sleeve until Theo was leaning over so his ear was by Rogue's mouth.

"Ask her tah dance, dummy." Rogue whispered, making Theo blush.

"Yah'll beh alright?"

"Ah'm Rogue. Ah'll beh fine. Now go!"

Theo smirked before moving around the table and taking Hannah onto the floor just in time for Hannah favorite type of dance, the rumba. Rogue sat sipping her water, listening to the music. If she had to guess the waltz would be next. It usually was after severally fast pace songs, the band always did a waltz.

"Maybe Kurt will waltz with meh.." Rogue sighed.

"Aww chere yah wound Remy." came a voice behind Rogue.

"Rems. Where have yah been?" Rogue asked turning to face him.

"Tryin' tah wrap yahr present." Remy stated holding out his horribly wrapped gift, "Ah didn' do so well."

"Sugar, Ah love it." Rogue stated with a soft genuine smile.

She gently tore off the wrapping to find a gold colored box under the wrapping. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a stunning gold necklace with a diamond flower pendent hanging in the center. Rogue's eyes teared up, but she paused and glared at Remy who jumped.

"Yah didn' steal dis did yah?"

"Non, Non. Papa bought it for Remy aft'ah Remy completed a hard mission." Remy explained quickly.

"Good." Rogue stated before handing him back his gift and turning in her chair, "Rems, will yah help meh put it on?"

Remy smirked before stepping up behind Rogue. He reached around her to lift the gold necklace out of its box, unclipped it, before pulling it up so it laid around Rogue's neck. Rogue smiled brightly as she spun around to face Remy, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thank yah Rems." Rogue cheered before kissing his cheek, causing Remy to blush. Remy brushed Rogue's bangs out of her face before cupping her cheek and smiling down at her.

"Sha, it suits you." Remy stated softly.

"Really." Rogue asked blushing as she looked away from him.

"Sha, yah look just like Cinderella."

"Rems stop callin' meh sha. Yah don' mean it."

"Sha...Ah.." Remy began, but Rogue was suddenly pushed away from him.

"She can't beh Cinderella, she ain't even blonde." yelled an angry blonde eight-year-old girl.

"Bella." Remy stated flatly, the good mood suddenly gone.

Belladonna stood before the group her hair long and done up in a braided bun. She wore a neon blue dress and was draped in chunky silver jewelry, but the most painful of her outfit were her super high silver and gold heels. Rogue put her hands on her hips and pushed Belladonna back.

"Ah can beh Cinderella if Ah wanna beh." Rogue growled.

"Who told yah dat?" Belladonna laughed.

"Ah did." Remy stated, pulling Rogue's hand so they were holding hands, "Disappear Bell. Well, sha, shall be dance?"

Rogue frowned at Belladonna, but turned to smile at Remy as the music slowed. She jumped up and down as Remy lead her out to the center of the ballroom. Their dance was a slow waltz around the room, and many of the guests paused to watch the young pair. Rogue was in her element and Remy's arms seemed more like home then normal as he lead her through each twirl, step, and lift.

As they danced past their friends, the others joined in, so now four pairs waltz across the floor creating different patterns. Slowly the adults joined-in half way through the dance, but Belladonna's eyes never left Rogue and Remy, her glare getting deeper and deeper the longer the dance lasted. Before the dance ended however Belladonna marched across the dance floor to the pair.

"Dat ain't yahr's!" Belladonna yelled yanking the golden flower necklace off Rogue's neck, breaking the chain in one pull.

"What!" Rogue cried glaring at Belladonna before punching her right in the face.

"Belladonna. Give it back." Remy stated standing between the two girls, holding Rogue back.

"Non." Belladonna yelled, before turning and running out of the room holding her nose, her brother and father running after her.

Rogue couldn't hold back her tears any longer as she sunk to her knees. Remy turned to catch her as Mama and Daddy came running over to see what had happened.

-Present-

Wanda, Kurt, and Logan had retired upstairs about three hours ago, leaving Remy alone to watch over Rogue. Remy was sitting in Wanda's vacant chair playing solitaire on the edge of Rogue's bed. As he started yet another round, Alice appeared at the door with Warren in toe.

"Oh Remy, I though you might be down here still." Alice greeted as she moved around him to the machines, "Nothing odd happened while I was gone right?"

"Non, petite." Remy replied as he rubbed his eyes, as Warren hit him on the head with something.

"Xavier sent these down for you." Warren stated, "He figured they're probably irritating your eyes about now."

"Thanks." Remy took the pair of sunglasses from Warren.

Carefully Remy took out his contacts, blinking back the pain, before slipping the sunglasses over his eyes. Warren went over and sat in Alice's wheelie chair, while Alice began documenting the numbers and beeps and whatever else was coming out of the machines attached to Rogue's body.

And so the hours passed. Remy nodded off in his chair an hour after Alice and Warren had once again retired to their bedroom, trying to convince Remy to do the same. Remy declined saying he had left her alone to often to leave her now. Remy came around from his little cat nap to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him.

"Remy..." Rogue whispered, her voice horse.

"Oui, don' talk tah much chere." Remy stated, leaning forward to put his hand on her forehead.

"Ah'm Cinderella." Rogue muttered once more before falling back to sleep.

"Yah always have been." Remy replied as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.


	23. Chapter 22

PyrusAngel: Welcome to the Last Chapter. Sorry it took so long, due to everyone's questions I did a last minute rewrite. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: For this final chapter. I like to thank everyone who had reviewed and favorited and followed this story. In honor of them I say for one last time: I own nothing but my silly idea that took nearly a three years to write.

_Review..._

"_Remy..." Rogue whispered, her voice horse._

"_Oui, don' talk tah much chere." Remy stated, leaning forward to put his hand on her forehead._

"_Ah'm Cinderella." Rogue muttered once more before falling back to sleep._

"_Yah always have been." Remy replied as he leaned forward to kiss her forehead._

**Chapter 22: A New Life**

Recovering was a bitch, Rogue concluded. She had been stuck in her bed for nearly a four full days, since Alice wasn't taking any chances. Rogue wasn't alone, however, Remy was always nearby bringing her food, snacks, movies on his laptop, medicine, and on this occasion he had brought an old looking photo album.

"What's dat?" She asked, her voice finally back to normal.

"Remy thought yah might wanna see some of dah old photos from New Orl'ans." Remy stated, as he sat on the bed, beside Rogue.

Rogue moved over to give him a little more room, but Remy pulled her right back as he set the album on both their laps and wrapped his arm around her. The album was clearly old from its dusty cover and slightly yellowed pages, but the photos looked pristine. Rogue began flipping slowly through the book, while Remy gave her a play by play of what was happening in each photo.

"Dat beh yah, Kurt, Theo, and Remy at Henri's birthday party. We decided a mud war was better then the bouncy castle." Remy explained, pointing to a photo of the four of them standing there laughing in a huge mud pit.

Rogue laughed along with Remy as they continued. Her favorites had to be the wild things they had done from the mud pit to alligator hunting to Kurt and Theo getting stuck in the swamp. Rogue paused on a photo of her with a wrapped up arm. She touched her arm confused.

"What happened here?" Rogue questioned, Remy looked at the photo.

"Yah mistook a bobcat kit fer a kitten. Yah wanted tah keep dah petite thing, but the mama cut yah when yah went tah pick up dah kit." Remy explained his voice distant.

"Oh..." Rogue said softly, just as Remy put his head on her shoulder.

"It was mah fault really. Theo and Ah told yah it was a kitten, Ah also found yah first aft'ah yah screamed. It was such a stupid prank..." Remy confessed but Rogue just put her hand on his head.

"Rems. Yah didn't know Ah'd go aft'ah it. An' yah saved meh right?" Remy nodded, "Den yah've saved meh twice now. Cheer up, sugar."

Remy looked at her in shock, while Rogue turned to the med bay doors just as Logan walked in. Logan had a cigar in his mouth and a happy, or as happy as Logan could get, look about him, though it quickly sank, upon seeing Rogue and Remy so close together.

"Cajun." He murmured with a nod.

"Chief." Remy replied in a similar clipped tone.

"What's up Logan?" Rogue asked trying to distract the two.

"Just got off the phone with the airport, Raven was caught today." Logan stated finally turning to look at Rogue who shot him a confused look, "She got caught trying to leave the country with 45 lbs of coke, 53 lbs weed, 12 lbs of ecstasy, and 24 lbs of heroine."

"What!" Rogue yelled from shock.

"It appears she's going to be going away for a long time." Logan finished before growing very serious, "Unfortunately that leaves you and Kurt without a legal guardian. Seein' as how Kurt still has another year before he's eighteen, doesn't matter in the mind of the law."

"Remy know's just who to ask." Remy announced surprising the pair as he stood from the bed, "Wanna come chere?" He asked.

"Ah've gotta see dis." Rogue teased him as she gingerly got up from the bed, though she paused looking at the last page of the book.

"Something wrong kid?" Logan asked as he and Remy stood at the door waiting for Rogue.

"No...but Remy can Ah take this photo?" Rogue asks not looking at the pair.

"Bien sûr. Tante always has extras in her other books anyway." Remy explained, watching as Rouge pulled the photo out and slipped it into a pocket before turning and smiling at him and Logan.

"Shall we go den?" She asked.

Remy held out his arm for her, which she took with a smirk as they lead the way back up to the main floors of the mansion. Remy lead the pair into the main room, where Alice was busy explaining her wedding in detail with Kitty and Dani who were awing over everything. Rogue smiled and waved at the trio before seeing her brother and Piotr glaring down a sly look Pietro.

"Pie? When did you get here?" Rogue asked curiously, as she let go of Remy to greet her best friend's brother.

"I flew in sometime last night." Pietro stated giving her a hug, though he secretly watched Kurt's pissed off face.

"Let go of mah schwester."

"Kurt." Rogue rolled her eyes moving over to her brother, "Look what Tante has."

Rogue pulled out the photo from her back pocket and hands it to Kurt. Kurt looks down at the photo to see a younger Rogue staring back up at him along with their parents and a younger version of himself. The man in the photo had Kurt's dark hair and a gold hoop in his right ear, while the woman beside him had Rogue's emerald green eyes and her charming smile. Kurt looked up at Rogue who smiled just like mom back at him.

"Rogue..." He stated with a grin handing it back to her, "Keep it," she nodded before storing it back into her pocket. She then turned to Pietro still grinning.

"So what'cha yah do dis time?" she asked him curiously.

"...But Sir I honestly think you should consider returning as soon as you can." Came a female voice from the hall way, while Pietro grinned across at Rogue.

Rogue looked up in time to see Ms. Munroe walk in followed by Lexa, Professor Xavier, and the man that Rogue only knew as Remy's adopted father. She quirked an eyebrow when Lexa made a bee line to sit beside Pietro, rolling her eyes at him in secretive conversation that made Pietro grin. Rogue turned her attention back to the adults only to see Remy and his dad in deep conversation.

"Then its decided." Remy's dad suddenly announced before turning toward Kurt and Rogue.

"What is?" Rogue asked confused.

"Due tah unforeseen events Ah shall beh accompanyin' Ms. Boudreaux back tah New O'leans, and Ah shall beh stayin' der fer some time." Remy's dad announced, "Still Ah wish tah welcome yah two in'tah dis here family just lah'ke yah were always ment'tah beh. Ah can have dah pap'ar work finished by Monday."

"Dat's offly kind of yah Mr. LeBeau, but..." Rogue began but Remy's dad cut her off.

"Child, ain't no family member ever call' meh "Mr. LeBeau" so yah best don' go startin' now. Ah beh Jean-Luc tah yah both." Rogue grinned, as the sound of his name rang a distant bell in her head.

"Yah got yah self a deal Jean-Luc, but where weh gonna beh stayin'?" Rogue asked her hand now holding her brother's hand.

"Here, chere." Remy stated with a grin, "With Alice, Warren, Stormy, Tante, the Prof, and Remy."

Rogue's jaw dropped at the idea in living in the beautiful mansion. She glanced around at the mentioned people who smiled and nodded encouragingly at her. Finally Rogue's eyes landed on Kurt who was in a similar state of shock, though a grin was slowly crossing his face. Rogue was saved from finding the words to describe her joy when Lexa piped up.

"Dad and I got you the Waking Raven deed. Legally its your's now since Raven has no use for it." Lexa stated passing the documents over to Kurt.

"Ah know just the person these should go to." Kurt grinned, though he shot Pietro a cautionary look before turning to Rogue, "Mind if I go give these to our future boss?"

"Not at all. I can't wait to work for Clara. Maybe we can get Fred to come work at the cafe now."

"You guys are like gonna rename it though right?" Came Jubilee's voice as she and Sam walked into the room from the direction of the kitchens.

"Hmmm, dat'd beh up tah Clara Ah would assume." Rogue stated, "But most lah'kely."

Kurt thanked Jean-Luc once more, before heading off to find Clara. Rogue took Lexa and Jubilee out into the gardens while the guys and adults prepped for Belladonna's arrival. Rogue wasn't interested in accidentally running into the blonde bitch as the staff and family watched the girl move out of the mansion.

The three made their way with Lexa at the head of the pack through the maze like gardens before finally settling down in the greenhouse. Jubilee laid out on one of the lounge chairs under the glass roof, while Lexa and Rogue sat on a near by swing bench.

"So Lex, why were Piotr and mah brother givin' Pie the third degree?" Rogue asked curiously making Lexa blush and Jubilee giggle.

"Don' go thinkin' yah off dah hook either, Ah saw Sam, too." Rogue added to Jubilee which cut off her giggling right away, while Lexa cleared her throat.

"Well last night Pietro drove in just in time for dinner and he wound up sitting beside me. I asked him about the dance and he didn't even deny that it had been him. In fact he kissed me right there at the table so I knew it had indeed been him." Lexa explained taking a deep breath before continuing, "Of course dad, Kurt, and Piotr are all afraid Pie will use me and leave me, John would be too if he and Wanda had actually shown up to dinner last night."

"What do yah think Pie's intentions are?" Rogue asked leaning back into the swing's cushions.

"I think he's honestly interested. He said something about it having been predicted by Tod at the fair, or more exactly Forge's prediction device."

"And you believe that?" Jubilee asked indignantly.

"Well everything else came true. Just look at Belladonna, the truth came out about her and Duncan, she lost Remy because she was a selfish witch." Lexa added.

"I guess when you put it that way, it makes a little more sense, but I would still be careful.

"Trust me. Dad and Kurt are careful enough for me, and if they fail I can take care of myself." Lexa stated with a smirk that made Rogue laugh, "And what about you, Jubs? I didn't know Sam stayed the night." Lexa added, causing Jubilee to blush.

"Well we didn't plan that part either. He was here for Rogue and we got to talking that first night when everyone stayed over, and he just kinda never left. He showed up last night, while I was in the lounge and we got to talking about the past, our mistakes, the dance, and so one and it got really late...and...and..."

"AND!" Rogue probed trying to get Jubs to finish her thought.

"And we wound up cuddling and falling asleep on the couch." Jubilee stated, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Awww." Lexa cooed, doing her best Kitty reaction, making Jubilee stick her tongue out at Lexa who laughed.

"Nah, dat's cute Jubs. Was Sam the one you like?"

"Yeah. He's just so sweet." Jubilee stated dreamily lying back on her chair.

-Inside-

Remy frowned as he and Kurt watched Belladonna moving her things out, with help from the minimal staff, to the moving truck. Remy could feel his mixed feelings about seeing the girl he use to like in middle school leaving, never to return, while out in the garden somewhere sat his childhood crush that he thought he had lost forever.

"Remy?" Kurt asked pulling Remy back into reality.

"Oui?" he asked though his eyes didn't leave the parade outside in the main hall.

"How much do yah remember of Rogue and Ah?"

"All of it."

"How come Rogue don' den?" Kurt asked, absentmindedly.

"Because she's been under the spell of Raven." Charles stated walking up to the pair, "Raven zapped the life out of Rogue. She fed of the energy killing Rogue's wolf."

"Why didn't it affect me though?"

"Yah betta off askin' dah Professer dat one, but if Remy had tah guess it was cause she beh younger den us."

"Actually it was more likely the shock of it all." Came a studious voice from the opposite side of the room.

Kurt and Remy turn to see Professor Xavier cursing over the smooth tile toward them a friendly smile on his face.

"Shock?" Kurt questioned, "Den why wasn't Ah dah same way?"

"Shock effects people differently Mr. Wagner. You were already in the process of training at the LeBeau Manner, you knew the dangers that surrounded your family, and Rogue didn't have that knowledge. So the sudden loss of your parents hit her in a different way then it hit you."

Kurt nodded and turned back to the main hall in deep thought, Remy however turned to Professor Xavier.

"Prof, is it normal for her to have relieved those suppressed memories, while she had been under?"

"It is not unheard of." Remy nodded and left the room, his hand digging into his breast pocket as he walked.

-Greenhouse-

Rogue was now wandering the inside hibiscus gardens, while Lexa and Jubilee were enjoying the tea, sandwiches, and cakes that Tante Mattie had brought out for them to eat. Rogue had politely declined saying that the tea would be enough and it had been the truth, ever since she had woken up she was never very hungry. Rogue turned the corner into the rose garden only to see Remy already in the middle of the path grinning at her.

"Remy knew he'd find yah here." He stated moving closer and hugging her.

Rogue blushed a little, but accepted the hug stiffly. She still wasn't use to being touched so gently yet, but Remy seemed bound and determined to make her comfortable with it before she returned to school. Remy pulled back and grinned down at Rogue who smiled back up at him. Remy then pulled her down the path way to the swing bench that was tucked off to the side roses surrounding it.

"What bring'z yah here, Remy?" Rogue asked him curiously.

"Wanted tah find mah chere," Remy stated with a grin, as he sat on the swing and then pulled Rogue so she was tucked against him.

The pair sat in silence staring at the roses all around them, and taking in the peaceful scenery. As time went by however the comfortable silence became dead silence that made Rogue start to feel uncomfortable. So much so that she cleared her throat and curled closer to Remy, gathering her courage before speaking the thoughts that had been badgering her since she'd woken up.

"Rems," Rogue began.

"Oui?" Remy replied now looking down at the top of Rogue's head.

"Did yah really...Why were you Bella's boyfriend?" Rogue started but changed her question halfway through in fear of Remy's answer.

"Remy had too." Remy stated simply, "When yah 'nd Kurt disap'eared things...dey got really bad b'tween dah guilds. So bad dat Henri ra'n 'way with Mercy fer a who'e month. By dah time dey came home, dey were married at da âge of 19 'nd 18. So Remy was forced tah make n'ahce with Bella fer dah good of the truce. Our mariage was planned fer when we were thirteen, 'nd it would of uni'ted both dah guilds, 'nd with yah gone, chere, Remy no longer had a reason tah say non."

"But why stay with dah witch af'tah yah came here?" Rogue asked still not looking up at Remy in fear of losing her courage.

"Fer Dah Truce." Remy stated in a hollow voice, but he shook it off , "But now Remy's got his chere back."

"Ah still don' get it Swamp Rat." Rogue grumbled.

"Maybe yah don' have tah get it chere."

"But Ah want tah understand it all Rems. Ah've gone so long not understanding dat Ah'm done with dat."

"Rogue," Remy started lifting her chin so she was looking up at him, "When yah disappeared, yah took part of my cœur with yah, non, my entire cœur. Ah searched fer years, harder den anyone else. It took Jean Luc years befer he got Meh tah stop searchin' long enough to agree tah the truce. Every day Ah would go tah yah old rooms, tah yah old house, or look at yah face in dah albums. Ah would take harder 'nd harder missions to escape dah guild's expectations.

"When Ah finally escaped it was dah best thing dat ever happened since yah disappeared. Ah ran away 'nd blamed it on Julian. Dat year here was the first time Ah lived without constant harassment 'nd heart ache. When Bella returned Jean Luc still hovered over meh makin' sure Ah was playin' with dah nice. Not one decision Ah've made since dear old dad arrived has been my own. Until dat is Ah found yah. My love. My chere." Remy shifted in his seat and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Wanted tah give dis tah yah." Remy announced, pulling out a small gold box.

Rogue watched, curiously as Remy opened the box and pulled out a small gold necklace with a flower pendent hanging in the center. Rogue gasped and reached out to touch the necklace gently.

"You remember?" Remy asked, his voice dripping with anticipation.

"But how? Belladonna stole it from me years ago?" Rogue stated wonderingly as she looked up into Remy's eyes.

"Remy got it back 'nd never forgot dat little girl he danced with."

Remy brushed Rogue's hair aside until he could clip the necklace around her neck. Rogue hesitated a moment before she reaching up to touch the little flower smiling softly.

"Ah never did get'tah show mama an' papa dis," Rogue reminisced, as Remy holds her in his arms.

"Can we go tah New Orleans someday?" Rogue asks, gratefully leaning into his hug.

"Of course, chere." Remy stated as he stood up from the swing, "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah..." Rogue grabbed Remy's hand and together they made their way back to the mansion.

-The Next Day At School-

Rogue climbed off Kurt's motorcycle and stared up at the school appreciatively. She smiled and took Kurt's hand, before together walking into the school. Rogue held her head up as she walked, she noticed all sort of people looking back at her. Most didn't meet her eye, but others smiled and waved or even said hello to her.

Rogue and Kurt finally made it to the ally but stopped short when they saw everyone already waiting for them in the quad outside the ally. The group at large was present with a few new additions mixed among the old and trusted. Wanda jumped up from the bench to hug Rogue, while Kitty and Jubilee laughed from the bench they were sharing with Piotr and Sam.

"It's great to have you back." Wanda cheered happily.

"It feels good tah get away from dah mansion fer awhile." Rogue confided.

"Oh like Rogue a Mansion can't be like that bad!" Kitty joked, rolling her eyes at Rogue.

"What mansion?" Jamie asked, as he came up and stood behind Jubilee and Sam, a confused expression on his face.

"The mansion the dance was held at Jamie." Jubilee explained sweetly to the young boy, who smiled back at her in return.

"Oh right, I forgot." Jamie replied with a blush, making the others laugh.

"So what do we all do now? Now that we're all buddy, buddy, and all," asked Pietro who was currently lounging across a bench, his head on Lexa's lap.

"Well seems tah Remy like dah perfect chance tah just enjoy bein' seniors." Remy announced appearing behind Rogue his arms wrapping around her waist easily.

"Ah'll concur with dat one, Swampy." Rogue laughed while the

"Remy knew you would, Sha." Remy whispered to her just as the bell rang for first class.

PyrusAngel: And that's all she wrote. Well until the Christmas Special ;) Keep an eye out for it my wonderful, wonderful readers. You all have made this one of my favorite stories to write and that I have posted in a very, very long time.


End file.
